A Escolhida
by Motoko The Red Queen
Summary: Fic vencedora do Concurso "OSCAR FANFICS DO ANO". Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, quis possuí-la. Provar do fruto suculento e proibido sem ligar para as conseqüências. O sangue e o corpo dela clamavam por ele. Dois pecadores, um só Destino.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**N/A: **Oi gentem! Cheguei à triste conclusão de que eu sou uma _**insana desmiolada**_ daquelas que possuem _**macaquinhos no sótão**__,_ sabem por quê? Por que aqui estou eu novamente expondo mais uma de minhas idéias absurdas e totalmente sem noção!^^

Aqui vão alguns avisos sobre a estória:

*** **É uma _**quase**_ uma **Dark fic** (minha primeira) pq haverá um pouco de _**descrições sombrias.**_

***** Conterá _**temas adultos, violência, Lemons**__, _algumas _palavras de baixo calão_, além de mts _traições_ e _paixões proibidas. _Por causa disso que eu resolvi colocar a classificação para **Rated M.**

* É um _**Universo Alternativo**_, então _tudo_ aqui _é possível._

* Os _**Cullens**_ são _**vegetarianos**_e _**Edward**__** não **__é lá__** muito**__** virtuoso**_**.**

* _**Existem demônios.**_

O resto vcs descobrem na leitura^^

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________**

**Resumo: **Quando Isabella Swan chega à pequena cidade de Forks, a vida de Edward Cullen vira do avesso e num passe de mágica ambos mergulham numa paixão sem limites. Porém a misteriosa jovem guarda um importante segredo capaz de abalar o equilíbrio do mundo. Pode um amor tão intenso resistir às conspirações do mal?

Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, desejou possuí-la...

Provar daquele fruto suculento e proibido não se importando com as conseqüências implicadas...

O sangue e o corpo dela clamavam por ele...

Não havia como fugir...

O desejo falava mais alto que a razão...

Dois pecadores, um só Destino...

**______________________________________________________________________**

_**A Escolhida**_

_**Por que quando o desejo fala mais alto, não há como resistir à tentação...**_

**Prologue**

**_Trinity Church_****¹ - ****_Nova York, 2009_**

- Perdoe-me padre, sou uma pecadora e não mereço pisar nesse solo Sagrado – afirmou uma voz feminina doce e musical envolta pelas trevas.

- Todos os _filhos de Deus_ merecem a dádiva do perdão, com você não será diferente, pois o coração do _Todo Poderoso_ é infinitamente bom e puro – afirmou o padre em meio às sombras bruxuleantes da Igreja encoberta pela escuridão da noite fria e chuvosa da grande Nova York.

- Responda-me padre, se _Deus_ é assim tão bom e justo, por que ele permite que seus filhos sofram tantas misérias? – inquiriu a moça, sua voz suave e melodiosa unindo-se ao barulho cortante dos trovões e dos pingos grossos da chuva que se chocava fortemente contra a majestosa Igreja.

- Filha... acredito que _Deus_ possui um plano para cada um de nós, e que o sofrimento é o resultado de nossas más escolhas nessa vida. É uma prova pela qual devemos passar para mostrar ao _Senhor _que somos dignos de atravessar os _Portões do Paraíso_ – ressaltou o velho. Sua testa marcada pelas rugas do tempo suava, as mãos calosas tremiam ininterruptamente.

O homem exalava _medo._

Apesar de não saber o porquê de tanto temor, o pobre _servo de Deus_ sentia em seu íntimo que algo se aproximava, _algo _muito ruim e poderoso.

A jovem esboçou um meio sorriso que não lhe alcançou os olhos, sorriso este imperceptível aos olhos humanos em meio à escuridão lúgubre da capela em que se encontravam.

Com um delicado movimento do braço ela alcançou sua bolsa de couro negro e preparou-se para sair.

- Que _Deus _lhe proteja, minha filha – abençoou o padre fazendo o sinal da cruz em direção à misteriosa jovem.

O clérigo não podia ver-lhe nitidamente o rosto, mas por um segundo conseguiu vislumbrar lindos olhos chocolates brilharem na face jovial a qual prontamente se abrigou sobre o manto da escuridão.

_Ela_ não queria ser reconhecida.

_Ela_ possuía os olhos de quem viveu muito e viu de tudo.

Olhos de um _Anjo._

Olhos de um _Demônio._

Perigos e segredos habitavam aqueles orbes marrons e enigmáticos.

A jovem saiu do confessionário e caminhou em direção ao altar observando as estátuas angelicais com suas faces bondosas e corajosas encararem-na com curiosidade, provavelmente perguntavam-se o que _ela_ fazia naquele local abençoado.

A garota fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e voltou a analisar a Igreja detendo-se nas velas e flores que adornavam o ambiente. _Ela_ parecia estar a memorizar cada detalhe, cada mínima linha da grandiosa arquitetura da _casa de Deus_ antes que pudesse partir em sua jornada.

Sentiu a presença do padre atrás de si e virou-se para encará-lo.

- Padre, acha mesmo que_ Deus_ socorrerá até o mais pecador de seus filhos? – inquiriu observando o velho nos olhos.

O bom homem sentiu-se acuado ante o olhar minucioso da jovem, _ela_ parecia ler-lhe a alma. Viu-se tomado pela surpresa, não apenas por causa da estranha pergunta, mas principalmente pela simetria estonteante da mulher à sua frente. Nunca se deparara com um ser de uma beleza tão hipnótica, enigmática e _perigosa._

Por um minuto, o homem de Deus se permitiu levar por aqueles orbes chocolates e sedutores enfeitados por um mar de cílios grossos e sensuais. A pele pálida contrastava perfeitamente com os longos cabelos castanhos e com as roupas negras. Que Deus o perdoasse por tais pensamentos impuros, ainda mais dentro da Santa Igreja, porém era difícil não se deixar levar por tanta inocência e tantos mistérios.

- Padre? – a voz doce e inebriante do Anjo o trouxe de volta.

- E-eu... – pigarreou de leve – creio na misericórdia do _Criador,_ sei que ele jamais abandona seus filhos não importa o quão pecadores sejam – asseverou o homem ligeiramente corado ante o olhar inocente da jovem cujo rosto perfeito foi iluminado pelos relâmpagos que rasgavam o céu e incidiam sobre os elevados vitrais góticos.

Como era bela e misteriosa, nunca em sua longa vida de fé havia encontrado uma pessoa tão... _diferente_.

Tão_ pura_ e ao mesmo tempo tão _pecaminosa._

Quando ele menos esperou, a repentina fúria de uma poderosa ventania arrebatou-lhe do lugar e fez com que as portas grossas de madeira se escancarassem bruscamente como se não pesassem nada. As velas acessas aos Santos foram apagadas em apenas um sopro, as flores novas e cheias de vida começaram a murchar.

Naquele instante a _casa de Deus_ foi invadida pelo frio congelante de uma nevasca, as estátuas sagradas se romperam num único golpe e um intoxicante odor de _enxofre _invadiu o ambiente.

O padre ajoelhou-se involuntariamente, agarrou seu crucifixo com um desespero incontido e pôs-se a rezar, seu coração saltava a cada rajada de vento, seus pulmões fracos queimavam diante do odor fétido e do medo. Seja lá o que _"aquilo"_ fosse estava rompendo-lhe a alma fraca, e num momento de terror e pânico... ele chorou.

Olhou para os lados procurando pela jovem, afinal ela precisava se proteger do que estava por vir, mas antes que o padre conseguisse se pronunciar, sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais ante o estado da figura delicada da moça.

A "criança" de pele translúcida e vestes negras sorria, não o sorriso inocente e singelo de outrora. Ela exibia os dentes brancos de uma forma tão arrepiante e mortal que faria o mais bravo dos homens fugir como um pobre coitado, os olhos cor chocolate brilhavam de uma forma que ele não conseguia explicar, apenas sentia em seu íntimo que naquele momento deveria manter distância _dela._

A jovem mulher estralou os dedos lentamente, lambeu os lábios de modo sensual, fechou os olhos e sussurrou palavras em uma língua desconhecida, parecia estar se concentrando em algo.

De súbito ela retornou de seu "transe", encarou o velho padre corroído pela covardia, tocou-lhe a mão trêmula e murmurou numa expressão triste:

- Perdoe-me padre, pois _irei_ pecar – sua voz era firme e gélida, como se todas as emoções lhe tivessem sido varridas da alma – agora me escute, independente do que ouvir ou sentir, não abra os olhos e, por favor, não saia deste território abençoado, essa é sua única proteção.

- E-espere – choramingou o velho agarrando a delicada e pequena mão pálida da moça – a-aonde vai?

- _Trabalhar..._ – respondeu indiferente rejeitando o contato do homem. Ela deu as costas ao altar e dirigiu-se à saída. Sua capa negra como a noite sem estrelas farfalhava ao vento congelante, seus passos silenciosos mal tocavam o chão.

Quem era ela?

Anjo ou Demônio?

Antes que pudesse se esconder em um local seguro o padre ouviu um forte rugido cortar o ar, um incontrolável tremor tomou conta de seus membros, o medo era tanto que ele não conseguia mover nenhum músculo, todo o seu corpo encontrava-se paralisado pelo horror.

O som era angustiante e assustador, era um conjunto macabro de gritos, lamúrias e gemidos nos mais diversos e horripilantes tons. Uma verdadeira sinfonia das trevas, onde cada nota preenchida pelo ódio encobria a luz e atingia em cheio a alma, enfraquecendo-a, tragando-a para escuridão.

Um _Inferno na terra_...

De repente um novo ruído invadiu o ambiente, era som de carne sendo estraçalhada. Os gritos se tornaram ainda mais audíveis e um forte clarão iluminou a noite tempestuosa.

Naquele momento o padre conseguiu enxergar pela porta semi-aberta sombras monstruosas, criaturas disformes com chifres, garras e presas afiadas se lançarem em direção à moça. O homem tentou gritar para que a menina corresse e se salvasse, porém a voz tinha desaparecido, o medo o havia deixado temporariamente mudo.

A jovem encarou novamente o padre, sua expressão era um misto de serenidade e indiferença. Ela fechou a enorme porta da Igreja e então a agonia recomeçou. O barulho dos gritos unia-se ao ruído seco da lâmina cortando membros, ossos e nervos, nada traduzia o horror de ouvir aquela canção macabra.

Em poucos minutos que pareceram horas, tudo se silenciou e o padre atreveu-se a reabrir os olhos e fitar a porta cerrada. Um líquido pastoso e escuro como piche atravessou as frestas do portão principal da Igreja. O odor pútrido da substância o fez ofegar e colocar pra fora tudo o que havia comido mais cedo.

O pobre coitado voltou a tremer e a sentir a gosto desagradável da bile inundar-lhe a boca.

Num solavanco, os gigantescos portões foram reabertos e a conhecida moça adentrou a Igreja. Suas roupas estavam perfeitamente limpas, o cabelo continuava arrumado e brilhante, porém o chão atrás dela via-se banhado pela peculiar substância azeviche, gosmenta e infestada dos mais diversos insetos asquerosos.

A linda moçinha pálida continuou a andar ignorando o padre em estado de choque, retirou uma espécie de isqueiro do bolso e jogou-o contra a montanha disforme de carne e sangue apodrecidos.

Instantaneamente tudo foi engolido pelas chamas, ainda era possível ouvir os urros distantes, as carrancas das criaturas se contorciam em meio ao tapete de fogo num ritual lento e tenebroso.

O homem religioso tremia e soluçava sem parar.

- O-o q-que era-a _"a-aquilo"?_

- Nada que mereça a sua atenção – respondeu a jovem calmamente – esqueça tudo o que viu e ouviu aqui padre, será melhor, se bem que você...

- M-mas... e-eu, o que q-quer dizer com i-iss...

**PRIIIIIIIMMMM!!!**

- Swan... – respondeu a jovem ao celular, sua voz era séria e profissional – sim, já terminei por aqui, mande alguém _limpar _essa bagunça, já estou de partida e... sim, há uma _testemunha_ – afirmou encarando o padre encolhido no chão frio e a abraçar os próprios joelhos – mas não precisa se preocupar, o destino dele já foi traçado. Entendo... – disse por fim guardando o aparelho no bolso e dirigindo-se à saída.

Mas antes que se fosse, um fraco puxão em sua manta a deteve.

- O-o _quê_ é você? – perguntou o religioso ainda com o temor evidente em sua voz entrecortada.

- Só _Deus_ sabe... – ironizou a moça.

- Aonde vai, "criança"?

- Vou para a minha nova _"casa"_

- E... onde... fica... isso? – perguntou o velho ofegante e subitamente pálido – escute, n-não sei... o que aconteceu por aqui, mas sei que você me... salvou... obrigado. Desejo que o _Senhor_ guie os teus passos – murmurou o padre antes de desfalecer.

O sino da Igreja dava as últimas badaladas da meia-noite, e com elas foi-se o palpitar final do coração velho e cansado do padre. A jovem agachou-se ante o corpo inerte, fechou-lhe delicadamente os olhos sem vida, cobriu-o com sua capa negra e desapareceu na escuridão.

Seu Destino...

- _Forks... _

**Continua???**

_Trinity Church_**¹**: Igreja situada entre a Wall Street com a Broadway (Nova York). É famosa por sua arquitetura ao estilo Gótico.

***Imagem da Igreja:** podem olhar no meu perfil^^

**______________________________________________________________________**

**N/A: **Hello povo do meu coração!! Sinceramente não sei o ki eu tenho na kbça pra escrever isso! Bem, espero que vcs gostem e please mandem reviews! Preciso saber as vossas opiniões!

Sou totalmente adepta à **Campanha da Maria LUA:** **_Mandem um "oi" pra autora^^_**

Só continuarei a fics se vcs realmente acharem que ela vale a pena ok??^^

**_*Minhas outras fics:_**

**CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO**

**OPOSTOS**

**VALENTINE'S DAY**

**MY SWEET BOSS **(novinha em folha^^)

**AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO **(em parceria com a _Maria Lua_^^)

Amu vcs, até a próxima!

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^ **


	2. A Novata

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**N/A: Amores do meu coração como vão? (rimou^^) **

**Gente, vcs não fazem idéia de como eu penei pra escrever esse cap, me bateu uma repentina crise das idéias aki e num saía absolutamente NADA! **

**Nunca me aconteceu um lance desses, credo... zica talvez? Xoxo .**

**Quase desisto de tentar, mas finalmente saiu alguma coisa da minha cabeçinha insana.**

**Espero que vos agrade**

**Leiam com carinho ok? **

**Mandem reviews pra me animar^^**

**Boa leitura^__^**

**________________________****______________________________________________**

**Chapter One**

**A Novata**

**Edward POV**

Preciso admitir...

A Imortalidade cansa...

Cheguei a um ponto onde _tudo_ passou de interessante a terrivelmente monótono. Não que eu quisesse dar um fim à minha própria existência ou algo do gênero, longe disso. Mas era realmente cansativo para um vampiro de cento e anos com vários diplomas presenciar pela vigésima oitava vez o ensino médio. Não havia nada que os professores dissessem que eu já não soubesse.

Na verdade eu poderia até mesmo ensinar àqueles pobres e ignorantes mortais.

Bom, isso não importa.

A questão é que aqui estou novamente, dentro de meu Volvo Prata com meus irmãos indo para o colégio. Sim pode soar estranho, mas possuo uma família, não no sentido estrito do termo. Apesar dos outros de nossa _espécie_ normalmente denominarem um grupo de _vampiros_ como clã, eu e meus companheiros nos auto nomeávamos _família._

Minha mãe Esme e seu inesgotável amor e bondade, Carlisle o pai compreensivo e dedicado, Emmett o irmão brincalhão e infantil, Alice a irmãzinha hiperativa que prevê o futuro, Rosalie a estonteante e geniosa irmã, Jasper o irmão racional que sempre acalma os ânimos, e por fim eu, o leitor de mentes.

Juntos somos _os Cullens_.

Vivemos na pequena e chuvosa cidade de Forks, buscamos sempre manter a fachada de família feliz e perfeita. Carlisle trabalha como médico da cidade e nós, os filhos adotivos, cumprimos o nosso papel de exemplares estudantes de Forks High School tentando ao máximo não chamar atenção, porém com uma aparência que encanta as _presas_ humanas a tarefa se torna praticamente impossível.

Lutando contra a nossa própria natureza, decidimos espontaneamente ser diferentes dos outros vampiros. Uma das fortes razões que nos uniu em uma família foi o respeito aos humanos e acima de tudo, a vontade de não sermos _monstros_. Exatamente por isso que optamos pela condição de vegetarianos, bebendo apenas sangue de animal.

Graças a essa nossa "dieta" especial, Carlisle há muitos anos atrás selou um pacto com os _Quileutes_ de La Push, também conhecidos _Crianças da Lua_ ou _Lobos_. Prometemos jamais caçar em suas terras e em troca eles manteriam nosso segredo guardado.

- Oh, por favor! Podem deixar isso pra uma outra hora? – reclamei para Emmett e Rosalie que estavam pensando sobre mais uma noite eletrizante de puro _sexo selvagem,_ enquanto Jasper e Alice perdiam-se em olhares derretidos e apaixonados.

Bufei irritado, todo aquele clima romântico enchia o saco, além de me despertar um pouco de inveja.

Certas horas ser um leitor de mentes e ainda mais numa casa repleta de vampiros casados e perdidamente apaixonados era um tanto quanto difícil, se não sofrido. Por mais que eu tentasse me manter fora da mente deles, as imagens, o amor, o desejo, tudo o que sentiam por seus pares era tão forte que chegava a ser insuportável, uma verdadeira tortura.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Desculpe maninho – falou Emmett sem um pingo de remorso – parece que o Sr. Solteiro Virgem de cento e oito anos está de mau humor hoje.

- EMMETT! Nem mais uma palavra – disse num rosnado. Emmett tinha o dom de me tirar a escassa paciência.

Segundos depois o carro foi preenchido por uma leve onda de paz.

Com certeza obra de Jasper.

"_De nada Edward" – _pensou o vampiro loiro dando um meio sorriso fazendo-me acenar a cabeça em resposta.

- OH MEU DEUS! – exclamou Alice com o olhar fora de foco provavelmente enxergando o futuro. Sem perder tempo li sua mente e vislumbrei uma estranha agitação em toda a escola.

- O quê? – perguntou o sempre impaciente Emmett – Qual é, nem todos aqui podem entender a conversa mental de vocês.

- Parece que teremos uma _estudante nova_ na escola – afirmei ainda vasculhando a mente de minha pequena irmã em busca de mais explicações.

"_Mas, o quê? Como isso é possível? Por que eu não a vi chegando?" –_ questionava-se a incrédula baixinha.

- Eu não a vi Jasper – choramingou para o marido.

- Relaxe meu amor, não precisa ficar nervosa por causa disso – afirmou Jasper acariciando a esposa e utilizando suas habilidades para acalmá-la – como você mesma disse, o futuro é algo incerto e está sempre sujeito a mudanças, não há como prever tudo.

- Ele tem razão Alice, não vale a pena se preocupar com isso – concordei sorrindo para a pixie que aos poucos foi se deixando relaxar.

- Opa! Será que ela é bonita? – inquiriu um curioso e animado Emmett recebendo uma forte cotovelada de Rosalie.

- Eu acho bom você se comportar ou terei que te aplicar um _castigo _quando chegarmos em casa – ameaçou a loira.

- O que é isso, minha gostosa? Eu só tenho olhos pra você – excusou-se meu irmão que acabou levando um tapa na perna.

- Huuummmm... bate que eu gosto – sussurrou Emmett em tom lascivo ao ouvido da esposa fazendo a mesma se arrepiar e gemer.

- EMMETT! – rosnei antes que aqueles dois começassem a se amassar dentro do meu carro. Afinal ainda me lembrava claramente do estado em que o meu Volvo ficou após Emmett e Rosalie brincarem de _"casinha"_ dentro dele. Quase comprei um automóvel novo. Quase.

- Estamos chegando – alertou a pixie com o seu usual bom humor restaurado. A encarei pelo retrovisor tentando descobrir o motivo para a repentina mudança.

Realmente, a nanica tinha sérios problemas.

"_O que é isso Edward? Assim você me ofende!" _– pensou a baixinha fazendo bico irritado.

"_Fique sabendo que não estou aprontando nada, só estou curiosa para ver quem é a novata que por algum motivo desconhecido não apareceu nas minhas visões" _– explicou-se dando uma piscadela marota.

"_E o que há de errado com o meu humor? O bipolar da família é você, meu querido". _

Revirei os olhos ante o comentário infundado de minha irmã irritante e conduzi o carro até o estacionamento da escola.

Pela primeira vez desde que retornamos a Forks – a exatos dois anos – os olhares de todos não recaíram em nós, mas sim sobre uma moto _Maroon fjr 1300_ vermelho sangue estacionada a alguns metros de distância. Pelo visto a garota misteriosa já havia chegado e conquistado alguns admiradores.

"_Uau, que moto incrível, olha essa traseira!" _– pensou Eric praticamente babando sobre o veículo – _"só não ultrapassa a da dona... uma loucura"._

Ah, os jovens humanos, de tão movidos pelos hormônios acabavam por pensar somente com a cabeça de baixo. Não via motivo para tanto alarde, era apenas uma humana com outra qualquer nada de mais.

Porém ainda assim não me contentei. Movido pela curiosidade li a mente do garoto e vi a figura de uma jovem baixa e muito esbelta. Ela trajava uma calça jeans negra que lhe demarcava o corpo evidenciando cada curva.

E que _curvas_...

A jovem calçava um par de botas azul marinho de tonalidade quase negra, carregava uma mochila em um dos ombros e na outra mão um papel amassado, provavelmente indicando o local de suas aulas. Enquanto andava todos os olhares e pensamentos a perseguiam, ela por sua vez ignorava tudo e todos se concentrando apenas na música alta de seu Mp4.

Infelizmente não consegui ver-lhe rosto, uma vez que ele se via coberto pelo capuz de um longo agasalho marrom. Uma tentativa de esconder o corpo sensual dos machos humanos sedentos, mas nada escapava aos _meus_ olhos aguçados.

_- _Então Ed, como ela é? –perguntou Emmett eufórico e recebendo na mesma hora um olhar assassino da esposa.

Sério, Rosalie podia ser mesmo bastante assustadora quando estava irritada, às vezes sentia um pouco de piedade de meu irmão.

Só um pouco.

- Não sei Emmett, ainda não a vi direito – respondi dando um suspiro frustrado. Que estupidez, eu estava começando a me portar como os demais machos subdesenvolvidos e imbecis daquela escola.

Ótimo.

Devo admitir que a minha concepção de diversão e beleza era um tanto diferente da deles, digamos que um pouco mais intensa e estimulante. Para mim, a idéia de cravar fundo meus caninos no pescoço de uma jovem mulher seria uma experiência sem precedentes, maravilhosa.

O _deleite _de sentir o corpo feminino e sensual contorcer-se de excitação e dor em meus braços marmóreos, o som da doce melodia que cada gota de sangue drenado produzia, os gritos de desespero e volúpia emitidos pela vítima, seus últimos suspiros, _tudo_ era no mínimo _revigorante. _Um ritual de verdadeira apologia à lascívia e ao _prazer, _mas só para os que sabiam apreciar a magnitude do momento_._

Não.

Eu não era mais o monstro assassino que se regozijava em tirar vidas humana só para atender aos próprios desejos egoístas e devassos. Não voltaria a ser aquele demônio de olhos vermelhos movido pelos instintos, pela sede de sangue e luxúria.

Não mais.

Prometi a mim mesmo que não faria minha família sofrer aquele tormento novamente, de sentirem o desgosto de ver o filho pródigo cair na tentação do sangue humano e se jogar fundo em um abismo sem volta. Por pouco não pereci nas trevas, por muito pouco. Usei de toda a força de vontade e auto controle que ainda possuía para recuperar a minha honra e dignidade.

Engraçado. Apesar de lacrado e enterrado o passado às vezes teimava em voltar a me assombrar e corroer-me a consciência impura.

Percebendo minha súbita mudança de humor, Jasper encarou-me preocupado e visivelmente abalado por _sentir – _literalmente – meu forte conflito interior. As emoções dançando em meu íntimo num ritmo frenético e desvairado.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça e dei-lhe um sorriso fraco. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha evidenciando desconfiança, mas respeitou minha vontade de não falar sobre assunto, ele sabia muito bem o quanto aquela mancha obscura em meu passado envergonhava-me, uma prova concreta de minha fraqueza e loucura.

Realmente era impossível alguém enganar o Jasper.

Depois de atravessarmos o pátio de entrada e arrancar alguns suspiros deslumbrados dos humanos, entramos no edifício e nos dirigimos às nossas respectivas aulas. Eu teria aula de geografia e pra variar, o assunto já me era conhecido.

Uma vez na sala, larguei meu material de qualquer jeito, sentei solitário em minha mesa e pra passar o tempo comecei a vasculhar a mente dos alunos que tiveram contato com a garota.

Por algum motivo desconhecido via-me ligeiramente interessado em obter mais informações, além do fato de ter me sentido estranho quando vislumbrei a figura dela, mesmo sem ter nenhum contato com a humana percebi algo _diferente_ emanar daquela _frágil_ criança.

Através da mente dos estudantes pude ver o quão excêntrica e misteriosa a jovem era. Não entendi ao certo, mas ela de alguma forma parecia _especial_, como nenhuma outra pessoa que já encontrei em minha longa existência.

A forma como ela se movia, sua delicadeza, seus gestos quase etéreos, simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complexos e harmoniosos exalavam beleza e fluidez. Nunca vi um humano ser assim tão gracioso e tão cheio de mistérios. Ela não andava, simplesmente _flutuava_ entre o mar de estudantes desajeitados fazendo o possível para não tocá-los.

Estranho, a garota parecia evitar qualquer tipo de contato com os de sua espécie e fazia questão de não mostrar o rosto. Senti a fagulha da curiosidade se acender dentro de meu corpo frio e morto. Parece que as coisas iriam começar a ficar interessantes na pacata cidadezinha de Forks.

**...**

As aulas, para a minha total surpresa e felicidade, passaram incrivelmente rápido e logo eu e minha família nos encontramos no refeitório. Quando entramos, como de costume, _todos_ os alunos pararam para nos observar e dar arfadas e suspiros apaixonados.

Sempre achei interessante o impacto que nossa beleza sobrenatural causava nos humanos, os quais acabavam presos, envolvidos e totalmente à nossa mercê. Éramos os melhores predadores da face da Terra, tudo em nós atraía de todas as formas possíveis nossas indefesas vítimas.

"_Ah, Edward Cullen na minha cama..." _– pensou Lauren lambendo os lábios numa tentativa falha de parecer sensual.

Segurei uma gargalhada debochada.

Coitada, ela ainda pensava que poderia me conquistar.

Pobre humana ignorante, mal sabia a proporção do perigo que corria. Pelo menos o instinto de auto preservação fazia ela e todas as outras manterem uma distância segura, o que reduzia muito a minha vontade de pular em todas aquelas gargantas inocentes repletas de veias quentes e pulsantes.

Meus irmãos e eu pegamos nossas bandejas/acessórios – já que não comíamos – e fomos sentar em nossa habitual mesa afastada das demais crianças.

- E então, onde está a _novata_? – perguntou um curioso e estranhamente animado Jasper. Observei-o surpreendido, desde quando ele se interessava pelas mudanças no corpo estudantil? Até mesmo Rosalie em seus pensamentos egocêntricos chegava a demonstrar um ínfimo interesse.

Que dia estranho esse...

- Ainda não sei qual o problema... ela simplesmente não aparece – suspirou a desapontada pixie esboçando um bico frustrado que logo se desfez ao receber um beijo apaixonado do marido.

Já falei o quanto odeio isso?

Grunhi fechando a cara e dando as costas aos pombinhos.

- Pára de ser chato e arruma logo uma gostosa pra você _aliviar_ a tensão – "aconselhou-me" Emmett sorrindo lascivamente para a esposa e começando a pensar em novas posições para usar na cama.

Ótimo.

Eu mereço.

- Guarde suas opiniões para si mesmo – sibilei pra ele que logo espalmou as mãos em sinal de desculpas.

Voltei os olhos ao refeitório e me vi cercado por inúmeros cochichos e pensamentos agitados em relação à novata.

Quanta idiotice.

- É só uma humana, não consigo entender o porquê pra tanto alarde – afirmei _tentando_ soar casual, pois de certa forma eu meio que me sentia bastante curioso sobre a misteriosa garota que como pude_ ouvir_ chamava-se Isabella.

Não.

Bella... era assim que ela preferia ser chamada.

No minuto seguinte a porta do refeitório se abriu e _ela_ entrou.

No mesmo instante _todos_ pararam o que estavam fazendo e viraram-se para encará-la. Os pensamentos masculinos gritavam, rugiam de excitação e vontade de fisgar a jovem, enquanto a população feminina torcia para que ela tropeçasse e passasse vergonha na frente de toda a escola.

Bella por sua vez não havia se deixado abalar por nenhum daqueles olhares indiscretos e repletos de volúpia, ela apenas pegou uma bandeja ignorando os murmúrios e palavras obscenas que os marmanjos lhe enviavam e foi sentar-se à mesa num lugar entre Ângela e Jéssica, ficando de frente para Mike e Tyler, os quais não paravam de ter pensamentos lascivos sobre ela, fato que me deixou profundamente irritado.

Eu teria arrancado a cabeça deles fora se não estivesse diante de inúmeras testemunhas. Curioso, nunca dei muita importância às pessoas de fora do meu círculo familiar, então porque esse repentino sentimento de possessividade sobre uma _mísera humana?_

Certo. Devo admitir que ela era terrivelmente _sexy_ e _apetitosa._

Uma verdadeira tentação.

Meu olhar devorava cada parte daquele corpo esculpido por Anjos e assinado pelo pior dos Demônios não deixando escapar nenhum ínfimo detalhe daquela obra-prima. Acompanhando seu andar cadenciado, me perdendo no modo com suas coxas firmes e curvilíneas topavam uma na outra a cada passo dado, bem como no sincronizado movimento que seus quadris arredondados faziam.

Um _banquete_ para meus aguçados sentidos.

Lambi os lábios com tal idéia.

Isabella encontrava-se sem aquele agasalho ridículo exibindo agora uma blusa cor cinza fechado totalmente justa com uma caveira negra estampada, evidenciando uma cintura fina e delicada que convidava cada dedo de minhas mãos a agarrá-la de modo brusco e não soltar mais.

Seu pescoço alvo, elegante e desenhado por sinuosos e discretos vasos sangüíneos repletos de vida mostrava-se enfeitado por uma gargantilha prateada acompanhada por um peculiar pingente em forma de crucifixo.

Enquanto caminhava pude notar suas pequenas e frágeis mãos passarem pelos cabelos longos e perfeitamente ondulados nas pontas. Não me atrevi sequer a piscar, não queria correr o risco de perder nenhum detalhe daquele espetáculo de pura sensualidade. Tornei a percorrer meus olhos por seu corpo até chegar ao rosto.

Se eu fosse humano estaria corado e certamente teria me esquecido de respirar com a imagem que vi. Ela tinha uma face angelical em formato de coração, olhos chocolates profundos enfeitados por cílios grossos e escuros, além dos lábios mais tentadores e perfeitos que eu já vi. Eram ligeiramente carnudos, rosados e aparentavam ter uma maciez única, surreal.

Impressão minha ou aquela boca _suculenta_ estava _implorando _para que eu a penetrasse e a explorasse despudoradamente com a minha língua gélida?

Senti saliva e veneno se acumularem em minha boca só de imaginar o gosto e a textura dos lábios desejáveis de Isabella.

Suas pernas e coxas bem desenhadas pareciam ter o encaixe perfeito para abraçar-me a cintura e aquele par de mãos translúcidas seria muito bem recebido em meu corpo marmóreo.

Céus... a garota era uma ameaça e nem parecia ter consciência disso.

Soltei um pequeno grunhido quando ela girou nos calcanhares fazendo as longas madeixas acastanhadas dançarem no ar e caírem como pesadas cascatas sobre seus delineados ombros.

Demorei um pouco mais analisando seu rosto divino enquanto ela mexia em uma maçã vermelha, até que percebi um fato _desagradável._

Eu não conseguia _ouvi-la. _

Nenhum mísero pensamento emanava daquela cabeçinha linda. Como era possível? Concentrei-me totalmente na garota forçando ao máximo meu poder de leitura.

Nada.

Por acaso eu estava perdendo o jeito?

Não pode ser...

Fui para a mente primitiva de Mike Newton a fim de tirar a prova dos nove.

"_Cara, esse par de pernas lá em casa... ahh" – _saí da mente atrasada dele antes que eu "vomitasse" em desgosto.

Voltei para a mente de Isabella.

_**Cr i – cri – cri...**_

Nada de novo.

_Puta que pariu_.

Desisti de desperdiçar meu tempo com tentativas infrutíferas e passei a dar mais atenção à mesa onde _ela_ se encontrava sentada, concentrando-me em todos os seus movimentos e reações por menores que fossem. Sentia uma profunda e incompreensível necessidade de desvendar cada segredo daquela mente silenciosa.

- Não vai comer Bella? – perguntou a enxerida Jéssica.

- Não estou com fome, mas vou tentar comer ao menos a maçã – respondeu Isabella. Sua voz era doce e inebriante, tal como um coral de Arcanjos vindos do Paraíso a cantar nesse pequeno e detestável inferno.

Afinal, quem era ela?

"_Garanto que essa piranha deve passar muita fome pra manter esse corpo" – _pensou a venenosa Lauren.

- Tem certeza Bella? – insistiu Ângela verdadeiramente preocupada.

- Sim, estou bem. Comi uma pizza tamanho família antes de vir pra cá por isso estou sem fome – justificou-se a jovem de modo casual mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando Jéssica e Lauren boquiabertas.

Droga!

Ela precisava mesmo morder o maldito lábio apetitoso daquela forma tão provocante? A visão daqueles dentes brancos e reluzentes pressionando a carne rosada e macia do lábio inferior irrigando-o ainda mais com o abençoado néctar escarlate era um verdadeiro martírio para meus olhos e corpo. O monstro se via inquieto ante a presença daquela garota.

Segurei-me firme na cadeira amassando discretamente uma parte do assento, contendo um rosnado selvagem de me subir à garganta e refreando o impulso de agarrá-la e sugá-la naquele exato segundo, não antes de_ sentir_ toda a extensão e os segredos daquele _corpo_ forjado pelo Todo Poderoso e retocado pela malícia do Lorde do Submundo. Iria fazê-la gemer o meu nome com pavor e luxúria e por fim assistiria sua vida se esvair bem lentamente.

Ah, maldita humana _suculenta._

_- PUTA QUE PARIU_ EDWARD! – rosnou subitamente Jasper fazendo todos de nossa mesa o encararem – se importa de parar com isso? Não agüento mais, trate de se controlar homem! Mas que _PORRA!_

Ainda sem entender direito a razão do _chilique,_ passei a observar curiosamente o estado de meu não tão calmo irmão mais novo até que reparei num _muito_ acentuado _volume_ em suas calças.

Ok. Parece que o _"Jazz Júnior"_ precisava se _aliviar._

- Jazz o que houve e... OMG! – exclamou Alice arregalando os olhos para as calças do marido – mas o que...

- Pergunte ao Edward – sibilou Jasper fechando os olhos, trincando a mandíbula com força e concentrando-se de modo árduo. Uma nova onda de calmaria nos invadiu e eu finalmente pude pensar com clareza.

- Não sei do que está falando – menti descaradamente.

- Fin-gi-do – cantarolou Emmett moderando suas risadas de modo a não assustar os estudantes – então porque o seu _"amigo"_ aí embaixo está tão agitado??

Rosnei em direção a ele, exasperado por ter sido flagrado no ato e sem nenhuma desculpa plausível pra me cobrir.

Perfeito.

Minha família olhava-me surpresa e esperando uma boa resposta, ignorei-os revirando os olhos e voltei minha atenção à interessante e sensual humana que me tentava a cometer os mais insanos e vorazes _pecados._ Ainda bem que minhas calças eram folgadas o suficiente para esconderem o meu embaraço.

_Caralho_, como pude ser assim tão descuidado?

"_Além de piranha também é mentirosa" – _pensou a maldita Lauren com sua inveja a transbordar.

"_Será mesmo que ela comeu uma pizza inteira sozinha?? Cara, incrível como todos os garotos não param de olhá-la, até Edward Cullen a está encarando" – _reclamou uma inconformada Jéssica.

"_Porra, o que ela tem que eu não tenho?" – _interessante como os olhos humanos são limitados, eles não conseguem ver a essência, as sutilezas que olhos sensíveis conseguem captar.

Bella era centenas de vezes mais bonita que Jéssica ou qualquer outra garota fútil e prepotente desse colégio, não apenas no quesito aparência, mas no modo simples e atencioso de falar e agir, principalmente com Ângela Weber. Uma delicadeza e inocência naturais que encantariam qualquer mortal – ou _imortal_ –.

Quanto à cabeça oca da Jéssica Stanley, sentia-me agradecido por ela finalmente ter parado de desejar realizar suas fantasias sexuais comigo pois não seria nada legal ter minhas presas fincadas naquela jugular. Não que eu fosse achar ruim, mas não estava a fim de comprometer a minha ficha de vegetariano uma outra vez.

Enquanto observava a Bella, notei o peso dos olhares curiosos de minha família recaírem sobre mim.

De novo.

Era só impressão ou o posto de _centro das atenções_ havia passado de Jasper pra mim?

Sem sombra de dúvidas, esse dia estava ficando cada vez mais esquisito...

_Puta que pariu..._

Será que eles poderiam ao menos agir com mais discrição? O que eu fiz de errado?

Nada...

"_Pelo menos por enquanto..." – _pensei maliciosamente secando de novo a charmosa Isabella.

"_Edward está excitado por causa de uma humana... essa é nova. Fico feliz por ele, já estava começando a pensar que meu irmão era gay e..." _– parei de ler a mente de Emmett antes que eu quebrasse a cara dele ali mesmo.

"_Tudo isso por causa de uma humanazinha sem sal... tipicamente Edward" – _pensou a rainha da beleza analisando sua perfeição refletida num copo de vidro enquanto massageava a nuca do marido.

"_Quando chegar em casa precisarei ter uma 'conversa' urgente com Alice" – _ao que tudo indicava eu não era o único _"animado"_ da vez.

Realmente os pensamentos de Jasper estavam impossíveis de aturar, Alice que se preparasse por que hoje ela não escaparia das garras do marido. Se bem que eu duvidava muito que a _fadinha pervertida_ fosse reclamar de alguma coisa.

"_Edward você vai me explicar direitinho o que foi aquilo, olha pro estado do meu Jazz, ele está se controlando pra não fazer nenhuma besteira aqui no colégio... acho mais prudente levá-lo pra casa antes que ele resolva me agarrar na primeira sala escura que encontrar" – _pensou a baixinha acariciando o rosto do marido, provocando-o ainda mais.

Jasper perdendo a cabeça, taí uma coisa que seria bastante interessante de se ver – ou não –.

- Vou levar o Jazz pra casa – afirmou a nanica – vocês vão vir comigo?

- Tou dentro, depois dessa onda de _depravação_ fiquei com _muita_ vontade de cometer altas perversões com a minha ursinha – sussurrou Emmett mordiscando o pescoço da esposa.

Quanto exagero.

E antes que o sinal indicando o fim do almoço tocasse, uma forte rajada de vento bateu no refeitório sobressaltando os humanos e levando meu _cheiro_ diretamente para a mesa onde Bella e os outros estavam.

Nesse exato momento pude vê-la fechar os olhos, inspirar o ar de modo lento e profundo como se apreciasse cada partícula absorvida, e logo em seguida nos observar diretamente notando por fim a nossa presença no canto distante do refeitório. Quando aqueles hipnotizantes orbes chocolates encararam os meus cor de _ônix_, senti todos os meus músculos enrijecerem e um _delicioso_ arrepio atravessar cada poro de meu corpo morto.

_Nunca_ um humano teve coragem suficiente para me encarar durante tanto tempo uma vez que o instinto natural alertava-os do perigo que os de minha raça representavam. Porém ela insistia naquela análise intensa e minuciosa sem ao menos piscar, seus olhos fitavam e prendiam-me de tal forma que pareciam ler a minha _alma._

"_Como se eu tivesse uma."_ – ironizei.

Encarei-a de volta mergulhando naquele caleidoscópio de emoções indecifráveis até mesmo para um "leitor" habilidoso como eu, e por um milésimo de segundo vislumbrei um _brilho_ distinto tomar conta de seus olhos.

Um _brilho _que jamais imaginei ser possível nos olhos de qualquer mortal.

Isabella me olhava como se estivesse pronta para _me_ _matar_...

**Continua...**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Imagem da moto da Bella no meu perfil^^**

______________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Amores mt obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio tá?**

**Espero ki esse cap **_**estranho**_** (*leia-se horrível*) tenha agradado vcs viu? Prometo que o próximo será beeeem melhor...**

**# Quem adivinhar o que a Bella é vai ganhar _3 milhões + um Edward como escravo sexual_^^**

*****_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**__** POV DO ED PERVERTIDO^^**_

**Minhas outras fics:**

***CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO**

***VALENTINE'S DAY**

***OPOSTOS**

*** AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO (em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

*** MY SWEET BOSS (cap novo chegando dia 13/09^^)**

**Lembre-se de mandar reviews, autora precisando de estímulo .  
**

**Amu vcs viu?**

**Até breve!!!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	3. Desire

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**

**N/A: olá flores do meu coração, demorei (tava/tou estudando) mas finalmente postei o capítulo, espero de verdade que gostem dele.**

**#**_**Aviso:**_** Este capítulo contém cenas de violência e Lemons. **

**Boa leitura^__^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter two**

**Desire**

**Edward POV**

_*****_

_Encarei-a de volta mergulhando naquele caleidoscópio de emoções indecifráveis até mesmo para um "leitor" habilidoso como eu, e por um milésimo de segundo vislumbrei um brilho distinto tomar conta de seus olhos. _

_Um brilho que jamais imaginei ser possível nos olhos de qualquer mortal._

_Isabella me olhava como se estivesse pronta para me matar..._

**

* * *

**

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Falando fracamente, por acaso a garota não tinha medo da morte?

Por acaso ela ao menos conhecia o significado da expressão "senso de auto preservação"? Ao que a situação indicava não, pois Isabella continuava a me encarar com seus gloriosos e enigmáticos orbes chocolates, farpas emanavam daquelas preciosidades brilhantes como jóias, ameaçando-me de um modo jamais antes visto.

_Excitante..._

Normalmente, àquela altura os humanos já teriam "fugido" de mim, desmaiado tamanho horror e pânico, mas ela parecia não se importar ou sequer perceber a ameaça que eu representava.

Ela ainda teimava em me fulminar com um olhar gélido e intenso sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar a gafe de ser pega encarando um estranho daquela forma tão minuciosa e a meu ver tão _provocante._ A sensação de ter aquele olhar arrebatador "secando" cada traço e reação de meu corpo era no mínimo _instigante._

A fera começava a se agitar por dentro...

Sem pensar duas vezes eu lhe "respondi" à altura encarando-a de volta com meu olhar obscurecido e assustador que fazia qualquer um paralisar de medo, esperando assim que ela reagisse naturalmente à minha presença intimidadora e desviasse o olhar rompendo o nosso perigoso "contato".

Nada...

Ela simplesmente não esboçava nenhum sinal de temor ou hesitação continuando ainda mais firme, prendendo-me completamente em seu olhar inebriante, olhar este que exibia _tudo_ e ao mesmo tempo _nada_. Eu poderia passar a eternidade mergulhando nas ondas daquele mar de chocolate derretido e ainda assim não alcançaria a profundidade, a essência de seus mais superficiais enigmas.

Permanecemos naquela batalha sutil e _deliciosa_ onde nenhum dos lados piscava, demonstrava sinal de cansaço ou aparente desistência. Percebi que apesar de não conseguir ler-lhe a mente silenciosa eu podia entender claramente as suas expressões faciais com uma precisão admirável até mesmo para mim.

Por incrível que pareça eu era capaz de decifrar as emoções que atravessavam aquele rosto angelical e deslumbrante.

Enquanto a "devorava" pude notar o quão compenetrada ela estava em mim, analisando demoradamente cada traço de meu corpo marmóreo que sua visão limitada permitia e parecia gostar muito do que via, uma vez que seu coração deu uma leve acelerada e suas bochechas adquiriram um adorável e singelo rubor.

Que _vontade_ de _morder e lamber_ aquelas maçãs faciais tão róseas e quentinhas...

Era incrível a forma como estávamos presos um no outro, um cometa poderia cair sobre nossas cabeças e não perceberíamos de tão alheios que estávamos do ambiente ao redor, era como se não houvesse mais ninguém no refeitório a não ser eu e Isabella isolados em nossa própria "bolha", em nosso próprio mundo.

De repente a ouvi soltar o ar de modo brusco, ficar ainda mais pálida e se mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Seus olhos esboçavam um complexo misto de emoções: surpresa, confusão, curiosidade e _frustração._

Exato.

Ela se mostrava bastante incômoda com _algo_ que parecia não encontrar em mim, tanto que passou a me observar de modo ainda mais intenso – se é que era possível – suas lindas e delineadas sobrancelhas estavam unidas em evidente irritação, seus lábios apetitosos contraídos numa linha severa, dava para eu ouvir de longe o bater incessante de seus pés contra o chão frio enquanto ela se segurava firme em seu assento como se estivesse lutando para se controlar, refrear uma espécie de impulso selvagem de se lançar contra mim.

Abri um sorriso presunçoso ao imaginar a cena. Afinal, o que uma reles humana – mesmo que absurda de tão excêntrica – achava que poderia fazer contra um vampiro, uma raça centenas de vezes superior em quase todos os quesitos?

A resposta era óbvia.

Huuumm... se bem que seria interessante vê-la lutar enquanto eu lhe drenava o néctar proibido.

_Excitante_ demais...

Não pude evitar um leve tremor de prazer inundar-me o corpo só de pensar na idéia de tê-la presa em meus braços se debatendo, gritando, implorando misericórdia enquanto eu a sugava lentamente gota por gota, me regozijando com as delícias de seu corpo apelativo, me aproveitando ao máximo de cada parte a começar pela fina cintura, subindo pelo abdômen até chegar aos seios, clavícula, pescoço, _tudo_.

Eu _desejava_ sentir o_ gosto_ dela em toda a sua essência e plenitude.

Novamente meu corpo tremeu de excitação e um pequeno rosnado gutural me escapou. Nesse breve instante de descuido – admito – pude vê-la arregalar os olhos em choque.

Por acaso teria ouvido o meu rosnado?

Não, impossível.

Minhas dúvidas foram deixadas de lado quando senti de longe a inquietação de Isabella que agora me encarava com uma fúria incompreensível, quase irrefreável, cólera e repulsa dançando como chama incandescente em seus olhos apenas deixando-os ainda mais belos e hipnóticos.

Por duas vezes reparei em suas tentativas de reunir coragem e vir até mim.

Ela queria me _atacar_ ali, em pleno refeitório.

Absurda...

Tive de segurar uma debochada e estrondosa gargalhada só de pensar na possibilidade dela pôr em prática uma idéia tão ridícula. Coitadinha, tão ignorante e ingênua, mal tinha noção de que eu poderia _abatê-la_ quando quisesse e sem esforço algum, mas eu não faria isso, _ainda não._

Se fosse pra brincar com a humana, primeiro eu teria de preparar o território, conhecer bem a _presa_, me divertir e desfrutar ao máximo do seu corpo pequeno e curvilíneo e quando meus desejos finalmente estivessem saciados aí sim, o _gran finale_, eu a eliminaria tragando por completo aquele líquido viciante e escarlate para o meu morto sistema.

Gemi internamente tremendo de prazer, me deliciando em antecipação só de cogitar a idéia de _devorar _a humana suculenta que cruzou o meu caminho.

Apesar dos desejos vis e macabros me envolverem, ainda restava algumas perguntas em minha mente confusa que não se calavam, o que _caralho_ essa humana tinha na cabeça? Correr em direção à morte certa não me parecia nem um pouco inteligente.

E quem disse que eu me importava? Só o fato de imaginar uma presa audaciosa o suficiente pra me enfrentar, desafiar um ser mais poderoso fazia a sede e o _desejo_ atingirem níveis estratosféricos.

De súbito ela fechou os punhos delicados com força até os nós de seus pequenos dedos ficarem ainda mais brancos. Isabella respirou fundo outra vez inalando devagar o meu cheiro que ainda preenchia a sua mesa. Ela cerrou os olhos devagar em aparente deleite sentindo o odor de minha peculiar fragrância vampiresca, segundos depois ela os reabriu e desta vez eles estavam diferentes. Na verdade me pareciam ainda mais estonteantes e repletos de um sentimento familiar, perigoso, beirando a insanidade, era como se um fogo negro, selvagem e sem controle irradiasse dali... era o _desejo._

Naquele momento _ela_ me _desejava..._

Como se já não bastasse a onda de pensamentos e vontades lascivos, a mulher ainda ousava provocar ainda mais a fera à espreita acorrentada em meu peito, somente esperando o momento certo para se libertar.

Isabella me fitava por baixo de seus cílios grossos e charmosos batendo-os de forma sensual, retirando lenta e delicadamente uma teimosa mecha de cabelo que lhe encobria a clavícula enquanto lambia os lábios de um modo tão _voluptuoso_ que deveria ser proibido por decreto federal, a humana deveria ser _castigada_ por ameaçar a minha sanidade daquela forma.

_Puta que pariu... _

Ela tava me provocando, me excitando sem ao menos se dar conta e...

_Puta que pariu..._

Eu estava caindo feito um patinho, pois eu me encontrava praticamente sedento e prestes a realizar as mais absurdas loucuras com ela.

A imagem daqueles olhos recheados de vontade e mistérios, somadas àquela língua pequena, vermelha e morna estava me tirando o juízo, me conduzindo ao limite, levando-me a cruzar a tênue linha que separava instinto e razão.

Enquanto ela umedecia os lábios provocantes reparei em minúsculo brilho metálico em sua língua.

Um _piercing..._

Precisei usar de toda a minha força de vontade para refrear a súbita e crescente onda de _desejo_ varrer o meu corpo por completo como um tsunami, eu queria _agarrá-la_ ali mesmo e explorar violentamente aquela boca convidativa com piercing e tudo. Minhas mãos formigavam tamanha necessidade de tocá-la, sentir aquela pele alva, sedosa e única sobre o meu corpo.

Meu autocontrole começava a falhar, as barreiras fortemente erguidas ao redor do monstro começavam a ruir, em breve eu me perderia...

Quem diabos era aquela humana?

Como ela conseguia me deixar daquela forma?

Era como se a presença dela tivesse o poder de despertar o que havia de mais selvagem e animalesco em meu íntimo, _a desgraçada_ estava me atiçando, fazendo com que meus instintos primitivos suplantassem a razão.

A _tentação_ era grande demais...

O_ desejo,_ irrefreável, quase como uma doença perniciosa que se espalhava ligeiro e já começava a corroer e poluir cada parte de minha mente e corpo, obrigando-me a _possuir _aquela mulher da forma mais _pecaminosa_ existente...

Ela estava me _dominando_ e eu iria cair...

Novamente eu me entregaria à _decadência..._

NÃO!

Não permitiria que uma _humanazinha ordinária_ tivesse tamanha influência sobre mim, afinal eu era a _fera_, o predador sedento e implacável, logo ela, a presa fraca e indefesa é quem deveria submeter-se ao meu jugo. Essa era a ordem natural das coisas.

Não sei por quanto tempo Isabella e eu permanecemos naquela troca de olhares ora mortais ora lascivos, porém fui trazido de volta à realidade pela voz fina e irritante de Alice.

- Edward, o que está fazendo? Pare já com isso! Jasper não pode mais agüentar essa avalanche de emoções! _Controle-se!_ – sibilou a nanica visivelmente chocada com meu comportamento anormal.

- Estou bem assim – resmunguei entre dentes, zangado pela interrupção do meu _momento_ com a humana.

Voltei a contragosto os olhos para a pixie hiperativa e reparei que não só ela, mas toda a família observava a "cena" entre mim e Isabella. Todos – à exceção de Jasper que lutava com cada fibra de seu corpo sem vida para controlar o insaciável desejo sexual de "comer" fadinha ali mesmo – estavam abismados e surpresos com a reação distinta da humana.

- Quem essa _mortal atrevida_ pensa que é pra nos encarar desse jeito? Melhor, como ela consegue sustentar o olhar em nós durante tanto tempo? – sibilava Rosalie em velocidade vampiresca de modo que nenhuma das _crianças humanas_ poderia entender a nossa conversa.

_- _Não sei Rosalie – respondi de forma brusca enquanto fitava Isabella pela minha visão periférica de minuto em minuto. Agora ela estava a conversar tranqüilamente com Jéssica como se nada tivesse se passado.

Suspeito.

Era como se a garota não sentisse medo de nada.

Absurdo, não existem pessoas assim, todos os seres sejam eles humanos, vampiros, lobos, animais, _todos_ possuem a fagulha do medo em seu interior. Não importa quantos poderes ou habilidades especiais possuam o medo está sempre presente seja em maior ou menor intensidade. Não há exceções a essa realidade, mas Isabella...

Ela simplesmente havia demonstrado um olhar frio, calculista, indiferente e capaz de tudo, era como se ela se jogasse em direção ao perigo sem se importar com a própria segurança. A _"criança"_ me encarava como se _eu_ fosse a _presa _a ser abatida e ela a caçadora faminta e voraz. Uma total e inaceitável inversão de papéis.

Admito que aquilo tudo era muito estranho, confuso e inaceitável, mas ao mesmo tempo tão _excitante _e_ audacioso_. Minha mente trabalhava a mil buscando entender o que raios foi o arrepio que senti quando ela me lançou um olhar assassino. Não cheguei a nenhuma resposta clara, mas compreendi que Isabella era um quebra-cabeças, um enigma esperando para ser decifrado tal qual a _Esfinge_, e o mais engraçado é que eu me sentia estranhamente sedento, atraído por ela.

Eu queria desvendá-la, conhecer os segredos e _desejos_ mais bem guardados naqueles olhos e corpo provocantes.

- Edward! – sacudiu-me Emmett – cara, já é a terceira vez que te chamo bro! Vamo embora ou não? – questionou-me com a sobrancelha direita erguida e cara preocupada.

Emmett preocupado, essa é nova.

Dia bizarro esse...

- Vou ficar pra o resto das aulas – afirmei em tom severo impossibilitando qualquer contestação de minha família.

"_Edward não faça nenhuma besteira pra se arrepender depois" _– gritou a pixie em pensamentos, ela estava tão perturbada quanto eu principalmente por não enxergar a "criança" em suas visões – "_e fique longe da garota! Não confio nela... ela parece tão... eu não sei meu irmão"._

_- _Relaxe anã, está tudo sobre controle – asseverei dando um sorriso brincalhão.

- Esse é o meu mano! – afirmou Emmett socando o meu ombro com uma força inadequada para o local onde estávamos.

- A propósito, onde está o Jasper? – perguntei curioso. Desde o momento em que ele se _"armou"_ não notei mais a sua presença no refeitório, ele havia sumido.

"_Não, ele está nesse exato momento na floresta esperado ansiosamente por mim" – _pensou a animada _pixie safada_ lambendo os lábios do modo pervertido já imaginando como seria um dia inteiro de _sexo brutal_ no meio da floresta, pois era provável que o Jasper não suportasse esperar até chegar em casa.

Só espero que eles não destruam a floresta ou teremos sérios problemas com a polícia ambiental de Forks e com os _pulguentos_ também.

E pela milionésima vez essa manhã tive de bloquear mais uma onda de pensamentos lascivos.

- Não está me ajudando Alice – rosnei impaciente e ainda mais _excitado_, fantasiando eu Isabella fazendo o que meus irmãos fariam em alguns minutos com suas respectivas esposas.

Se inveja matasse...

Esqueci que já estou morto...

- Desculpe irmãozinho! Ah, levaremos o seu Volvo e usaremos a desculpa de que eu e Jazz estamos passando mal, Emm e Rose nos levarão pra casa tá? – piscou a fada dando um sorriso triunfante já sabendo a minha resposta.

Como se eu tivesse alguma chance de escolha.

- Você – sibilei para Emmett – um arranhão ou qualquer mínimo sinal de _fluidos corporais _no meu carro e considere-se castrado! Quero meu Volvo de volta antes da hora da saída, se vira!

- Sim senhor, agora relaxa maninho, relaxa e aproveita bem as coisas boas da vida – falou o moreno num tom safado apontado discretamente para Isabella que vez ou outra me lançava olhares inquisidores. Sorri deliciado com a idéia de uma futura aproximação, quem sabe depois eu não...

"_Saberei se você estiver planejando alguma idiotice, Edward Cullen" – _novamente os pensamentos estridentes da pixie antipática soaram em minha mente, ela temia não só por mim, mas também pela integridade da humana.

- Não sou mais como antes Alice – respondi seco, fúria envolvendo minha voz.

- Eu não quis... só estou preocupada Edward, você está agindo estranho desde que essa garota apareceu e...

- Já disse que tenho tudo sob controle – retruquei.

- Hummm – duvidou a pixie observando meu futuro e sorrindo logo em seguida – parece que está tudo bem, você está decidido a se manter firme! Estou orgulhosa – exultou a nanica fazendo-me revirar os olhos ante tanta chateação.

- Muito bem, agora que já tá tudo resolvido vamos logo embora, temos umas camas pra quebrar, certo ursinha? – demandou Emmett mordiscando a orelha da esposa fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

_Puta que pariu_... mais uma sessão de pensamentos devassos, assim eu não agüento.

_Caralho_, por que _todos_ nessa família tinham que ser tão pervertidos?

- EMMETT! – sibilei entre dentes – dá pra esperar até chegar em casa? Mas que PORRA!

- Ops – desculpou-se fingindo arrependimento na maior cara-de-pau.

- Nos vemos mais tarde – acenou a fadinha _dançando_ pra fora do refeitório em busca de Jasper.

- Trate de não estragar tudo, não quero me mudar agora – avisou a rainha da beleza com a sua usual arrogância.

- Tem minha palavra, irmã – respondi. Ela bufou contrariada e aninhou-se a Emmett guiando-o pra fora do recinto.

Meus irmãos se foram e eu juntei meu material pronto para ir pra aula, no entanto paralisei ante um familiar som de anjos cantar, era a voz doce e suave de Isabella me capturando com sua diferenciada e hipnótica melodia.

- _Edward... Cullen_ – sussurrou para si mesma voltando a me observar, mas desta vez com um olhar repleto de curiosidade e _inocência._

Ela exalava uma pureza tão arrebatadora que chegava a me esmagar, de repente comecei a sentir o fardo dos incontáveis pecados que cometi pesarem brutalmente sobre meus ombros.

Aquelas jóias marrons eram capazes de trazer à tona os meus segredos, arrependimentos e desejos mais obscuros, não havia como escapar.

Naquele momento percebi que eu estava a mergulhar em uma esfera diferente de tudo o que já havia visto e vivido e por incrível que pareça eu me via louco para experimentar, descobrir mais sobre a garota misteriosa.

Eu sequer a conhecia, mas já sentia uma espécie de necessidade doentia, uma ânsia irrefreável para tê-la sob _meu controle._

E antes que voltássemos à nossa "bolha" particular o sinal indicando o fim do horário de almoço tocou fazendo com que nossos olhares se afastassem. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça de leve e sorriu sem humor como se estivesse a desfrutar de alguma piadinha interna.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo hoje? O que infernos essa vadia tem? A esquisitona ficou encarando Edward Cullen daquele jeito e sem nenhuma vergonha" - _ reclamou a invejosa Jéssica em pensamentos venenosos.

"_E parece que o Cullen gostou por que ele também ficou secando a novata e, ai meu Deus eu teria desmaiado, morrido e voltado do paraíso se ele me fitasse daquele jeito, Edward é tão gostoso e..." – _continuou a humana imbecil começando a hiperventilar.

Pensando bem ela até que estava certa, como regra geral todas as humanas se derretiam por mim, mas Isabella não aparentou grandes sinais de deslumbramento. Ao que tudo indicava a novata era muito boa em controlar as próprias reações corporais.

Parece que encontrei uma presa à altura.

Interessante.

Finalmente um pouco de _diversão_ em meio à monotonia da eternidade.

Fiquei me questionando até que ponto a garota suportaria a minha presença imponente e sedutora.

E com um sorriso pra lá de sacana caminhei pelos corredores apinhados de alunos barulhentos em direção à aula de biologia, não antes de lançar um sorriso altivo e bem cafajeste para Isabella que engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

Meu ego inflou ainda mais com a reação dela, podia ouvir daqui o bater desenfreado de seu coração e o pulsar frenético de seu sangue acumulando-se naquelas bochechas macias a apetitosas.

"_Oh, ela não é de todo imune aos meus encantos" – _pensei animado – "_parece que esse será um ano letivo beeem divertido"._

**

* * *

**

Uma vez na sala de aula, ocupei meu lugar solitário à mesa e fiquei a observar a paisagem nublada de Forks, as gotas de água escorrendo pelas folhas verdes e úmidas e por fim caindo no chão já molhado formando uma enorme poça de lama.

Apesar de constante e monótono, o clima da cidadezinha em si me agradava um bocado por que graças à quase ausência de sol o ano inteiro eu podia sair de casa e levar uma vida praticamente normal – se é esse termo podia ser aplicado a mim – eu meio que me sentia... _vivo_ outra vez.

Ser capaz de realizar as coisas que eu fazia em minha antiga vida realmente fazia a humanidade que ainda residia em alguma parte de meu íntimo emergir, nessas horas eu insistia em acreditar que o monstro não existia, que fora tudo um terrível pesadelo, que o que fiz naqueles anos de escuridão jamais aconteceu.

Ledo engano.

O passado podia ser escondido, mas jamais esquecido ou passível de se escapar, as marcas de meus pecados ainda permaneciam cravadas em minha consciência aterrorizando-me a cada passo dado ou erro cometido. O monstro adora me ver errar, ele se exultava ao me ver lutando desesperadamente contra a verdadeira natureza que teimava em vir à tona.

Cansado das reflexões e arrependimentos que vez ou outra insistiam em me abater, comecei a pensar em abandonar a aula, afinal o que isso acrescentaria a alguém com vários diplomas de medicina que sabia tudo até a mínima vírgula?

Bufei cansado só de pensar em ouvir toda aquela ladainha sobre divisão celular outra vez.

De súbito notei uma conhecida agitação nos pensamentos dos alunos, em especial nos dos machos humanos ignorantes, e quando virei para o foco do estardalhaço, eu a vi.

Isabella em todo seu encanto, beleza e sensualidade estava parada em frente à porta da sala encarando de modo concentrado o seu papel, certificando-se de que aquela era mesmo a sala correta enquanto balançava a cabeça ao som da música pesada em seus fones de ouvido.

De imediato ela endireitou a mochila no ombro e adentrou o recinto caminhando com passos firmes, porém delicados exibindo-se com graça e fluidez arrancando suspiros apaixonados dos machos e olhares invejosos das fêmeas humanas.

Mas a garota parecia alheia a atenção que chamava, ela se via focada apenas na música e em seus próprios passos desinibidos.

Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela, fato que me irritou profundamente, mas não havia como resistir, a presença dela exercia uma espécie de força irresistível em mim impossível de fugir ou evitar.

Parecia que lá no fundo Isabella me chamava.

Nunca senti nada igual nem com os de minha espécie e muito menos com os humanos, era como se os lábios dela, a cada movimento executado clamassem pelos meus, o corpo dela possuía um magnetismo que me atraía em direção ao dela igual a dois ímãs de polaridade oposta.

E enquanto eu voltava a pensar nas coisas desagradáveis, novas e insanamente perigosas que a humana despertava em mim, reparei no quanto o professor a "secava", sua mente repleta de pensamentos devassos e repulsivos quase me obrigaram a ir até lá e quebrar-lhe cruelmente todos os ossos do corpo um a um.

O desgraçado estava a fantasiar com a própria aluna, imaginando possíveis formas de usar sua autoridade para possuí-la.

Contive um rosnado furioso.

Que degradante, às vezes me esquecia do quão nojenta e baixa poderia ser a mente dos seres humanos muitas vezes preenchidas por sentimentos vis e macabros, dominada pelas trevas da repugnância.

Mas quem era eu para julgá-los?

No final das contas não era muito diferente deles, eu era um pecador, um assassino frio e sedento com um imensurável complexo de superioridade e cujo passado obscuro vivia sempre a assolar, martirizando-me a consciência impura e atormentada, ameaçando constantemente a minha lucidez.

Isabella fitou o professor com repulsa e um olhar tão gélido e profundo que o fez engolir em seco e começar a tremer na base. Segurei uma risada ante a covardia do "mestre" em frente a uma jovenzinha indefesa.

Após amedrontar o humano responsável pelo nosso aprendizado, a "criança" veio se sentar no único lugar vago, que por acaso ficava ao meu lado e quando menos esperei fui bombardeado pelo vento misturado com seu _cheiro_.

Quando senti a força do impacto contra meu rosto conduzir aquele aroma surreal direto para meus pulmões mortos em menos de uma fração de segundo, a fera rugiu alto e arrebentou suas correntes.

Desde que eu havia posto meus olhos naquela mulher senti um misto incontrolável de emoções e sensações se apoderarem de meu corpo e a desejarem de um modo que jamais chequei a desejar mulher alguma.

Mas dessa vez o que eu senti foi inimaginável.

O odor da garota veio pra cima de mim como um furacão potente e irrefreável abalando e destruindo tudo por dentro, nunca em meus cento e oito anos de existência havia encontrado uma humana tão cheirosa e suculenta.

Ela exalava um peculiar odor de morango misturado com Frésias e uma pitada de limão levemente adocicada por uma gota de mel. Minha boca salivava sem parar, o veneno amargo já se acumulando em minhas presas apenas aumentando ainda mais a sede e o _desejo. _

Meus instintos vampíricos estavam à flor da pele e tentando com sucesso me dominar.

Naquele instante eu me encontrava pronto para pular no pescoçinho delicado de Isabella e lhe sugar até a última gota do néctar que faria até o próprio Zeus _"morrer"_ para obter.

Huuuumm... o sangue dela me chamava, pronunciava claramente o meu nome numa ânsia e desejo incontidos.

Sim...

À medida que Isabella se aproximava de mim o som mágico do cântico doce de seu sangue aumentava de volume convidando, provocando, tentando-me a cada segundo.

"_Ahhh minha doce cantante"_ – pensei num quase estado de êxtase. Eu me via totalmente entorpecido pelo cheiro apelativo e pecaminoso da humana, mais um pouco e eu satisfaria a sede a tanto tempo refreada.

Nada melhor que sentir uma outra vez o gosto impuro da _decadência._

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHH!**

O barulho irritante de cadeira arrastada trouxe-me de volta à realidade, era a maldita humana ocupando seu assento ao meu lado. Encarei-a de modo faminto, descargas de fúria correndo por minhas veias.

Quem essa humana desgraçada pensa que é pra aparecer e _bagunçar _comigo?

Após décadas em plena escuridão, vagando por becos e ruelas pútridas sugando minhas vítimas impiedosamente, dando-lhes uma morte lenta e agonizante igual a uma criatura selvagem e repudiosa, descendo ao nível mais baixo e degradante que um monstro poderia chegar.

Quando eu finalmente recobro o bom senso e a dignidade, me aparece uma _humanazinha de merda_ com o sangue mais doce e apelativo existente na face da terra só pra me provocar, pra estragar tudo o que eu construí com tanto sacrifício e dor.

A _vagabunda _queria me fazer cair em _tentação..._

Humana dos infernos...

"_Ela veio do submundo pra me seduzir e derrubar, só pode ser isso..."_ – pensei com o ódio a me fazer tremer e cerrar os punhos com força suficiente para esmagar vários crânios.

No entanto _a vadia_ não parecia nada intimidada ante meu olhar predador, ao contrário, ela é que me ameaçava com seu peculiar olhar assassino que fazia vários _arrepios_ _gostosos _me percorrerem a espinha e o _tesão_ inundar cada poro de meu corpo.

Se ela pensava que eu iria cair na tentação pela segunda vez estava muito enganada.

E num ato desesperado cerrei os olhos com força, trinquei a mandíbula engolindo o veneno amargo e parei de respirar – como se eu precisasse mesmo de ar -.

Necessitava com urgência de algo para me acalmar, tentei limpar a mente, esquecer que a centímetros de mim estava o sangue mais raro, puro e refinado jamais antes provado.

Mas era uma tarefa difícil...

Foquei-me na imagem de minha família triste e desapontada com a minha falta de resistência, a dor presente em seus olhos dourados era palpável, podia enxergar minha própria imagem grotesca através da mente deles. Meus olhos escarlates brilhavam cruéis e impassíveis e ao meu lado estava o corpo inerte de Isabella completamente nu e coberto por arranhões, chupões, mordidas e hematomas.

Morta.

Morta pelo monstro que gargalhava diabolicamente e lambia a pele cadavérica dela _profanando_ outra vez aquele corpo jovem e _puro._

Estremeci de ódio ao me imaginar tratando-a de tal forma.

Outra vez fui interrompido por aquele cheiro, o maldito cheiro doce e _afrodisíaco_ do pecado estava a infestar minhas narinas.

Abri os olhos e observei Isabella mexer nos cabelos prendendo-os num coque no topo da cabeça me dando uma visão panorâmica de seu pescoço alongado e sensual, aumentando ainda mais a sede e o _desejo._

O monstro urrava alto, gargalhando em regozijo ante o meu agonizante dilema.

Atraído pelo aroma do corpo da humana passei a acompanhar-lhe os sinuosos e esverdeados vasos sangüíneos começando pelo pescoço, seguindo devagar pela linha perfeita da clavícula e entrando naquele decote branco como a mais fina e rara porcelana, sentindo o calor emanar daqueles seios delicados e tão _provocantes._

Como era árduo de suportar, estar tão próximo do objeto almejado e não poder tocá-lo, senti-lo, _possuí-lo..._

O sangue de Isabella cantava cada vez mais alto, gritando, implorando para que eu o drenasse logo, minha garganta seca queimava como brasa ardente e flamejante.

Eu estava a ponto de perder o controle, mais um pouco e...

NÃO!

Não daria tamanho prazer ao monstro, não deixaria a fera retomar o controle.

De imediato afastei bruscamente a minha cadeira da humana maldita e fechei os olhos com força tentando ignorar aquela presença avassaladora.

* * *

"_Edward..." – a ouvi sussurrar num tom rouco e sexy em meu ouvido sensível, seu hálito morno e doce fazendo-me deliciosas cócegas enquanto o calor de seu corpo repleto de vida irradiava para o meu. _

_Senti os seios dela intumescerem ao tocarem em mim._

_Suas longas madeixas castanhas emolduravam-lhe o rosto pálido em formato de coração dando-lhe um ar puro e ao mesmo tempo voluptuoso num perfeito contraste. _

_Seus lábios cheios e apetitosos sorriam pra mim..._

_Pude vê-la estender vagarosamente as mãos em minha direção, um convite para agarrá-la._

"_Sim" – sussurrei de volta enlaçando-lhe a cintura e beijando aqueles lábios macios e quentes. _

_O gosto deles era surreal, não havia como descrever precisamente a essência, a textura daquela carne suave e avermelhada. No meio daquele sabor especial e adocicado, desfrutei do gosto da inocência e também do pecado. _

_Os lábios dela possuíam esse sabor distinto e arrebatador que me viciava e enlouquecia._

_Inalei fundo o cheiro de sua pele sentindo seus cabelos longos acariciar de leve o meu rosto marmóreo enquanto ela me arranhava o pescoço com suas unhas finas e puxava meus cabelos bagunçados com força._

"_Eu preciso de você Edward" – confidenciou-me ao ouvido mordendo e sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo com que um rosnado alto e selvagem me escapasse. _

_Rapidamente minhas mãos começaram a passear por dentro de suas vestes finas deixando um rastro de fogo e desejo insaciado a cada toque ousado. Alcancei sua intimidade e rocei levemente meus dedos pelos grandes lábios. Ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo contra meu peito de pedra, o cheiro inebriante de sua excitação invadiu minhas narinas deixando-me ainda mais sedento..._

_Sedento por ela..._

_Era de dar água na boca..._

"_Edward, rápido" – arfou num fio de voz. _

_Aumentei a velocidade de meus dedos circulando e aprofundando naquela cavidade quente e pulsante em movimentos frenéticos de vai e vem até atingir o seu ponto mais sensível. _

_Segundos depois senti as paredes de sua intimidade contrairem-se enquanto seu corpo era varrido por uma onda de espasmos contínuos..._

_Ela me presenteou com um lindo e alto gemido enquanto meus dedos eram banhados e completamente envolvidos pelo seu orgasmo..._

_Tão doce, suculento, único e só meu..._

_Ela era minha e apenas __**minha**__..._

_Ela gritava o__ meu__ nome em meio ao gozo, __eu__ a fazia ter aquele prazer imensurável..._

"_Edward, mais..." – implorava em meio a uma nova e poderosa onda de espasmos. _

_Eu assistia seus olhos chocolates tornarem-se enegrecidos pelo desejo que ela sentia por mim. _

_De novo inalei profundamente o ar deleitando-me com o cheiro doce e afrodisíaco de sua excitação._

"_Com prazer" – sussurrei-lhe roucamente enquanto me posicionava em sua entrada. _

_E num único movimento estávamos unidos.._

_Nós dois gememos audivelmente ante a sensação de preenchimento, sem sombra de dúvida ela havia sido feita somente pra mim, suas formas curvilíneas tinham o encaixe perfeito em meu corpo. Cada parte de meu membro era abarcada por aquela linda, pequena e apertada intimidade. _

_Eu não seria gentil... _

_Eu precisava dela tanto quanto ela precisava de mim, era uma relação simbiótica impossível de ser desfeita sem acarretar prejuízo para as partes._

_Eu seria rápido, forte, violento e animalesco..._

"_Pronta?" – perguntei antes de abocanhar violentamente um de seus mamilos róseos e delicados sugando-os com prazer, volúpia e devoção como se minha vida dependesse daquele movimento._

"_Sim" – grunhiu cravando firme as unhas sobre minhas costas fazendo-me rosnar de prazer e aumentar ainda mais a profundidade e intensidade das investidas dentro dela._

"_Edward" – ela gritou em perfeita sincronia com minhas estocadas. _

_Várias e várias vezes meu nome escapou por aqueles lábios deliciosos provando o prazer que apenas __eu__ era capaz de proporcionar a ela, seus quadris chocavam-se bruscamente contra meu órgão grande e rígido permitindo que eu a penetrasse com mais violência e profundidade. _

_Os ruídos secos e abafados de nossos corpos se encontrando a cada estocada perturbava a temperança do ambiente bucólico incrementando ainda mais a beleza do momento. _

"_Rápido" – ela exigiu fazendo com que meu desejo por seu corpo crescesse ainda mais._

"_Porra" – grunhi em resposta pegando uma de suas pernas e passando-a por cima de meu ombro._

_Ajoelhei-me e aumentei a pressão e intensidade das investidas._

"_EDWARD" – ela gritou a plenos pulmões jogando a cabeça pra trás e revirando os olhos em êxtase. Novamente suas paredes internas apertaram e se fecharam ao redor de meu membro._

"_Ainda não Bella" – rugi em meio ao prazer._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, os olhos cerrados, minha Bella lutava contra a chegada do ápice. _

_Continuei minhas investidas furiosas e bruscas até que senti uma familiar pressão no abdômen avisando que eu também estava perto de atingir o cume._

_Os gritos de Bella aumentaram de volume ecoando pela floresta e fazendo com que vários animais da vizinhança fugissem assustados, tinha certeza absoluta de que minha família era capaz de ouvi-la. _

_Superem essa Jasper e Emmett! Queria ver aqueles dois bundões voltarem a falar da minha vida sexual depois dessa._

"_Olhe nos meus olhos Bella" – ordenei enquanto dançávamos um no outro. _

_Queria ver aqueles maravilhosos orbes chocolates brilharem em êxtase no momento em que ela chegasse ao ápice._

_Continuei a penetrá-la de modo mais forte, rápido e profundo até que nós dois gritamos em uníssono atingindo o nível máximo do prazer, nossos corpos tremeram e gozaram juntos em uma perfeita e cadenciada sincronia. _

_Descansei minha cabeça no vão de seus seios macios acariciando-lhe a barriga alva enquanto esperava que nossa respiração normalizasse._

_Deixei meu nariz trilhar o caminho por todo o seu busto e fui subindo, atravessando a clavícula até chegar ao pescoço onde distribuí uma série de beijos lentos, molhados e comecei a sugar, lamber e roçar meus dentes naquele local perigosamente tentador, me deliciando ao ouvir uma nova sessão de gritos, gemidos e arfadas de Bella._

_Sem mais suportar a sede me preparei para o gran finale, iria cravar de uma vez por todas minhas presas naquela jugular rica em ambrosia_**²**_ enquanto a penetrava com brutalidade até que... _

* * *

- Cara, cê tá respirando? – a voz sensual de Isabella trouxe-me de volta de minhas _deliciosas_ fantasias sexuais. A garota me fitava com as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa e desconfiança, até que do nada aproximou o rosto do meu e fez cara de malvada.

- Qual o seu problema hein garoto? – sibilou com ódio enquanto me encarava de modo gélido, seus olhos estreitos em fendas evidenciavam ainda mais sua impaciência e irritação – eu não fiz nada com você _ainda._ Ou será que o seu _hobby _é passar horas a fio mandando olhares mortais para inocentes crianças novatas que chegam a essa escola??

Não acredito que ela estava dirigindo a palavra a mim e ainda por cima naquele tom altivo e sarcástico. Com certeza a garota não tinha noção do perigo que estava correndo.

- Humpf! Que seja – rosnou furiosa jogando o material com violência dentro da bolsa numa velocidade absurda demais para pessoas normais e saindo da sala três segundos antes do sinal tocar, não sem me encarar com desdém e cuspir-me na cara as seguintes palavras:

- _Çok Aptalca_**¹**_ – _falou entre dentes.

Devo admitir que após o "showzinho" fiquei a encarar o vazio durantes alguns segundos, chocado porque não esperava esse tipo de reação da Isabella. Além de a insolente me jogar palavras desconhecidas – provavelmente xingamentos em outro idioma – na cara, ainda se atreveu a fazer pouco caso da minha ilustre figura.

Fato.

A maldita, antes de ir embora me lançou um olhar arrogante, presunçoso me observando como se eu fosse o mais infâme e inferior dos insetos, mostrando que ela era melhor, que estava em um patamar muito acima do meu.

_Vadia_ prepotente...

Era muito atrevimento mesmo...

E com o orgulho ferido me encaminhei até a saída desviando habilmente dos humanos desastrados que se amontoavam num aglomerado caótico para serem os primeiros a chegar ao estacionamento.

Aquilo não ficaria assim, ninguém desafiava Edward Cullen e saía impune. A humana receberia o castigo adequado.

Apressei meu passo até o estacionamento tentando ao máximo permanecer em velocidade normal, meu olhar aguçado caçando Isabella, queria abordá-la quando estivesse distraída de modo a impossibilitar qualquer chance de fuga.

Minha vítima não teria pra onde correr.

A garota estava encostada em sua moto vermelho-sangue envenenada falando rapidamente ao telefone, rápido demais para o meu gosto. Juro que se não fosse por meus sentidos super desenvolvidos não teria entendido uma única palavra da conversa.

- Sei... bom saber que as coisas estão calmas por aí – afirmou despreocupada.

E quando nossos olhares se cruzaram pela bilionésima vez naquele dia estranho, ela arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda de modo provocante e abriu um sorriso amplo e recheado de malícia, exibindo sadicamente seus dentes brancos e alinhados pra mim.

- A propósito, Forks é mesmo um lugar bem interessante sabe? Digamos que encontrei "_pessoas"_ bastante _especiais_ por aqui – falou lentamente num tom arrogante e desdenhoso.

Congelei ante a firmação dela.

Será que...

Não, impossível, não pode ser...

- HAHAHAHAHA – gargalhou diabolicamente sem quebrar o contato visual comigo.

A maldita parecia se divertir com toda a situação em especial com o meu estado de incredulidade/choque. Fiquei durante um bom tempo tentando achar um outro sentido para as palavras de Isabella.

Nada.

Fui despertado pela arrancada estridente de um motor turbinado e antes que eu me desse conta a humana acelerou sua moto passando rapidamente por mim esboçando um sorriso cheio de _triunfo _e _ameaças_ _veladas._

Naquele instante percebi que por mais que minha mente negasse e procurasse por argumentos sólidos, explicações razoáveis para toda a situação não adiantava negar o óbvio.

Isabella sabia o meu _segredo_...

Ela sabia que eu _não _era _humano..._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Notinhas:**

***Çok Aptalca¹: **Significa _grande idiota, imbecil_ em turco.

***Ambrosia²: **Segundo a mitologia grega este era o _manjar dos Deuses_, um doce com sabor divino capaz de deixar qualquer humano que o experimentasse em um completo estado de êxtase.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: oi amores! FELIZ DIA DAS CRIANÇAS! (eu me considero uma grande criança ok? :D) **

**Bem, essa foi a primeiríssima vez que escrevi um lemon (foi bem levinho né? A tendência é esquentar mt mais^^), sério msm eu tava mega inibida pra postar isso, espero que o capítulo vos tenha agradado viu? Esta é uma pequena amostra de como as coisas serão intensas e perigosas entre Edward e Bella.**

**# **_**AVISO: PRÓXIMO CAP POV DA BELA MISTERIOSA! NÃO PERCAM!**_

**Muitos segredos serão revelados!**

_**Perguntinha: Alguém aí tem alguma noção do quê seja a Bella?**_

**Mandem reviews me contando suas idéias, estou loca pra ler as teorias de vocês!**

**# Reviews = autora feliz e inspirada**

**# Minhas outras fics:**

***CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO**

***VALENTINE'S DAY**

***OPOSTOS**

*** AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO (em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

*** MY SWEET BOSS**

**Amo muito tds vcs viu?**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	4. Bella POV

**N/A: Olá amores lindos e maravilhosos do meu coração, sei que já faz um tempão que não atualizo e sinto muito por isso! Estou tentando me recuperar de um mega Bloqueio de escritor! Ô Dureza!**

**Aí está o cap novo, 22 páginas, espero de verdade que gostem!**

**# Aqui vai uma **_**dica**_**: prestem muita atenção nos detalhes, eles são a chave pra descobrir os mistérios da Bella!**

**Boa Leitura e não esqueçam das reviews ^__^**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Bella POV**

A sinfonia leve e uniforme das gotículas de água batendo continuamente contra a janela de vidro do quarto me fez acordar. O burburinho dos pequenos animais diurnos a cantar e trabalhar indicava o início de mais um dia.

A natureza em toda a sua complexidade e beleza me saudava, chamando-me para um novo dia, um novo desafio, e eu com sempre estava pronta para lidar com tudo o que aparecesse em minha frente.

Rolei para a ponta da cama king size espatifando os lençóis, colcha e consequentemente o meu cabelo que naquele exato momento deveria estar pior que um ninho de passarinho.

Estiquei preguiçosamente o braço e desliguei o despertador antes que o mesmo tocasse e me enchesse os ouvidos com o barulho chato.

Abri os olhos com extrema lentidão e encarei o teto cor creme adornado com pequenos entalhes e iluminuras contornando-o por inteiro. Por mais que eu tivesse reclamado e teimado com meu _contato_ sobre a necessidade ou não de tantos detalhes na decoração, no fundo eu sentia um ligeiro prazer em observar as minúcias dos desenhos, as protuberâncias e inclusive os microscópicos arranhões na parede cuidadosamente entalhada ao estilo grego clássico.

Sorri ao lembrar da insistência de meu _contato_ para que eu relaxasse e aproveitasse um pouco mais as simplicidades da vida. No fundo sabia que ele estava certo, não podia continuar a me martirizar, me auto punir, me privar de tentar levar uma vida ao menos normal, por mais estranha e absurda que a palavra soasse para mim.

Suspirei de leve, esfreguei os olhos tentando eliminar os resquícios de _areia _e comecei a levantar bem devagar de cima da cama fofa que insistia em me convidar a dormir mais. Porém eu sabia que era impossível.

E depois de muito enrolar finalmente me pus de pé, estiquei músculos e articulações sentindo-as estralar em protesto, em seguida caminhei até a enorme porta de vidro que dava pleno acesso da suíte a uma mini varanda com um pequeno jardim de inverno.

Empurrei a porta para o lado sem esforço e deixei a brisa leve e fresca invadir o quarto. Inspirei-a com força para dentro de meus pulmões enquanto a sentia banhar e acariciar delicadamente a minha pele morna. Dei um meio sorriso ao identificar o cheiro que ela trazia, o agradável aroma de umidade, plantas, animais, orvalho e muita, mas muita terra encharcada.

Um de meus odores prediletos.

Desde que cheguei me deixei encantar pela floresta, pelo verde exuberante, pelas pedras cobertas de musgo, insetos de diversos gêneros e principalmente pela chuva acompanhada do friozinho agradável que o clima dali proporcionava.

No final das contas, a idéia de construir uma casa no meio da floresta havia sido uma jogada de mestre, lógico que não era nada muito afastado da civilização por que eu não queria despertar suspeita.

Outra vez senti o ventinho gostoso da manhã me presentear com o seu frescor revolvendo o tecido fino quase transparente do meu pijama, eu podia ver claramente as partículas de poeira e os grãos-de-pólen trazidos pela corrente ar brincarem de modo pueril com minhas longas madeixas castanhas.

Pra mim aquilo tudo era mágico, tanta coisa em movimentos tão simples, tanta vida em apenas um singelo sopro, em apenas uma flor, pena que nem todos conseguiam enxergar isso, o _Milagre da Criação._

Sem sombra de dúvidas eu já amava aquele lugar, amava o frio e a umidade, a sensação de refrescância e tranqüilidade que se apossavam de mim eram quase sublimes, impossível de se descrever.

Sentia-me satisfeita e realizada com a escolha que fiz. Sair de _Nova York_, fugir daquela _cidade infernal_ repleta de barulho, segredos e enigmas indecifráveis foi uma escolha sensata. O cheiro de decadência que emanava da _cidade da perdição_ era um veneno que intoxicava, viciando e corrompendo lentamente a alma dos mais fracos.

Eu precisava ir embora de lá, escapar daquela imundície, me livrar daquela fornalha de gente gananciosa, depravada, invejosa e egoísta. Não que essas coisas não existissem no mundo, claro que existiam, mas lá... lá a coisa era diferente, era mais...

_Pesada_, se é que posso assim dizer.

A cada canto obscuro, a cada beco pútrido e mal iluminado eu conseguia escutar o som macabro dos seres inferiores gargalhando e amedrontando os desavisados, era o próprio mal traçando planos ardilosos para tentar mais uma vítima impotente.

Era sempre assim...

_Um_ _Jogo_...

_Dois_ _lados_...

_Uma_ _Aposta_...

_O_ _Prêmio_...

Tudo não passava de um círculo vicioso e doentio que já durava milênios e o pior era que não havia para onde fugir ou se esconder, muito menos evitar, pois aquilo estava presente em todos os lugares. Mas lá...

Lá era o próprio _antro de corrupção_, o epicentro de poder, maldade e devassidão.

_A_ _Cidade do Pecado_...

Eu estava enfada daquilo, cansada de viver sempre em guarda esperando pelo próximo ataque do inimigo à espreita, de viver observando por meus ombros a cada rua, a cada esquina, sentindo e diferenciando cada presença que se aproximava e suas intenções sempre maléficas, prontas pra me aniquilarem no primeiro golpe.

Cansei, cheguei a um ponto onde aquela rotina de _merda_ se tornou insuportável, eu tinha que ao menos sair daquele ninho _quente_ e _maldito._

_Calor..._

Nunca gostei dele...

Calor lembrava _Flamboyant__*****_...

E isso me fazia recordar de coisas horrendas e desagradáveis...

Lembrava-me do _Fogo _que ansiava desesperadamente por me consumir com suas labaredas flamejantes, infligir dor à minha carne e alma num ritual lento, tenebroso e infindável...

Sabia que não poderia fugir, mas ao menos podia desfrutar dos benefícios do esquecimento, do _sono_ e do fingimento.

Essa era a minha única saída...

Viver a vida sem esperar pelo amanhã, sem esperar por um futuro...

Por que lá no fundo eu sabia que não tinha um e jamais teria.

Não!

Agitei a cabeça com força para os lados tentando espantar a negativismo. Não me deixaria abalar, não agora que eu tinha a chance de tentar de novo numa cidade nova, com pessoas novas.

Sim, tudo daria certo.

E com o ânimo renovado respirei fundo, dessa vez prendendo o oxigênio dentro de mim, não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali com o gás carbônico me sufocando, insistindo em sair, até que por fim decidi soltá-lo com calma. Repeti o processo umas cinco vezes até que percebi que já era hora de me arrumar para o meu primeiro dia de aula.

Andei até o banheiro enorme de paredes em uma tonalidade escura de bege, inúmeros espelhos, algumas estátuas e uma espaçosa banheira em formato oval. Infelizmente tive o desprazer de ignorá-la e me contentar com o _estúpido_ chuveiro, já que eu desejava chegar à escola, de preferência, antes do horário do almoço.

Arranquei meu usual "pijama" e mergulhei no jato de água fria lavando os cabelos com um xampu de morango e esfregando bem o corpo de modo a eliminar qualquer traço de _enxofre_, fruto de meu último _trabalho_.

Saí do banheiro já enxuta, joguei a toalha no chão e abri o desnecessariamente grande guarda-roupas, olhei para as inúmeras peças procurando por algo discreto, que não chamasse a atenção pra mim.

Impossível, sorri comigo mesma, afinal uma garota nova chegando numa cidadezinha onde nunca acontecia nada era sempre motivo pra burburinho.

Franzi o cenho e agarrei a primeira coisa decente que vi, uma calça jeans skinny preta, uma blusa de manga comprida cinza fechado com uma caveira estampada, botas azul-marinho de salto baixo e meu querido agasalho marrom folgado.

Uma vez arrumada, me olhei no espelho não dando a mínima para o estado de meu rosto, passei um pouco de creme nos cabelos e fui pra cozinha onde tive a felicidade de saborear uma pizza quatro queijos tamanho família mais um copo de leite bem gelado.

Terminado meu lanchinho matinal, escovei os dentes, peguei a mochila, chaves e me dirigi pra garagem, não antes de passar uma vista pelo casarão só pra ter certeza de que estava tudo em ordem.

Biblioteca bem trancada.

Confere.

Salão de treinos.

Confere.

Sala das armas.

Confere.

Selo de proteção.

Confere.

Ótimo, tudo estava do jeito certo e antes de sair lembrei de pôr a minha gargantilha prateada em forma de crucifixo, nunca saía sem ela e mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia, não era prudente sair sem _aquilo._

****************

Acendi as luzes da enorme garagem e fitei meus adoráveis bebês, um _jipe 4X4_, um _Porsche Cayman 2010 prateado_ e o meu xodó, minha moto vermelho sangue _Maroon fjr 1300_ reluzente e linda.

Sem pensar duas vezes fui até ela, liguei o motor e sorri em deleite ao ouvir seu o ronco alto e potente preencher a garagem. Coloquei o capacete, fechei o casaco e acelerei, em menos de um minuto já estava na estrada que conduzia Forks onde tive o cuidado de manter a velocidade num ritmo aceitável, meros cem quilômetros, nada de anormal pra mim. E mais cedo do que gostaria eu havia chegado ao prédio de Forks High School.

Conduzi a moto lentamente para dentro do estacionamento deixando-a bem afastada dos carros, lógico, não queria que arranhassem ou sequer topassem na pintura impecável do meu brinquedo.

Quando tirei o capacete permitindo que meus cabelos longos caíssem pesadamente sobre meus ombros, ouvi ao longe vários suspiros, cochichos e arfadas descontroladas.

_Essa é a garota nova? Uh, que maravilha..._

_E essa moto, meu sonho de consumo!_

_Gostosa!_

_Uma motoqueira, que delícia..._

_Quero andar nessa garupa..._

_Olha a pose da vaca!_

Ótimo, se antes estavam me observando discretamente pelo canto dos olhos, agora todos me encaravam na maior cara de pau sem ao menos tentar disfarçar a gafe. Era como se eu fosse a nova atração da escola!

Eu mereço...

Fala sério, será que esse pessoal nunca viu uma garota e sua moto envenenada?

Pra quê tanto estardalhaço?

Quanto exagero...

Revirei os olhos com indiferença, suspirei chateada e tirei meu MP4 da bolsa colocando um _Heavy Metal_ no último volume pra me fazer esquecer da multidão que já começava a se aglomerar perto do meu bebê.

E ignorando todas as fofocas, cantadas, olhares lascivos e invejosos, vesti meu capuz marrom e fui até a secretaria, não que eu soubesse onde o local ficava, mas isso com certeza não seria nenhum problema.

Em menos de dez minutos lá estava eu, em frente à mesa de uma senhora rechonchuda com óculos de fundo de garrafa e um olhar distante.

- Olá, sou a garota nova – cumprimentei dando um de meus amigáveis sorrisos postiços.

- Oh, sim Isabella Swan! Sou a Sra. Cooper, é um prazer conhece-la – respondeu a mulher subitamente animada. Me pergunto quantas xícaras de café ela deve ter tomado pra ficar com tanta energia logo de manhã cedo.

Sorri internamente ao ouvi-la pronunciar meu novo nome.

De todos os que já tive esse era o meu favorito por isso resolvi adotá-lo. Era um nome bonito, perigoso e mortal assim como eu. Nunca soube qual era o meu verdadeiro nome, se é que eu tinha mesmo um, além de não possuir parentes, nada nem ninguém que pudesse me conectar a uma família.

Eu era só no mundo, mas bem que eu gostava, por incrível que pareça a solidão combinava perfeitamente comigo, sem falar que após tanto tempo era algo fácil de se acostumar.

- Aqui está Isabella, este é o seu novo horário, se tiver qualquer dúvida fique à vontade pra perguntar aos outros – afirmou entregando-me um pedaço de papel.

- Tenho certeza de que todos adorarão te ajudar – disse dando-me uma piscadela. Apenas confirmei e segui meu rumo.

Que estranho.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores ignorando os olhares pervertidos e curiosos, passei a observar meu horário.

1º Período: História

2º Período: Geografia

3º Período: Química

4º Período: Física

5º Período: Trigonometria

6º Período: Almoço

7º Período: Biologia

8º Período: Espanhol

Pura chatice.

Suspirei e soltei um muxoxo resignado, pelo visto precisaria de muita paciência pra aturar o dia que prometia ser bem longo. Encarei o relógio de pulso com um desenho do _Jack__******_ e me preparei para suportar uma aula lenta e monótona se história.

Perfeito.

Aposto trezentos dólares que os livros estavam errados.

Que seja...

E com uma disposição que não imaginei possuir àquela hora da manhã, entrei na sala de aula e esperei pacientemente o professor parar de babar e me passar de uma vez por todas as instruções.

Pigarreei de leve tentando com isso chamá-lo de volta à realidade.

Consegui

Escondi um sorriso diante da cara de paspalho do sujeito.

Sempre achei bizarra essa reação que eu causava nas pessoas, especialmente no sexo masculino, nunca entendi direito como esse lance funcionava afinal eu não era lá nenhuma Deusa da beleza ou coisa do gênero, longe disso, eu era apenas... _diferente._

O mestre corou feito um tomate maduro, limpou a garganta numa tosse forçada que não me enganou nem um pouco e mandou-me sentar no fundo da sala, no lugar vago ao lado de um garoto louro que cheirava a leite e talco. Quando ocupei meu assento o cara me abriu um sorriso tão largo que me fez ponderar se a boca dele era elástica.

Credo.

O garoto com sorriso de _Coringa_ me encarou com olhos brilhantes de expectativa, suas bochechas rosadas, as mãos inquietas e suadas, além do coração acelerado eram a evidência de seu nervosismo e excitação.

- O-oi – balbuciou o pirralho trêmulo – m-meu nome é Mike Newton e você é Isabe...

- Bella – cortei-o de modo "educado" – prazer.

Os sussurros irritantes dos alunos acerca da minha pessoa aumentaram ainda mais, fazendo-me imaginar a quão legal seria se eu não os ouvisse.

Certas horas eu adoraria não possuir _audição_ _supersensível._

Bufei frustrada enquanto tamborilava os dedos de modo impaciente sobre a mesa, ignorando os olhares fixos em minha direção. Realmente esse dia prometia ser bastante longo e cansativo.

Apoiei a cabeça em cima da carteira fria concentrando-me no som mágico da chuva leve e serena que caía lá fora. Outra vez me senti mergulhada num oceano de águas cristalinas e tranqüilas, o qual para a minha tristeza durou pouco já que o professor chamou a atenção de todos.

Era chegada a hora de iniciar a ladainha...

Eu mereço...

- Hoje turma, darei continuidade ao assunto da aula passada, Segunda Guerra Mundial – iniciou o mestre escrevendo o título do assunto em letras garrafais no quadro negro.

Beleza, aqui vamos nós...

- Apenas recapitulando, tudo começou com os ressentimentos e punições impostas à Alemanha após a Primeira Guerra, além da instabilidade econômica mundial gerada pela _Grande Depressão__*******_ e principalmente em virtude da ascensão do terrível e ardiloso Füher Adolf Hitler.

Claro, claro, por que não se podia falar em Segunda Guerra sem lembrar do insano assassino que exterminou milhares de inocentes em nome da própria loucura. Pelo menos tive o prazer de vê-lo se mandar pra o inferno.

_**Uma hora e meia depois...**_

-... após várias tentativas e com o apoio da URSS e dos EUA, o cerco finalmente foi fechado, Berlim foi sitiada, o _Reichstag__********_ foi tomado, tudo isso só foi possível graças à coragem e o heroísmo de bravos soldados que lutaram por seus ideais, pela liberdade e venceram o inimigo com glória e...

Quanta tolice...

Ridículo

Por que a maioria das pessoas possuía essa visão tão deturpada da guerra?

Como esse professorzinho imbecil estava enganado, na verdade todos estavam errados.

Pobres coitados

A ignorância era uma chaga, uma venda que impedia que a luz da verdade fosse vista. E a verdade é que não havia nada de bonito, heróico ou glorioso numa guerra, o que diziam não passava de um discurso demagogo e hipócrita para disfarçar a matança, o caos e a loucura que havia por trás de tudo.

Não havia redenção, e no final o que restava eram apenas feridas que jamais cicatrizariam...

Dor...

Culpa...

Remorso...

Ódio...

Vazio...

Eu conhecia bem aquela realidade, uma vez que já vivi muito, presenciei e participei de inúmeras batalhas ao longo dos séculos.

Roma, Cruzadas, Inquisição, Primeira guerra, Segunda guerra...

Tantas e tantas lutas, e no final sempre a mesma coisa, Impérios ruíam e outros ascendiam, vidas eram ceifadas impiedosamente enquanto os mesmos erros voltavam a ser cometidos. A história sempre se repetia, por que a humanidade em toda a sua teimosia e orgulho insistia em incorrer nos mesmos erros.

Mas eu não tinha o direito de julgar ninguém, quem era eu para apontar as falhas alheias?

Eu, uma pecadora condenada a viver nas sombras!

Perdi a conta de quantas vezes permaneci no erro, insistindo, me ferindo e ferindo os outros, hoje me arrependo amargamente de certas escolhas que tomei, dos caminhos que segui, das vidas que sacrifiquei em nome de minha ira.

Vivo uma vida de arrependimentos e busca, uma busca constante e incansável para redimir os pecados que carrego dentro de minhas veias, e por mais que os séculos se passem sei que ainda estarei longe de ser perdoada, se é que um dia serei, mas eu possuía tempo de sobra para isso, enquanto eu fosse forte e permanecesse firme em minha resolução, a eternidade me aguardaria e com ela, a chance de me libertar.

Sim...

_Liberdade..._

**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!!!!!!!!**

O ruído estridente do sinal indicando o fim da primeira aula me trouxe de volta das reflexões do passado que vez ou outra insistiam em me capturar com suas garras afiadas.

Esfreguei os olhos de modo a me concentrar no presente e com o ânimo _do bicho preguiça_ me arrastei pé ante pé para a próxima aula, camuflando-me entre os alunos numa forma de escapar do tal Newton, o qual desde que falou comigo simplesmente esqueceu de fechar a _porra_ da matraca.

Céus, será que o cara não tinha a tecla _stop_ ou pelos menos o _mute_?

Olhei para o bolo de estudantes amontoados atrás de mim e deparei-me com ninguém menos que um Newton literalmente se afogando no mar de estudantes barulhentos e apressados tentando sem sucesso chegar até mim.

Dei uma risadinha travessa ante a cena hilária e continuei no meu passo tomando o maior cuidado para não trombar em ninguém, afinal não queria mandar nenhum desavisado pro hospital, sem falar das suspeitas que poderia despertar.

Incrível como as aulas passavam estupidamente devagar quando você já sabe os assuntos ensinados de cor e salteado, eu bem que poderia dar umas aulinhas no lugar dos professores já que eles pareciam um tanto confusos principalmente com relação a certos fatos históricos.

Mas fazer o quê? A história era escrita por seres humanos, criaturas imperfeitas, logo os fatos relatados também ficavam sujeitos a enganos o que era super normal.

_Nossa, o que há de errado com ela? Fica ali olhando pro nada como se fosse uma demente!_

_Vai ver ela é tonta mesmo, garota estranha..._

Ouvi duas jovens chamadas Jéssica e Lauren cochicharem do outro lado da sala, fico imaginando a cara delas se soubessem que eu podia ouvir cada palavra e cada respiração por elas dada.

Humm... melhor que não soubessem.

"_Droga! Preciso parar com essas reflexões estúpidas e tentar agir de modo normal senão daqui a pouco vão pensar que sou uma lunática"_ – pensei enfiando bruscamente os dedos entre os cabelos.

Maravilha

- Bom dia classe, começaremos agora a nossa aula e...

E lá vamos nós...

De novo...

Já perdi a conta das inúmeras vezes que tive de lidar com isso, mas por incrível que pareça nunca me acostumei com a monotonia de rever as mesmas coisas ao longo do tempo.

Será que alguém repararia se eu desse uma cochilada?

Provavelmente sim já que nem o professor conseguia tirar os olhos de cima mim.

Putz, hoje não era o meu dia...

* * *

E com grande alvoroço e energia, o tão esperado horário do almoço chegou. Segui pelos corredores apinhados de estudantes, acompanhada por uma menina muito agradável e simpática chamada Ângela Weber. Eu podia ver com nitidez a aura bondosa circundando-a e irradiando-se para os outros.

Abri um largo sorriso ao olhá-la nos olhos, enxergando-a por dentro, me perdendo em tanta doçura e preocupação com o próximo. Nessas horas sentia-me realizada ao ver que nem tudo estava perdido, ainda havia esperanças, ainda existia gente de coração puro e verdadeiro andando por este mundo, provando que meus esforços jamais seriam em vão.

- Então... Bella – afirmou Lauren com nojo – o que está achando de Forks?

Virei para encará-la nos olhos e percebi que ela não possuía algo muito bonito para se ver, Lauren não era má garota, porém os sentimentos de inveja e ganância eram bastante fortes dentro dela. Pobre criança, se não se cuidasse logo aquilo poderia tomar forma e quando acontecesse seria tarde demais para se salvar, ela seria totalmente consumida pelas trevas.

- Legal, é úmida e fresquinha – respondi de maneira casual dando de ombros e fitando o chão.

- E você veio de onde? – quis saber a Jéssica, curiosidade evidente em sua voz estridente. Ela mal conseguia conter a avalanche de perguntas pra cima de mim.

- Nova York.

- Nossa! Como você sai de lá pra vir parar nesse fim de mundo? – perguntou horrorizada encarando-me como se eu fosse insana.

Tadinha, se ela tivesse a mínima idéia do que havia por trás de todos aqueles arranha-céus, letreiros brilhantes e chamativos, com certeza jamais pisaria na Big Apple.

- Lá é agitado demais pra mim. Eu precisava tirar uma folga, dar um tempo de todo aquele corre-corre desvairado.

- E... você tem namorado? – perguntou um animado Newton que apareceu do nada ao meu lado.

- Hã? Eu... não – respondi sem jeito fitando o zíper do meu agasalho que já estava começando a me sufocar.

Odiava perguntas daquela natureza, o melhor a fazer nessas horas era dar uma de inocente, sempre funcionava.

- Então galera, vamos comer? – perguntou Ângela vindo em meu socorro. Dei-lhe um sorriso agradecido, o qual ela prontamente respondeu me puxando pela mão.

- Relaxa, apenas ignore e tudo dará certo – confidenciou-me ao ouvido.

- Ok...

- Pelo menos é o que dizem por aí.

- Ah, espera um pouco – parei de repente fazendo a Ângela me olhar com dúvida.

- Vai na frente enquanto eu guardo minhas coisas lá no armário.

- Certo, te encontro no refeitório. Sabe onde fica não é? – inquiriu com ar preocupado.

- Sim, qualquer coisa é só eu acompanhar um grupo de estudantes desesperados e famélicos... moleza – respondi bem humorada dando-lhe uma piscadela e fazendo a jovem cair na risada. O resto do grupo nos olhava de modo curioso, como se estivessem presenciando algo nada usual.

_Viu isso?Elas mal se conhecem e já parecem amigas de longa data – _sussurrou Lauren para Jéssica.

_Nunca vi a mosca morta da Weber assim tão à vontade ainda mais com estranhos, nem com a gente ela é assim – _respondeu Jéssica remoída pela inveja.

_Tou dizendo Jess, essa garota é esquisita - _afirmou Lauren sem conter um tremor quando a encarei nos olhos.

Nossa, eu tinha de parar com aquilo, não era legal ficar assustando os outros por mais divertido que fosse, mas era tão difícil me conter.

Abri ligeiro o meu armário pondo algumas coisas lá dentro enquanto saltitava em direção ao refeitório.

- É... acho que vai dar tudo certo por aqui.

*******************

Fui caminhando sem pressa até o refeitório contando cada minúsculo passo dado, aproveitando mais um de meus estranhos passatempos. O burburinho incessante e animado dos alunos do outro lado da porta só fazia aumentar o meu desconforto.

Cara, como repudiava ser o centro das atenções, sempre gostei de ficar no anonimato, escondida no meu cantinho seguro onde ninguém pudesse notar minha presença, mas ao que tudo indicava dessa vez eu não teria pra onde correr.

Respirei fundo, acalmei os nervos, firmei os pés no chão e entrei no refeitório.

No exato instante em que o fiz _todos_, sem exceção, pararam seus afazeres e me observaram, ou melhor, _secaram_. Os garotos me encaravam da cabeça aos pés, as meninas me fulminavam com olhares frios e assassinos.

Escutava de longe os sussurros proferidos por cada um dentro daquele espaço. Todos estavam ansiosos, curiosos sobre mim, queriam saber de onde eu era, minha cor e comida favoritas, se eu tinha namorado, o tamanho do meu sutiã...

Credo...

Ignorei a avalanche de perguntas em meus ouvidos e caminhei despreocupadamente pelo espaço entre as mesas em busca de uma bandeja, e por onde eu passava era possível ouvir e sentir as cantadas lascivas e olhares desejosos sobre mim.

Raios! Qual o problema desses caras?

Tavam na _seca_ por acaso?

Parece até que nunca viram mulher na vida!

_Porra!_

Peguei minha bandeja com uma maçã vermelha e fui procurar um lugar pra sentar até que vislumbrei Ângela acenando pra mim. Ela havia guardado um lugar ao lado dela, quanta gentileza. Sorri agradecida e girei nos calcanhares virando-me para a direção certa. Naquele exato segundo escutei um som diferente que mais parecia um tipo de _rosnado_ (?).

Impossível, não havia bichos na escola, pelo menos não capazes de emitir aquele tipo de som, era algo similar a um ruído gutural, daqueles que certos felinos selvagens emitiam diante de sua presa.

Não mesmo, ou eu tava ficando louca ou foi só impressão, afinal no meio daquele caos sonoro qualquer um podia ouvir errado.

O estranho é que eu _nunca_ ouvi errado antes.

À medida que andava tive a estranha sensação de ser observada, mas não pelos olhares normais dos estudantes, senti um par de olhos mais aguçado que o de todos ali recair sobre meu corpo.

E aquela não era a primeira vez, desde quando pisei no corredor tive o pressentimento de ser vigiada, só que o mais curioso de tudo era a sensação que eu tinha toda vez que estudantes vinham conversar comigo, em especial pessoas do grupo que me "acolheu".

Era como se _alguém_ estivesse me vendo através dos olhos deles, observando-me a cada passo dado. Um misterioso e nada usual arrepio me subiu a espinha ao sentir aquele mesmo olhar perfurar cada mínimo pedaço de meu corpo, era tão intenso e poderoso que me fazia sentir _violada_. Eu poderia acabar com aquela brincadeira idiota de uma vez, caçando o engraçadinho ali mesmo, mas não... seria perigoso demais se alguém percebesse.

Tratei de sentar na cadeira que me reservaram entre Jéssica e Angie que me lançou um sorriso caloroso. Pra o meu azar tive de ficar de frente para Mike e um tal de Tyler que não paravam de babar em cima do meu busto e tenho certeza que eles não estavam apreciando a _arte_ ali estampada.

Que desagradável...

Comecei a brincar com a apetitosa maçã numa tentativa de esquecer os olhares repletos de luxúria dos dois _paspalhos_ à minha frente. Isso pareceu chamar a atenção da sempre curiosa Stanley que não perdia uma chance de meter o bedelho em assuntos alheios.

- Não vai comer Bella?

- Tou sem fome, mas vou tentar comer ao menos a maçã – respondi fixando meus olhos na textura lisa e brilhante da fruta.

Ouvi Lauren bufar e torcer o nariz em desgosto.

Qual o problema dessa garota hein? Só espero que ela não me dê trabalho.

- Certeza? – insistiu Angie com uma preocupação pra lá de maternal.

- Sim, estou bem. Comi uma pizza tamanho família antes de vir pra cá por isso estou sem fome – respondi mordendo o lábio inferior tentando esconder o riso ao notar a cara de abestalhada que Jéssica e Lauren fizeram.

Todos na mesa continuaram a conversar de modo alegre e descontraído, sempre tentando arrancar informações de mim, e eu como não era nada tola respondia a todas as perguntas de modo bem vago.

Mesmo sabendo que minha "estória" era toda _inventada_ não podia correr o risco de ter algum enxerido me bisbilhotando, isso poderia estragar tudo, sem falar que eu tinha plena certeza de que meu _contato_ não ficaria satisfeito em ter _silenciar_ alguém.

Encarei debilmente o relógio contando os minutos restantes para o sinal de reinício das aulas tocar.

E antes que pudesse terminar meu passatempo, uma forte rajada de vento assolou o refeitório fazendo papéis de comida e copos descartáveis voarem, além de sobressaltar os alunos, porém o que me fez enrijecer da cabeça aos pés não foi o vento em si, mas sim _o quê_ ele trouxe até a mesa onde eu estava.

Um potente odor me atingiu com tudo deixando-me ligeiramente atordoada e desorientada. E me esquecendo do local onde estava, fechei os olhos e inspirei fundo tragando com força aquele aroma novo e peculiar para dentro de meu sistema.

Nunca em toda a minha vida havia sentido um cheiro tão diferente, tão único, perigoso e ao mesmo tempo tão suculento e convidativo. Do nada senti minhas mãos tremerem involuntariamente de _prazer e... desejo_ (?).

Estranho...

Abri os olhos num repente e rastreei o dono daquela _apetitosa_ fragrância, dando de cara com um grupo de alunos que não tinha notado antes.

Como?

Como não os notei logo de início?

Como pude cometer um erro tão amador?

Era impossível não reparar naqueles jovens inumanamente pálidos e belos.

Contei cinco crianças, uma linda garota baixinha de cabelos espetados que me lembrava uma fada de desenho animado, ela estava de mãos dadas com um elegante e atlético rapaz loiro que parecia meio agitado e apertava a cintura fina da pequena de um modo sedento e possessivo que deu até inveja (?).

Havia também um moreno estupidamente alto e musculoso abraçando por trás uma loira alta e estonteante que me lembrava a própria _Vênus de Milo__*********_ tamanha sensualidade e beleza.

Os quatro estavam de pé e pareciam já de saída, porém quem realmente capturou toda a minha atenção foi o garoto que ficou sentado, um glorioso rapaz de cabelo rebelde e em um raro tom de bronze, seu olhar penetrante, inquisidor e familiar em cima de mim provava que ele já me observava a um bom tempo, o que me fez ter a curiosa sensação de _Déjà vu__**********_.

Até que a ficha enfim caiu...

Eram aqueles olhos negros como a noite sem estrelas que tanto me vigiavam. De imediato mudei de postura e o encarei de volta fitando-o de um jeito minucioso e nada adequado, senti-me perdida em sua beleza e encanto sobrenaturais.

Sim, ele era glorioso, se a perfeição existia aqui na Terra eu certamente poderia dizer era aquele menino. Tudo nele era lindo e misterioso, seu queixo firme e alongado, as sobrancelhas grossas e bem desenhadas dando-lhe um ar másculo e sedutor, o nariz reto e simétrico, além de lábios levemente preenchidos que já estavam me deixando com água na boca.

Ele era a personificação de um Deus grego que deslumbrava e seduzia as jovens mortais com tanto charme e beleza.

Eu já tinha visto criaturas belíssimas ao longo dos séculos, mas nenhuma se comparava a ele.

Não sei explicar direito, mas havia algo muito especial naquele garoto, além da aparência e sensualidade arrebatadoras que me fazia sentir borboletas no estômago e pensar coisas _nada puritanas_.

De alguma forma irracional me sentia atraída, presa por aqueles olhos misteriosos, penetrantes e famintos. Por mais que eu lutasse não conseguia desviar nem ao menos piscar, algo em meu íntimo obrigava-me a permanecer ali fixa com todos os meus sentidos voltados unicamente pra ele.

O que significava aquilo tudo?

O garoto, por incrível que pareça não se via nem um pouco assustado ou intimidado comigo, ele deveria estar em choque agora, desmaiado ou pelo menos chorando de pavor igual a uma menininha. Isso porque ninguém jamais suportou meu olhar assassino/intimidador, era doloroso demais pra eles terem seus medos e segredos mais íntimos trazidos à tona por mim.

Mas a criança me encarava de uma forma tão intensa e penetrante que seria capaz de me desnudar se possível. Ele esboçava um olhar repleto de fome, sede e luxúria, era como se eu fosse uma valiosa refeição suculenta a ser provada, estremeci em deleite só de pensar na sensação de ser devorada por ele em todos os sentidos impuros e pecaminosos existentes.

NÃO!

O que _raios_ tava acontecendo comigo?

Curioso, parecia que apenas a minha presença de certa forma provocava o garoto, uma vez que ele se mostrava inquieto e parecia estar se segurando no lugar, contendo uma espécie de impulso selvagem de vir até mim e me _subjugar._

Gargalhei por dentro.

Eu... subjugada por uma _criança!_ Essa é boa!

Ele que tentasse...

De súbito suas lindas sobrancelhas franziram criando uma quase imperceptível ruga naquela pele de marfim, seus lábios de aparência macia e gostosa se comprimiram numa linha reta deixando-o ainda mais atraente e seus olhos...

Ah, seus olhos... senti aquelas duas jóias negras como a treva mais profunda me encarar de um modo tão horripilante e ameaçador que chegou a surpreender, primeiro por que nunca pensei que houvesse um ser humano com um olhar assim tão cheio de fúria e _poder_, segundo por que nunca ninguém me desafiou daquela forma tão audaciosa e estúpida.

Naquele instante em que me perdia nas águas frias e turvas daquele olhar negro como piche, soube que o glorioso ruivo era perigoso, seu olhar de assassino profissional, cruel e frio mais o característico aroma de sangue que dele emanava não me enganaram.

Ele seria capaz de _tudo_ se quisesse...

Interessante...

Mas uma coisa ainda não me entrava na cabeça...

Como?

Como uma criatura tão bela, que exalava tanta graça, charme e encanto poderia ter um instinto assassino tão poderoso?

Continuei a analisá-lo de forma ainda mais intensa, reparando nos mínimos detalhes de seu corpo de enlouquecer mulheres, demorando-me naqueles lábios divinos e apelativos que pareciam implorar pelos meus, nas protuberâncias que seus músculos encobertos faziam no tecido da roupa.

Ele era desejável, sexy e muito, mas muito _apetitoso. _

Minha boca salivava só pensar na idéia de sentir o gosto dele em meus lábios e corpo.

Difícil de resistir, agora sei como Eva se sentiu ao ver a maçã linda, suculenta e _proibida_ diante de seus olhos.

_Ah, Doce tentação..._

À medida que buscava adjetivos e metáforas para descrever o quão insanamente delicioso, perfeito e tentador o homem era, senti _algo_ se revolver com violência dentro de mim. Iniciou no coração espalhando-se rapidamente através da corrente sangüínea, as ondas de adrenalina corriam depressa por minhas veias deixando-me agitada e sem ação.

Milésimos de segundos depois, toda aquela avalanche de poder convergiu para meu baixo ventre contraindo-o involuntariamente com uma força absurda e por fim liberando uma onda de calor e arrepios gostosos por todo o meu corpo deixando-me anestesiada tamanho _prazer._

O ruivo me _excitava_ demais...

Como assim?

O que estava acontecendo?

"_Droga, isso é mal, preciso me controlar" – _meu lado racional gritava sem sucesso.

Uma estranha e perigosa vontade se apoderou de mim, do nada senti meus braços e mãos queimarem, arderem de ânsia e desejo, era uma necessidade louca e doentia de agarrar aqueles cabelos rebeldes com força, morder e sugar aqueles lábios suculentos e por fim violar aquele corpo sem nenhum pudor ou piedade.

Minha boca salivava ainda mais tamanha _fome _que começava a dominar, mas não era do tipo que se podia satisfazer com comida, era outra espécie de fome, uma fome que jamais pensei existir, não compreendia direito como ou por que ela havia se apoderado de mim daquela forma tão intensa e repentina, só sabia que precisava me saciar.

Voltei a _secar_ o corpo do rapaz e senti meu coração acelerar algumas batidas enquanto minhas bochechas coravam só de imaginar o que eu me via prestes a fazer com aquele ruivo.

Sim, só havia uma forma de matar a minha fome...

_Ele..._

A razão me abandonava e aos poucos apenas uma coisa me guiava: a necessidade de satisfazer meus desejos, eu tinha que tomar aquele homem pra mim aqui, agora e...

_PUTA QUE PARIU!!!_

O QUE _CARALHO_ TÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO???

_PORRA!!!_

Quem era o _pirralho?_

Como ele conseguia me deixar naquele estado?

Tão... tão... tão sem controle!

MALDITO!!!

Aquilo não deveria acontecer!

Não comigo!

EU! Que _sempre_ fui conhecida não apenas por minhas habilidades especiais, mas principalmente por minha _racionalidade extrema_ e _total autocontrole_.

_Jamais_ me deixei levar pelas emoções e os poucos sentimentos que eu chegava a demonstrar eram previamente calculados para evitar possíveis danos. Mesmo que eu quisesse, em hipótese alguma poderia me perder no calor da emoção e do desejo, era arriscado demais, sem falar que do lugar de onde eu vinha isso era um _tabu__***********__. _E se eu quisesse manter a mim e aos outros seguros era melhor não o desobedecer.

No final o preço a ser pago acabava sendo alto demais, não valia a pena o sacrifício...

_Porra_ de_ Baiat__************__ desgraçado!_

_Filho da puta!_

Miserável, se ele pensava que podia sacanear com a minha cara tava muito enganado! Passei séculos treinando, aprimorando minhas habilidades, trabalhando mente e corpo para obter o controle ideal, e do nada me chega um humanozinho de nada, mega _sexy _e _gostoso_ só pra me atrapalhar!

O _Baiat_ nojento queria me desviar do meu caminho, mas eu não ia deixar!

Jamais...

_Ninguém_ me comprometeria...

Continuei a encará-lo profundamente, agora com ódio, pude sentir as faíscas de ira saltando de meus olhos chocolate em direção a ele, e ao invés do _desgraçado_ sair correndo com o rabo entre as pernas ele me fitava de volta num joguinho pra ver quem entregava os pontos primeiro.

_O FILHO DA PUTA_ TAVA SE DIVERTINDO ÀS MINHAS CUSTAS!!!

Ah, mas eu não deixaria barato não!

E desobedecendo ao meu instinto de auto conservação, me concentrei, por um milésimo de segundo usei minha habilidade e mergulhei fundo naqueles olhos sedentos, cruéis e mortalmente belos.

Após uma ligeira varredura soltei o ar com força e_ desespero_, senti todos os músculos de meu corpo se retesarem de agonia e surpresa, a tensão crescente em meus nervos atingia níveis estratosféricos.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

Não era possível!

Não era real!

Minha mente gritava sentenças negativas tentando de alguma forma me proteger do choque, mas era inútil.

Tornei a fitá-lo tomando cuidado para não perder o controle da situação, minha impaciência estava no cume, meus pés batiam num ritmo frenético contra a superfície lisa e fria do chão enquanto eu me prendia na cadeira de modo a não atacá-lo ali mesmo na frente de todos.

O _safado_ deve ter percebido meu conflito interior, uma vez que me lançou um irritante e maravilhoso sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego. Ele estava amando aquilo tudo. Comecei a me sentir envergonhada e excitada com seu olhar, ele parecia me tocar intimamente, fazendo as mais deliciosas e proibidas carícias em todo meu corpo somente com os olhos.

Ah, como eu queria...

Ah, como eu desejava que ele me tocasse com aqueles dedos longos, pálidos e charmosos, me apertasse com força contra seu peitoral másculo e definido, me possuísse por inteiro...

Enquanto me perdia em fantasias e desejos insaciados, escutei com clareza o familiar rosnado emergir de suas entranhas e escapar por aqueles lábios de aparência macia e adocicada.

Como num choque elétrico afastei de imediato todas as novas sensações que me desnorteavam e o observei com fúria, meu sangue fervia e a energia começava a correr em poderosos jatos dentro de minhas veias. Os impulsos de raiva, repulsa e violência quase a me dominar de vez, faltava pouco.

Eu estava pronta para matá-lo e nada nem ninguém iria me impedir, pois criaturas como ele não deveriam existir... assim como eu também não deveria.

O _bastardo_ nem iria saber o que o atingiu...

E numa última tentativa de provar que eu estava enganada, tornei a adentrar nas profundezas daquele oceano azeviche que eram os olhos dele.

A confirmação do que eu já sabia sobressaltou-me ainda mais.

Nunca sequer sonhei que esse tipo de coisa pudesse mesmo existir...

Naquele instante todas as minhas concepções e princípios caíram por terra, pois pela primeira vez em milênios de existência eu havia encontrado algo inimaginável. E eu estava certa de que aquilo não era real por que meus _olhos treinados_ jamais erravam.

Se _eles_ não viam, então não existia.

Permaneci fixa nos olhos do lindo garoto pálido e me frustrei sentindo uma espécie de dor agonizante no peito por não encontrar o que tanto buscava.

Eu procurava aquilo que habitava o interior de todos os seres...

Uma _Alma..._

A criança de rosto angelical e beleza sem igual não possuía uma alma...

Era apenas uma...

_Casca vazia..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

_**1- **__Flamboyant__*****_** : **Palavra francesa que significa literalmente "chama".

_**2- **__Jack__******_** :** Referência feita ao personagem _Jack_ do filme "The Nightmare Before Christmas" (O estranho mundo de Jack). Animação feita em 1993, de gênero musical dirigido por Henry Selick com roteiro de _Tim Burton_ e Michael McDowell.

_**3- **__Grande Depressão__*******_**: **Também conhecida como de Crise de 29, foi uma grande _depressão econômica_ que teve início em 1929 e persistiu ao longo da década de 1930, terminando apenas com a Segunda Guerra Mundial. A Grande Depressão foi considerada o pior e mais longo período de recessão econômica do século XX. Este período de depressão causou altas taxas de desemprego, quedas drásticas do produto interno bruto de diversos países, bem como quedas drásticas na produção industrial, preços de ações, e em praticamente todo medidor de atividade econômica, em diversos países no mundo.

_**4-**_ _Reichstag__********_**: **o nome do prédio onde o parlamento federal da Alemanha (Bundestag) exerce suas funções. Localiza-se em Berlim e durante a Segunda Guerra foi usado para fins militares.

_**5-**_ _Vênus de Milo__*********_**:** famosa estátua grega que representa a deusa grega do amor sexual e beleza física (Afrodite), tendo ficado, no entanto mais conhecida pelo seu nome romano, Vênus.

_**6- **__Déjà vu__**********_**: **termo é uma expressão da língua francesa que significa, literalmente, _já visto_. É uma sensação que às vezes surge de que aquilo que dizemos ou fazemos já o fizemos ou dissemos antes há muito tempo, ou de que já estivemos no passado rodeados das mesmas caras, objetos ou circunstâncias, ou de que sabemos perfeitamente o que se vai dizer em seguida como se de repente surgisse da nossa memória.

_**7-**__ Tabu__*********:**_ qualquer assunto ou comportamento inaceitável ou proibido em uma determinada sociedade devido a várias razões, seja porque ele seria alvo de opiniões contraditórias; por tratar-se de um assunto que interfere com a sensibilidade das pessoas ou por ser algo polêmico capaz interferir com a moral e bons costumes etc.

_**8-**__ Baiat__************_**: **do Romeno, _garoto, menino._

* * *

**- Imagem dos carros da Bella:**

**#**_**Maroon fjr 1300 -**_ http://www(ponto)yamaha-fjr(ponto)com/gallery2/d/26-1/red+maroon+fjr+1300+motorcycle+wallpaper(ponto)jpg

**# **_**Jipe 4X4**_ - http://www (ponto)offroader(ponto)com(ponto)br/album/galerias/fotos/gal5/Jeep_Rescue_1(ponto)jpg

_**# Porsche Cayman 2010 -**_ http://www(ponto) 0765(ponto)org/archives/61

**Podem olhar essas fotos lá no meu perfil tb!**

* * *

**N/A: Amados leitores perdão pelo o atraso, como eu já disse antes tou lutando pra me recuperar de enorme bloqueio que me deixou sem escrever nada! Espero que tenham gostado do cap! **

**E por favor, não odeiem a Bella, mais explicações no próximo cap ok?**

**Voltarei a postar aqui no mês de Janeiro! **

**Desejo a todos vocês um FELIZ NATAL e um ÓTIMO ANO NOVO! **

**Muita saúde, Paz e alegria pra todo mundo!**

**NOS VEMOS EM 2010!!!**

**Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, preciso saber de vossa opinião! Leitores Anônimos, sintam-se livres pra me mandar um oi!**

*** Reviews = autora feliz e inspirada **

**AMU VCS!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	5. Sensações

**N/A: Olá queridos leitores, sei que já faz um bom tempo que não posto e etc. Sinto muitíssimo pela demora absurda viu? Aí está o cap novo e espero de verdade que ele vos agrade.**

**Agradeço a minha Beta linda e fofucha Senhorita LouCalmon por ter me auxiliado tanto!**

**Gostaria de divulgar aqui a **_**comunidade das minhas fics**_** pra quem tiver interesse em acompanhá-las no orkut:**

**(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#Community?cmm=98762326**

**A presença de vcs será muito bem-vinda viu? E por favor, lembrem-se de colocar seus contatos no tópico indicado para que eu possa avisá-los sobre qualquer post.**

* * *

_**#Respondendo Reviews:**_

_**Isa:**__ relaxa gata, posso demorar pra postar, mas prometo não deixa-la em hiatus, não enquanto tiver mts ideias na cabeça e o apoio maravilhosos de vcs leitores! BJIN^^_

_**Cíntia Natália Liberato:**__ Oi gatinha, fico feliz por saber qvc gosta da fic. Só te digo que a Bella é especial, não entrarei em detalhes agora viu? Posso demorar, mas jamais abandonarei a fic viu?Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^ _

_**Fever Angel:**__ puxa querida, fico muito emocionada por vc gostar da fic viu? Espero que o cap novo tb te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Reehlichieri:**__ Olá gatinha! Desculpe a demora viu? Prometo atualizar regularmente a partir de agora! Bella pode ser mts coisas, vc está indo por um caminho interessante, mas as aparências enganam! Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

_**Adriana Paiva:**__ uahsuahsua! Em breve vc descobrirá o que a Bella é viu? Se liga nos detalhes q aí vc entenderá! BJIN^^_

_**Brennda Fernandes:**__ estou mt agradecida querida, e não se preocupe, posso demorar, mas continuarei sim viu? Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

_**Mayara:**__ continuo sim flor! Aí está o cão novo, espero q te agrade viu? BJIN^^_

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio, ele é essencial pra mim!**

**Desejo a todos uma**** Boa Leitura^__^**

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

**† † †**

_**Provérbios 5: 22–23**_

_**O homem será preso por suas próprias faltas e ligado com as cadeias de seu pecado; perecerá por falta de correção e se desviará pelo excesso de sua loucura.**_

**† † †**

**Sensações**

**Bella POV**

_Permaneci fixa nos olhos do lindo garoto pálido e me frustrei sentindo uma espécie de dor agonizante no peito por não encontrar o que tanto buscava._

_Eu procurava aquilo que habitava o interior de todos os seres..._

_Uma Alma..._

_A criança de rosto angelical e beleza sem igual não possuía uma alma..._

_Era apenas uma..._

_Casca vazia..._

_**

* * *

**_

Todos os meus apurados sentidos estavam à flor da pele, atentos à menor das alterações ambientais, eu notava tudo e todos. Ações e reações humanas preenchendo aquele espaço que instantaneamente me pareceu apertado, claustrofóbico.

A sensibilidade extrema na superfície de meu corpo chegava a ser perturbadora.

O mecanismo de alerta natural de meu sistema fora ativado inconscientemente, eu analisava o território captando as minúcias das crianças que ali interagiam, revelando um total e completo interesse pelo jovem pálido e de olhos mortalmente intensos.

As reações despertadas em meu corpo eram inexplicáveis, a onda de choque e suspeita circundava cada um de meus poros como uma corrente invisível e esmagadora, arrastando consigo qualquer resquício de sanidade ou controle de que eu, tão orgulhosamente, me gabava.

Sangue e energia corriam em jatos bruscos dentro de minhas veias, misturando-se em uma dança inconstante e mortal convulsionando cada nervo que atingia.

Meu coração batia em um ritmo frenético e violento de encontro ao peito, minha mandíbula trincava por força involuntária, enquanto meus punhos se fechavam com brutalidade, as unhas prestes a cortarem a carne lívida.

Sentia meu corpo ser empurrado na direção de um penhasco. Sabia que estava à beira do abismo, sempre soube. Convivi com essa ideia ao longo do tempo e a aceitei com resignação, domando ao máximo os meus instintos selvagens e por vezes cruéis, contendo minha sede incontrolável por justiça e principalmente por liberdade.

Trabalhando arduamente ao longo dos anos para se aceita, ou melhor, _tolerada_ no meio em que vivia.

E aqui estou. Vendo todos os meus esforços de milênios evanescerlentamente como o apagar de uma luz solitária em meio à escuridão lúgubre e infinita do vazio existente em meu âmago.

Aos poucos as barreiras erguidas iam ruindo, me sentia prestes a saltar em direção ao abismo, me lançar de vez naquele espaço profundo e intangível.

Me perder para sempre.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, o impulso de agir, voar pra cima do garoto era forte, quase instintivo, minha mente lutava contra os desejos selvagens do corpo, porém, era árduo demais.

Praticamente uma batalha perdida.

Meus pés aos poucos eram arrastados para a ponta rochosa e escorregadia daquele cume irregular e lodoso.

Mais um passo, um centímetro, um aliviar de nervos e tudo se perderia, _o rapaz_ jamais saberia o que o atingira.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, a situação atingira um nível crítico; eu mal conseguia refrear a ânsia, a necessidade de me jogar em direção à misteriosa criança e sua família.

A qualquer instante temia que a barreira cedesse, me deixasse levar pelo impulso e acabasse estragando tudo, revelando minha identidade na frente daquelas crianças inocentes e iniciasse ali mesmo o ritual de matança e carnificina que sempre me acompanhava.

Por mais que buscasse ignorar ou ao menos encontrar respostas plausíveis em minha própria experiência e outros arquivos mentais, fora impossível não me frustrar com o espantoso e angustiante sentimento massivo de _ausência._

Era palpável e demolidor. O sentia esmagar impiedosamente todas as concepções, julgamentos e referências que eu possuía.

Foi então que percebi o quão pequena era, minhas habilidades especiais de nada adiantavam, pois a cada dia que se passava o mundo se transformava, novas ideias surgiam, novas circunstâncias, novos desafios...

_Novos e mais poderosos inimigos... _

Apesar de odiar admitir eu compreendia, aceitava e buscava superar minhas raras limitações. Tentava abrir os olhos para essa nova realidade incerta e tão cheia de enigmas e incoerências, mas ainda assim, havia certas coisas que eram difíceis de crer, complexidades que minha vasta experiência de vida simplesmente renegava com todos os seus argumentos e bases seculares.

Meu cérebro ainda se negava aceitar o que meus olhos aguçados viam, ou _deixavam de ver._

_Aquilo_ era simplesmente inaceitável do ponto de vista de alguém que viu e vivenciou de tudo ao longo do tempo.

Era inconcebível e frustrante para alguém que sempre viveu um passo a frente de tudo e de todos, deixar de lado sua postura altiva e sábia, e passar a reconhecer dúvidas e incertezas jamais antes vivenciadas, aceitar pela primeira vez o direito de ter hesitações e questionamentos tipicamente humanos.

Por que eu não enxergava a alma dele?

Por que ele exalava aquela aura tão diferente e fatal?

Quem era ele?

Era como se o menino e sua família estivessem em um outro patamar, um grau evolutivo diferente que lhes proporcionava uma espécie de compreensão maior acerca das coisas.

Isso estava claro em suas expressões e maneirismos, era como se aquelas crianças já estivessem habituadas àquele ritual, como se o tivesse vivenciado inúmeras vezes.

Suspeito...

Continuei a encarar o menino glorioso de cabelos ruivos, arriscando revelar minhas habilidades a qualquer segundo e comprometer toda a missão, porém havia uma força magnética invisível que me compelia a permanecer naquela busca incessante, negando-me a desistir.

Franzi as sobrancelhas em frustração e mordi a parte interna de minha bochecha.

Não estava dando certo, por mais que observasse os diferentes tons daqueles orbes negros, gélidos e assustadores como a escuridão mórbida e desconhecida, eu não conseguia mergulhar naquele denso mar azeviche.

Era como se houvesse algum tipo de interferência, uma couraça rígida e impenetrável que me impedia de avançar para dentro dele, e essa constatação trouxe consigo a sensação humilhante de restrição, que açoitou brutalmente o meu ego como um chicote repleto de espinhos rasgando tudo por dentro.

O sentimento de incompreensão era frustrante, senão insuportável.

O dilema interno permanecia a me consumir a cada milésimo de segundo transcorrido.

Sabia que poderia atrair o garoto com apenas um sussurro.

Um mero e deliberado mover de meus lábios ou apontar de meus dedos e certamente ele estaria de quatro a meus pés, pronto para obedecer todos os meus comandos sem sequer pestanejar.

Eu poderia levá-lo a um lugar deserto, explorar cada pedaço de seu corpo e mente, sentir a maciez de sua pele e acima de tudo decodificar o que havia dentro daqueles olhos intensos e de uma profundidade quase inalcançável e obliterante.

Precisava entender o que se passava com ele, o desejo de desmistificar seus pensamentos, ler suas ânsias e intenções era quase crucial, além do que era a minha _obrigação_ assegurar que tudo seguisse a sua _ordem natural._

Qualquer anormalidade comprometedora ou evento fora do padrão estabelecido deveria ser imediatamente neutralizado. Essa era a ordem máxima.

Bufei em frustração e logo em seguida inspirei o ar numa arfada profunda, apenas não esperei que o cheiro peculiar do garoto se transportasse com tudo pra cima de mim, adentrando e se espalhando impiedosamente por meu sistema como o pior os vírus.

A sensação provocada por aquela sutil e marcante agridoce fragrância de canela e sândalo era arrebatadora, hipnotizante.

_Viciante. _

Meu corpo se arrepiou e estremeceu por completo, não de medo ou desconfiança, mas de puro deleite e regozijo, mergulhando-me num perigoso estado de êxtase. Era como se todas as minhas células e órgãos fossem provocados, estimulados e potencializados de uma forma jamais antes vista ou sentida.

Aos poucos uma massiva onda de calor começou a varrer de forma brutal o meu sistema como numa reação em cadeia, a adrenalina pulsava veloz em minhas veias. Eu sentia o poderoso e indescritível revolver e latejar de meu baixo ventre.

A pressão naquele local era insuportavelmente prazerosa e estimulante, aos poucos sentia a umidade quente entre minhas pernas aumentar encharcando a calcinha e um grunhido voluptuoso começar a me subir a garganta.

Trinquei os dentes com fúria numa desesperada tentativa de retomar o controle de meu próprio corpo, que teimava em reagir de forma imprevisível e assustadora ante à presença daquela criança e seu cheiro, seu corpo pálido, seus lábios preenchidos e de aparência tão macia.

Seus olhos frios, cruéis e sanguinários prontos para me devorar a qualquer instante.

E a ideia de vê-lo tentar era o mais excitante de tudo, minha boca salivava e as mãos formigavam só de imaginar o seu corpo colado ao meu.

Uma nova e inesperada avalanche de prazer me atingiu, inundando-me num ritual gostoso e torturante de puro torpor.

Eu queria rugir, gritar, agarrar e _violentar_ aquele ruivo de todas as formas existentes. Clamar seu corpo pra mim explorando-o em toda a sua virilidade, me entregar de vez àquelas sensações novas e perturbadoras, mas o local não era propício e o risco era alto demais; as conseqüências implicadas não valeriam o esforço.

Efêmeros momentos de loucura e entrega. _Nada_ valia o risco.

Minha respiração estava irregular, minhas mãos trepidavam copiosamente ante o esforço de contenção, ainda assim fui discreta o suficiente para que ninguém notasse as mudanças, e sem mais escolhas optei por prender a respiração, evitando que o odor hipnotizante do _humano_ me entorpecesse e descontrolasse ainda mais.

Lutando contra todos os desejos insanos e compulsivos que nublavam o raciocínio, me atrevi a reabrir os olhos apenas para voltar a encarar aquele garoto sedutor e me perder em suas feições de anjo assassino e olhos famintos.

Mordi involuntariamente os lábios com força e os umedeci quando notei o ruivo remexer-se inquieto em seu assento.

Ele parecia travar uma árdua batalha interna como se ponderasse a ideia de se aproximar ou não de mim. E por algum motivo ininteligível me senti ligeiramente satisfeita por ser capaz de provocá-lo tanto, levá-lo ao limite da razão e do entendimento.

Por quê?

O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal?

Jamais me importei com o que os outros pensavam ou sentiam, então por que todo esse reboliço dentro de mim só por causa de um adolescente?

Chegava a ser vergonhoso, eu uma mulher com milênios de existência e um vasto conhecimento sobre o mundo e o comportamento humano, me deixar levar facilmente por _tão pouco_.

Mas não permitiria que ele me tirasse o foco. Meu objetivo era muito maior e importante do que todas essas futilidades humanas, eu não deveria perder tempo ali, por mais que possuísse toda uma eternidade a percorrer, sentia que quanto mais cedo encontrasse as respostas - ou uma possível saída daquela vida -, mais eu poderia desfrutar no futuro.

Pelo menos era isso o que minha mente teimosa e estupidamente esperançosa insistia em guardar nos cantos mais seguros e trancafiados do subconsciente.

Nunca me deixei iludir pelas sensações efêmeras e decadentes da carne, por mais atrativos e convincentes que fossem; porque eu _enxergava_ _além _de tudo aquilo, eu via a pútrida e camuflada verdade por trás de toda a sua avassaladora beleza exterior.

Sabia que os piores males eram aqueles que se fantasiavam nas peles mais belas e puras.

Foi naquele exato momento que a constatação me acertara como um tapa: o estonteante jovem de cabelo em peculiar tom bronze poderia se tornar um _obstáculo_ em meu caminho.

Entretanto eu não tinha permissão de tocar numa criança inocente, as regras eram claras, minha única alternativa era observá-lo de longe.

E agradecendo à sorte, finalmente tive sucesso em me desprender daquele olhar magnético e de imediato virei para a tal Jéssica Stanley a fim de obter informações sobre aquela misteriosa e perfeita família de adolescentes.

Jéssica encarou-me curiosa, mas logo resolveu soltar tudo o que sabia; afinal, o jeito dela indicava o quanto amava uma boa fofoca.

- Aqueles são os Cullen, filhos adotivos do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, médico famoso aqui em Forks – assenti em entendimento.

- A loira é Rosalie Hale e está com o grandão sensual Emmett, a baixinha esquisita é Alice e está com o loiro maravilha, Jasper Hale.

- Quem é o ruivo? – perguntei tentando soar o mais casual possível enquanto percebia seu olhar atravessado em minha direção.

Concentrei-me um pouco na conversa deles e percebi que os cinco falavam de mim, não me preocupei em entender exatamente sobre o que era, apenas me foquei em suas expressões tentando de alguma forma decifrá-los.

Outra vez fiquei enjoada ao me deparar com a familiar sensação de _ausência _em seus corpos.

Não...

Havia _algo_ ali, mas meus olhos não alcançavam, aumentando ainda mais a frustração e o ódio por aquele ruivo gostoso desgraçado que estava acabando com o meu primeiro dia em _Forks High School_.

- Ah... você percebeu hein? – inquiriu maliciosa.

Revirei os olhos ante ao comentário estúpido da Stanley, afinal quem em sã consciência não notaria um rapaz tão perfeitamente belo e estupidamente apelativo como ele? Era evidente o quanto seus traços marcantes se destacavam na multidão de estudantes normais.

- Ele é o solteiro mais cobiçado da escola, mas não perca seu tempo, _Edward Cullen_ não namora ninguém... – afirmou frustrada.

Diagnóstico: dor de cotovelo causada por seguidas e veementes rejeições.

Voltei meus olhos para cima do garoto petulante e metido, encarando-o por debaixo dos cílios esperando que ele agisse normalmente e desviasse ou pelo menos demonstrasse algum temor ou hesitação, mas nada atravessava aqueles orbes cor de ônix, além de mera surpresa e diversão.

Então o _baiat_**¹**_ filho da puta_ queria brincar comigo...

Interessante...

Lambi os lábios devagar e lancei-lhe um olhar profundo e desafiador, deixando o garoto parcialmente inquieto, seus olhos ainda mais negros e perigosos do que antes transpareciam uma deliciosa e mortal avalanche de luxúria que involuntariamente me contaminou.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele me encarava com volúpia e selvageria, eu podia enxergar ali dentro a argúcia de um predador descontrolado.

Então o lampejo de compreensão me atingiu...

Era como se _eu_ fosse sua presa encurralada e ele o comedor voraz e insaciável prestes a se banquetear da forma mais violenta e brutal possível.

Absurdo. Se ele possuísse alguma noção de quem eu era, com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de sequer me encarar daquela forma.

Dei uma risadinha debochada e fingi me concentrar na conversa em que o pessoal da mesa estava mergulhado, algo sobre fazer uma excursão até _La Push._

_La Push..._

O nome era familiar, e num átimo recordei de assuntos pendentes a resolver naquela área. Assim que me assentasse melhor na cidade iria conhecer a tal reserva indígena a qual meu _contato_ tanto falou.

Observei pelo canto dos olhos os dois casais Cullen se afastar. Pelo pouco que captei da parte final da conversa eles iriam direto pra casa, e sem perceber me vi rogando para que o ruivo também se fosse e deixasse de me atormentar, mas ao que tudo indicava _Nike_**²** não sorriria pra mim.

Antes que pudesse controlar meus lábios, soltei o nome da criança deslumbrante com um suspiro doce, e o impossível aconteceu...

Edward cullen me encarou no mesmo segundo que sussurrei seu nome como se ele tivesse me ouvido em alto e bom tom.

"_Não pode ser, estamos a mais de cem metros de distância um do outro, em um refeitório repleto de estudantes barulhentos_ _e outras interferências"_ – pensei incrédula.

A cada minuto que se passava minha mente encucava com Edward Cullen e seu suspeito modo de agir e reagir...

Fitei-o diretamente, afrontando-o mais uma vez, prendendo-me naquela batalha silenciosa que nossos olhos e sentimentos ocultos travavam.

Nenhum dos dois desviava ou piscava. Eu poderia passar a eternidade inteira ali o observando e ainda assim sabia que jamais o decifraria por inteiro. Ele possuía uma complexidade mais profunda e misteriosa do que aparentava. Sua perfeição era atordoante e exalava uma espécie de atmosfera preternatural por onde passava.

De repente o jovem charmoso se levantou ao som do toque de retorno às aulas – que nem ao menos ouvi tamanha distração da minha cabeça –, caminhou sensualmente até a porta do refeitório e me lançou um _puta _sorriso torto pra lá de lindo e estupidamente cafajeste.

Quando menos esperei, notei todo o sangue se concentrar em minhas bochechas que ardiam tamanha vergonha.

Mas que _porra_ é essa que tá acontecendo comigo?

Desde quando eu fico ruborizada?

Por que sinto esse estranho revolver em meu íntimo?

Inúmeras perguntas, bastante simples de serem respondidas de um ponto de vista normal, mas eu estava longe de fazer parte do conjunto que se encaixava nesse conceito.

A última coisa que eu poderia ser...

_Normal..._

Não se pode mudar o passado...

Não se pode mudar o que está previsto para acontecer...

Não se pode negar a herança...

E mais uma vez senti a necessidade de me isolar, fugir pra bem longe de tudo e todos para assim desfrutar em paz de minha própria desgraça e sofrimento interior.

O enorme vazio me assolou e a queimação iniciou seu rotineiro ritual torturante, esmagando e triturando-me as vísceras. As vozes estridentes das crianças aos poucos reverberavam com maior intensidade dentro de meus aguçados tímpanos, deixando-me desnorteada...

E tensa...

Mau sinal, esse era o aviso do corpo quando as coisas estavam saindo dos padrões aceitáveis.

Contive a súbita ânsia de vômito engolindo bruscamente o insistente café da manhã que urgia em ser expelido.

Sem pensar duas vezes agarrei minha bandeja, joguei o resto da maçã no latão de lixo e andei a passos largos pra fora daquele caos ensurdecedor sem dar ao trabalho de me despedir dos novos "amigos" - se é que eu podia mesmo chamá-los assim - uma vez que amizade inspira confiança e esta era a última coisa que eu me atreveria a depositar em alguém.

_Jamais confie nas pessoas..._

_A mão que te apóia hoje é aquela que irá matá-lo amanhã..._

Essa era dura verdade que muitos buscavam ocultar e até mesmo alterar em seus discursos ingênuos de valores morais e éticos.

E me negando a cair na onda deprimente, esquivei-me com habilidade pelo mar de estudantes apressados até chegar ao banheiro feminino, que por sorte estava vazio, com certeza por causa do toque de retorno às aulas.

Bati a porta atrás de mim trancando-a com o pequeno e enferrujado ferrolho metálico.

Encarei minha face mais pálida que o normal no espelho manchado...

Gotas de suor escorriam pelos cantos de meu rosto, os lábios se mostravam ligeiramente secos, meu peito subia e descia seguindo os movimentos frenéticos e desesperados dos pulmões em uma busca desnecessária, porém reconfortante, por oxigênio. Minhas mãos agarravam o mármore da pia, pressionando-o com força em uma tentativa de amenizar todo aquele caos angustiante dentro de meu sistema.

E o mais preocupante de tudo, minhas pupilas se mostravam extremamente dilatadas e brilhantes, minúsculas veias emergiam lentamente da pele, bombeando vigorosas correntes de sangue e energia pra todo o corpo.

Eu precisava me acalmar...

Recuperar o controle, a razão...

Iniciei uma sequência lenta e compassada de movimentos respiratórios, focando toda a concentração que reuni na corrente sanguínea, inibindo a produção de mais adrenalina e o bombeamento desnecessário de mais sangue.

Em poucos minutos a pressão foi reduzindo, o pulso finalmente estabilizou acompanhando o tranquilo ritmo respiratório e, quando tive a certeza de que tudo estava se encaminhando bem, reabri os olhos e tornei a fitar a imagem refletida.

Seus olhos acinzentados e impassíveis encaravam-me em um misto repulsivo de petulância e ironia.

Engoli em seco e espalmei a mão trêmula na fria superfície prateada, encarando o reflexo com firmeza e decisão.

- Pode tentar o quanto quiser, mas _você_ não vai sair.

_- Me pergunto até quando vai resistir..._

- Sou mais forte que você.

_- Não me faça rir. Sem mim você não é nada, não passa de uma pobre coitada, um alvo à espera do tiro fatal, sabe muito bem disso..._

- _Você _não vai me controlar – sibilei entre dentes.

_- Não me venha com essa de boa samaritana, você __precisa__ de mim pra continuar._

- Volte para seu devido lugar e não me atrapalhe mais!

_- Ficarei na minha por enquanto, mas saiba que estou de olho em você... Se pisar na bola eu assumo de vez..._

Afundei as pontas dos dedos na pedra plana da pia, elevei a mão esquerda em direção ao crucifixo prateado agarrando-o com brutalidade e resignação, enquanto suportava uma última rajada de pressão correr de modo furioso e esmagador dentro de minhas veias dilatadas, arrancando-me um rosnado de agonia e irritação.

Odiava quando aquilo acontecia...

Não por ser enervante ou extremamente doloroso e psicologicamente estressante - isso era o de menos. O que me consternava era o elevado grau de _instabilidade - _isso sim era perigoso.

Um passo em falso e tudo estaria perdido.

Nessas horas preferia acreditar que esse contínuo e degradante conflito interior não passava de mais um _prova_ que eu deveria superar.

Claro que se eu fosse uma boa _Filha_ aceitaria o fardo com prazer e gratidão, mas eu não era...

Nunca fui...

Jamais serei...

Apenas tento lidar com o dilema interno da melhor forma possível, tentando ao máximo não envolver nem prejudicar ninguém ao redor, entretanto admito que não abracei essa _expiação_ a que fui submetida. Por mais que mereça pagar pelos pecados cometidos no passado, não canso de me perguntar se esse martírio que já perdura séculos não foi o suficiente pra quitar minha dívida com o _Alto_.

Parece que a resposta se clarificava a cada dia, a cada minuto que passava...

A cada crise...

A cada pesadelo...

A cada rompante violento...

A cada latejar pungente e lacerante de minha carne inquieta...

Pergunto-me se um dia ficarei livre de todo esse tormento secular...

Esse é o meu único e sincero desejo...

_**

* * *

**_

Andei de modo letárgico pelos corredores vazios, escutando o desagradável e leve ecoar de meus passos no chão liso não dando a mínima importância pelo fato de estar bem atrasada pra aula de biologia. Afinal de contas, sabia que a boa e velha desculpa da _inocente novata perdida_ em seu primeiro dia ia colar, então não havia motivos para preocupação muito menos pressa, pois a minha paciência pra aturar a maldita ladainha celular pela bilionésima vez já havia ido pelos ares a um bom tempo.

À medida que a distância entre mim e a sala reduzia, eu podia ouvir o ressoar elevado das vozes dos alunos impacientes e um professor bastante estressado tentando, em vão, chamar a atenção dos jovens.

Já sabendo o que estava pra suceder juntamente com a provável reação que a minha presença causaria nas crianças e no mestre, coloquei os fones de ouvido com um agradável rock pesado no volume máximo, buscando assim relaxar e esquecer o que viria.

_Como se isso fosse mesmo possível..._ – ironizei comigo mesma revirando os olhos.

Tirei o papel amassado de dentro da mochila fingindo procurar a sala indicada, respirei fundo e segui adiante com passos sempre firmes.

Parei em frente à porta da sala vestindo uma de minhas facetas de _garota ingênua_ e fiquei ali a olhar intensamente o pedaço rasurado de papel, esperando que todos engolissem a desculpa do meu atraso.

Segundos depois adentrei deliberadamente no recinto, ignorando todos os estúpidos olhares e suspiros lascivos que os garotos lançavam em minha direção e os xingamentos tecnicamente inaudíveis que as meninas mandavam.

Porém, antes de desfrutar do conforto de um assento de preferência bem escondido lá no fundo da sala, obriguei-me a explicar o atraso óbvio ao Sr. Molina e entregar-lhe o documento exigido. Só que ao invés do "ilustre" professor dar atenção ao papel ele parecia mais interessado em encarar meu corpo descaradamente como se eu fosse um suculento pedaço de carne ambulante e _disponível._

Isso foi o suficiente pra me irritar, encarei-o nos olhos com uma severidade incontida e tive o desprazer de me deparar com uma aura não muito límpida. Ela possuía uma coloração amarronzada quase negra, era volátil como vapor e irradiava uma sujeira e negativismo repulsivos.

Reparei no quanto ele parecia se deliciar em observar as estudantes, a energia desagradável e voluptuosa que emanava de seus poros chegava a ser nauseante de ver e sentir. De pronto deduzi que o homem gostava de flertar com as alunas utilizando sua autoridade pra levá-las pra cama.

_Repugnante..._

Contive um grunhido furioso e acalmei meus nervos que começavam a se exaltar outra vez.

Por mais que buscasse não me envolver em nas questões humanas, havia situações que me perturbavam profundamente e eu não podia fazer nada a respeito a não ser deixar de lado e ficar de olho na surdina.

Era sempre assim...

_Jamais interferir, apenas observar das sombras..._

Mesmo que o desejo de puni-lo fosse sem limites, sabia que era um _tabu_, que se desrespeitado acarretaria conseqüências sérias pro meu lado, e eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de arrumar confusão, não a essa altura, onde meus planos encontravam-se praticamente encaminhados.

Quanto mais eu andasse na linha, mais vista grossa _eles_ fariam aos meus "projetos"; se bem que eu tinha certeza de que suspeitavam de algo, mas não possuíam as provas muito menos a _autoridade_ necessária pra me questionar nesse sentido, uma vez que a burocracia imperava entre os diversificados títulos e tradições e obviamente eu usaria esse ponto meu favor.

Continuei a fitar o homem com rispidez, atrevendo-me a adentrar cada vez mais em seu íntimo, me enfurecendo ao constatar tanta imundície e depravação ali dentro, tantas jovens violadas por suas mãos selvagens e insensíveis, tantos gritos de socorro e desespero, ranger de dentes, lágrimas copiosas e feridas psicológicas incuráveis.

Isso só serviu de combustível para eu penetrar ainda mais fundo em sua alma, sentindo o professor suar e tremer de dor e agonia ante a violência de minhas investidas brutais.

Estava consciente de que se eu continuasse a me aprofundar o sujeito se romperia em mil pedaços, mas ainda assim a vontade crescente de vê-lo sofrer ao menos um pouco, corroer-se em meio às ondas de angústia e terror, pagar por todos os abusos que cometeu contra tantas crianças ingênuas me fez continuar até que...

"_Pare!"_

Rugiu imperativo o subconsciente atordoado, seu tom ríspido e severo freando-me de maneira automática e instantânea.

_Não se deixe levar, é isso o que __ela__ quer, respire fundo e siga seu rumo..._

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos pagam pelos erros cometidos, não é necessário que você interfira..._

_Não cabe a você julgá-los... _

Essa era a maior de todas as verdades, eu era o último ser deste planeta que possuía envergadura moral pra julgar alguém, decidir quem merecia a condenação ou a salvação.

Soltei um pequeno suspiro de desistência aceitando minha degradante e limitada condição, em seguida tratei de ir para o meu lugar, mas antes de seguir o percurso, algo bastante estranho e um tanto _perturbador_ ocorreu.

Uma misteriosa e preternatural lufada de ar frio entrou pela porta da sala batendo diretamente contra mim e se instaurando no resto da sala atordoando as crianças, em seguida percebi o tal Edward Cullen se retesar em seu assento e me encarar de uma forma tão mortífera e aterradora que cheguei a imaginar o rapaz, de alguma forma me atacando bem ali no meio de todos.

Franzi o cenho ante a ideia incoerente, mas isso não significou grande coisa perto da exorbitante sede de sangue que emanava daqueles olhos negros abissais. Não havia nada ali dentro a não ser uma indescritível ânsia, uma necessidade angustiante por sangue, como se sua própria existência dependesse disso, era um sentimento instintivo tão poderoso e arrebatador que chegava a ser palpável como se tivesse forma e vida próprias.

Foi então que vislumbrei algo em seu íntimo, não soube distinguir bem o que era, lembrava algo fluido e disforme, mas ao mesmo tempo massivo e intenso. Toda aquela inconstância turbulenta dançando e vibrando ali dentro me pegou totalmente desprevenida.

Sem pensar duas vezes me vi andando de forma involuntária para se sentar no único assento, quer por acaso ficava ao lado do garoto Cullen.

O sentia me encarando intensamente sem ao menos pestanejar, mas era como se não me visse de verdade. Ele parecia imerso em um profundo transe, e uma espécie de êxtase atravessou seus orbes quando me aproximei.

Ele estava longe...

Desfrutando, cogitando algo, analisando inúmeras possibilidades, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa:

O que quer se passasse por sua cabeça enigmática, _eu_ estava envolvida.

Senti meu peito se inflar com essa estranha novidade, mas não ousei perder o foco.

O garoto deveria ser observado com cautela...

Arrastei propositalmente a cadeira metálica contra chão de concreto, produzindo um fino ruído gasturento, indicando minha presença já que as pessoas, no geral, não gostavam de serem pegas de surpresa.

De imediato o jovem retornou de sua bolha fantasiosa, ou seja lá em que raios ele estava entretido, e passou a me encarar com _ira_.

Não se tratava de mera birra ou raivinha de crianças mimadas e frescurentas, era um ódio esmagador nunca antes visto, como se eu fosse um demônio prestes a tentá-lo e arrastá-lo para o inferno.

Como se _eu_ fosse a fonte geradora de todo o seu sofrimento e dilemas íntimos.

Edward Cullen me encarava ora como predador impiedoso, ora como um macho sedento e necessitado de algo que eu não compreendia ao certo, ele se mostrava faminto e desejoso, mas ao mesmo tempo havia repulsa e cólera intensas em seus olhos.

Era como se ele me atraísse pra perto de si enquanto lutava contra a minha presença.

Ele estava confuso, estupefato talvez com minha aproximação, e apesar dessa sensação atordoante ser recíproca entre nós, eu não conseguia me distanciar dele.

Não queria...

A curiosidade latente em meu interior falava mais alto do que os avisos do cérebro para que eu me afastasse daquela criança peculiar, de certa forma eu desejava entendê-la melhor, decifrar o que se passava em seus pensamentos ocultos.

Por que era tão difícil enxergar sua alma?

Ele parecia tão _especial, _diferente de tudo o que já vi.

Quando sentei no lugar ainda sem quebrar o contato visual com ele, pude sentir uma avalanche contínua de arrepios e tremores prazerosos correr por todo o corpo e o maldito pulsar ansioso e intenso de meu sexo me fez arfar e gemer de modo inaudível.

De imediato cruzei as pernas com força tentando de algum jeito conter o latejar e as contrações enlouquecedores entre minhas pernas, que insistiam em se abrir na direção do garoto, convidando-o a me possuir por completo.

Era como se meu corpo adquirisse vontade própria perto do _pirralho_, minha garganta estava seca e se arranhava à menor golfada de ar absorvida, o coração batia descompassado, enquanto o convulsionar involuntário de meu baixo ventre se intensificava cada vez mais me deixando ligeiramente zonza e entorpecida de prazer e tesão.

Eu não suportaria muito tempo, as rajadas de excitação me entorpeciam e desnorteavam a cada segundo, eu temia perder o controle e cometer um _atentado_ contra o _menino_...

As reações incompreensíveis de meu corpo eram assustadoras, eu mal conseguia manter a linha de raciocínio.

A todo instante me via imprensando firme o garoto na parede, roubando seus lábios macios e bem desenhados, explorando cada milimétrica protuberância de seu corpo forte e viril, mordendo seu pescoço lívido, sentindo seus charmosos e alongados dedos me penetrando fundo com vigorosas e urgentes estocadas, a explosão de nossos corpos unidos em um só.

As imagens mentais eram insanamente deliciosas e ao mesmo tempo preocupantes.

Trinquei os dentes com fúria, varrendo de vez aquelas excitantes visões de nossos corpos suados, enroscados um no outro e se devorando com selvageria para um canto abandonado de meu cérebro.

Aos poucos fui recuperando a sensatez, lutei para aturar a elevação brusca de minha temperatura corporal, por alguma razão eu estava com grandes dificuldades para estabilizá-la.

Estranho...

Prendi o cabelo em um coque tentando amenizar o clima quente dentro de mim, enquanto olhava sem muita atenção para o quadro negro, evitando a todo instante me perder no magnetismo dos olhos negros e do corpo apelativo de Edward Cullen.

Com um susto ouvi o arrastar furioso e brusco de sua cadeira pra bem longe de mim, suas feições de Serafim estavam contorcidas em um misto de ira e luxúria.

De imediato ele virou o rosto pro outro lado recolhendo-se ao máximo na direção oposta à minha, ignorando-me por completo.

Eu já não entendia mais nada...

Homens...

Deixei o humanozinho mimado e bipolar se contorcer, tremer e grunhir em seu assento e fiquei a desenhar coisas inúteis e aleatórias no meu caderno de biologia, jamais esquecendo de olhar pro quadro de vez em quando para fingir que prestava atenção àquele assunto irritante que já sabia de cor e salteado.

Sorri displicente ao ouvir o palpitar acelerado do coração do garoto Newton quando nossos olhares se cruzaram por acaso. Era engraçado ver o quanto ele e os outros meninos se exaltavam, sem necessidade, na minha presença.

Foi então que um pequeno _click_ me despertou...

Desde que entrei naquela sala pude distinguir os batimentos cardíacos de cada aluno, todos possuíam um ritmo próprio e sincopado, um cadenciar único igual a uma melodia, onde cada nota tinha o seu tom característico produzido por um determinado acorde. Porém, desde que me sentei ao lado de Edward Cullen não escutei nem um som vindo de seu corpo.

"_Puta merda, só pode ser brincadeira" – _pensei exaltada e arfando em choque.

Cerrei os olhos e me concentrei em todos os ruídos da sala, desde o ronco constante do aquecedor até som da respiração mais fraca. Reuni aquela inconstante massa sinfônica de diferentes frequências em meu espaço mental e lentamente fui excluindo cada um deles, isolando todos os ruídos e demais interferências até que não restasse mais nada a não ser o vazio.

Quando senti meus ouvidos plenamente livres da poluição sonora e apurados ao máximo, dirigi toda a minha atenção para o garoto ao lado.

E pela milionésima vez nesse dia, Edward Cullen me surpreendeu...

Por um minuto fiquei sem pensar em absolutamente nada, me senti aprisionada num casulo mental onde tudo parecia desmoronar.

Eu estava petrificada...

Não, a palavra mais correta para definir o meu estado naquele instante seria...

_Abismada..._

Sem nenhuma reação...

Totalmente perdida no tempo e espaço...

Era como se tudo o que eu acreditava fosse amassado e jogado na lata do lixo...

Nada mais fazia sentido...

Por quê?

Por que o coração de Edward Cullen não batia?

Aproximei-me milimetricamente de seu corpo inerte só para ter certeza de que não me enganara, porém o resultado fora o mesmo...

No lugar das batidas frenéticas e vigorosas de um coração jovem, atlético e saudável, não havia nada a não ser um silêncio oco e perturbador, não existia pulsação, circular de líquidos, muitos menos o som de pulmões trabalhando ou o usual calor humano exalando de sua pele alva.

_MAS O QUE DIABOS ESTAVA ACONTECENDO AFINAL???_

Era como se...

Ele estivesse...

_Morto..._

Contive a vontade absurda de socar-lhe a cara, arrastá-lo pra um canto deserto e submetê-lo a uma bela sessão sangrenta e agonizante de interrogatório, por que certamente esse cara poderia ser _tudo..._

_Menos humano..._

Como pode?

Sua alma era quase impossível de ser vista

Seu coração não batia

Sua pele não irradiava a menor fagulha de calor

Dedução:

O cara era um _zumbi..._

Ou outra coisa que eu não fazia a mínima ideia...

Tamborilei os dedos com crescente impaciência na mesa de granito de modo a preencher o silêncio perturbador de seu coração, provavelmente parado. Minha insatisfação e revolta atingindo o cume.

Até que cansei de ficar na minha...

- Cara, cê tá respirando? – demandei tentando esconder a irritação e falhando miseravelmente.

Aproximei-me de seu rosto maravilhoso, estreitando os olhos de modo a intimidá-lo e assim arrancar alguma reação _normal_ daquele corpo glorioso.

_Nada..._

Rosnei enervada por dentro...

- Qual o seu problema hein, garoto? Eu não fiz nada com você _ainda._ Ou será que o seu _hobby _é passar horas a fio mandando olhares mortais para inocentes crianças novatas que chegam a essa escola?

Essas perguntas estavam entaladas na garganta desde quando nossos olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez e o _ruivo gostoso_ começou a me bombardear com uma sessão direta de intensos olhares intimidantes e pervertidos sem motivo algum – nada contra os olhares pervertidos.

O dito cujo entortou a cabeça pra um lado em questionamento, as sobrancelhas franzidas somadas ao biquinho birrento e fofo comprovavam que ele não havia entendido _porra_ nenhuma do que eu estava falando ou ainda estava processando os dados da pergunta.

Era um _completo idiota_ mesmo...

Não sei por que ainda gastava o meu tempo falando com esse sujeito...

Total desperdício de saliva.

- Humpf! Que seja – rosnei sob minha respiração fechando o caderno e reunindo meus materiais, pronta pra sair de perto do ruivo Cullen antes que eu fizesse alguma _merda_ da qual pudesse me arrepender depois.

Joguei facilmente a mochila pesada entupida de livros no ombro esquerdo, fitei o _menino ignorante_ e cuspi uma bela verdade em sua carinha linda:

- _Çok Aptalca_

Pois era exatamente isso o que ele era, um _total imbecil_.

E sem mais ânimo pra ficar na presença atordoante e convidativa de Edward Cullen, saí a passos rápidos da sala, desviando agilmente de cada estudante desengonçado até por fim alcançar a saída da escola onde, para variar uma fina garoa reconfortante banhava o solo.

Inspirei de modo profundo, enchendo meus pulmões com aquele maravilhoso e relaxante cheiro de chuva e terra molhada.

Demorei alguns segundos parada no canto, ainda assimilando e encaixando todas as descobertas feitas naquela anômala manhã em _Forks High School_.

Definitivamente algo precisava ser feito com relação ao _ruivo delicioso_ e toda a sua família, pois não duvidava que o resto deles fosse da mesma forma.

Aquele caso merecia uma detalhada investigação, não dava pra confiar em ninguém, pois o inimigo era ardiloso e calculista, gostava de se mostrar em inúmeras e improváveis facetas, porém eu tinha experiência no assunto e sabia quais medidas tomar.

Com um estalo, a imagem de meu contato veio à mente.

Se existia uma pessoa com habilidade para descobrir informações sobre outrem, esse alguém era _ela._

**TRIIIIIIIIM!**

O toque estridente do celular me trouxe de volta à realidade caótica, levantei o _flip_ sem nem mesmo observar quem ligava, pois apenas uma pessoa tinha o meu número.

- Estava pensando em você agora mesmo.

- Humm... sinto-me honrada por fazer parte de suas _fantasias_ mais íntimas Isabella – respondeu a voz feminina e brincalhona que não perdia nada em malícia.

- Engraçadinha...

- Também te amo, querida – afirmou _a palhaça_ fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

- Qual o motivo da ligação? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Relaxa Bells – afirmou usando o apelido que ela me dera há muito tempo atrás – Está tudo ótimo.

- E como foi a reunião? – inquiri arqueando a sobrancelhas.

- O de sempre. Os _boiers_**³** não gostam de mover seus traseiros Reais por nada desse mundo, então sempre sobra pra _agência de operações especiais_ resolver as _merdas,_ fora isso está tudo na boa por aqui.

- hummm... – era sempre assim, quanto maior a hierarquia maior a acomodação, a ambição e por aí vai.

- Sério Bella. Por incrível que pareça, as coisas estão literalmente tranquilas, nem parece que estou na _Cidade do Pecado_ dá pra acreditar nisso? – comentou irônica.

De qualquer forma, todo o cuidado era pouco, pois nunca se sabe o que se esconde no beco mais escuro ou na face mais deslumbrante.

- Sei... bom saber que as coisas estão calmas por aí – afirmei aliviada por saber que a nova barreira funcionara com perfeição.

Foi então que meus olhos se cruzaram com os _dele._

Edward _Gostoso_ Cullen e suas intensas orbes cor de ônix me secando de modo aturdido da cabeça aos pés.

Encarei-o de volta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, desafiando-o a vir me confrontar.

Sorri abertamente ante sua postura rígida e tensa como se estivesse congelado no lugar.

Ah, como eu amava a sensação de poder e dominação sobre os outros, especialmente com relação o sexo oposto, era regozijante sentir a tensão, o nervosismo e a desconfiança atravessar o corpo dos machos que geralmente trepidavam assustados diante de minhas habilidades superiores.

E com pensamentos mil a fervilhar na cabeça, resolvi dar um chega pra lá no ruivo estonteante e colocá-lo de vez no chinelo...

- A propósito, Forks é mesmo um lugar bem interessante sabe? Digamos que encontrei "_pessoas"_ bastante _especiais_ por aqui – pontuei enfatizando ironicamente a palavra _pessoas._

- Sério? Não brinca, me passe os detalhes.

- Quando chegar em casa te ligo, tenho novidades fresquinhas.

Do outro lado da linha escutei o cantarolar animado e vitorioso de meu contato.

Enquanto _a maluca_ tagarelava uma canção turca em meus ouvidos, tive a felicidade de vislumbrar Edward Cullen arregalar os olhos horrorizado, por um minuto pensei que aquelas duas jóias negras fossem saltar das órbitas, logo em seguida ele engoliu em seco e firmou os pés ao chão evitando ter um treco em pleno estacionamento.

Sua cara de filhote amedrontado foi totalmente impagável.

Incrível que até mesmo assustado o cara conseguia ser _gostoso, puta que pariu._

Algo me dizia que esse _pirralho_ ia dar trabalho...

Desliguei o telefone na cara do _contato desajuizado _e liguei minha moto apreciando a potência de seu motor turbinado a cada rugida furiosa. Nunca me cansava de desfrutar da perfeição do meu bebê carmesim.

Acelerei pra cima do garoto Cullen tirando-o de seu estado catatônico, meu sorriso diabólico em sua direção servindo de aviso para que ele se cuidasse, pois eu conhecia o seu segredinho obscuro...

Ou pelo menos uma parte dele...

E estava disposta a descobrir muito mais...

Não descansaria enquanto não desvendasse os mistérios que rondavam Edward Cullen e sua família inumanamente bela.

_**

* * *

**_

Dirigi em alta velocidade pelas ruas desertas que levava até minha casa. O vento balançando meu longo agasalho marrom, acariciando os pedaços de pele descoberta e transmitindo a refrescante sensação de liberdade fazendo-me esquecer de quem eu realmente era, ou da missão a ser executada e da atormentadora clausura eterna em que vivia.

Todas as constatações massacrantes da realidade impiedosa pareciam desaparecer por encanto durantes os singelos e raros momentos de alegria que me permitia aproveitar.

Nessas horas eu me considerava abençoada por ter a capacidade de reconhecer e valorizar as pequenas coisas da vida.

Quando se atravessa toda uma eternidade na solidão dos próprios passos, assimilando as verdades do mundo por si só, vendo o ascender e ruir de grandes nomes e a evolução em toda a sua apoteose, entende-se que o ciclo não se resume apenas ao grande e ostentoso; aprende-se a enxergar a beleza e a magnitude da criação nas menores coisas existentes.

Às vezes achava que era isso o que faltava às pessoas, a visão para enxergar mais além, e enquanto ela não vinha, eu me limitava a encarar a humanidade se afogar nas ondas de sua própria ganância e prepotência.

E mergulhada em tantos pensamentos nem percebi que nos poucos minutos passados eu já estava a seguir pelo familiar caminho de terra que levava até a minha propriedade.

Deixei a moto na garagem junto com meus outros _filhos_ e saí para dar um passeio pela floresta em meio à garoa leve que caía.

Peguei o celular e disquei para minha conhecida e insana colega, que provavelmente estaria quicando de curiosidade pra saber das tais novidades.

Aposto duzentos dólares que ela atenderia no primeiro toque.

- Conta tudo – exigiu ofegante sem nem ao menos deixar o telefone tocar.

Não disse?

- Então... Você por um acaso já ouviu falar da família Cullen? – perguntei displicente.

- Não, por quê?

- Eles são bem... _diferentes_ sabe?

- Como assim? – demandou em tom sério.

- Beleza sobrenatural, leveza nos modos de agir, voz aveludada e sensual, extremamente pálidos, olhos negros, isolados das demais crianças...

- O que você não está me contando?

Ela sempre sabia quando eu omitia algo e isso me irritava profundamente.

- Um dos garotos Cullen, Edward... Eu não consegui ver a sua alma – afirmei num tom derrotado nada usual.

- O QUÊ? Como assim?

- Não consegui enxergá-la com nitidez, mas _sei_ que tem algo lá e acredite, é _poderoso..._

- Droga, será que é a nova _tropa?_ Não pensei que eles fossem ficar prontos tão cedo e...

- Isso não é tudo...

- Tem mais? – questionou abismada.

- O coração dele não bate, na verdade o sistema dele nem sequer funciona, é como se estivesse morto.

- _Puta merda..._ – soltou o ar, nervosa ante a avalanche de informações que passei – Relaxa, vou investigar e assim que descobrir alguma coisa te ligo.

- Ele... me deixou _estranha_.

- Estranha como?

- Meu corpo ficou descontrolado sem motivo algum – afirmei frustrada enquanto passava os dedos impacientes pelos cabelos desarrumando as mechas.

- Beleza sobrenatural, sensualidade, esse cara deve mesmo ter algo de especial pra ter mexido com você dessa forma.

- Não exagera está legal?

- Eu te conheço garota, sua voz meio gaga, respiração irregular, nervosismo... Você não é assim, ele definitivamente te pegou.

- Para de ser irritante. Além do mais, que culpa tenho se ele despertou coisas esquisitas em mim? Sei lá, me bateu uma vontade louca de...

- _Foder_ gostoso? Nossa, queria estar lá só pra te ver perdendo o controle.

Enviei-lhe um rosnado assassino via fibra ótica, o que fez a _criaturinha irritante_ cair na risada e continuar a me perturbar.

- Faça um favor à humanidade: atire em si mesma

- Hahaha, você sabe muito bem que não morro assim tão fácil, né?

- É, eu sei e...

De repente um estranho e nauseante cheiro invadiu o ar, ao longe escutei um som alto e gutural ecoar pela imensidão verde assustando todos os animais que ali viviam.

- Me mantenha informada – avisei desligando o telefone e guardando-o no bolso.

As árvores farfalhavam ao som de uma estranha e lúgubre sinfonia densa, o vento soprava com fúria, desmanchando o uniforme tapete verde e marrom que repousava ao chão e erguendo as folhas em um turbilhão fazendo-as dançar ao meu redor.

Passos correndo numa velocidade inumana, desviando de pedras, riachos, árvores.

Nada ficava em seu caminho...

A cada segundo seus rosnados grotescos e a respiração furiosamente pesada tornavam-se mais intensos, a distância entre nós reduzindo-se a cada instante, o cheiro fétido e pungente de _cachorro molhado_ invadiu o local, fazendo-me enrugar o nariz em protesto e estalar os dedos.

Algo _grande_ estava vindo...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Baiat¹: **do Romeno, _garoto, menino._

**Nike²: **Deusa grega da _Vitória._

**Boiers³: **termo Romeno que se refere aos nobres feudais na região européia que engloba a Transilvânia, de onde vêm as lendas vampirescas. Também conhecido como _Boiardos _em português.

* * *

**N/A: Bem meus amores, peço desculpas de novo pelo atraso chato e espero de verdade que tenham apreciado o capítulo! Explicações virão muito em breve, enquanto isso desejo saber o que vocês acham de toda a situação.**

**Da Bella e seu contato misterioso...**

**Me mandem suas teorias!**

**Perguntinhas:**

**1- O que Bella pretende fazer com o Edward?**

**2- Como os Cullens reagirão a isso?**

**3- Quem é a criatura misteriosa na floresta?**

**# **_**PERGUNTA DE 1 MILHÃO: O que é a Bella?**_

**Agradeço muito vossa paciência e carinho, tentarei postar o mais breve possível!**

**Façam uma autora feliz e mandem reviews ok?**

*** Reviews = autora feliz e inspirada**

**AMU VCS!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

* * *

_**N/Beta:**__ Essa é a hora que todas apertamos o botãozinho da autora para digitar profanidades frente a tamanha filhadaputisse da mesma! _

_Como diabos ela acha interessante parar AÍ? Meu senhor Jesus! De boa... ela é ou não espetacular?_

_Cara... não sei se acontece com vocês, mas todas as vezes que sento para ler __**A Escolhida**__, saio do computador completamente frustrada porque o capítulo acabou – em um piscar de olhos – e não terá um próximo, pelo menos não até que a Lari escreva o update._

_Isso ae... capítulo espetacular e tãaao intenso que me fez torcer as calcinhas! _

_Vamos escrever para ela o que vocês acham da fic? Isso motiva um autor a escrever... :)_

**Vocês ouviram a Lou né? Mandem reviews :P**


	6. Compelido

**N/A: Olá amados leitores fofos! Quanto tempo, desculpem a demora no post, a correria é muito grande, mas aí está o capítulo novinho em folha! **

*****Agradeço muito à **_**melhor beta do Universo**_**: Srta. Lou *beijos e abraços apertados nela***

**Antes que vocês comecem a leitura gostaria de dar uma notícia que me alegrou muito...**

**Recebi um e-mail informando que ESTA fic foi indicada em um concurso que algumas pessoas desse site realizaram: **

_**A ESCOLHIDA **__http: / / www . fanfiction . net /s / 5307034 / 1 /_ **está concorrendo na seguinte categoria:**

_**- Melhor fanfic incompleta, com Lemons. – seguindo a historia original.**_

_**# LINK PARA VOTAR NA FIC -**__ http: / / www . enquetes . com . br / popenquete . asp?id = 909093 *_

**Aproveitando o embalo, aviso que uma de minhas one **_**Chapeuzinho Vermelho **_**está concorrendo nas categorias de:**

_**- Melhor One-shot sem Lemons –Universo Alternativo**_

_**# LINK PARA VOTAR - **__http: / / www . enquetes . com . br / popenquete . asp?id = 909129 __**(ignorem os espaços ok?)**_

_**- One-Shot Revelação**_

_**# LINK PARA VOTAR**_ - _http: / / www . enquetes . com . br / popenquete . asp?id = 909131_

**Vocês não fazem ideia de como****fiquei mega alegre, saltitante e surpresa com a novidade e como sempre faço questão de salientar: é graças a vocês que consegui chegar até aqui, por isso digo que toda a conquista é ****nossa.**

**Então todos aqueles que realmente acharam a fic interessante e quiserem votar nela, sintam-se à vontade!**

_**# LINK DAS ORGANIZADORAS DO CONSURSO - **__http : / / www . fanfiction . net / _**u / 1197490 /**

**E a propaganda ainda não acabou, também tive a felicidade de ter sido indicada para concorrer nas categorias de:**

_**- Autora mais simpática com as Leitoras **_

_**# LINK - **__http:__** / **__/ www . enquetes . com . br / popenquete . asp?id = 909140_

_**- Melhor autora de Comédia**_

_**# LINK - **__http: / / www . enquetes . com . br / popenquete . asp?id = 909145_

_**- Autora revelação**_

_**# LINK - **__http: / / www . enquetes . com . br / popenquete . asp?id = 909146_

**Se quiserem votar em mim, é só mandar ver^^**

**

* * *

**_**~.~Respondendo Reviews ~.~**_

_**Nara**__**: **__Hey gata, seja muito bem-vinda a minha humilde fic! Uau, sua teoria é maravilhosa, eu gostei muito daquele filme sabe? Nicolas Cage ficou legal de Motoqueiro! Eu lembro até de uma fala... "look into my eyes" auhsauhsa adoro! Então, espero que goste do capítulo novo ok? Segura o coração! Valeu pela review BJIN^^_

_**nih valim:**__ Olá querida, me sinto emocionada por você gostar tanto da fic! Eu bem que gosto de tentar coisas novas, por isso que no início da fic eu fiquei mega preocupada com a recepção dos leitores, tanto que planejei fazer uns 7 capítulos, mas as coisas estão indo tão bem e a temática tá se desenvolvendo tanto que o que era pra ser uma short fic virou uma long! *em tese* Fico muito grata pelo seu apoio viu? É essencial pra mim saber a opinião dos leitores! A relação deles irá pegar fogo e a missão dela é algo muito acima do que vocês imaginam! Espero que goste do capítulo novo BJIN^^_

_**bianca:**__ Oi fofa! Seja bem-vinda à minha fic, é uma honra tê-la por essas bandas! Fico alegre por saber que a fic te agrada! E sim, a Bella é um grande mistério, o que ela fala, sente, sabe e vê. Tudo faz parte de algo complexo e o Edward, ele tá totalmente atraído! Uahssuha o 'sonho' do Ed agradou a muita gente hehehe, e não, o contato da Bella ainda não se revelou, mas muito em breve dará o ar de sua graça juntamente com outros personagens de minha autoria! A galera tá apostando no Jake hehehe, e o Ed já tá ligado que Bells é meio diferente, a coisa tá pra esquentar hein? Espero que goste do novo capítulo, a gente se fala BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel:**__ Hey florzinha, tudo bom? Boa teoria essa sua, mas tu tá ligada que não vou dizer se tá quente ou frio porque se não perde a graça né? Ushuashau Mas só por que sou boazinha te darei uma dica: preste atenção nas entrelinhas, muita coisa sobre a Bella já foi revelada. Junte os pedacinhos e aí as coisas começarão fazer mais sentido! Ui, falei demais! Capítulo novo on, tomara que te agrade BJIN^^_

_**Izabela:**__ Hello fofinha! Viu como é fácil descobrir as coisas nessa fic?Vamos sentar e esperar pra ver o que é né? Aushausha... ser do mal, a Bella? Quem sabe? Desculpa a demora no post viu? BJIN^^_

_**Ana Carolina:**__ Oi querida! Fico contente por saber que o capítulo tava pro teu gosto! Lendo atentamente suas respostas... 1)Hummm, interessante. As coisas serão bem quentes entre os dois hehe! Ela será obrigada a desvendar o Ed *em breve você saberá o motivo* 2) Nesse capítulo de agora você verá o quanto ficará evidente a atenção que a Bells conseguiu atrair ushauhs 3) É... meio óbvia essa *queria que os leitores quebrassem bastante a cabeça, mas é fácil demais a resposta... droga* 4) Bella é Imortal *fato* e muito mais velha que todos os Cullens juntos uhasuahsu! Então é isso, aí está o capítulo novo, espero que te agrade e te deixe ainda mais curiosa BJIN^^_

**Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas!**

**BOA LEITURA!^__^**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

† † †

**_Salmos 7:16_**

_**Sua malícia recairá em sua própria cabeça, e sua violência se voltará contra a sua fronte.**_

† † †

**Compelido**

"_Edward ainda está lá dentro?"_

"_Não adianta, ele não vai sair e acho melhor não perturbá-lo, suas emoções estão uma loucura"_

"_Coitado do meu mano, tá deslumbrado"_

"_Isso é ridículo, tudo por causa de uma reles humana e que mal chegou à cidade"_

"_Meu menino..."_

"_Vou falar com ele, isso já foi longe demais"_

Ignorei os pensamentos irritantes e perturbadores da minha família intrometida e empurrei para bem longe a ideia _escrota_ de ter Carlisle pegando no meu pé e tentando a todo custo estabelecer uma inútil e sem sentido conversa pai e filho, como se eu fosse um pré-adolescente humano, simplório e imaturo que não possuía a mínima ideia do que fazer para lidar com as próprias emoções.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, talvez eu estivesse mesmo agindo como um humano tolo e inexperiente, mas o que eu podia fazer?

Era impossível fugir, não importa para o quão longe fosse, o quanto caçasse, saciasse a sede arrebatadora que me consumia impiedosamente a cada instante, ou lutasse com todas as armas para não me lembrar da existência _dela,_ percebia que meus esforços eram totalmente em vão.

Uma completa perda de tempo...

No transcorrer dos lentos ponteiros pesados, no ranger das engrenagens enferrujadas do relógio inquebrável da mesmice eterna, a cada infindável minuto em que cerrava meus olhos, a imagem nítida e perfeita daquele _pecado ambulante_ em forma feminina surgia no meu consciente em todo o seu esplendor e deslumbrância, delicada como o leve desabrochar de uma rosa, arrastando-me para uma atmosfera obscura e irracional, onde os meus instintos vorazes dominavam e o predador acorrentado saciava todos os seus desejos e fantasias mais ocultas.

_Ela_ simbolizava a pintura detalhada e idealizada de uma deusa, a pureza e inocência de seu olhar, a sensualidade dos lábios, a maciez do cabelo, a volúpia a irradiar de seu corpo alimentando os mais furiosos e exorbitantes dos ardis.

Todos os pormenores da humana estavam presentes em mim, incrustados em minha carne como se fossem cravados a ferro e escritos com sangue.

_Seu cheiro..._

_Seu corpo..._

_Sua voz..._

O monstro sedento clamava irrevogavelmente ela...

Eu mal a conhecia; sequer sabia o dia de seu aniversário ou o nome de seus progenitores, mas de uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza...

_Isabella _estava_ em mim..._

As vontades que se apoderaram de meu corpo e mente desde nosso primeiro encontro eram a prova incontestável de que ela estava destinada a ser _minha,_ de uma forma ou de outra a humana cederia a mim e tudo voltaria a seguir o seu curso natural.

"_Bebendo de novo, filho?"_

- Apenas me deleitando com antigos prazeres humanos – respondi em voz alta, aguardando Carlisle entrar no escritório de uma vez e tentar iniciar a tal conversa pai e filho que eu tanto gostaria de evitar.

Odiava demonstrar fraqueza ante minha família, uma vez que sempre fui o filho perfeito, o modelo a ser seguido, ou pelo menos costumava ser antes de optar por seguir meu próprio caminho, desvirtuando-me do ideal que tanto me foi ensinado por Carlisle e mergulhando nas profundezas incertas e insanas da luxúria de sangue.

Mas isso fora a décadas atrás, agora o filho pródigo retornara ao lar com um novo propósito, fazendo questão de demonstrar todo o seu comedimento e autocontrole.

_Fachada..._

_Hipocrisia..._

_Mentiras..._

Insistia o monstro esboçando seu riso sarcástico e recheado de _malícia._

Não!

Negava-me a cair na decadência outra vez, não importa quantos obstáculos surgissem ou o quão grandiosa a tentação fosse, eu remanesceria vitorioso.

- Vai ficar apenas me encarando ou vai se sentar e conversar? – inquiri sem desviar os olhos do cálice de _uísque_ com gelo em minhas mãos, balançando-o minimamente e aproveitando a deliciosa sensação do álcool inundando meu sistema há muito entregue aos braços da morte; pouco me importando a forma como _aquilo_ teria que sair de dentro de mim.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, o álcool, de certa forma, aplacava minha sede. Carlisle e os outros sempre acharam essa particularidade bastante curiosa, entretanto jamais chegaram a dar importância ao assunto, pois o que realmente valia ali era que isso me beneficiava, mesmo que no fundo eu tivesse total ciência de que a bebida não passava de um mero _paliativo _para aplacar as ânsias doentias que habitavam os espaços mais obscuros de minha mente.

O suspiro alto e preocupado de meu pai inundou o ambiente, provavelmente tentando evidenciar seu descontentamento ante minha situação 'deplorável' ou talvez a fim de desviar minha atenção das inúmeras garrafas de bebidas que me convidavam a esvaziá-las de uma vez por todas.

- As coisas não podem continuar desse jeito Edward – elucidou num tom mais severo, porém sem perder a usual compassividade.

- Não vejo motivos para você se preocupar comigo – justifiquei em adiantamento.

"_Precisa me contar o que está havendo filho, quero te ajudar, você não enxerga, mas estamos vendo que você está diferente"_

Suspirei frustrado e ingeri mais um gole da bebida forte, que provavelmente teria me derrubado e dado uma _puta_ ressaca se ainda fosse humano.

"_Não se preocupe, Esme e seus irmãos foram caçar, estamos a sós em casa"_

- O que quer saber pai?

- O motivo por trás disso tudo. Edward você está uma bagunça por dentro, até eu que não possuo habilidades especiais consigo sentir isso, é como se você estivesse a ponto de _ruir_ a qualquer instante.

Sorri amargamente ante a assertiva certeira de Carlisle.

O que séculos de existência não forneciam a um vampiro?

- Jasper mal consegue permanecer no mesmo cômodo que você sem ter uma crise de autocontrole e começar a irradiar ondas perturbadoras para todos nós. Sei que não é culpa de vocês, mas somos uma família; o que afeta um, afeta o todo.

Um silêncio desconfortavelmente opressor imperou sobre nós; o olhar penetrante do médico me examinava minuciosamente com a argúcia de um cientista profissional em uma malograda tentativa de decodificar, ao menos uma parte do que eu tanto ocultava.

Sua mente transparente racionalizava e sopesava mil e uma hipóteses acerca de meu comportamento anormal, até que enfadado de suas maçantes teorizações infundadas finalmente desisti de bancar o difícil e quando estava prestes a abrir o jogo, Carlisle tomou a dianteira.

- É _ela_ não é?

De imediato todos os meus membros se enrijeceram automaticamente em resposta, como se fossem assolados por um intenso rompante em cadeia, deixando-me em total estado de alerta.

O monstro remexia-se inquieto...

Senti meus olhos se injetarem com fúria e a visão adquirir uma assombrosa tonalidade escarlate, os dentes rangeram brutalmente – uns contra os outros – e o veneno circulou potente por meus órgãos sem vida, enquanto um rosnado grave e gutural emergiu das profundezas de meu peito, fazendo Carlisle se sobressaltar e assumir uma imediata posição defensiva.

- Acalme-se filho... – replicou em um tom tranquilo que nada escondia a preocupação.

Sua mente encontrava-se extremamente confusa e estarrecida por minha reação inesperada. Em poucos segundos recordações de meu retorno ao lar após anos de ausência apoderaram-se de seu consciente saudosista, enviando-me de volta a uma outra época, retornando aos tempos de predador voraz, insaciável e sem misericórdia.

Meus gélidos olhos carmesins brilhavam com assombroso sadismo, o cheiro de sangue humano impregnava cada membro, cada fibra e poro de minha couraça imortal; a angustiante e palpável sede por sangue que me tomava naquela época ainda mostrava-se nítida em suas memórias, mas hoje isso parece algo tão distante, tal qual um passado corroído pelas traças da ilusão pertencente a outra pessoa, a um completo desconhecido.

- Não está ajudando. – Rosnei cerrando os olhos com brutalidade, enquanto retomava minha postura calma de sempre.

- Desculpe filho, essa sua reação me...

- Não precisa lembrar, posso ler seus pensamentos e não, não sou mais daquele jeito.

- Lamento...

- Não lamente**;** isso não é culpa sua. – Asseverei friamente.

Nada daquilo que me devorava e martirizava dia após dia transcorrido na morosa eternidade era culpa dele ou de qualquer outro, mas minha.

Fui eu quem resolveu optar pelo meio mais fácil de se satisfazer, abusando de subterfúgios vergonhosos de modo a justificar a carnificina que cometi em nome de minha própria cupidez, e por mais que repudiasse enxergar, essa era a verdade da qual jamais poderia fugir ou negar.

Essa era a minha _real natureza..._

Eu era um _monstro_ assassino e sanguinário, que se deleitava em sugar a vitalidade de suas vítimas fracas e indefesas da forma mais lenta e torturante que se poderia imaginar. Sentia-me sujo e desprezível por me regozijar com tais atrocidades, mas não podia me enganar.

A fase doce e ilusória ficara para trás no momento em que me entreguei à cegueira da loucura e da sede...

Não mais...

- Filho você precisa se perdoar pelo que fez, nessa vida é normal todos cometerem deslizes;uns mais e outros menos porque não existe perfeição no mundo e...

- Não recomece com esse papo, por favor – roguei espalmando a mão.

- Entendo, mas diga-me, _ela_ é a sua _cantante, _correto?

Não pude conter uma estrondosa gargalhada recheada de sarcasmo e amargura ante a _ingênua_ conclusão de meu pai – que para um vampiro com experiência e conhecimentos seculares estava me saindo mais tolo que um recém-nascido.

Ele não fazia ideia dos efeitos que a _humana maldita_ tinha sobre mim.

Ninguém entendia a complexidade daquilo que ela gerava em meu corpo e sentidos...

Jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas Isabella me _controlava_. Algo lá no fundo alertava-me constantemente de que ela era perigosa, nada confiável e muito sagaz.

Tinha a ligeira impressão de que se ela desejasse poderia facilmente me manipular a seu bel-prazer; transformar-me em seu mísero títere, e essa ideia absurda e deprimente de ser fantoche de alguém, ainda mais de uma _humanazinha de merda_ deixava-me louco de raiva.

Era humilhante demais se deixar abduzir uma criatura tão minúscula e insignificante como _ela_.

- Você está errado, pai... ela é muito _mais_ que isso.

Com absoluta certeza, Bella era a concretização da minha perdição, minha loucura, meu maior desejo, a cobiça circulava em mim como uma moléstia perniciosa que destruía lentamente o interior, aniquilava devagar e em _silêncio_.

E era exatamente isso o que a garota estava fazendo comigo; levando-me ao limite, obrigando-me a cruzar a tênue linha que separava razão e insanidade.

Em apenas um único encontro Swan fora capaz de abalar com surpreendente facilidade todas as minhas estruturas erigidas sobre a poderosa base secular da autoafirmação e controle.

Ela trazia à superfície todos os antigos desejos e ânsias dos quais me privei por tantos anos.

Perto dela eu me sentia mais _humano_ que nunca...

Perto dela eu me sentia o _monstro_ mais vil e odioso que já habitou estas terras...

Simplesmente não conseguia me manter em uma linha fixa e lógica de raciocínio, tinha plena consciência de que minhas emoções encontravam-se mais conturbadas e inconstantes do que nunca, não havia equilíbrio ou necessidade de contenção, apenas excessos, caos e vontades incontroláveis.

Todas as barreirase as definições maniqueístas de certo e errado, bem e mal, moral e amoral pareciam não mais se confrontar em discursos contraditórios, tudo parecia simplesmente se fundir em um só formando um turbilhão.

Meu mundo inteiro _desabava_ quando eu estava em sua presença atordoante.

Era como se eu colapsasse, perdesse a noção dos valores adquiridos e me entregasse às _necessidades mais primitivas..._

Eu e _ela_...

Ambos teoricamente fadados a uma convivência 'indesejada'- se bem que as reações que a humana demonstrava em minha presença eram bastante interessantes de se analisar. Meu estratosférico ego imortal jubilava-se ao recordar como seu rosto adquirira uma saborosa e tentadora coloração avermelhada e suas pupilas dilataram ao encarar meu corpo, como seus batimentos se intensificaram em uma deliciosa e atiçante dança frenética quando minha voz ecoou em seus delicados ouvidos.

O monstro urrava de prazer a cada doce e satisfatória lembrança...

Pelo menos eu não era o único a se deixar levar, sabia que ela queria _algo_ de mim, estava escrito e seus profundos olhos chocolate, apenas não tinha como descobrir se a sua necessidade estava no mesmo grau de intensidade e loucura que a minha...

Foi entãoque a ficha caiu, percebi que não era somente o eu, e sim o _nós..._

A inconcebível ideia de que estávamos destinados a ser um só brotou em minha mente como a mais insistente e devastadora das ervas daninhas, corrompendo meu tão bem cuidado e protegido jardim mental.

Aquilo tudo era ridículo demais para ser sequer cogitado, e novamente o cérebro me avisou da _ameaça_ iminente, mas ainda assim eu queria experimentar, desejava me aventurar nas voragens do pecado mortal que emanava daquela pele cremosa, lábios carnudos, cintura fina, pescoço alongado e saboroso.

- O que quer dizer com isso, meu filho?

- Ela é devastadora como uma crise global...

- Seja mais claro... – insistiu Carlisle com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em confusão.

Ele estava pressionando demais; desenterrando coisas que deveriam ser mantidas só para mim...

E ali estava eu, de novo tentando encontrar palavras para externalizar o quanto a _humana desgraçada_ me consumia o juízo, a razão e todo o resquício de sanidade que eu ainda armazenava.

Como explicar para ele as loucuras que eu queria fazer com ela?

Respirei fundo tentando colocar alguma ordem nos pensamentos, organizando aqueles fios complexos e emaranhados de modo a transmitir ao menos uma parte daquilo que tanto me torturava.

- Minha cabeça lateja num martelar ininterrupto, minha boca transborda de veneno só de _pensar_ no cheiro da garota, fora o fato que meu _pau_ fica _duro_ só de vislumbrar o corpo _dela_, não consigo parar de fantasiar um minuto. Como posso lutar contra a vontade incessante de violar e corrompê-la?

- Edward eu...

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO ESSA _PORRA_ É! Você não sabe como é ter que aturar e lutar contra os próprios desejos, batalhar contra a necessidade selvagem de _foder_ aquela mulher, de fazê-la gritar meu nome enquanto eu a penetro fundo e sugo-lhe até a última gota sangue!

O silêncio sepulcral voltou a reinar sobre nós em toda a sua majestade.

Carlisle permaneceu sério ante minha repentina e violenta explosão, encarando-me com olhos vazios e insondáveis; quando retornei ao estado 'são' percebi que a cadeira em que antes estive assentado fora partida ao meio, as garrafas vazias foram totalmente trituradas por minhas mãos furiosas e boa parte do escritório encontrava-se severamente avariada.

Um mini caos se instaurara no santuário de meu pai, contudo ele parecia não se importar com nada daquilo.

Sua postura austera e estóica dava-lhe a caracterização ideal de uma imponente estátua entalhada no mais puro mármore, ele não movera um músculo ou proferira sequer o mínimo de som que denunciasse sua presença ou insatisfação.

Era como se ele estivesse aguardando, ou melhor, torcendo por aquilo a muito tempo.

Foi quando percebi o que Carlisle estivera tentando fazer desde que entrara no cômodo, ele não queria que eu abrisse a intimidade de meus pensamentos, arrependimentos, inseguranças e dúvidas.

Não.

Ele apenas estava buscando uma forma de me fazer extravasar um pouco toda a tensão devastadora que se acumulara em meu íntimo ao longo daqueles três dias.

Três massacrantes dias de contínuo vazio...

Inquietação...

Questionamentos...

Impaciência...

Abstinência...

Solidão...

Desde nosso encontro, Isabella Marie Swan _desaparecera_ misteriosamente da cidade sem deixar vestígio algum.

Em toda a cidadela de Forks não se falava em outra coisa ao não ser em seu sumiço suspeito e repentino, teorias conspiratórias, boatos infundados e fofocas maldosas preenchiam pensamentos e falas dos habitantes interioranos.

_Ela_ se fora por três longos e infindáveis dias...

E toda essa interminável ausência apenas acentuava um estado rústico e instável que jamais pensei habitar meu interior.

A ideia de não poder vê-la, de me perder em suas curvas que fariam o maior dos santos incorrer em pecado, ouvir sua melodiosa e delicada voz angelical, sentir aquele odor gostoso e _viciante _que só a _minha cantante_ possuía deixava-me doente, quase maluco e extremamente irritadiço, nem mesmo Emmett se atrevia a sacanear comigo, não nas atuais condições, pois mesmo sendo um tremendo _babaca _ele sabia dar valor à própria existência.

- Sentindo-se melhor? – Inquiriu Carlisle após assegurar-se de que eu havia voltado a raciocinar coerentemente.

- Um pouco – repliquei com estranha displicência – os outros já lhe contaram sobre Isabella não é?

- Sim, Alice não a viu chegando e você não consegue ler-lhe os pensamentos.

Uma careta de total desgosto apoderou-se de meu rosto ante o fato de não descobrir o que passava na cabeça daquela _humana petulante_.

Eu teria que dar um jeito de mudar essa situação muito em breve.

- O que pretende fazer? – Indaguei ligeiramente curioso e já vislumbrando uma resposta em sua mente.

- Por enquanto apenas observá-la e tomar o máximo de cuidado possível, essa garota parece ser do tipo detalhista e _sensitiva_, precisamos ser mais discretos do que nunca, especialmente você.

- Que seja. – Suspirei conformado com a decisão e dando por encerrada a nossa conversa.

Levantei da cadeira num átimo, preparado para a caçada, já que três dias totalmente trancafiado num cômodo escuro, fantasiando e se iludindo com visões ora platônicas ora lascivas de uma mulher, e ainda por cima se enchendo de álcool não ajudara muito a amenizar minha sede incessante.

Corri em direção à janela e saltei rumo à floresta, não antes de ver minha família de volta ao lar e bastante aliviada por me ver no controle outra vez e em tão pouco tempo.

A quantidade exagerada de confiança – em minha opinião, cega – que eles depositavam em mim apenas servia para acentuar o peso do remorso que jazia em meus ombros imortais, mal sabiam o quão enganados estavam.

Eu definitivamente não merecia nem uma mísera porção do crédito dado, muito pelo contrário, eles deveriam desconfiar dessa face serena, pois por trás dela existia uma besta assombrosa que me corrompia lentamente com sua devassidão doentia.

Lutando arduamente para sair e espalhar o caos uma outra vez...

A cada dia sinto como se uma parte mim desaparecesse, o lado 'humano' ao qual me agarro desesperadamente parece evanescer e se perder no vazio eterno e incerto que é o meu destino, as correntes que enclausuram a fera afrouxam-se devagar, e o surgimento de Isabella somente contribuiu para essa desordem interior se intensificar.

_Ela_ era a personificação de meu próprio _inferno..._

_Ela_ era o _fruto proibido_ que eu tanto ansiava por experimentar...

A questão é: até quando eu iria resistir à tentação?

Que rolassem os dados...

A sorte estava lançada...

O vento da noite úmida e sem estrelas arrebatava continuamente meu corpo marmóreo com a sua fúria impassível; a lua cheia despontava opulente em meio ao denso firmamento negro, ressurgindo ostentosa de seu esconderijo atrás das nuvens escassas, fornecendo um ar preternatural e fantasmagórico à paisagem bucólica.

Os animais remanesciam escondidos na sombra opressora do reconfortante silêncio macabro que se formava ante a presença imponente do predador.

Minhas pernas corriam velozes por entre a vegetação densa e úmida da _Península de Olympic_, desviando habilmente de galhos, esmagando hera e pedras como se nada fossem, seguindo livremente a vontade natural de ultrapassar tudo e todos, de atingir o ápice de poder e superação.

Meu olhar leonino e faminto percorria calmamente as sombras à procura de sangue fresco, inspirei o ar capturando a essência de todas as suas moléculas invisíveis, diferenciando e experimentando cada uma, até que um cheiro enjoativo somado a um quente e frenético pulsar capturou meu foco.

De pronto meus sentidos se apuraram e concentrei-me nos batimentos do veado escondido e a trepidar covardemente entre a densa folhagem esverdeada. Ignorei o horrendo odor nauseante, caminhando de modo furtivo e deliberado, em direção à criatura fraca e desesperada– sua respiração descompassada apenas acentuando ainda mais a diferença de poder entre nós.

Sem mais esperar, lancei-me em um só movimento seguindo uma dissimulada trajetória oblíqua, capturando-lhe o pescoço seguindo automaticamente para a área de maior concentração de calor e sangue. Em menos de um milésimo de segundo minhas presas ultrapassaram sem dificuldades a fina cobertura de pele e pelos e fincaram-se com força na jugular palpitante do animal.

O bicho debatia-se em horror, lutando sem sucesso contra minha força sobre-humana, até que com o decorrer dos lentos minutos seu pulso fora enfraquecendo, o coração perdia as últimas batidas, ao passo que eu sugava compulsiva e violentamente o líquido escarlate para dentro de mim, até que enfim a criatura entregou-se ao silêncio lúgubre.

Após sorver até a última gota, joguei a carcaça do animal sem vida para bem longe fazendo uma estranha careta ao me deparar com a desagradável sensação de _insatisfação._

Mesmo depois de encher o sistema com o sangue de cinco leões-da-montanha de grande porte e mais três veados de tamanho médio, ainda não conseguia me deleitar com a tão esperada saciedade.

Era como se bem no fundo ainda estivesse faltando algo, um _ingrediente especial_ para dar o toque final à minha refeição.

_O sangue dela..._

Não...

_O corpo dela..._

Não...

Mais uma vez a voz macabra do instinto de tomar e devorar o que eu tanto cobiçava emergiu dos cantos ocultos da caixa amaldiçoada que trancafiava a fera, tentando de todas as formas subjugar o lado racional, agora tão instável.

Corri ainda mais depressa numa forma desalentada de fugir daquela voz infernal, que teimava em me assombrar, lancei-me rumo ao desconhecido sem ter certeza ou consciência de nada, a não ser da vontade angustiante de escapar da influência do monstro.

Durante a fuga incessante – mergulhado num turbilhão mental e disforme de imagens – desejos e fantasias, ouvi um sussurro doce e musical – inaudível aos demais seres vivos – ecoar em meio à imensidão da noite enluarada.

_- Edward..._

Todo o meu corpo sofreu um intenso espasmo em cada músculo para logo em seguida se retesar involuntariamente, as conhecidas ondas eletrizantes de tesão e lascívia me varreram com tudo, deixando-me excitado, minimamente trêmulo e entorpecido ao reconhecer aquele tom único e cativante.

Um rosnado selvagem e ansioso me escapou ante o suave murmurar _dela_; a minha gloriosa _cantante_ estava chamando, implorando por minha presença em seu corpo e pensamentos.

_Ela _parecia apelar, gritar em incessante desalento para que eu a explorasse e subjugasse, a tomasse para mim capturando toda a sua essência viciante.

Sem pensar duas vezes, mudei de direção com uma velocidade e fúria incontidas arrancando pedaços de terra e galhos do lugar sem nem ao menos perceber, o que me guiava naquele exato momento não tinha nada de racional ou lógico, era o mais puro e selvagem instinto, a necessidade obsessiva de sentir aquele odor convidativo invadindo outra vez o meu corpo, enlouquecendo e destruindo-me por dentro como o mais devastadora das tempestades.

Em míseros segundos estava parado em frente a um pomposo casarão no meio da floresta, com uma arquitetura noestilo medieval e incrementada com toques góticos.

Um portão de ferro grosso e adornado com formas pontiagudas similares a estacas, somado a um esverdeado e úmido jardim cercava toda a propriedade, que se via enfeitada por esculturas de misteriosos seres andrógenos. Alguns representavam _anjos,_ outros pareciam uma espécie desconhecida de criatura em forma humanóide, a única semelhança entre todas as peças, era o fato de transmitirem a arrepiante sensação de serem animados.

A disposição das estátuas seguia um intrincado padrão circular impossível de se acompanhar, dando a impressão de serem guardiões místicos a proteger o castelo de seu mestre. Todos possuíam suas faces voltadas para frente ou para o alto, como se estivessem um passo adiante; seus olhos e feições frias direcionados à passagem principal eram iluminados minimamente pela luz da lua cheia, projetando fantasmagóricas sombras e penumbras ao redor, acrescentando uma atmosfera transcendental a todo o ambiente.

Por um instante me imaginei ser transportado para uma outra dimensão**;** uma atmosfera completamente desconhecida, longe do mundo dos vivos, longe do mundo dos mortos, acorrentado firmemente entre ambos os planos.

Sentia-me preso num vazio oco e infinito, sem saber ao certo como dali escapar.

Cerrei os olhos engolindo em seco e ignorando a estranha sensação de pânico que me assomou.

_O que porra estava acontecendo?_

_Por que _caralho_ eu, um assassino em massa, estava agindo como um ridículo humano acovardado?_

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido...

Parei de desperdiçar tempo com racionalizações absurdas que não me levariam a lugar algum e tratei de ultrapassar as ínfimas barreiras, que normalmente impediriam o acesso de humanos, e saltei em direção a uma espaçosa sacada localizada no último andar.

Com um aterrisar flutuante e silencioso firmei levemente os pés no frio concreto acinzentado, dei dois pequenos passos para frente, tornei a fechar os olhos e me foquei por inteiro no interior do cômodo.

Antes que pudesse sequer me preparar, fui bombardeado pela fragrância adocicada e sedutora de Isabella, o calor inigualável emanando de seu corpo aquecia todo quarto, ofuscando a poderosa friagem congelante e solitária que jazia lá fora.

Seu coração batia de modo calmo e sincopado, ritmadas notas, as quais não distingui inteiramente, ecoavam em meus sensíveis ouvidos. Era uma melodiosa e inesquecível sinfonia, ora um tenor cantando lírico dentro de seu peito, ora um silencioso choro abafado tão triste e melancólico que chegava a ser poético; nem a mais trágica das peças _shakesperianas_se comparava à dor profunda que dali emanava.

Dei mais um passo, minha língua acariciando deliberadamente as presas envenenadas.

Sabia que estava abusando do autocontrole, indo longe demais, me arriscando a cruzar um caminho sem volta. Ainda assim não me contive, e no instante que me aproximei milimetricamente de onde minha _musa_ repousava, senti meu _órgão endurecer_ e atritar com força de encontro ao cós da calça.

Meus olhos reviraram de prazer, enquanto sentia a poderosa queimação da garganta seca e faminta por mais sangue.

O quarto via-se completamente tomado pelo cheiro _dela._

Um odor potente, único, incomparável, destilado de qualquer outra substância artificial, o que eu estava tragando para meu interior com tanta força e ânsia era o cheiro natural de seu corpo _mortal_, uma mistura pecaminosa de suor, morangos, frésias, mel e desejo ardente.

Sua pele macia me convidava a tocá-la, o som de seus suspiros aumentando de volume enlouquecia-me num lento ritual de deliciosa tortura.

Eu precisava de mais...

As cortinas acinzentadas do quarto eram graciosamente acariciadas pela brisa noturna, o véu acetinado movia-se para longe me dando a visão perfeita do corpo seminu de Isabella adormecido inocentemente na cama de casal, espalhado e bem acomodado por entre almofadas creme aveludadas; seu peito subia e descia num ritmo sereno, compatível com a respiração e pulso suaves.

Meu corpo se contraiu**;** um eletrizante revolver no baixo ventre me compelindo a chegar mais perto daquela mulher avassaladora.

À medida que a devorava com os olhos, um rosnado frustrado escapou sob minha respiração diante do total silêncio daquela mente, nunca senti tanta urgência em conhecer os pensamentos de alguém como eu tinha em descobrir os dela, desvendar os enigmas que a circundava.

Sua existência, a vinda para Forks, os objetivose origem; eu queria saber _tudo._

Suas feições delicadas e serenas assemelhavam-se às de um _anjo caído_ perdido na Terra, ansiando por retornar ao conforto dos irmãos celestiais; os belos e alongados cílios negros repousavam delicadamente sobre o rosto, enquanto as longas madeixas cor de mogno espalhavam-se pueris sobre os travesseiros, como algas a flutuar na imensidão oceânica; pequenos círculos arroxeados enfeitavam o espaço abaixo de os hipnotizantes olhos como se ela tivesse passado noites sem dormir.

Foi então que notei o quão profundo era o seu sono, em nenhum momento os batimentos cardíacosou respiração variaram, sua posição na cama era exatamente a mesma desde que cheguei.

_Ela_ estava deitada de barriga pra cima com os braços escondidos embaixo do travesseiro, as pernas espalhadas formando um quatro, sua vestimenta se resumia a apenas uma indiscreta e fina calcinha azul-marinho rendada, que acentuava a perfeição de sua pele de porcelana, além de uma grossa jaqueta de couro negro.

Espaçosas bolsas de viagem repousavam desorganizadamente abertas no meio do quarto, um par de jeans escuros estava jogado perto da janela ao lado de botas de cano alto e um sensual sutiã negro balançava dependurado na maçaneta da porta.

O cansaço era tanto que a humana sequer tivera ânimo para ordenar as coisas.

De repente um som semelhante a um manhoso _ronronar_ felino escapou de seus lábios entreabertos, instantaneamente trinquei a mandíbula engolindo toda a porção de veneno acumulada em minhas presas e assisti a jovem se remexer de leve na cama, exibindo suas pernas e coxas torneadas, preenchendo meus olhos aguçados com uma visão panorâmica de seu corpo provocante; a pele alva e macia brilhando magicamente à luz da lua prateada, dando-lhe um aspecto puro e inalcançável às mãos imundas e decadentes.

A ideia de violar aquela boca, morder e sugar a sua carne, penetrar brutalmente aquela intimidade até que seus músculos queimassem e protestassem de dor, a sensação de poder apalpar cada mínimo pedaço de seu corpo chegava a me levar ao êxtase.

Eu queria sujá-la, corrompê-la com a minha presença impura, queria vê-la cair do seu _pedestal sagrado_, retirar toda a inocência de seus olhos e contaminá-los com os sete pecados, em especial o meu favorito...

_Luxúria..._

O monstro rosnava alto, agitando-se em meio às frouxas correntes, sorrindo maquiavelicamente ante a concepção de maculá-la.

- Humn...

Mais um estimulante gemido escapuliu por seus lábios adocicados em meio ao sono, não pude impedir um ruído animalesco de me fugir peito afora, enquanto acariciava meu _órgão rígido_ e pulsante percorrendo toda a sua extensão com o polegar, acariciando os pontos sensíveis que eu tão bem conhecia, imaginando as mãos _dela_ trabalhando em mim.

Estava ansioso para satisfazer minhas necessidades naquele corpo abençoado pelo pior dos demônios.

A tentação era grande demais, Isabella me atraía de um modo inimaginavelmente perigoso, palavras não eram suficientes para descrever o _inferno_ que essa _humana desgraçada _criara dentro de mim.

_Devore-a..._

Não.

_Faça-a sua..._

Não.

- Edward, por favor... – Bella gemia lascivamente no mundo dos sonhos.

Era torturante demais, puro sadomasoquismo de minha parte permanecer ali, ouvindo-a me atiçar e não ser capaz de correspondê-la. Ansiava com todas as minhas forças responder à altura liberando o selvagem e ensurdecedor urro de luxúria por sangue a tanto armazenado em meu peito.

Mal me reconhecia; perto dessa garota era impossível manter a sanidade.

Não suportaria muito tempo...

_Ela implora por você, aproveite..._

Não!

O cheiro viciante e intenso de sua excitação invadiu-me as narinas como um droga altamente viciante, contaminando, desestabilizando e ao fim arruinando todos os meus esforços de remanescer convicto ante a ideia de não tocá-la _hoje_.

Desviei o olhar a contragosto, mas podia ouvir seu corpo inquieto agitando-se impaciente entre as almofadas e cobertas, sua pele fervia de desejo, as mãos pressionavam frenéticas o próprio sexo, que parecia queimar e se dilatar a cada investida de seus furiosos dedos pequeninos**,** tamanha a necessidade por prazer.

Loucura...

Essa era a palavra que descrevia o meu estado no momento em que ela começou a tremer e gemer alto o meu nome à medida se estimulava por debaixo dos lençóis, sua respiração laborada preenchia-me os ouvidos como a mais bela e hipnotizante das canções, as costas arqueavam seguidas vezes, o coração parecia prestes a saltar do peito, enquanto o sangue dançava dentro de suas veias, correndo no auge de toda a sua potencia e vitalidade.

_Tome-a..._

Não.

_Você a quer..._

Quanto a isso não havia a menor sombra de dúvida, este era um fato incontestável, eu a desejava de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis, ansiava por quebrar todos os tabus só para tê-la.

Nunca desejei tanto o sangue e o corpo de uma pessoa.

Mas não podia, havia coisa demais envolvida.

O monstro revirou os olhos.

_Possua o que tanto deseja..._

Demorei mais um tempo lutando contra o lado obscuro, tentando argumentar sem sucesso contra a _fera devassa_, expondo os motivos plausíveis de eu não devorar a humana ali mesmo, mas a cada afirmação sentia o pensamento se dissipar ao ouvir o sangue _cantando _sedutoramente sob aquela pele cremosa, sua intimidade latejante e _encharcada_ pelo néctar feminino me seduzindo de modo a violá-la em todos os _ângulos_ existentes.

A vontade de tocar, lamber, acariciar aquele corpo era insuportável...

_Faça-a sua..._

Novamente Bella se mexeu convulsiva entre os lençóis, afastando boa parte da jaqueta de couro, permitindo-me ter o deleite de ver seus mamilos intumescidos através da fina blusa acinzentada.

Dois saborosos botões róseos, excitados, despontando atrevidamente de encontro à camisa, implorando para serem sugados e apertados.

_Sua..._

_Ela lhe pertence..._

Abafei um grunhido de frustração por não conseguir decidir. Aquela batalha interior deixava-me extenuado e à beira de _ruir_; eu estava _colidindo_ por dentro, tudo estava desabando e em breve nada mais restaria. Contudo, sabia que deveria sobrepujar o desejo carnal, a razão tinha de prevalecer sobre a parte que insistia em rasgar aquela roupa e abocanhar com tudo aqueles seios, saborear o gosto daqueles mamilos, acariciá-los com minha língua gélida, enquanto assistia _minha_ deliciosa humana se arrepiar ante a diferença de temperatura e...

_Morder..._

Não!

Preciso manter o controle!

_Só para experimentar..._

Uma novo onda de tesão e loucura me arrebatou, não havia mais condições de permanecer firme, eu queria aquela _mulher desgraçada_ mais do que tudo.

Eu _a_ odiava por consegui me dominar...

Eu _a_ desejava irrevogavelmente...

Queria o _seu sangue..._

Necessitava desesperadamente do _seu corpo_, de senti-lo unido ao meu, sua essência, seus toques calorosos, seus gritos e gemidos lascivos em meus ouvidos...

Queria _tudo..._

E sem mais aguentar aquela massacrante atmosfera de pressão física e psicológica sobre mim, empurrei para o lado todos os dilemas e conflitos íntimos, encarei sádico a minha inocente _vítima _desacordadae lambi demoradamente os lábios, umedecendo-os com veneno e me deleitando em completa antecipação.

O monstro de olhos escarlates esfregou as garras – agora livres das correntes – uma na outra e sorriu _vitorioso_, exibindo suas afiadas presas assassinas...

_Minha vez..._

Foi quando senti os ponteiros, do relógio que marcavam minha existência, darem uma súbita guinada e iniciar um novo badalar, seguindo um intenso e assustador ritmo.

As batidas soavam velozes e potentes, combinando perfeitamente com o revolver grotesco da besta voraz em peito.

Não dava mais para segurar...

Espasmos brutais me dominaram, o veneno corria em enormes jatos violentos dentro das veias estagnadas, as células mortas rugiam impacientes em um incontrolável rompante, enquanto eu tentava abafar ao máximo os rosnados e grunhidos animalescos que teimavam em sair numa total apologia ao instinto bestial.

Minha postura continuava rígida do lado de fora do cômodo, os punhos tremiam copiosos, rentes ao corpo de pedra, ao passo que eu ofegava desnecessariamente por ar, as narinas se inflando e tragando o odor afrodisíaco de mulher.

Até que sem mais resistir à aproximação do monstro, minha cabeça pendeu inumanamente para trás, novos tremores surgiram e minhas pupilas se dilataram em meio à noite.

E como o lento macular de uma pintura sagrada, o dourado foi se perdendo e em seu lugar tomou posse a apocalíptica imensidão carmesim.

Vermelho...

O mundo colorido, repleto de infinitas e variadas sensações havia subitamente se reduzido a um grotesco e ameaçador tom escarlate.

_A besta_ estava á solta outra vez.

Parecia que tudo ao redor desintegrara-se por completo e só restara a minha vítima, repousando sossegada no auge de sua inocência, sem ter a mínima noção do perigo que corria, ouda fera prestes a atacá-la sem misericórdia.

Gotas grosas de veneno escorriam ao longo da mandíbula, minha respiração pesada e impaciente acompanhava o flutuar dos passos calculados em direção à humana, enquanto as garras involuntariamente se contraíam ante a ânsia de capturar a presa em um inquebrável abraço de ferro.

Quando cheguei à soleira da porta que dava para a sacada, tornei a cerrar os olhos e aproveitar as delícias incomparáveis que apenas o cheiro e o som da _minha cantante_ podiam oferecer, e sem mais prolongar aquela tortura silenciosa, dei um passo para dentro do quarto, iluminado somente pela penumbra prateada da lua cheia encoberta pelas nuvens.

Antes que pudesse me dar conta de qualquer coisa, meu corpo estava em pleno ar percorrendo uma mortífera trajetória retilínea rumo à floresta tomada pelas trevas.

Tudose passava de uma forma borrada e disforme, meu senso espacial fora reduzido a nada, enquanto eu era arrebatado bruscamente para longe como um projétil lançado de um revólver.

O choque em meu corpo marmóreo fora brutal, e assim que me localizei tentei minimizar os ruídos o máximo que pude, entretanto a velocidade e o poder do impacto fora tanto que quase não fui capaz de recobrar o controle da situação.

Era como se uma espécie de _força _semelhante à gravitacional, só que agindo em outro sentido, me sugasse para longe da propriedade de Isabella.

Mal conseguia me situar no ar, meus membros estavam paralisados negando-se a facilitar as coisas. Após me chocar de encontro ao chão, derrubar inúmeras árvores e detonar quase toda a roupa durante o percurso altamente destrutivo consegui, por fim, recobrar os movimentos de meu corpo.

Mesmo sabendo que o estrago estava feito, finquei com toda força as garras no chão úmido e lamacento de modo a conseguir parar e depois arrancar inúmeros rochedos, raízes causando o maior furdunço em plena noite gélida, finalmente sucedi em minha desesperada tentativa.

Como o ruído ensurdecedor de um trovão rasgando o céu, minhas costas marmóreas chocaram-se contra um enorme rochedo, esmigalhando-o por inteiro antes mesmo de eu parar completamente no lugar.

Ainda aturdido com o que aconteceu, encarei os arredores medindo o tamanho do dano que causei não apenas ao ecossistema, mas principalmente assegurando se havia chamado a atenção de alguém ou _algo_, uma vez que tarde demais reparei estar muito perto da _linha divisória_ que me separava dos _pulguentos_.

Olhei para mim mesmo esboçando uma fisionomia insatisfeita...

Eu parecia mais o_Tarzan o Rei das Selvas_, meus cabelos estavam cheios de terra, gravetos e mais espatifados do que nunca, a parte de cima da roupa virara frangalhos graças ao atrito contra as árvores e o solo barrento...

Perfeito...

Sair de casa impecável e retornar, sujo, podre e seminu; isso com certeza seria motivo de indagações e piadinhas.

_Puta merda... _

Mas esse era o menor dos problemas ante o que estava bem diante de meus olhos.

Corri a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados em um típico movimento nervoso, a mente trabalhando a mais de mil por hora a fim de achar uma forma de resolver a burrada.

Ia dar trabalho...

Uma quilométrica reta de árvores, troncos e barro desenterrado havia sido criada até o ponto onde eu estava.

Puta que pariu, _como esconder isso?_

Crispei os lábios em irritação e tentei juntar os pedaços do que acabara de suceder.

Estava prestes a devorar minha presa, quando ergui o pé esquerdo para entrar em seu quarto, naquele instante meu corpo paralisou dos pés à cabeça, tudo pareceu girar trezentos e sessenta graus até um misterioso _campo_ _energético_ me repelir, uma espécie de _barreira sobrenatural_ empurrou-me com tudo e em menos de uma fração de segundo eu estava cortando o ar numa velocidade superior à do som.

À medida que corria os olhos pela mini catástrofe**,** encontrei um pedaço de minha blusa de linho presa a um enorme tronco caído, ela estava _queimada_ e o mais estranho de tudo é que não houvera fogo ali.

Aproximei o pedaço de pano do rosto e inalei seu odor desagradável, identificando uma estranha mistura de componentes, ervas que nunca sequer ouvir falar, até que senti algo mais que barro e sujeira ali.

Estreitei os olhos e reparei em minúsculas partículas de _sal_ cobrindo toda a peça.

_O que _caralho_ significava aquilo tudo?_

Maldita _humana filha da puta, o que ela fez?_

Corroído pelo ódio lancei-me de encontro à sua casa, dessa vez eu não seria cavalheiro, iria interrogá-la nem que para isso tivesse de usar meu poder de persuasão ou tortura se fosse necessário.

O monstro lambeu os lábios ante a ideia de _brincar_ com a garota.

Ao chegar lá me deparei com a figura deliciosa de Isabella, coberta por um indiscreto roupão de seda azul marinho bordado com flores de cerejeira levemente róseas, o fino pedaço de pano mal lhe cobria os ombros nus.

Definitivamente essa mulher não tinha noção do perigo.

Seu olhar perturbado e o franzir confuso das delineadas sobrancelhas tentavam buscar uma explicação para o que ocorrera ali, ela parecia analisar minuciosamente a paisagem, eu podia imaginar sua mente trabalhando e cogitando diversas teorias pata entender o que se passara na floresta.

Mesmo sabendo que era impossível para Bella me enxergar durante a noite e àquela distância, ainda assim achei melhor me ocultar saindo rapidamente de seu campo de visão. Por algum motivo anormal sentia que a humana tinha uma consciência e percepção além do comum.

O que era o maior dos absurdos, já não tinha como ela conectar o ocorrido com a minha ilustre pessoa.

**TRIIIIIIM!**

O celular de Bella tocou subitamente e sem aguardar por um segundo toque ela agarrou o aparelho, fez uma careta hilária e o atendeu chateada.

- Fala...

- Só liguei pra saber se você chegou bem. – Uma voz meiga e preocupada inquiriu do outro lado da linha.

- Não perca seu tempo se preocupando comigo. – Replicou monótona, encarando as unhas pintadas de preto.

- Sempre me preocupo. – Rebateu a voz levemente ofendida.

- Desnecessário. – Suspirou Bella cansada.

- Lamento ter te chamado assim do nada.

- Não foi sua culpa, aqueles _idiotas_ não sabem fazer nada sem mim mesmo, sempre criam tempestade em copo de água... – reclamou meneando a cabeça – a propósito, preciso de mais _pó._ –solicitou passando as mãos nervosamente pelas longas madeixas.

- O saco que eu te dei mês passado já acabou? Vai com calma, desse jeito você não _volta_ mais hein?

- Você sabe que não funciono sem ele, então se vira! – rebateu impaciente.

- Considere feito. Manterei contato.

- Hum... mais essa agora. – Resmungou jogando o celular em cima da cama, virando-se de frente para observar a lua cheia.

Por um instante seus enigmáticos _olhos_ vidraram na imensidão da esfera prateada, era como se a humana estivesse hipnotizada pelo astro, eles queimavam como uma incontrolável chama ardente tamanha intensidade do poder envolvido naquela misteriosa conversa entre humana e Lua Cheia.

_- Prelúdio..._ – sussurrou apática, como se estivesse presa em uma espécie de _transe._

Tão linda...

Tão perfeita

_E minha..._

Clamou o monstro em meio a um rosnado audacioso.

_É a sua chance, ela está distraída..._

_Devore-a..._

Movido por uma nova onda de crescente latejar na garganta e o amargor intenso de veneno fresco na boca, preparei-me para atacar a frágil humana a poucos metros, porem antes que avançasse em busca daquela jugular saborosa e intimidade pulsante, dois pares de braços imortais me impediram.

- Você perdeu a cabeça? – sibilou Jasper transtornado.

- Vamos tirá-lo daqui, rápido! – urgiu Emmett.

Foi então que o inimaginável aconteceu...

Um par de intensos olhos chocolate percorreu a considerável distância, atravessou a generosa cortina de folhagens e ramos acobertados pelo manto noturno, e por fim cravou-se no ponto exato em que eu e meus irmãos nos ocultávamos.

Por um segundo pensei que aquelas duas jóias enxergavam através de mim.

"_Será que ela tá vendo a gente? Como?" _– Pensou Emmett nervoso.

Suas perguntas traduziam exatamente o que se passava na minha cabeça, a forma como Isabella fitava o local em que estávamos não podia ser mera coincidência.

Havia algo naquela garota, algo mais que ser humano nenhum possuía e eu iria descobrir o que era não importa como.

Convencido de que a diversão tinha ido pra _puta que pariu_, me soltei do agarre dos dois vampiros e resolvi voltar pra casa, logo seguido por Emmett.

Então aconteceu...

Com um abafado baque seco Jasper desabou de joelhos no chão, sua _expressão chocada_ fez com que voltássemos imediatamente para ajudá-lo.

Não...

Aquilo não era choque, o que transparecia nos orbes imortais de meu irmão ex-confederado, soldado veterano de longas batalhas e que vira de tudo, era puro...

_Terror._

Os sagazes olhos dourados estavam vazios, opacos e perdidos, seu peito subia e descia freneticamente numa respiração alta e desesperada, seus pensamentos eram a representação literal do _caos_.

Um conjunto infindável de imagens, sons, fatos históricos, sensações, guerras e muito sangue uniram-se numa atordoante e gigantesca espiral ascendente rumo ao desconhecido; quando misteriosamente tudo foi sugado numa massa negra e compacta, para de imediato ser expelida em uma impactante explosão, era como se eu estivesse presenciando o _big bang_.

A intensa _luz branca_ que se seguiu me deixou cego e desnorteado.

Com um violento e pesado ofegar, saí de sua mente sentindo extremo alívio por me libertar daquela clausura perturbadora, se meu coração ainda batesse com certeza estaria a mais de mil.

Fitei o chão ainda tentando assimilar o que _porra_ foi aquilo na mente dele, uma vez que sempre fui acostumado a _viajar_ por ela e nunca encontrei nada de anormal ali dentro, mas dessa vez tudo foi diferente.

Virei na direção de Jasper em um átimo, ele continuava estático, boquiaberto e ajoelhado, encarando diretamente a sacada em que Isabella se encontrava. De alguma forma inexplicável ele parecia sentir _algo_ emanando dela.

E antes que tivesse a chance de lhe perguntar o que estava captando, o loiro arquejou profundamente e seus olhos reviraram dentro das órbitas. Ele levou as mãos à boca para logo em seguida tossir uma quantidade absurda de veneno e _desfalecer _em plena floresta.

"_O QUE. CARALHO. É ISSO?"_ – Rugiu em pensamentos um estarrecido Emmett.

Não lhe tirei a razão.

_Nunca_ tinha visto algo dessa natureza acontecer.

Vampiros não vomitam, muito menos 'desmaiam' ou sei lá o que _porra_ é isso.

Eu não entendia mais nada.

E sem pensar duas vezes botei Jasper no ombro e corremos em direção á nossa casa.

Um grande _problema_ surgira...

E a _família_ iria decidir como lidar com ele, ou melhor...

_Ela..._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

****N/A: Uau, *respirem fundo* o que acharam desse capítulo? Bem diferente do esperado, correto? Prometo que atualizarei o mais breve possível, apesar da longa espera saibam que jamais deixarei a fic de lado! **

**Quanto ao capítulo, espero que tenha sido legal pra vocês, imagino o quanto vossas mentes estão a fervilhar com teorias, né?**

**# Perguntinhas:**

**1) O que acham que aconteceu com a Bella no misterioso encontro com a criatura?**

**2) Aonde ela esteve durante os 3 dias?**

**3) O que será que há na casa de Bells que 'expulsou' o Edward daquele jeito? *sério galera, se conseguiu fazer um vampiro sair cortando o céu numa velocidade superior à do som, então deve ser algo bem anormal né?***

**4) **_**O QUE RAIOS ACONTECEU COM O JASPER LINDUCHO?**_

**5) O que os Cullen farão com a Bella?**

**Pensem bem e me digam! **

**Novamente obrigada pelo carinho e consideração, vocês são incríveis!**

**Mandem Reviews, me deixem saber o que vocês acham de tudo isso^^**

**AMU VCS!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**

* * *

**_**N.B.:**__ Eu, honestamente, não sei quanto a vocês, mas diversas vezes quando li um update de alguma fic parei e pensei: Ok. Update, legal. E então volto a "viver a minha vida" naturalmente. Não depois de ler uma atualização de __**A Escolhida.**__ Eu falei isso com Lali no dia que betei (20 vezes, devo registrar isso! lol) e cara... simplesmente não consigo fechar a janela do documento e respirar tranquila porque não tem porra de calmaria alguma no horizonte!_

_Essa fic é intensa, misteriosa e completamente cativante. Ela tem humor, ação, momentos de angustias e de completa admiração!_

_Eu sou super suspeita pra falar daqui, porque putz... quem me conhece sabe como eu fiquei quando li isso aqui pela primeira vez. Fics sobrenaturais já ganham um ponto comigo; mas fics como as da Lali – e digo, são poucas, muito poucas – são dignas de, PELO MENOS, reviews. ;)_

_Eu sei como a Lali é ocupada e como ela se esforça pra trazer isso aqui para vocês! Mesmo. Não acho que custe vocês clicarem no botão verde e dizerem-na a opinião que tiveram sobre o capítulo; eu certamente o farei! \o/_

_Beijos, leitores com um super bom gosto! :)_

_**lou5858**_

**É isso galera linda**

** Cliquem nesse botãozinho sexy abaixo e quem sabe o Edward não vá lhes fazer uma visitinha no meio da noite? **

**=D**


	7. Colisão

**N/A: Olá meus amados, desculpem o imenso atraso, estive muito ocupada com uns trabalhos de fim de período, inúmeras provas e relatórios; fora a **_**cirurgia **_**que fiz, mas agora estou bem e pronta para compensá-los pela longa espera. **

**Farei o possível para postar **_**semanalmente.**_

_**Relaxem, pois NÃO ABANDONAREI nenhuma fic^^  
**_

**Gostaria de dar a incrível notícia de que **_**A ESCOLHIDA**_** foi nomeada vencedora da categoria de melhor **_**fic **__**incompleta com Lemons BXE seguindo o roteiro original (Livro/Filme)**_** do CONCURSO OSCAR FANFICS DO ANO (links no meu perfil)! **

**Dedico essa vitória a todos os leitores maravilhosos e atenciosos que indicaram e votaram na fic, afinal só chegamos até aqui por que **_**vocês**_** assim desejaram; sempre me apoiando e estimulando a escrever.**

_**OBRIGADA!**_

_*__**Agradeço especialmente à minha Beta marivilinda lou5858 por me aturar tanto e por melhorar a fic**__* _

_

* * *

__**~~ Momento Propaganda ~~**_

**# FIC NOVA: **

† † † **DARK DESIRES** † † †

**Shipper:**Bella/Edward

**Gênero:**Romance/Terror/Lemons

**Sinopse:**Na Romênia do século XVIII a jovem Isabella se vê obrigada a trabalhar no castelo do poderoso e temido Conde de Masen. Ela só não contava que as vontades sombrias de seu mestre pudessem levá-la a um mundo desconhecido onde prazer e dor se confundem.

_**Se estiverem interessados, aqui está o link**_

_http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/6197548/1/_

_

* * *

_**PS.: A partir de agora colocarei uma **_**listinha de músicas**_** em cada capítulo da fic, espero que apreciem a ideia^^**

_* __**Músicas (Links no meu perfil):**_

**The End of the beginning**** – 30 seconds to Mars**

**Blood Brothers – Papa Roach**

**Stinkfist ****– Tool**

**Bad Things**** – Jace Everett **

**

* * *

**_**~ ~Respondendo Reviews~ ~**_

_**Nathalia: **__hey amore, quanto tempo hein?Saudades! haaa gata, vai dizer que você não teria sonhos eróticos com um gostosão como o Ed? *por favor¬¬ me engana que eu gosto ushausahu! Fique à vontade pra me perturbar aonde quiser e quando quiser! Segredo, em breve você descobre! Aushaushau Capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**ALEXANDRINA OLIVEIRA: **__hey baby! Tudo bem contigo? Quantas perguntas né? Infelizmente não posso respondê-las agora, mas o capítulo novo vai te esclarecer alguns pontos, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__Hey anjinhaaaaaaaa, que saudades de tu. Como vai? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, e não se preocupe, os segredinhos da Bella estão começando a se revelar ushausha! Espero que também goste do capítulo novo! Tudo de bom pra ti. BJIN^^_

_**lucia87: **__uhuhsuahsa valeu Lu! Amu suas teorias *apesar de quase tudo estar errado, mas continue tentando, um dia você chega lá* uashaushau! Capítulo novo on, espero que também goste desse, BJIN^^_

_**Agatha: **__Hey querida! Fico feliz por saber que gostou do que leu! Em bem-vinda ao grupo dos que querem saber 'o que a Bella é afinal de contas'? aushaushauh! Uau, muito bem, ela teve sim um contato com os lobos, mas isso só será explicado daqui a alguns capítulos uashuahs! Espero que goste do capítulo sete! A gente se fala, BJIN^^_

_**Izabela: **__olá florzinha, tente não morrer ok? Posso demorar, mas sempre postarei! Uau, me emociona saber que você realmente gosta do que escrevo, muito obrigada! As respostas para as suas perguntas estão on! *desculpe o atraso* BJIN^^_

_**Lãs: **__Hey chica! Nossa minha querida, me sinto honrada por saber que você gosta da estória e fico agradecida e muito lisonjeada por seus elogios. Obrigada de verdade! Capítulo sete on, espero que te agrade e por favor, exponha suas teorias! BJIN^^_

_**Naiara: **__olá gatinha! Nossa senhora, assim eu me derreto toda com os seus elogios! Obrigada e espero que a fic continue a te agradar! Capítulo sete on, prepare-se para o impacto auhsausha! BJIN^^_

_**dianna von rockeffeller: **__Baby que saudades de tuuuuuuuuuuu! Como vaia vida? Putz, parece que faz séculos que não nos falamos, e lamento por isso! Uau, me encanta saber que você tá intrigada com a fic! Aushausha adorei o lance do 'CANTANTE' auhsuahsua! Capítulo sete on, espero que goste viu? BJIN^^_

_**SuckerForVampires: **__Hey gata, tudo bom? Olha, desculpe te desapontar mas ela tá longe de ser uma anjinha fofa à la Castiel uahsuashua. Mas não se preocupe, o capítulo com mais respostas está on, e em breve teremos um outtake do passado dela uasshauh! BJIN^^_

_**By: **__Hey fofinha, tudo bem? Olha, não se preocupe viu? Amanhã eu posto capítulo novo, ainda não o fiz por que estava de repouso sabe? Mas não desistirei de nenhuma fic minha, pode apostar! Capítulo sete on, espero que te agrade, BJIN^^_

_**Lulluk: **__Hey amore! Primeiro, estou muitíssimo emocionada por saber que você pensa isso de mim, e fico lisonjeada por inspirar outras pessoas *cara que demais* e justo eu, uma pessoa tão criticada por ter uma escrita considerada chata! Realmente estou surpresa e muito feliz! Quanto à MY SWEET BOSS, postarei esse fim de semana sem falta, atrasei por causa de uns problemas de saúde e na faculdade, mas agora tá tranquilo! Capítulo sete on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Zlia Desire: **__Hey amore, seu desejo foi atendido, capítulo sete on, espero que curta! *ai, eu não resisto à carinha fofa do Shrek* hummm... esse lance de vício é interessante assuhausha *assim eu abuso hein?* caramba gata, fico feliz que tu tenha entendido as sutilezas do capítulo viu? Nesse novo, eu revelei muita coisinha da Bella! Fica ligada! BJIN^^_

**Galera, muito obrigada pelas reviews e a todos os que lêem a fic e não comentam, sintam-se beijados e abraçados também!^^**

_**# AVISO:**_** O capítulo contém algumas cenas de **_**violência**_**e**_** erotismo.**_

**Boa Leitura^_^ **

**

* * *

****Capítulo Seis**

† † †

_**Provérbios 5: 3–4**_

"_**Porque os lábios da mulher licenciosa destilam mel, e a sua boca e mais macia do que o azeite, mas o seu fim é amargoso como o absinto, agudo como a espada de dois gumes".**_

† † †

**Colisão**

Não há nada além do horizonte.

Raramente algo imprevisível ou surpreendente ocorre de modo a excitar ou instigar os sentidos, emocionando até mesmo um coração há tanto tempo morto, congelado solitariamente nos cristais translúcidos da eternidade maçante.

Nunca houve nada de interessante ao redor, capaz de me prender a atenção.

Não importa quanto tempo passe, é tudo sempre a mesma _merda_.

Pele impenetrável, glândulas, células e tecidos mortos, estagnados no tempo e espaço; inteligência e habilidades sobre-humanas que transcendem todos os grosseiros sentidos dos _ridículos_ mortais.

Com um simples _torcer_ deliberado do pescoço, uma leve _pressão_ na artéria carótida, femoral ou outra parte vital do corpo humano e a vítima simplesmente seria arrebatada de sua vidinha medíocre de uma vez por todas.

Era tudo tão ínfimo, fácil e sem graça; a diferença gritante entre nossas capacidades era tão clara e incomparável que chegava a ser _engraçado._

Não fazia diferença em entortar, quebrar, esmigalhar ou _drenar _qualquer parte do corpo humano, pois ao final o resultado seria o mesmo: a evidência da superioridade absoluta e incontestável da minha espécie sobre os meros humanos que habitam esse mundo.

Fugir, implorar misericórdia, rogar por um milagre, nada disso funcionava ante o irrevogável poder supremo da _fera sedenta._

A fraqueza e inata fragilidade humana oferecendo nenhuma resistência às investidas quase sempre cruéis e inescrupulosas do temível predador natural.

Pelo contrário, o reconhecimento e a aceitação eram tamanhos que os faziam entregar o próprio pescoço numa espécie de inescapável conformidade com o destino fatídico.

Provando mais uma vez que os humanos tolos jamais estiveram e jamais estarão no topo da cadeia alimentar enquanto nós, os _filhos da noite_, andássemos por esse planeta.

Eram esses os argumentos que costumava usar em meus tempos obscuros de jovem rebelde e 'justiceiro' a fim de justificar a violenta matança que eu cometia.

Anos vivendo na miserabilidade da decadência, afundando-me cada vez mais nas delícias venenosas e doentias da insaciável luxúria por sangue.

Naquela época não passava de um recém-nascido imbecil que realmente acreditava estar no _topo_ da cadeia alimentar, assistindo estóico à raça humana se autoarruinarcom seus próprios vícios, doenças, ignorância e imperfeição.

Negando-me veementemente a acreditar que um dia já havia sido como tolo e fraco como eles; formiguinhas ridículas e ignorantes que serviam apenas para uma coisa: _alimento._

Após escapar das amarras de minha própria cupidez e arrogância voltei a enxergar a realidade com outros olhos, encarando com o nojo as ideologias atrozes que me guiaram no passado, lutando diariamente contra os impulsos e as ideas repugnantes da besta acorrentada.

À custa de imensuráveis sacrifícios encontrei a luz, reabri meus braços ao apoio familiar o qual durante tantos anos recusei e zombei.

Eu era um ser _renascido._

Entretanto, apesar de toda essa incomparável mudança de perspectiva, uma concepção antiga ainda remanescia intacta como uma espécie de imutável Lei Suprema: o fato de estarmos no _topo_ da cadeia era _inegável. _

Mas neste exato momento em que encaro as feições contorcidas, o arquejar frenético e desvairado de meu irmão, a dor nos olhos angustiados de sua esposa e em toda a família, sinto minhas crenças caírem por terra.

Tudo aquilo em que acreditei com tanto afinco e convicção parecia _colidir_ abruptamente ante a opulência de um desconhecido e aterrador obelisco de preceitos inassimiláveis.

Os inúmeros conhecimentos, ideias, provas e teorias a que tanto agarrei e baseei minhas ações parecem não servir de nada enquanto assisto Jasper rosnar e se torcer inumanamente ante a tortura de um _carrasco invisível._

- Carlisle, faça alguma coisa – soluçou Alice em um choro seco e desalentado, cujas lágrimas jamais voltariam a cair.

Sua expressão aterrorizada e dolorida apenas fazendo a tensão e o sofrimento em nossos corações mortos aumentar.

Afinal a dor dele, era a nossa.

- E-eu... me desculpe filha, isso está fora do meu alcance; eu... _não _sei o que fazer – afirmou derrotado, tentando ocultar em vão um soluço choroso que insistia em pedir passagem.

Pela primeira vez desde que fui transformado, o patriarca da família, o guia maior e conselheiro supremo não possuía uma resposta para a dor preternatural que acometia seu filho.

Sem mais aguentar toda aquela atmosfera tensa e excruciante, resolvi fazer a única coisa que me era possível.

- _Saiam_ do caminho – demandei com voz dura.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? – questionou Rosalie com violenta acidez – afinal tudo isso é culpa sua e daquela _humanazinha nojenta_ que te envenenou e...

- Não é hora para isso e você sabe! – rosnei enraivecido – Então Alice, pode me dar licença? – inquiri tocando seu ombro pequeno, ajoelhando-me ao lado do sofá onde Jasper se _contorcia,_ rasgando e afundado ainda mais as garras no estofado estraçalhado.

- Edward, o que pretende fazer? – perguntou a baixinha acariciando gentilmente a mão gélida e _suada _do esposo.

- Preciso que todos vocês o segurem bem, em hipótese alguma o deixem se mover – tragando para dentro uma profunda e desnecessária quantidade de ar, firmei a mente no que estava prestes a executar – irei vasculhar a mente dele.

- Grande coisa, você faz isso o tempo todo e... – a reclamona Rainha da Beleza voltou a tagarelar mais _merda._

- Dessa vez será diferente, tentarei algo novo; o problema do Jasper é a quantidade absurda de informações – expliquei enquanto ia ligando os pontos soltos.

- Encarem isso com um _circuito elétrico sobrecarregado;_ quando se fornece voltagem superior à amperagem para qual ele foi programado a suportar, os circuitos entram em pane e começam a falhar. Se não agirmos logo não sei se isso poderá ser revertido.

- C-como você sabe disso filho? – inquiriu Esme, alarmada com a situação.

- Apenas sei – murmurei desarrumando nervosamente os meus cabelos já espatifados – tá na hora. Emmett segura os braços, Carlisle cuida das pernas e Alice, você fica com o pescoço.

- E quanto a nós? Também queremos ajudar – questionou Rosalie com olhos repletos de temor e preocupação.

- Você e Esme ficam na _retaguarda _caso algo dê errado.

Inspirando calmamente, tornei a traçar meu objetivo, torcendo para que tudo desse certo, caso contrário teríamos de apelar para _medidas extremas,_ e a mera ideia de ter _alguém _de fora lidando com isso chegava a me dar asco.

Com um salto em pleno ar me coloquei em cima do loiro paralisado no sofá, fixando minhas pernas entre seu corpo inerte.

Apoiando parte de meu peso sobre os membros do lado direito, levei as mãos gélidas e subitamente trêmulas rumo à sua cabeça latejante, obrigando-o a me encarar.

Outra vez o vislumbre de seu olhar perdido e lastimoso me corroeu as entranhas, entretanto não permiti que a culpa me dominasse.

_Agora não..._

Sem hesitar, alinhei sua cabeça de modo que nossas testas ficassem no mesmo nível e, concentrando-me ao máximo, adentrei devagar a barreira esquelética atingindo o lóbulo frontal.

Mergulhei fundo na imensidão de conexões, percorrendo um ágil caminho pelas circunvoluções cerebrais e os trilhões de sinapses nervosas, transpondo a pastosa _bolha_ _sobrenatural_ que separava a parte física da psíquica.

Com uma impactante onda de náusea, me vi dentro das profundezas abissais de sua mente de uma forma tão assustadora e audaciosa que jamais atrevi a ultrapassar em criatura nenhuma.

Afinal, mesmo que inconscientemente sabia que para tudo havia um limite, inclusive para se adentrar na mente dos outros, seja ele humano, imortal, lobo ou o que quer que fosse.

E essa restrição natural era um tabu que deveria ser respeitado.

Contudo, o que eu estava fazendo ali além de tremendamente arriscado para a sanidade de Jasper era terrivelmente cruel e desrespeitoso, pois em cada um existiam coisas que deveriam ser mantidas ocultas, sob a risca de trazer à tona demônios e segredos enclausurados – esse era o meu caso.

Mesmo bombardeado por uma torrente de pequenos flashes brilhantes e confusos, sucedi em desviar de suas embaçadas e distorcidas memórias humanas, flutuei direto por entre seus momentos conosco, percebendo como o carinho de uma família ao redor o renovou – nunca imaginei que tivéssemos tantas coisas em comum

Por fim, alcancei um imenso vórtex luminoso, o mesmo que vislumbrei antes de ser arrebatado para fora de sua mente instantes atrás.

Porém, o caos ali dentro era maior e mais catastrófico do que quando o senti pela primeira vez.

Sem perder tempo, forcei os olhos em busca da origem daquilo tudo, e à medida que adentrava no turbilhão ascendente, sentia como se minha própria mente fosse tragada e contaminada por _algo_.

Um conjunto esmagador de imagens, gritos, cores e flashes pareciam se comprimir, solidificar e perfurar meu cérebro como punhais, a cada mínima investida dada rumo ao _olho da tempestade._

"_Por que se esforça tanto?" _– uma afável voz preternatural questionou.

Ainda aturdido, tentei reter o foco em meio àquela loucura fugaz, mas não havia ninguém além de mim ali dentro.

Não mais suportando a onda maciça e dolorosa a esmagar meu cérebro, ajoelhei em meio ao espaço vazio e cobri os ouvidos com as mãos numa tentativa desesperada de remanescer são e fazer todo aquele _pandemônio_ lacerante parar.

"_O que você quer?" _– a voz melodiosa insistiu.

- Meu... irmão... – cuspi as palavras em meio à infinita onda lancinante.

E como por encanto o turbilhão se afunilou, perdeu parte de sua densidade fantasmagórica e aos poucos fui capaz de distinguir a silhueta de uma figura flutuante, encolhida protetoramente em posição fetal dentro do caos.

_Jasper..._

Sem titubear, enfiei em um movimento impulsivo as garras através daquela parede disforme e pastosa, sentindo inúmeras agulhadas ultrapassar minha couraça imortal rasgando a pele de _alabastro_ e sugando _algo _de dentro de mim.

Era como se a enigmática _energia_ que me animava o corpo fosse lentamente drenada e tragada para longe, deixando-me zonzo e desnorteado.

Utilizando das forças restantes, arranquei a imagem encolhida de dentro do turbilhão, assegurando-me de que o loiro estava mesmo 'inteiro'.

Na hora em que o fiz, todo o caos ali dentro se dissipou num repente e por meros segundos me senti flutuando solitário dentro de um mar de águas cristalinas e paradas, embalado pelo leve balanceio de pequenas ondas unidas a sussurros dóceis e ininteligíveis da misteriosa voz aveludada ao fundo.

"_Afaste-se antes que seja tarde demais" _– consegui distinguir antes de me perder outra vez.

E então tudo se _apagou..._

† † †

- EDWARD! – a voz alarmada de Carlisle gritou, fazendo meus olhos abrirem-se num átimo e os sensíveis ouvidos protestarem – O que aconteceu? Seu corpo estava aqui, mas sua mente parecia...

Isso era fato, uma vez que eu estava completamente inconsciente da presença deles ou de qualquer outro a não ser da desconhecida voz feminina.

De uma coisa estava convicto: o lugar onde me encontrava minutos antes não era mais a mente de Jasper e sim outro local, só não sabia ao certo onde, como e nem o porquê de estar ali.

Imediatamente fui assolado pela avalanche de pensamentos e sussurros confusos de todos ali presentes.

Não os culpei, afinal nada do que estava sucedendo entre nós parecia ter uma explicação lógica e fundamentada.

Bloqueei os inúmeros questionamentos mentais que chegavam, apertei os olhos fechando-os com força e concentrei em repassar os breves momentos em que fiquei submerso naquele mar de temperança e Paz, ao som de uma agradável _voz_ sensual e estranhamente _familiar._

Meus lábios moviam-se rápida e incoerentemente numa espécie de surto transtornado de ideias absurdas, entretanto nenhuma palavra saía, deixando a situação ainda mais bizarra e dando a entender que eu havia mesmo perdido o juízo.

No segundo posterior me vi ligeiramente entorpecido e esticando braço em direção ao invisível, buscando alcançar algo que não sabia ou entendia exatamente o que.

Talvez uma resposta plausível para toda aquela maluquice, talvez uma explicação coerente para a sensação reconfortante e calorosa proporcionada pela voz, ao mesmo tempo em que uma terrível _aura sombria_ emanava da mesma.

Seja lá o que fosse, havia sido suficientemente_poderosa_para sobrepujar meu dom neutralizando-o por inteiro.

- Responda filho! – Carlisle tornou a gritar, fazendo minha testa enrugar de irritação e um rosnado frustrado emergir de meu peito.

- Explique-se – exigiu impaciente.

O constante manto de serenidade totalmente banido de suas feições.

- Nunca vi algo dessa natureza; Jasper 'acordou' sobressaltado enquanto você continuou perdido; seu olhar estava vidrado no vazio e você, em outro plano longínquo do nosso. Chamamos sua atenção várias vezes e nada de resposta – explicou em um tom rápido até mesmo para mim.

Tive de conter uma risadinha irônica, pois novamente eu havia saído do posto de vampiro quieto e invisível para o de 'adolescente' problemático da imortal família perfeita.

E sentindo a arrebatadora ânsia por compreensão emanando de seus pensamentos, tratei de me organizar de modo a expressar a esquisita experiência.

- Entrei na mente do Jazz e...

- Pule essa parte, o _bonitão adormecido_ aqui já explicou tudo – cortou Emmett mais sério e preocupado do que nunca; suas sobrancelhas unidas numa anormal linha tensa e o olhar atento a tudo.

Está aíuma coisa que não se via todos os dias.

Suspirei resignado e outra vez me peguei tentando juntar os fragmentos perdidos do que se passou naquele mar límpido e isolado do mundo.

- Eu estava em outro lugar... talvez na mente de outra pessoa ou até mesmo recolhendo as lembranças de algo preso no fundo do que Jasper captou de Isabella... não sei dizer – bufei insatisfeito ante a ausência de informações.

Toda aquela _maldita_ atmosfera transcendental estava _fodendo_ com o meu dia; se eu ainda vivesse certamente estaria com uma _puta_ úlcera estomacal tamanha exasperação e nervosismo das últimas horas.

- Isso não faz nenhum sentido – murmurou Rosalie meneando a cabeça para os lados.

- Jure – afirmei revirando os olhos ante a sua _grande descoberta_.

"_Obrigada maninho" _– agradeceu Alice em pensamentos enquanto se pendurava no pescoço do marido, beijando-o ternamente.

_Disponha anã..._

Pela minha visão periférica notei o olhar especulador e contemplativo de Carlisle em cima de mim. Como o grande estudioso que era, sem sombra de dúvidas ele estava montando teorias, buscando argumentos e dados sólidos para basear suas novas ideias.

Até que observando melhor as expressões desconfiadas e incrédulas de minha família, notei algo para lá de _bizarro._

- Impressão minha ou as cabeças de vocês _cresceram_ um pouco mais desde a última vez que estive 'acordado'? – inquiri esbanjando um anômalo e _inadequado_ bom humor.

- Como? – rebateu o ainda mais confuso papai, arqueando as sobrancelhas e tecendo silenciosos questionamentos duvidosos sobre o estado de minha saúde mental.

- Querido, veja onde você está – recomendou Esme fitando-me consternada.

Foi então que o lampejo de entendimento me atingiu em cheio, automaticamente meus olhos se arregalaram em choque assim que recobrei o senso espacial.

Óbvio que as cabeças deles não haviam crescido demais, e em absoluto que eu não possuía problemas de visão.

O fato era que eu me encontrava do outro lado da sala a uns vinte metros do local onde estivera antes, completamente preso ao concreto, sentido os pedacinhos do mesmo se despedaçar ante meu peso e caírem no _chão_.

Meus pés pareciam _colados_ inumanamente à junção acima da parede lateral com o teto, enquanto minhas _garras_ estavam _fincadas_ na parte_ superior_ rente ao lustre.

Eu estava _literalmente_ _grudado _no teto.

* * *

Interessante como o Universo dava voltas em um simples piscar de olhos.

Como uma existência inteira baseada em contínua teia de eventos típicos, fixos e determinados se vê irrevogavelmente abalada ante um mero fato casuístico.

Nunca fui de acreditar em destino, coincidências ou até mesmo no próprio acaso em si, mas a partir do instante em que Isabella cruzou meu caminho, entendi que minha existência sofreria uma drástica alteração de proporções ilimitadas.

A partir do momento em que nossos olhares se encontraram e as primeiras faíscas de desejo e ânsia surgiram entre nós, sabia que nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Foi então que passei a me questionar sobre a existência de algo _maior_ e mais poderoso guiando meus passos, por mais errantes e desviados que fossem; arrastando-me inevitavelmente para os braços quentes e suaves da _minha_ _escolhida. _

Meu destino era Isabella, nada nem ninguém iria nos atrapalhar.

- Precisamos conversar – demandou Jasper aparecendo à porta do meu quarto horas após o evento inexplicável.

- Não precisa agradecer – ironizei presunçoso, recebendo um bufar transtornado e um enfadado revirar de olhos em resposta.

- Só por que ninguém quer falar sobre o assunto não significa que você poderá fugir para sempre – pontuou me encarando carrancudo.

A partir dali, notei que não havia como evitar o tópico desagradável que um dia viria à tona.

Todos sabiam que a situação era delicada, sabiam que eu não estava no melhor dos humores, ainda assim meu _estúpido_ irmão renitente insistia em importunar a _fera_ inquieta.

- Essa não é uma boa hora... _saia_ – sibilei exibindo as presas afiadas em sua direção para logo em seguida ser arrebatado por uma enervante onda de temperança.

Aos poucos toda a ira e tensões acumuladas foram se esvaindo, restando apenas a desagradável sensação de completo _torpor._

- Se você não parar com essa _porra_, juro que não responderei por meus atos – rosnei triturando a mobília ao lado, após me recuperar do súbito torpor.

Em num piscar de olhos uma forte ventania invadiu o cômodo, no segundo posterior eu estava totalmente imobilizado pelos braços de Emmett, enquanto Jasper era neutralizado por Carlisle e Alice; todos nós assistidos pelos olhares assombrados de Esme e Rosalie, que não parava de _amaldiçoar_ em pensamentos.

- Me solta Emmett, está tudosobcontrole– Murmurei em um tom baixo tão _macabro,_ que fez o moreno super crescido se afastar de imediato, como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Mim. Você. Lá fora.

Ordenei apontando o indicador na cara do loiro, que me lançou um olhar fulminante e suspirou com profunda irritação; seus pensamentos denotando o enorme esforço de não quebrar meus membros ali na frente da família.

A Fera sorriu ante a estúpida cogitação.

- Não nos sigam – sibilou o texano irradiando pesadas ondas de cólera, turbinando ainda mais a minha súbita ânsia por uma boa briga.

_Isso ia ser interessante..._

Em questão de milésimos de segundos estávamos correndo a toda velocidade por entre a densa floresta obscura, desviando agilmente dos obstáculos como se não significassem nada, espantando os animais, que se recolhiam ante a presença ameaçadora de seus predadores.

Pelo canto dos olhos observei o _projeto de vegetariano_ com minuciosa atenção, vasculhando sua mente em busca de informações, sendo imediatamente bombardeado por torrentes de náusea e torpor que por pouco não me fizeram _colidir_ em cheio com a base rochosa de um penhasco.

_Filho da puta trapaceiro..._

Após alguns minutos de pueris e _arriscadas_ brincadeiras, apertamos o passo até pararmos a alguns metros da fronteira limítrofe com o Canadá.

Era chegado o momento...

Inspirei o cheiro _pútrido_ de relva noturna deixando a essência asquerosa de herbívoros me inundar.

Lentamente os instintivos chamados selvagens abafados em meu íntimo aumentaram uma oitava; a fera estava prestes a sair para se divertir e se as coisas não fossem abordadas com extrema cautela, provavelmente apenas _um_ de nós voltaria para casa _inteiro._

Tentei manter foco na razão, avaliando todas as possibilidades de não usar a força bruta, fechando os ouvidos aos sussurros malévolos da besta encoleirada.

Lancei um breve olhar condescendente em direção à lua, imaginando o que a minha _saborosa_ _cantora _estaria fazendo àquela hora da noite.

Estaria ela dormindo?

Sonhando comigo?

Por que _diabos_ não consegui entrar em seu quarto?

E por que sua mente remanescia um intrincado quebra cabeças?

Infinitas perguntas sem nenhuma aparente resposta, somente incontáveis mistérios ao redor e parecia que quanto mais eu investigava e refletia sobre seus segredos, mais enigmas iam surgindo.

Não sabia até quando iria suportar aquilo tudo; algo tinha de ser feito, precisava decodificar Isabella custe o que custar e...

- Edward! – berrou Jasper me sacudindo.

- O que é _PORRA?- _esbravejei empurrando-o para longe, assistindo-o dar uma cambalhota no ar e aterrisar de pé.

_Babaca exibido..._

- Você anda distraído demais – comentou inocente, enquanto arrumava o cabelo e chutava as pedrinhas avulsas que recobriam o chão úmido.

- E o que _raios_ isso te diz respeito? – esbravejei antecipando o ponto aonde o _safado_ tanto queria chegar, apegando-me com desespero a todo o meu autocontrole para evitar um conflito direto com meu irmão.

- Desde a chegada dessa humana você vem agindo estranho.

- Não era isso que vocês tanto queriam? Que eu corresse atrás de _fêmea?_ – ironizei trincando a mandíbula à medida que os contornos de seus pensamentos iam se tornando cada vez mais nítidos.

- De início fiquei muito contente por você, sério, mas depois do que aconteceu hoje não tenho mais tanta certeza – asseverou encarando-me nos olhos, emitindo contínuos e irritantes jatos de tranquilidade em um raio de dez quilômetros.

- Se importa de parar com essa _porra,_ seu _empata de merda?_ – rosnei estralando os dedos, pronto para _obrigá-lo_ se necessário.

- Estou apenas tentando tornar o processo o menos... _chocante_ possível, _irmãozinho_ – sussurrou em um _nojento_ tom apiedado, fazendo o pingo de paciência que me restava, voar pelos ares.

- Desembucha logo esse _caralho!_ – sibilei cerrando os olhos, apertando-os com extrema força e evitando a duras penas olhar as ideias mirabolantes de sua mente fria e calculista.

- Enquanto você estava naquele estado semi catatônico e _pregado_ no teto igual a uma _lagartixa_, expliquei resumidamente o que aconteceu conosco na casa de... _Isabella_ – declarou com austeridade, proferindo o nome da _minha_ humana com uma careta azeda de puro desprezo.

- Grande coisa... – rebati esmurrando um frondoso cipestre próximo, fazendo o mesmo ranger e cair com um reverberante estrépito; era como se a madeira estivesse gritando de dor.

- Digamos que para o _seu _bem tive de omitir alguns fatos, mas assim que acabarmos essa _conversa_ pretendo expor minhas ideias sobre o que fazer com a humana – afirmou sério; sua expressão audaciosa e petulante desafiando-me a contestá-lo.

Aquele não era mais Jasper Withlock, o vampiro vegetariano divertido e sedento por sangue humano, mas sim o confederado estrategista que não se deixava abalar pela menor das emoções.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA DECIDIR O DESTINO ALHEIO? – exasperei esmigalhando o rochedo bem ao lado de seu rosto.

Poeira, pedregulhos e folhas voando para cima do loiro, cuja expressão dura e estóica permaneceu inalterada; uma verdadeira escultura entalhada em puro mármore.

- Ela deve _morrer,_ Edward – murmurou calmamente como se a vida da _minha_ cantora não valesse _porra_ nenhuma.

Um rosnado sombrio e assassino emergiu de minhas entranhas que queimavam e se contorciam avidamente em fúria e rancor.

Aos poucos a visão foi recoberta pelo arrebatador _vermelho escarlate_, à medida que poderosos jatos de veneno eram bombeados para cada mínima fibra, nervo e cavidade morta de meu corpo vibrante de excitação ante o confronto iminente.

O vento frio e cortante farfalhava por entre as árvores frágeis, agitando-as em um sibilar fúnebre e macabro; o silêncio opressor que se seguiu instantes depois instaurou-se no ambiente bucólico uma desagradável e sufocante atmosfera pesada, esmagando qualquer chance de reconciliação pacífica.

A natureza parara de respirar, calando-se e recolhendo-se temerosa ante a imponência avassaladora de dois poderosos seres imortais prestes a _colidirem._

Nuvens esfumaçadas encobriram a esplendorosa Lua Cheia, restando nada mais a não ser ínfimos raios prateados rapidamente engolidos pela abissal escuridão mórbida, que insistia em recair sobre nossas cabeças.

Os olhos dourados do vampiro à minha frente oscilavam entre uma tonalidade ônix obscura e carmesim berrante; seus membros superiores tremiam de pura ânsia, enquanto gotas de veneno escorriam pelos cantos seus lábios.

"_Ela irá morrer"_

Pensou enviando-me imagens de uma ensangüentada e _desnuda_ Isabella, agonizando fragilmente em seus braços frios, enquanto ele retirava com delicadeza as mechas de cabelo acastanhado do caminho, clamando pela jugular pulsante que zunia em nossos ouvidos; cravando suas presas no pescoçinho límpido e cheiroso da _minha_ vítima.

Aquela fora a gota d'água.

Em um disforme movimento fulminante e tão fugaz quanto um raio, meu corpo se lançou rumo ao loiro levando-o diretamente ao chão, afundando-o por completo no buraco de terra criado pelo aterrador impacto.

À medida que o imobilizava com o joelho imerso em suas entranhas, segurei-lhe habilmente o crânio com a força de toneladas e a rapidez de uma bala, girando deliberadamente o pescoço ao som da _doce_ sinfonia de tendões deslocando-se do lugar.

O mármore trincava, arrebentando articulações mortas, cedendo às suas _últimas _rachaduras.

Porém, antes que tivesse a chance de finalizar o ato, atrozes correntes de dor e queimação me desnortearam, fazendo com que eu folgasse o aperto deixando o adversário livre para agir.

A última coisa que senti foi seu punho em meu abdômen partindo cincos costelas e me fazendo cuspir parte do sangue do qual me alimentara mais cedo, logo em seguida suas garras _raptoras_ rasgaram meu ombro direito, fazendo grossos filetes de veneno jorrar da ferida aberta.

Gotas espessas iam atingindo seu rosto contorcido em fúria, à medida que meu estridente rosnado torturado abafava os sons animalescos que ressoavam de seu peito inflado.

"_Desista irmãozinho, você não tem chances contra o inevitável..." – _pensou no auge da prepotência.

Suas garras firmes _torcendo_ meu punho fechado direcionado a seu rosto, de tal forma que fez os ossos e ligamentos se romper; suas presas afiadas a poucos milímetros de minha laringe, intentando _trucidá-la_ em uma só mordida_._

_Não mesmo..._

Rosnados assassinos reverberaram das profundezas de minha garganta ao vislumbrar novos ângulos do corpo nu e totalmente _drenado_ de Isabella em seus braços gélidos.

Os delicados membros cadavéricos da _minha cantante_ pendendo inumanamente para os lados; as encantadoras orbes brilhantes, reviradas nas próprias órbitas sem vida.

Girando o tronco, escapei do maldito agarre de ferro sob o protesto de meu punho brutamente deslocado.

Ao som de nervos e tendões se religando, lambi os lábios inchados e encarei meu adversário arfante e cuidadoso.

- Você não deveria ter acordado a fera, _irmãozinho _– sussurrei exibindo um sorriso repleto de escárnio que não perdia nada em sadismo.

Acariciando deliberadamente as minhas presas recobertas de veneno com a língua gélida, assisti Jasper se recolher alguns passos para trás, temendo minha nova e audaciosa postura ofensiva.

Em momento algum ele se questionara o porquê de ter conseguido me sobrepujar momentos atrás; na verdade ele mal raciocinava, nenhum de nós o fazia coerentemente, afinal tudo ali não passava de puro _instinto bestial_ prevalecendo entre duas feras incontroláveis.

Não havia mais laços afetivos ou companheirismo, apenas a irrevogável _sede_ de sangue e violência imperando; a _necessidade natural_ de _obliterar_ o concorrente.

Ainda com o meu sorriso presunçoso e sádico refletido em sua mente atarantada, arranquei os resquícios da camisa imunda que havia grudado à camada pastosa de pele lacerada, sentindo minha ferida aberta _borbulhar_ ante o efeito do veneno e começar a se fechar em uma velocidade absurda.

Emitindo um rugido desafiador, agachei em posição leonina, semiflexionando os joelhos, convidando-o a avançar uma vez mais.

Seus grunhidos violentos o faziam trepidar com ira ante as provocações, e sem hesitar ele lançou-se rumo à minha garganta, desejando ardentemente arrancar a cabeça entre meus ombros.

Sua arrogância em crer que poderia me derrotar devido ao vasto conhecimento militar que o acompanhava era o seu maior detrimento.

Seus desvairados movimentos ágeis esboçando nenhum direcionamento ou capacidade de novas projeções, o que o fez errar por poucos milímetros o meu braço direito.

Desviando do golpe, aproveitei a abertura em seu centro e rasguei-lhe o abdômen num único alongado corte vertical, arrancando com as garras em forma de pinça um pedaço de sua pele imortal.

De imediato o loiro cambaleou para trás pressionando o membro _esfolado_ de modo a conter a mistura de sangue e veneno a esguichar com violência.

Quando estava prestes a avançar de novo, ele se abaixou minimamente desviando do novo ataque, cravando as ágeis presas em minha clavícula, fazendo meu rosnado rancoroso ecoar pela noite enluarada, amedrontando ainda maia as frágeis criaturas ao redor.

Por meros segundos permiti seu ataque continuar, sentindo o veneno alheio paralisar e queimar minha pele marmórea; até que sem titubear agarrei-lhe cabeça afundando as garras em seu crânio numa forma de obrigá-lo a desencravar as presas de dentro de mim.

Revoltado com tamanha insolência usei a força assombrosa de meus braços para imobilizá-lo, arrebatando-o por cima de minha cabeça como uma alavanca, e atirando o corpo para bem longe.

Não antes de vê-lo levar consigo um pedaço de minha carne entre seus dentes, cuspindo-a no chão sem qualquer cerimônia.

Rosnados e grunhidos selvagens corroídos de dor e ódio ressoaram pela floresta, ainda assim nos levantamos cambaleantes, encarando-nos raivosos, arfando desnecessariamente por ar, assistindo às feridas um do outro começarem a se regenerar e os membros retornarem ao devido lugar de origem.

Num repente, fomos surpreendidos por pensamentos e passos distantes; gritos e pedidos incontidos de nossos parentes implorando ao longe para que encerrássemos a batalha sem sentido.

Aproveitando o total momento de distração do oponente ante o choramingar lastimado de sua esposa, tomei impulso agachando-me ao máximo e lançando todo meu peso corporal em direção ao loiro aturdido, enterrando-o fundo no chão com um estrondoso baque.

Sem pensar duas vezes, finquei minhas unhas inócuas em seu peito atravessando a pele de aço, cortando a camada natural de gordura, desintegrando músculos fibra após fibra até finalmente alcançar o _coração_ parado.

Sob os rosnados, grunhidos e imprecações ininteligíveis do ex-confederado, apertei o órgão inerte em minhas mãos, aproximando cuidadoso o rosto de seu ouvido, sussurrando ameaçadoramente:

- Da próxima vez que _cogitar _tocar no que é _meu_ juro que arrancarei todos os seus membros bem devagar e os _queimarei_ um a um – sibilei entre dentes, retirando a mão ensanguentada de dentro de seu peito lacerado, assistindo-o se contorcer, rugir e agarrar os joelhos protetoramente, numa tentativa inútil de apaziguar a dor.

Ignorando os olhares aterrorizados e _enojados_ de meus familiares segui, de volta para casa, não antes de ser nocauteado por um avassalador _soco de direita_ vindo de Alice, atirando-me rumo a uma fileira de pinheiros a poucos metros dali.

Depois dessa, eu teria de me redimir com o _ecossistema..._

- O que raios deu em vocês dois hein? – berrou enervada.

Nunca a vi assim tão instável, nervosa e fragilizada.

- Estávamos apenas... _discutindo_, não precisa se estressar – grunhiu Jasper ao sentir o tabefe da _pequena_ atingir em cheio sua nuca, fazendo-o quase _enterrar _a cara na terra, tamanha a força do golpe.

- ME ESTRESSAR? COM SE ATREVE? E discutindo uma _porra!_ O que era para eu pensar quando fui invadida por uma visão nítida de Edward partindo seu corpo em pedaçinhos e te lançando numa fogueira? – rosnou a _nanica _à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Sob as reclamações e broncas de todos, retornamos ao nosso lar não mais tão doce assim, dando de cara com ninguém menos que uma zangada Esme, fitando-nos com os lábios comprimidos numa linha fina e enervada, braços cruzados firme de encontro ao peito e o pé esquerdo batendo impacientemente no chão.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, sentimos um estrondoso _tapa_ acertar nossas faces uma atrás da outra; quando demos conta do que ocorrera estávamos os dois afundados no meio de uma cratera na parede oposta à porta de entrada.

- Vocês podem ser vampiros independentes e conscientes de suas ações, mas dentro desse grupo – pontuou mais autoritária e resoluta do que nunca – vocês são _meus filhos._ Somos uma família e não estou disposta a deixar _birras_ infantis arruinarem a nossa união.

- Agora tratem de se desculpar – ordenou carrancuda.

E me sentindo de volta ao _jardim de infância_ encarei apático o meu irmão e lhe dirigi um sincero pedido de desculpas, recebendo em troca um gentil _tapinha_ no ombro somado a um tímido e inaudível 'sinto muito'.

Pela primeira vez após toda a confusão, percebi o quão retardado e impulsivo eu vinha sendo ultimamente; um tremendo _filho da puta _intolerante e egoísta que não dava a mínima para ninguém a não ser para si mesmo e seus próprios desejos doentios.

- Mãe... eu... – afirmei sentindo o peito começar a pesar e arder não por causa dos ferimentos, mas em virtude do remorso, da dor causada não somente a uma criatura tão doce e bondosa como Esme, mas aos demais parentes, em especial a Alice.

A fadinha definitivamente não merecia um irmão _degenerado_ e ingrato como eu.

- A culpa foi toda minha – irrompeu Jasper levantando o braço, atraindo toda a atenção – fui eu quem o provocou... er, ameacei _matar_ Isabella.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – rugiram em uníssono.

- Foi o que ouviram – retrucou com seriedade – ainda sou _a favor_ dessa decisão e...

Antes de ele terminar a sentença eu já estava em pleno ar voando rumo ao seu pescoço, mas _infelizmente_ dois pares de gélidos braços imortais me impediram.

- Será que terei de te _enjaular_ Edward? – a voz autoritária e cortante do _líder _ressoando em meus ouvidos com uma dominadora violência jamais antes vista.

- Acho bom vocês dois pararem de agir como _selvagens_ ou serei obrigado a tomar _medidas enérgicas_ – sibilou encarando-nos ameaçadoramente.

De imediato o texano e eu engolimos em seco, ainda um tanto congelados e temerosos pela súbita mudança na personalidade _compassiva_ de nosso _pai._

- Jasper, ninguém aqui será assassinado; você sabe que não é assim que agimos – pontuou severo.

- Edward, não vou aturar mais esse tipo de atitude.

- Vocês não entendem! – urgiu o loiro com uma expressão aturdida e desalentada nos olhos dourados – essa garota é _perigosa..._ nem sei se ela é... _humana_ – sussurrou engolindo em seco.

- Pirou? Como pode dizer uma barbaridade dessas? – bradou Rosalie, milagrosamente calada até então – como explica o coração batendo, as bochechas rosadas, o cheiro de dar água na boca e o sangue quente pulsando nas veias?

- Muito bem, já chega dessa discussão! PARA OS SEUS QUARTOS AGORA! – o patriarca berrou irritado.

- Até eu? – choramingou Emmett, o _bebezão._

- GRRR... – o rosnado intimidante do _chefe _fora suficiente para mandar todos de volta ao andar de cima.

- _Porra,_ vocês dois se divertem, fazem as _merdas_ todas e quem paga o pato somos nós aqui – sibilou o _Irmão Urso_ agarrando a esposa pela cintura e arrastando-a para o quarto, não sem antes me sussurrar inutilmente, uma vez que todos ali podiam ouvi-lo em alto e bom som:

- Espero que essa _sua humana_ valha mesmo todo o sacrifício...

- Ela vale Emmett, mais do que qualquer um de vocês consegue imaginar – sussurrei estranhamente apático e _saudoso_ só de lembrar dos meros instantes que tive contato com aquele hipnotizante _Anjo Maldito._

Definitivamente, Isabella Marie Swan seria a minha completa _ruína._

_

* * *

_As horas se arrastavam em um lento e monótono _tic-tac;_ a enervante sensação de crescente apatia revestindo cada poro de meu corpo inerte.

Após a briguinha, corri para meu santuário particular, e pela primeira vez nessa existência me vi em busca não dos usuais CDs de música clássica para relaxar, mas sim de algo forte, _pesado_ e _intenso._

Algo capaz de transmitir tudo aquilo que me queimava por dentro, o _rugido_ há muito preso na garganta, todos os desejos insaciados, os conflitos, a sede esmagadora que piorava a cada segundo.

Não era apenas o _sangue..._

Eu queria _mais..._

Queria Isabella, seu corpo curvilíneo cobrindo o meu, seus gritos, lamúrias e gemidos em meus sensíveis ouvidos.

Se havia algo que eu ansiava mais além da _ambrosia escarlate_ que irrigava cada tecido e célula de seu corpo, era o calor dos seus braços e pernas em mim.

Eu necessitava dela, não havia escapatória.

De uma forma ou de outra a teria não importa o _preço_ a ser pago.

Fui arrancado de minhas deliciosas fantasias sexuais, pelos sussurros velozes de Alice e Jasper dentro de seu quarto a poucos metros do meu.

Sabia que era errado ouvi-los, mas a curiosidade latente por saber um pouco mais sobre a esquisita experiência de horas atrás, superou todo e qualquer tipo de decência ou consideração que eu ainda guardava pela privacidade deles.

"_Nunca senti algo como aquilo Alie, foi aterrador. Não tenho palavras para descrever o que aconteceu; como me senti fraco, __pequeno__, impotente e assustado dentro daquela espiral demoníaca"._

Murmurou o texano em um rouco fio de voz; seu esforço em não demonstrar confusão ou temor parecia hercúleo ante a expressão contorcida, que vi através da mente preocupada da _nanica._

"_Era como se todos os bons sentimentos como amor, carinho, dedicação, companheirismo, nada disso existisse, entende?" _

"_A única coisa que me rodeava era rancor, tristeza, uma dor excruciante que nunca imaginei existir; um __ódio__ ferrenho que ultrapassava todas as barreiras do tempo e espaço"._

"_Parecia que eu estava presenciando a fúria, a dor, o sofrimento e a revolta de toda uma __geração__"._

Explicou trincando a mandíbula, enquanto procurava conter as próprias emoções e pensamentos conturbados.

Por mais que detestasse admitir e mesmo não tendo sentido nem uma mínima porção do que Jasper presenciou, sabia exatamente que esses detalhes não poderiam ser ignorados.

Não havia muito que fazer, a não ser manter os olhos bem abertos para a minha humana.

Pensando e calculando o próximo passo a ser dado, nem reparei que já era hora de irmos para a escola.

Suspirei cansado daquela atmosfera de densa e desgastante preocupação que nos rodeava e envolvia como um casulo inescapável.

Decidido a não me deixar abalar por nada, troquei de roupa vestindo uma calça jeans azul marinho, tênis, uma blusa branca acompanhada de um _desnecessário_ casaco negro.

Desci as escadas em ritmo lento e tranquilo, sendo de imediato encarado por seis pares de desconfiados olhos dourados.

Ignorando-os, fui até o armário onde guardava as chaves do Volvo e me encaminhei indiferente rumo á garagem, não antes de ser _barrado_ pelos pensamentos inquietos de Carlisle.

- Acho que não preciso dizer para se comportarem, não é? – pontuou estreitando os olhos em minha direção.

"_Especialmente você, Edward". _

Alertou em pensamentos, o que me fez bufar e revirar os olhos com monotonia.

- Vai deixar as coisas como estão? – reclamou Jasper com os dentes trincados tamanha frustração.

A ideia de eliminar a _minha_ garota ainda preenchendo-lhe a mente corroída pela confusão; o que fez minhas narinas inflarem e a pupila dilatar em puro furor, o rosnado violento reverberando silencioso dentro de meu peito.

- Jazz, você não vai tocar na Bella, nenhum de nós irá – retorquiu a baixinha acalmando o esposo – só por que ela é _diferente_ não significa que devemos ficar ameaçando-a com promessas de morte. Além do que, se a questão fosse essa eu deveria ter sido eliminada quando era humana apenas por ter _visões,_ não acha?

A sala ficou em total silêncio, contemplando e ruminando as palavras de Alice.

Novamente a baixinha estava correta.

- Não somos ao maldito _Tribunal inquisitorial_ para ficar julgando ninguém, e se alguém tiver de lidar com Isabella, esse alguém será_eu_ – rebati austero, dando por encerrada a discussão de uma vez por todas.

† † †

A leve garoa que caía sobre a paisagem interiorana de Forks finalmente havia cessado, remanescendo apenas um grupo de pesadas e agourentas nuvens acinzentadas cobrindo o céu como um manto frio e enigmático.

Dirigi na usual rapidez de sempre e por incrível que pareça, pela primeira vez desde quando nãolembro mais, a curta viagem até a escola fora feita em um total e esquisito silêncio.

Nem mesmo Emmett se atrevia a fazer suas _estúpidas_ brincadeirinhas corriqueiras.

Meneei a cabeça ante tanta bizarrice em uma semana só – cortesia da misteriosa Isabella.

Abri um curto sorriso só de imaginar a chance de encontrá-la em alguns minutos, aguardando _comportadinha_ pelas minhas _investidas._

Dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes entre nós, não deixaria a _doce cantora_ escapar em hipótese alguma.

Hoje teríamos o nosso primeiro _contato._

"_Espero que esteja lembrado do que Carlisle disse" –_ bufou a _nanica estraga prazeres_, encarando-me com os olhinhos dourados estreitos em duas fendas apreensivas.

Dei um sorriso matreiro em resposta e pisei ainda mais fundo no acelerador, obrigando o motor potente e silencioso do Volvo prata a dar o melhor de si.

Em poucos segundos alcançamos o estacionamento, onde acomodei o carro em uma minúscula vaga sem qualquer dificuldade.

Assim que pisei nos primeiros degraus de entrada da escola, corri meus _olhos leoninos_ pelo mar de crianças e carros em busca de algum sinal do meu _alvo._

"_Ela não está aqui"_

- Eu sei Alice – murmurei ligeiramente irritado.

Antes de virar as costas em sinal de desistência e seguir rumo à primeira aula, ouvi um burburinho nervoso e alvoroçado nos pensamentos dos humanos que ainda estavam na entrada do estacionamento, seguido do roncar familiar de potentes_ cilindradas_ e um ensurdecedor _cantar de pneus._

Em um piscar de olhos Isabella cortava todos os carros em curvas para lá de mortais, queimando pneus e marcando o asfalto, enquanto freava bruscamente a poucos milímetros de _meu_ Volvo, estacionando após dar um arriscado cavalo de pau que _quase_ riscou a pintura brilhante.

Meus dentes trincaram e rangeram em resposta.

Se meu coração ainda batesse, com certeza estaria prestes a saltar do peito só de cogitar a hipótese de alguém _fodendo_ com o meu carro.

_Rapariga miserável..._

Ela desligou o motor, calmamente retirando as chaves e guardando-as no bolso da jaqueta. Apoiou o pé esquerdo no chão para equilibrar a moto e retirou os óculos escuros, estilo _aviador,_ esboçando um sorrisinho irônico para lá de brilhante e _sedutor._

- Já pode me soltar agora Angie – sussurrou para uma figura trêmula de capacete a fazer inúmeras _orações_ e súplicas mentais.

- E-estamos v-vivas? – gaguejou soltando a respiração em pequenas golfadas.

- Que exagero hein? Você mesma reclamou que não queria chegar atrasada – ironizou Bella descendo da moto e ajeitando as longas madeixas cor de mogno sob o olhar acusador e débil de uma _enjoada_ Ângela Weber.

- Fique à vontade para voltar comigo – afirmou Bella dando uma piscadela marota ante o olhar temeroso da companheira.

- Nunca mais Bella, nunca mais. Ainda quero os meus nervos saudáveis – ponderou a garota ainda segurando o peito numa tentativa de se acalmar.

- Vamos logo se não a gente se atrasa – afirmou Bella puxando a mão da amiga assustada em direção à escadaria, sob o olhar vidrado de todos os _machos_ _no cio_ e fêmeas invejosas daquele lugar.

O pior é que eu não era lá muito diferente deles no final das contas, uma vez que não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela magnífica escultura pequena e formosa – fora o fato que sua roupa curta e sensual atiçava ainda mais as minhas ideias _depravadas._

Era impossível desviar os olhos de suas pernas gostosas cobertas por uma fina e inútil meia calça preta – que eu arrancaria antes mesmo que a morena piscasse –, o giro cadenciado e atiçante dos quadris abrigados por uma minúscula saia xadrez vermelha; os braços delicados revestidos por uma blusa branca e a pesada jaqueta de couro da noite passada.

Seu "flutuar" suave e desinibido, o esvoaçar natural das mechas acastanhadas, o sorriso discreto e meigo arrancando incontáveis suspiros e sussurros; despertando os mais intensos e proibidos dos _ardis._

Todo o poder resolutivo de me manter controlado e focado apenas em abordá-la casualmente, se esvaiu ante a onda incontrolável de desejo.

Lá estava a _fome_ arrebatadora a me obliterar por dentro.

O ódio doentio contra os demais humanos por cobiçarem o que _me_ pertencia, fazendo um pequeno silvo escapar por meus dentes trincados.

"_Edward!" – _censurou Alice.

- Já sei – rebati automático, ainda devorando a _presa_ de longe.

E como se pressentindo meu observar possessivo, Bella levantou os olhos fitando-me curiosa, seus dentes claros correram de imediato em busca do lábio inferior mordiscando-o nervosa e sensualmente, dando ao fim, um sorrisinho arrogante que não perdia nada em _segundas intenções._

_Ela estava cutucando a fera implacável..._

Isabella andou devagar, deixando o cheiro viciante de sua carne penetrar fundo em minhas narinas.

A _desgraçada _passou de propósito, bem pertinho de mim, fazendo por acidente, com que nossos braços _colidissem_ minimamente por breves segundos, mas fora o suficiente para sentir o _choque_ pulsar entre nossas peles abrigadas pela roupa.

Meus punhos trepidaram de _excitação_, ao passo que as batidas do seu coração jovem atingiam um ritmo absurdo; o sangue correndo veloz e frenético dentro das veias finas em um constante e delicioso martelar único que apenas a _minha_ _cantora_ possuía.

_O dia de hoje prometia..._

† † †

Acatando os avisos e alertas desnecessários de meus irmãos, caminhei animado em direção à aula de Biologia, sabendo que ainda era cedo e o professor se atrasaria um pouco devido à _probleminhas_ com o seu _Mercedes pré-histórico_ – uma leve punição por ter cobiçado o que era _meu__._

Entretanto, não pude resistir quando Alice revelou – muito a contra gosto – que Bella estaria _sozinha_ e desprotegida dentro da sala; trancafiada em seus próprios pensamentos ocultos.

De jeito nenhum que eu perderia essa chance única...

A fera lambeu os lábios, rosnando em deleite...

À medida que meus passos silenciosos se aproximavam do _alvo,_ um sorriso _maldoso_ se formava em meus lábios.

Assim que visualizei a doce figura de minha _presa_ cochilando serenamente em seu assento, não consegui impedir um _grunhido desejoso_ de escapar.

Furtivo e meticuloso como o excelente caçador que era, suprimi a distância que nos separava, fitei sua cabeça levemente curvada repousando sobre o braço esquerdo, o qual formava um delicado quatro com o direito.

O mero vislumbre de seu pescoço lívido, parcialmente oculto pelas longas mechas sedosas de cabelo, me fez _salivar;_ grossas camadas de _veneno_ amargo começando a banhar as presas e se acumular na língua.

Sem ligar para as consequências, toquei em sua mão pequena e alva, traçando o caminho das veias e os contornos suaves do braço direito agasalhado pela justa blusa de mangas compridas, sentindo a textura macia e quente pulsar, _arrepiando-se_ ante o contato com minha pele gélida.

Sua respiração acelerou, o coração perdeu uma batida e ela _gemeu_ baixinho.

O som manhoso e _convidativo_ emitido por seus avermelhados lábios entreabertos enviou violentas correntes de puro _tesão _direto para o meu _órgão_, que começou a ficar _rígido _e_ inchado_, formigando de doentia _necessidade._

Cerrei os olhos e deixei a sensação deliciosa me invadir, o poderoso _revolver_ em minhas entranhas mortas consumindo e _queimando_ tudo.

Aproximei o nariz de seus cabelos, inalando o odor doce e concentrado que permeava cada pedaço de seus membros, deleitando-me com o ritmado bombear do sangue.

Num átimo reabri os olhos, ciente de que minhas orbes _diabólicas_ estavam negras ante o incontrolável desejo e tomadas pelo instinto selvagem de _possuir_ a garota ali mesmo.

Percorri o nariz pelas mechas sedosas que escorriam por seus ombros _tensos_, como águas a despencar de uma cachoeira, deixando meu cheiro impregnado em cada fio, e assim que atingi a tez _angelical,_ suspirei devagar, a inundando com o meu hálito hipnotizante.

Seduzindo e guiando a_ presa_ diretamente para a _armadilha._

E não deu outra.

O corpo miúdo se remexeu inquieto no assento, os lábios voluptuosos se abriram ainda mais em uma _súplica_ _muda_ e ela tragou em um ofegar faminto o meu cheiro para dentro de si.

O coração tornou a bater ainda mais depressa, seu peito inflou em busca de oxigênio, enquanto um breve grunhido _lascivo_ lhe escapuliu.

Meus gélidos dedos médio e indicador roçaram cuidadosos em seus lábios convidativos, sentindo a perfeição da carne tenra; a respiração cálida da humana a intoxicar cada poro de minha pele inerte, fazendo poderosos jatos de veneno e pequenos tremores dominarem meu corpo.

Contornei aquela superfície saborosa, adentrando um pouco mais em sua boca suave e ardente, imaginando não apenas meus dedos ali, como também o _membro_ _latejante_ enclausurado dolorosamente dentro da calça.

Sem me dar por satisfeito levei os dedos trêmulos de ansiedade, contaminados com o gosto de Isabella, em direção à minha boca, lambendo-os e sugando-os com a avidez, o desespero e a devoção de um completo _viciado;_ como se aquela fosse a iguaria mais rica e inestimável de todo o Universo.

Simplesmente _deliciosa..._

_E só __minha_

Se a saliva era de tamanha riqueza e preciosidade, imaginei o sangue vermelho, jorrando de sua _artéria femoral,_ misturando-se ao _néctar _suculento de sua _intimidade._

_Era de dar água na boca..._

A melhor fonte de _prazer_ e _alimento_ que eu jamais poderia sequer sonhar.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás revirando os olhos nas órbitas, entorpecido com as sensações criadas pelo sabor inigualável da minha cantante, completamente alheio a tudo.

O que me fez ser pego de _surpresa _pelo resfolegar profundo e desesperado de Isabella, que _tremeu_ convulsiva por alguns segundos e abriu os olhos de imediato, arregalando-os num misto de nervosismo e confusão.

Por um instante seu coração se acalmou ao me encarar, o que gerou uma _desconhecida _sensação de _conforto_ em meu peito.

A morena esfregou os olhos sonolentos, soltou um bocejo _meigo,_ arrumou a roupa e pigarreou envergonhada por ter sido flagrada em um momento desconcertante.

Ignorando minha presença ao seu lado, ela cutucou nervosa algo dentro da bolsa, numa forma inútil de se manter distraída e longe da _tentação_ de me fitar.

A fera _gargalhou_ por dentro...

- Noite difícil? – perguntei dando o usual _sorriso torto de derreter corações._

Por breves instantes suas lindas sobrancelhas se uniram, formando um vinco na delicada testa de marfim, o que me fez sentir um misterioso ímpeto de desfazer a desagradável marca de preocupação, de modo a varrer todas as desconfianças e dúvidas de seu rosto _inocente._

- Er, _intensa _eu diria, mas não menos _prazerosa _– sussurrou arqueando a sobrancelha direita.

O suave tom murmurado dando um ar ainda mais sensual e _dúbio_ às palavras; fato que _animou_ ainda mais a minha já muito ansiosa _cabeça de baixo._

- Gostaria de conversar sobre isso? – questionei aproximando-me mais do que o _suportável._

- Talvez outro dia, outra hora, em outro_ lugar_ – murmurou a milímetros de meus lábios; o calor viciante de seu hálito adocicado adentrando minha boca sedenta pela dela.

Nossos olhares estavam conectados, não piscávamos nem nos mexíamos, apenas nos encarávamos ora tentando descobrir as intenções um do outro, ora brincando de provocar seja através de seus suspiros, umedecer e mordiscar de lábios, seja pelo perfurar intenso e faminto de meu _olhar predador._

Até que cansado daquele joguinho irritante, resolvi partir para o ataque afagando uma teimosa mecha que insistia em lhe cair sobre testa, retirando-a do caminho e prendendo-a gentilmente atrás da orelha pequenina.

O simples movimento fez seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa, e um lindo _rubor berrante _tomar conta de sua face graciosa.

Fato que de imediato me fez lamber os lábios e sorrir _maldoso_ ante a gloriosa concentração de sangue e calor, perguntando-me até que parte de seu corpo aquele delicado tom avermelhado se estendia.

_Iria descobrir muito em breve..._

A fera rosnou ansiosa e meu _membro_ ficou ainda mais _duro _que antes.

- Sou Edwar...

- Eu sei quem é você... _Edward Cullen_.

Meu nome rolou de uma forma tão _lasciva_ e estimulante que quase pus tudo a perder, o movimento lento e deliberado de seus lábios levando-me rapidamente à insanidade total.

Era como se ela estivesse enfatizando um _convite velado_; um chamado vindo do fundo seu corpo para que eu a tomasse, preenchendo-a da forma mais plena e _intensa_ possível.

- Então quer dizer que você ainda tem _salvação_ – provocou zombeteira – pensei que a boa educação estivesse ameaçada de extinção por aqui.

- Cavalheirismo é uma de minhas _inúmeras _qualidades – retruquei orgulhoso.

- Huumm... e quais são as suas _outras _qualidades? – inquiriu sarcástica, inclinando-se para cima mim.

- Você terá de descobrir por si só – murmurei de encontro ao seu ouvido, roçando audaciosamente meu nariz pela extensão da cartilagem quente e enrubescida pela vergonha, acariciando-lhe o lóbulo macio com os lábios; lutando contra a vontade arrebatadora de _morder_ e _sugar _cada pedacinho de seu corpo pecaminoso.

Na mesma hora em que nossos corpos tornaram a se encontrar, Isabella arfou e gemeu baixinho oferecendo-me involuntariamente o pescoço, como se implorando para que eu avançasse em nosso _jogo mortal._

_Ah, se ela ao menos soubesse com o que estava lidando..._

E sem deixá-la esperando, mordisquei o lóbulo macio, pressionando de leve os dentes na superfície sensível, com o cuidado de não tocá-la com minhas afiadas presas, fazendo-a se arrepiar e suspirar de _prazer._

As pontas leves de meus dedos frios traçando os vasos sanguíneos de seu pescoço, descendo pela curvatura perfeita em direção à linha da clavícula, ansiando por apalpar os _mamilos_ excitados a despontar por baixo da blusa, enquanto meus lábios rumavam embriagados em direção à _carótida_ _apetitosa._

Inalei a fragrância de sua carne misturada com o frescor do sangue a circular cada vez mais ligeiro; a pulsação frenética preenchendo-me os ouvidos e nublando o raciocínio já comprometido pela queimação da sede enlouquecedora.

Atrevi a passar a língua pela junção de seu pescoço com a mandíbula, ouvindo os gemidos lascivos aumentarem uma oitava e ela apertar violentamente a gola de minha camisa, arrastando-me com um agarre _brusco_ para junto de seu corpo ardente e _suado. _

Assim que meus _caninos_ roçaram na gargantilha prateada nossos corpos se _retesaram_ involuntários, como se tivessem sido atingidos por uma espécie de substância _paralisante_.

De imediato ela se afastou e adquiriu uma forçada postura _defensiva,_ enquanto eu voltei ao meu lugar, sentindo uma assombrosa onda de revolta e frustração a incendiar por dentro.

_Droga, justo na melhor parte..._

_Mais um pouco e o precioso líquido carmesim estaria flutuando magicamente através de meu morto sistema..._

_O corpo dela, em meus braços, me satisfazendo, rugindo e gritando o __meu__ nome..._

_Seus olhos misteriosos flamejando de desejo à medida que eu a invadia, assistindo toda a sua vida escorrer por entre meus dedos e..._

Não!

Fechei os ouvidos aos pensamentos tétricos da besta _sádica_ a rosnar em meu íntimo, e foquei toda a atenção em Isabella.

Nem ao menos percebi quando o professor chegou, deu seus avisos, apagou as luzes e colocou uma espécie de _estúpido_ vídeo educativo sobre algum _inútil _tópico sem qualquer sentido.

Nada disso importava, naquele exato momento meu mundo se reduzira a apenas uma impenetrável esfera onde só existia mim e Bella.

Em meio à escuridão continuei atento a todas as suas reações, vez ou outra suas pupilas dilatadas pela falta de luz fitavam-me com tanta intensidade que cheguei a imaginar que ela pudesse me ver da forma _nítida_ que eu a enxergava.

Os primeiros cinco minutos foram relativamente calmos – apesar da densa tensão a pairar entre nós.

Então, tudo _mudou..._

Isabella começou a se remexer e bufar frustrada na cadeira, ora esticando as pernas por cima da mesa, ora tamborilando os dedos impacientes sobre a madeira ou _pressionando _o próprio ventre, como se estivesse tentando conter _algo_ poderoso ali dentro.

Sua respiração tornou-se laborada, a temperatura corporal aumentou drasticamente a um ponto quase _febril;_ seus punhos minúsculos encontravam-se trêmulos e cerrados em bolas; os nós dos dedos brancos, tamanho o esforço.

Podia ouvir o som áspero da pele sendo cortada por suas unhas finas, perfurando a carne vulnerável das mãos pequeninas, prestes a romper os primeiros vasos sanguíneos.

Se continuasse assim, em breve o viciante _líquido rubro_ iria jorrar e nada nem ninguém poderia refrear a sede da _besta._

Antes que eu pudesse tomar uma atitude, Bella cerrou os olhos e mordeu o beiço inferior com extrema força, mas isso não fora o bastante para evitar os baixinhos gemidos – inaudíveis a todos, menos a mim – de escapulirem sob a respiração.

Seu peito subia e descia em um ritmo de completo desalento; as costas pressionadas de modo brutal contra o encosto duro mal pareciam suportar os tremores gerados pela pressão a arrebatar suas veias.

De repente senti um cheiro diferente, algo mais concentrado e atiçante do que o _suor,_ mais impactante do que o palpitar melodioso do _sangue..._

Sua _excitação..._

O odor viciante do _desejo insaciado_ infiltrando-se em minhas narinas infladas, à medida que pequenos _espasmos _arrebatavam o corpo miúdo a poucos centímetros de mim.

Ela estava _encharcada_, pulsando, gritando e _implorando_ para que eu a estimulasse, _enfiasse_ meus dedos longos dentro daquela _cavidade_ e a esfregasse com força e brutalidade; invadindo e provando-a com minha língua gelada, explorando os pontos ocultos e mais profundos de sua _intimidade_ _suplicante._

Avançando contra os protestos do lado racional – que insistia em me manter são – ousei tocar sua coxa totalmente arrepiada e paralisada ante os estímulos, afagando e apertando-a entre meus dedos, sentindo o calor emanar dali.

Sem dar a mínima para o local onde estava, deixei minha mão direita subir, levantando a pequena saia xadrez, usando de toda a cautela para não rasgá-la ante a violência dos impulsos a me dominar.

De pronto Isabella _enrijeceu_ sob o toque, suas coxas iniciaram um estimulante _frenesi,_ atritando-se ansiosas uma contra a outra, de modo que a _fricção_ pudesse amenizar o violento _arder_ de seu sexo, fazendo sangue e _néctar_ vibrarem em meus atentos ouvidos, tal qual a hipnotizante canção _mortal _de uma sereia.

Minha mão continuou a subir pela extensão da pele macia; os dedos formigando em lastimada agonia ante a vontade insana de se abrigarem dentro daquela _entrada _apertada e completamente _úmida_, que _urrava_ por mim.

- Você está bem? – sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido, acariciando a região interna da coxa lívida – ignorando o ruído dos primeiros fios da meia calça se rasgando –, sentindo o _bombear_ gritante de sua _artéria femoral._

- P-preciso ir até a enfermaria – murmurou em um tom rouco, seguido por pequenos arquejos.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, ela já havia _sumido._

† † †

Meia hora se passara e eu podia jurar que ela não estava na enfermaria coisíssima nenhuma.

Levantei apressado do assento, ignorando os pensamentos _devassos_ de Jéssica e Lauren – que me secavam descaradas e faziam horrendas caretas e bicos _repugnantes,_ imaginando estarem me excitando –, pedi licença ao professor, que sem pestanejar não se atreveu a questionar.

Mantendo uma velocidade a nível humano corri atarantado em busca da criança.

Inspirei o ar captando todas as moléculas em busca do cheiro de Isabella; o rastro ainda estava fresco, o que significava que ela passara pelo corredor que dava acesso ao vestiario recentemente.

Guiado pelo palpitar especial de seu coração, alcancei a quadra de exercícios, observei a arquibancada em uma ligeira varredura e vislumbrei a figura_ relaxada_ de Bella, com as pernas debruçadas no alto, apoiadas em uma viga de ferro.

O vento leve que soprava pelas vidraças entreabertas, acariciando seus cabelos longos e levantando a indiscreta saia curta.

Tentei chegar de modo furtivo, mas seu olhar – preciso demais para uma humana – captou minha presença; um sorriso irônico brincando no canto dos _inchados_ lábios charmosos.

Foi _impossível_ não sorrir de volta.

Observei longamente os músculos delicados, perdendo-me nas curvas desejáveis das pernas e coxas _contraídos_ de encontro à viga de metal em que se sustentavam.

Percebendo meu olhar vidrado e _cobiçoso_, Isabella não deixou barato.

- Gosta do que vê, _garoto Cullen?_ – inquiriu esboçando um sorrisinho sarcástico e altivo.

_Garoto?_

_Coitadinha, não perdia por esperar..._

- Mais do que deveria – repliquei encarando-a nos olhos, atendo-me àquela imensidão chocolate.

O _brilho_ único e enigmático que jazia ali parecia se _intensificar_ a cada encontro nosso; era um _reluzir_ hipnotizante, expressivo, inexplicável e _quente_; compelia-me a ir adiante e mergulhar em seus segredos, decifrando suas vontades, medos e ânsias.

- Tsc, tsc.

Deu um meio sorriso e crispou os lábios meneando a cabeça para os lados, como se tivesse ouvido uma tremenda _estupidez._

_Essa garota é absurda mesmo... ou cega._

Remanescemos em um apaziguador silêncio, minha mente trabalhava em um frenesi incontrolável, buscando um jeito de reiniciar a conversa e descobrir um pouco mais sobre os enigmas que cercavam a mulher.

Eu precisava _respostas..._

- Se importa? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, apontando veemente para uma _cartela de cigarros. _

Franzi o cenho trincando os dentes e bastante irritado por saber que a _minha _garota possuía manias danosas à saúde.

Se tinha algo que eu não compreendia era o fato de a humanidade sentir prazer em se auto flagelar, destruindo-se com substâncias e hábitos tóxicos; obliterando as células fracas, criando em si mesmas moléstias vis e lacerantes que os levaria a um fim lento e excruciante.

Jamais entenderia suas mentes e crendices ultrapassadas...

- Você tem idade para isso? – rebati austero numa forma de amedrontá-la, o que curiosamente gerou o efeito reverso.

- Idade é só um número, _querido – _retorquiu vitoriosa – se importa ou não?

- O _funeral_ é seu – dei de ombros _tentando_ parecer indiferente.

Teria de dar um jeito nesse vício dela, afinal não queria a minha _escolhida_ morrendo de câncer de pulmão, falta de ar ou algo do tipo.

Ela teria de estar em condições _perfeita_s para dar conta das _minhas _necessidades.

Mal terminei de responder e Bella já havia acendido o cigarro; a fumaça acinzentada a circular de um modo lento e _tenebroso_ ao redor de sua forma inumanamente sedutora e preternatural.

Ela deu uma profunda tragada e fechou os olhos, enquanto eu ouvia o absorver da substância por seus saudáveis pulmões; os lábios volumosos entreabertos, formando um delicado _bico_, soltavam a fumaça em uma baforada leve e _sensual._

Um sorriso maroto esboçando-se presunçoso no canto esquerdo da boca carnuda, enquanto ela brincava com um pomposo _isqueiro dourado_ de aparência muito _antiga._

- Certeza de que não quer um _trago? –_ perguntou oferecendo o cigarro.

- Prefiro te observar – retruquei _carrancudo_ ante a indiferença da humana com a própria saúde.

Até que em um átimo, minha atenção fora capturada pelo intenso brilhar ofuscante das palavras em _latim_ escritas na lateral do isqueiro, detalhadamente entalhado no que parecia ser _ouro maciço _ou _cobre._

- _Fiat iustitia et pereat mundus_, significa...

- _"Faça-se Justiça ainda que o mundo pereça"_ – interrompi-a traduzindo a frase em voz alta, maravilhado com a riqueza das escrituras ali desenhadas.

Pelo pouco que notei, havia uma réplica da _Cruz de São Benedito_**¹** rodeada por seus quatro círculos menores com quatro letras garrafais no interior, contida dentro do que parecia um anel medieval com iniciais grosseiras.

Perguntei-me se Bella possuía alguma noção do que aqueles outros símbolos e siglas estranhas queriam dizer, uma vez que ela não me parecia uma _católica _lá muito devota.

Antes que tivesse a chance de observar a fundo o pequeno objeto chamativo, ela o guardou ligeiro dentro do bolso da jaqueta de couro, bufando_ transtornada,_ enquanto corria as mãos impacientes pelas mechas de cabelo soltas.

- Então... – pigarreou desconfortável ante o súbito silêncio – veio saber se ainda estou viva?

- Quase isso – repliquei escondendo um sorriso zombeteiro.

Afinal sabia muito bem _por que_ ela precisou sair às pressas de perto de mim, o cheiro forte da _umidade_ em sua calcinha não mentia, mas aquela não era a hora de brincar, isso ficaria para mais tarde, pois o que eu precisava agora era de _informações._

- Você sumiu por três longos dias – suspirei observando apático as longínquas linhas que delimitavam a quadra de esportes.

- Problemas no _trabalho _– sussurrou liberando a fumaça em curiosos _círculos,_ os quais se desfaziam de modo pueril em pleno ar.

- Aonde trabalha? – inquiri ávido por saber mais sobre sua vida, pois gostando Bella ou não, eu já me considerava elemento _constante_ em sua existência.

- Para uma grande Empresa turca, cuja filial fica em Nova Iorque.

- Em que setor você atua? – questionei duvidoso.

O franzir profundo a se formar em meu cenho demonstrando o quanto aquilo soava suspeito, afinal que espécie de Empresa multimilionária aceitaria uma jovem que sequer havia completado o ensino médio?

- _Corte_ de pessoal – respondeu rindo irônica para si mesma, como se estivesse desfrutando de alguma _piadinha interna._

- Gosta do que faz?

- Não, mas com o tempo acabei me acostumando; agora tudo sai _naturalmente_ – mencionou displicente.

- E quanto aos seus pais? Eles aprovam esse _emprego?_ – insisti, sem me preocupar em parecer ou não educado.

- _Mortos._ Então acho que não têm muito do que reclamar – retrucou rindo amargamente expelindo mais uma baforada; o reverberar _cortante _de sua voz aveludada, fria como gelo, dando a entender que aquele papo havia encerrado.

Enquanto juntava compenetrado as pecinhas do meu _quebra-cabeças humano predileto_, notei seu olhar _famélico_ e desejoso repousando descaradamente em meus lábios, e à medida que eu os ia repuxando em um ousado sorriso torto, o brilho ardente da _luxúria_ faiscava em seus deslumbrantes olhos escuros.

- Gosta do que vê, _Senhorita Swan_? – provoquei jogando-lhe a mesma pergunta de volta.

- Talvez – rebateu arrogante virando parte do rosto, a fim de eliminar os resquícios de nicotina dos pulmões; seu olhar curioso e _inquisidor_ ainda focado em meu rosto.

Com um movimento súbito, e rápido demais, sua mão direita segurou minha mandíbula firme em um encaixe perfeito entre seus dedos macios, de um jeito não muito forte, mas _impositivo_ o bastante para que eu remanescesse quieto apenas fitando-a.

Notei seu rosto aproximar-se relutante, de modo que nossos narizes se tocaram em um roçar singelo, mas significativo.

A respiração presa em seu peito inflado fazendo o coração explodir em batidas para lá de ensurdecedoras, ao passo que o vento lançava potentes jatos do aroma perfeito da humana direto para mim.

Ela estava _perto demais..._

- Você usa lentes de contato? – urgiu em tom sério preenchido por uma ponta de _austeridade._

A questão pegara-me desprevenido, uma vez que ninguém ousava passar tanto tempo me encarando – ou no caso dela, _devorando_ – ao ponto de notar essas minúcias, pois o instinto humano de sobrevivência alertava ao perigo que minha espécie representava.

Por algum motivo, parecia que esse tal _senso natural de preservação _não funcionava muito bem com Bella, já que ela praticamente se _atirava_ aos braços da fera assassina sem nem ao menos se dar conta.

_Presa fácil..._

- É... eu... grr, as luzes e... – antes que pudesse finalizar a sentença seus dedos quentes estavam sobre meus lábios frios, num pedido mudo para que eu silenciasse.

- Não fique nervoso – sussurrou _afável._

Então aconteceu...

Em um gesto lento e cuidadoso, vi sua mão cálida descer ao longo de meu pescoço, afagando com suavidade o pomo de Adão, correndo os dedos da linha da clavícula rumo ao peito coberto pela camisa; acariciando com assombrosa ousadia a extensão do abdômen de pedra, enquanto pequenos tremores começavam a me revolver por dentro e um _rosnado_ selvagem ameaçar se libertar.

Quando percebi, meu corpo jazia deitado sobre a superfície metálica e fria da arquibancada com Isabella, apoiada sobre os próprios braços, inclinada a milímetros de meu rosto.

Os cabelos sedosos exalando o odor de morango fresco a acariciar minha face, unido à sua respiração errática e o mordiscar _excitante_ dos lábios, fazendo a besta grunhir e se contorcer ansiosa.

À medida que as pontas dos dedos de sua mão esquerda traçavam os tortuosos caminhos das veias inertes de meus braços, seus lábios tocaram a base do cigarro numa longa e profunda tragada.

O penetrante olhar feminino sem desgrudar do meu nem por um único segundo.

Observei com os olhos semicerrados, o _espetáculo_ que era a sua cabeça pendendo em _câmera lenta_ rumo ao meu rosto; os beiços avermelhados entreabertos mostrando a fumaça a ser expelida.

Com extrema cautela e delicadeza, senti o pinicar do suave contato mínimo entre nossos lábios, ao passo que Isabella liberava uma intensa baforada dentro de minha boca, se afastando lentamente e arrastando-me consigo, tal qual um poderoso _magneto._

Eu não queria romper aquele momento, ainda não.

Absorvi compulsivo o gosto, antes desagradável da nicotina, inteiramente neutralizado pelo sabor viciante da _garota maldita_, remanescendo apenas uma deliciosa essência cheirosa e adocicada como o mais puro e viscoso _mel._

Relutante, fui obrigado a expulsar a saborosa fumaça, e quando o fiz estiquei o pescoço para trás sentindo _espasmos _de prazer, deixando que os últimos resquícios do hálito de Bella abandonassem meu corpo com uma atordoante sensação _pungente, _somada a um leve _azedume_ a preencher-me a língua.

Assim que tornei a encará-la, reparei o quanto seus olhos estavam enegrecidos e _possessos _por uma espécie de brilho _demoníaco,_ irradiando das íris antes tão meigas e _inocentes._

Por alguma razão alienígena, senti um estimulante _calafrio_ percorrer a extensão da espinha.

Em um ímpeto arrebatador agarrei a cintura fina, arrastando Isabella para o meu colo de modo a encaixá-la entre minhas pernas, e _esmaguei_ meus lábios duros contra a fragilidade calorosa dos dela.

A sensação hipnotizante me consumiu ao experimentar o contato da textura e o sabor da carne tenra.

Lutando para não machucá-la, rocei minha língua em seu delicado beiço superior, ouvindo-a suspirar e gemer em aprovação, sentindo suas finas unhas massagearem erráticas o meu couro cabeludo, agarrando violentamente os fios, trazendo-me em um aperto_firme_ para o calor de sua pele latejante.

Clamei em excruciante vagareza pela _perdição infernal_ de seus lábios, roçando em ritual torturante minha língua gélida sobre a trêmula carne do beiço inferior, repetindo o circuito diversas vezes até encaixar meus dentes sobre os mesmos e _sugá-los_ com obsessão, abafando seus grunhidos e gemidos lascivos.

Em momento nenhum sua boca abriu convidando-me a explorá-la como eu tanto ansiava, mas isso não fora empecilho, afinal ainda havia muitos outros _lugares_ para experimentar.

As mãos impacientes da humana percorrendo e arranhando a base de meu pescoço, estacionando curiosamente aonde deveria existir uma jugular viva e pulsante, pressionando com força o par de dedos miúdos e precisos em um oculto _ponto de pressão._

No instante seguinte eu estava totalmente _imobilizado _no lugar, meus lábios paralisados no lóbulo macio de sua orelha avermelhada, enquanto uma avalanche esmagadora de crescente _impotência_ me atingiu.

As femininas risadinhas _desdenhosas_ ressoando musicais por meus _atordoados_ sentidos.

Os finos dedos quentes tracejando lentos e deliberados círculos na parte detrás de minha nuca, fazendo-me silvar de _tesão _e _ira._

Seu quadril aproximou-se ainda mais dos meus até chocar-se contra a _protuberância_ assombrosa entre minhas pernas com um som oco e abafado por meu incontrolado sibilar entre os dentes trincados.

O agarre de suas pernas e calcanhares espremendo deliciosamente as minhas costas marmóreas, enquanto a _desgraçada_ remexia devagar os quadris, em uma audaciosa _dança voluptuosa_, cujas consequências só Deus ou o Diabo saberiam aonde poderia nos levar.

Contudo eu não estava plenamente satisfeito com a situação, pois enquanto a _maldita_ brincava e me provocava com suas carícias e gracejos devassos, a besta revoltada urrava feroz ante minha situação de degradante _submissão_ aos joguinhos apelativos da humana _prepotente._

Mas as coisas não ficariam assim, afinal eu era o _predador_ _dominante_, e como tal, demandava completa e absoluta _obediência. _

Submissão não se encaixava em meu perfil.

- Apreciando a brincadeira, _baiat_**²** orgulhoso? – ronronou esfregando a pontinha do nariz arrebitado de encontro à mandíbula tensa, subindo cruel rumo ao lóbulo de minha orelha, enquanto inocentes risadinhas reverberavam em seu peito ante minha total impossibilidade de reação.

Quando estava prestes a usar da _violência_ para me libertar de _seja-lá-o-que-raios-era-aquilo_, nosso jogo fatal fora interrompido pelo toque estridente do sinal indicando o fim das aulas.

Um rosnado encolerizando subiu-me a garganta, fazendo Bella gargalhar baixinho, ora mordiscando ora _sugando_ meu lóbulo esquerdo.

- Da próxima vez que fizer uma _visitinha_ à casa de alguém, preste atenção ao _horário,_ aguarde ser _convidado_, e de preferência experimente usar a _campainha_ – sussurrou dissimulada; mascarando no tom meigo inimagináveis ameaças, para logo em seguida _gemer_ longamente em meu ouvindo, _rebolando_ forte contra a minha _ereção pulsante._

Um sibilar feroz e sedento escapuliu por entre meus dentes trincados de fúria e desejo insaciado.

Quando dei por mim ela já estava de pé, saltitando animada os degraus da arquibancada rumo à saída, gargalhando feito criança danada após aprontar uma travessura, da qual se imaginava _impune._

_E como porra ela sabia que eu estive em sua casa?_

Respostas...

Eu _ansiava _por respostas e já...

Quando enfim voltei a me mexer com normalidade, apalpei meu_ membro_ absurdamente _armado_, implorando por _alívio._

Mas não, eu não daria a ela o gostinho da vitória, afinal era isso o que a _diaba_ queria.

Ver-me _sucumbir_ ante seu poder de sedução.

Acontece que ela não fazia ideia da briga arriscada que estava comprando.

Ninguém me desafiava e saía impune.

Ela não seria a exceção.

Arrebatado pelo ego inflado ligeiramente _ferido_ por sua audácia, obriguei meu _pau_ a se _aquietar_, e rumei, bufando de raiva, em direção ao estacionamento a fim de abordar aquela _petulantezinha de merda,_ que imaginava ter algum _poder _sobre mim.

Iria _obrigá-la_ a falar tudo o que sabia nem que para isso eu tivesse de usar meus _métodos especiais de persuasão._

Ignorei as expressões e o ofegar chocados, misturados ao encolher temeroso dos humanos ignóbeis ao redor, e avancei para fora da escola, sem sequer dar atenção aos chamados mentais de meus irmãos apreensivos.

Naquele instante o instinto assassino estava a todo vapor, rastreando a presa a ser abatida; nada ao redor surtiria efeito em mim.

Com um breve escanear do corpo estudantil, vi Isabella no lado oposto do estacionamento, caminhando frenética de um lado a outro rente a uma picape Chevy vermelha caindo aos pedaços, digitando _furiosa_ em seu aparelho celular e reclamando com uma familiar voz feminina na linha.

_- Mas eu já disse que preciso de outra – _bufou revirando os olhos.

_- A porra do __fio__ não trabalha mais como antes e ela está __tinindo__ demais –_ explicou impaciente, batendo o pezinho no chão e apoiando a mão pequena na cintura; uma graciosa expressão irritadiça tomando conta de suas feições delicadas, levemente avermelhadas pela raiva.

Meus lábios se esticaram em um involuntário sorriso ante os gestos e maneirismos, a meu ver para lá de _fascinantes_, da jovem.

O ódio momentaneamente esquecido, mas quando seu olhar sarcástico e o risinho petulante transpareceram no rosto de porcelana assim que ela me viu, de pronto fiz uma carranca _endiabrada_ em sua direção, preparando-me para abordá-la, quando do nada, vi seus olhos se arregalarem, perderem o foco por breves segundos, e ela virar de costas _assustada._

Uma imperceptível _tremedeira_ lhe varreu, quase fazendo com que o celular caísse no chão; seu pulso acelerou e meio que por _instinto_ natural, observei _minha_ morena _enrijecer_ e firmar os pés no chão, acalmando as emoções, flexionando dedos e pescoço, como se aguardasse _algo._

Arqueei uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que a reação anômala significava, quando fui bombardeado pelos _gritos mentais_ de Alice e uma visão da Van descontrolada de Tyler Crowley em uma velocidade muito acima do permitido, cantando pneu e ao fim _colidindo_ violentamente contra o carro aonde uma _tensa_ Isabella se apoiava.

Tudo isso ocorrera em um _milésimo_ de segundo.

A Van abrira caminho guinchando em meio aos estudantes desesperados, os pneus _carecas_ entortando-se em um ângulo perigoso de encontro ao asfalto escorregadio, trombando em tudo à frente; seguindo implacável em direção a uma _indefesa _Isabella, que encarou _congelada _a chegada da morte iminente.

_De jeito nenhum..._

_Se__ ela morrer, será por __minhas__ mãos..._

Sem pensar duas vezes, cruzei com velocidade inumana a distância que nos separava, movendo-me como um borrão fugaz em pleno ar, desviando das crianças a gritar e tropeçar umas nas outras; tudo se passando em _câmera lenta_ ante minha _arrancada_ em meio ao espaço caótico.

Assim que cheguei ao meu destino, pronto para salvar a _bela donzela_ em apuros, senti minha mandíbula pender para baixo e meus olhos se esbugalharem em terror ao dar de cara com a imagem _estática_ de Isabella Marie Swan a me encarar _abismada_ e... milagrosamente _inteira__._

A Van parada a milímetros do corpinho frágil, enquanto sua mão direita _afundara-se_ por inteiro na lateral metálica do automóvel, formando uma pequena _cratera._

Ela havia _parado_ um veículo de mais de trezentos quilos, que corria em alta velocidade, usando apenas _uma _das _mãos..._

_O que CARALHO está acontecendo aqui?_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

****Notas:**

**Cruz de São Benedito¹ (ou medalha de São Benedito): **é um artefato religioso utilizado contra bruxaria, influências diabólicas, proteção de pessoas atormentadas por espíritos malignos, conversão de pecadores, neutralização de venenos, além de ser uma das maiores armas usadas em _exorcismos._

**Baiat²: **do Romeno, _garoto, menino._

_

* * *

_**N/A: Uau, bastante informação né? Espero que tenham gostado do que leram. REVIEWS são sempre muito bem vindas.**

**Capítulo novo chegando em breve.**

**Se puderem passem na minha _fic nova_, creio que não irão se arrepender^^**

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

**

* * *

****N/B: Aaaaaaaain gente! Sério! Tô toda saltitante aqui! Uahuahhauahuahuahu**

**A Lali não cansa de nos surpreender em cada capítulo, cara. Quanto mais a gente pensa que entende a trama da fic, mais misteriosa e surpreendente fica!**

**Final completamente irreverente e condizente com tudo o que acontece desde o primeiro momento. Vocês conseguem imaginar essa cena! A Bella pensando "WTF? Por que tem uma van vindo na minha direção? Ok. Sem problemas, consigo andar descalça no inferno e balançar a bunda pro diabo, parar uma van é só detalhe." E então ela faz. E o Edward chega. E ela pensa: "Ok. WTF?" lol**

**Acho que o MÍNIMO que vocês podiam fazer para agradecer à autora é comentar e dizer o que acharam deste capítulo. Mesmo. Aliás, o mínimo que vocês podiam fazer é mandar a review E parabenizar a Lali por ter ganhado o concurso que ela tava participando com esta fic! Eu super votei nela – por motivos óbvios – e digo que a vitória foi totalmente merecida! :D **

**Betar essa fic é uma delícia, não só porque quase não existe trabalho, como porque eu posso ler antes de todo mundo! lol**

**Façam uma autora feliz e apertem no botãozinho de reviews aqui embaixo (esse verde mesmo).**

**lou5858 **

**Vocês ouviram a LOU5858 **

**Deixem uma reviewzinha**

**:)  
**


	8. Decisão

**N/A: Olá queridos leitores, nem sei por onde começar a me desculpar por ter passado tanto tempo sem atualizar essa fic; como vocês sabem eu tive problemas no fim do ano e logo em seguida saí de viagem! Como mencionei antes, com fim de DARK DESIRES conseguirei manter os posts quinzenais de ambas as minhas fics, e farei o possível para evitar atrasos!**

**Finalmente o site voltou à normalidade; esse capítulo estava pronto faz 3 semanas!**

**OBRIGADA pelo apoio e carinho de todos vocês! **

**Agradeço especialmente a minha superbeta LOU5858 por me ajudar com a fic!**

**Se puderem, por favor visitem:**

**DARK DESIRES: **_http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6197548/1/Dark_Desires_

**Sinopse: **Na Romênia do século XVIII a jovem Isabella se vê obrigada a trabalhar no castelo do poderoso e temido Conde de Masen. Ela só não contava que as vontades sombrias de seu mestre pudessem levá-la a um mundo desconhecido onde prazer e dor se confundem.

**A CHRISTMAS CAROL: **_http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6593367/1/A_Christmas_Carol_

**Sinopse: **ONE-SHOT. Quando Edward resolve passar o Natal com sua família após cinco anos longe, não imagina reencontrar um grande amor do passado e duas pequenas novidades para lá de encantadoras.

* * *

_**~~ Respondendo Reviews ~~**_

_**P. Black: **__Hey babes, tudo bom? Acredito que após esse capítulo a origem da Bella ficará bastante fácil de descobrir né? Espero que goste do capítulo novo, obrigada pela força. BJIN^^_

_**MaryCullen14: **__olá querida, por favor não me mate, sei que passei muito tempo sem postar, mas tantas coisas aconteceram, mas não se preocupe pois a partir de agora manterei um calendário de atualizações quinzenais ok? Fico contente por ter gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que o novo também te agrade! Obrigada pelo apoio! BJIN^^_

_**Roberta Masen Cullen: **__Hey gatinha, que saudades! Me sinto até sem graça por ter passado tanto tempo sem upar a fic, perdão por isso, e agradeço o enorme carinho e o que apoio que você me dá, tu não faz ideia de como isso me encoraja a escrever mais e mais! Valeu! Espero que o capítulo novo te agrade e surpreenda também! BJIN^^_

_**Kriih: **__Olá querida, me encanta saber que a fic te agrada viu? Olha, além da Bella ser bem mais velha que todos os Cullens juntos ela ainda é muito mais poderosa que eles e nem se preocupe que a nossa heroína vai se divertir um bocado com o pobre Edward; nesse capítulo novo inúmeros segredos da Bella serão revelados, fique ligada nos detalhes! BJIN^^_

_**lucia87: **__Poxa amore, que saudades hein? Por favor não me mate pelo atraso absurdo, mas o que vale é que estou de volta e não pretendo parar até o fim da fic! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste,e não suma mais! BJIN^^_

_**Agatha: **__oi amore, quanto tempo (desculpe o atraso), por favor, calma; a Bella, como você notou é especial, e meste capítulo que postei você finalmente descobrirá um pouco mais sobre as origens misteriosas dela; seus medos, seu passado seu sombrio, seu dom; espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Cris0407 : **__Hey amore, tudo bom? Essa é a pergunta de um milhão sabia? Só posso dizer, por agora, que Bella é muito especial! E pode apostar que Bella é bem mais forte que o Edward; capítulo novo on, espero que esse também tá agrade! BJIN^^_

_**bianca: **__Olá flôr! Poxa, tenha medo não, e sim, teremos Lemon na fic, e hey, Jazz foi muito levado, ele mereceu o chamado que recebeu, só que o Ed não precisava ter sido tão bruto, isso pra você ver até onde ele vai pela Bella! O isqueiro é uma pista sobre as origens da Bella, mas relaxe que nesse capítulo descobriremos muito sobre ela! BJIN^^_

_**Marie: **__olá querida, é uma honra saber que minha humilde fic te agrada! E fique a vontade pra dividir suas teorias comigo viu? Adoro ouvir as ideias dos leitores; obrigada pela aforça e um abraço nas suas amigas! BJIN^^ _

_**Sayuri: **__olá gata, obrigada pelos seus elogios, de verdade, e te gido que você está no caminho certo; ela não é filha do Diabo nem nada disso, mas é responsável por guardar algo, como você verá nesse capítulo! Valeu pela força! BJIN^^_

_**Izabela: **__Hey nanes, obrigada pelo carinho viu? Capítulo novo on, espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Reszka: **__olá bb, fico contente por você estar gostando das minhas loucuras e sim, de tola e fraca Bella não tem nada, ela é um perigo ambulante, em todos os sentidos! Nesse capítulo novo você descobrirá inúmeras pistas sobre o que a Bella realmente é, e o que ela faz; o segredo está nos detalhes! BJIN^^ _

_**Janeth: **__olá florzinha; antes de mais n ada, desculpe o atraso, obrigada por seus elogios incríveis, mas não creio que eu faria sucesso como escritora, de qualquer forma guardarei essa sugestão com muito carinho! Finalmente postei o capítulo novo cheio de revelações, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**NessaTricolor: **__HEY SUA LINDA! Tudo bom? Antes de mais nada quero dizer foi um enorme prazer ter sido apresentada a você. Obrigada pelo carinho e consideração! Vamos lá, a Bella é Imortal, mais velha que os Cullens juntos, mais forte que eles, e com habilidades além da imaginação, não posso dizer mais nada, agora você terá de ler o capítulo novo pra descobrir! __BJIN^^_

* * *

****TRILHA SONORA****

**1) A Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/hcDvqSTc/30_Second_To_Mars_-_02_A_Beaut(.)htm

**2) Everyone – Adema** http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/-uHB8tO7/Adema_-_Everyone(.)htm

**3) Dirt – Depeche Mode **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/UYl8kMTA/10_Dirt(.)html

**4) Invisible Wounds (Dark Bodies) – Fear Factory **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/3wdBtIyH/05Invisible_Wounds_The_Suture_(.)htm

**5) Machine Gun – Portishead **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/LuNvAnXs/Portishead_-_Machine_Gun(.)htm

**6) The Infinity – Five Pointe O **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/HbASs3mX/14The_Infinity_-_Five_Pointe_O(.)htm

**7) The Hand That Feed – Nine Inch Nails **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/jk4TdTpn/Nine_Inch_Nails_-_The_Hand_Tha(.)htm

**Espero que gostem da Trilha Sonora tanto quanto eu^^**

****ALERTA PARA VIOLÊNCIA E EROTISMO****

**Boa Leitura^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

† † †

**Deuteronômio 30:19**

"_**O céu e a terra tomo hoje por testemunhas contra ti de que te pus diante de ti a vida e a morte, a bênção e a maldição; escolhe, pois, a vida, para que vivas, tu e a tua descendência"**_

† † †

**Decisão**

**Bella POV**

Escolhas.

A vida é feita de um intrincado conjunto de _escolhas._

Uma única palavra, gesto ou atitude, por mais ínfimo e aparentemente inútil que seja, guarda o poder de gerar consequências inimagináveis, alterar os fatos de uma existência bem traçada e ao fim, selar abruptamente destinos em uma cadeia de tormento infindável.

Dizem os sábios, que todo homem possui o chamado _livre arbítrio_e teoricamente, quem fala de livre arbítrio não são os "sábios", não é?

A habilidade inata de usar a própria consciência a fim de escolher um caminho na vida, independente de influências alheias, ou qualquer tipo de sussurros exteriores; e quando for chegado o momento do _Juízo Final,_ e a verdade de seus atos lhe for demandada, não haverá ninguém a culpar a não ser a si mesmo.

É certo que o caráter e toda uma vida são determinados pelas _escolhas_ feitas ao longo do complexo trajeto evolutivo da humanidade, que durante milênios imemoráveis incorreu tantas vezes no mesmo erro, cada um a sua época, por determinada razão e gravidade.

Quando olhamos para trás e observamos os lamentáveis banhos de sangue, as mentiras deslavadas que enganaram tantos, e o ódio violento manchando a historia corrupta dos homens, paramos e nos perguntamos, o que levou a esse degradante extremo?

E assim culminamos no início de todo o ciclo interminável das...

_Escolhas..._

Opções...

Sempre há um outro trajeto a ser seguido; você pode usar a sua liberdade e encontrar a alternativa que melhor lhe convenha, de modo a atingir o ansiado; analisando por cima, esta é uma bela construção frasal, profunda e inflamada, que chega a inspirar corações bravos a lutar por algo bom e maior, mas por favor, não se engane.

E se tudo não passasse de _mentira?_

Um intangível _jogo_ entre poderosos, que se deleitam em brincar com as almas das pessoas, pobres coitadas e tão ignorantes, manipulando artisticamente cada ato humano através de grossos fios invisíveis, tal qual um habilidoso titereiro dedilhando ao longo dos arames que nos encarceram em nossa própria miséria.

E se estivéssemos enclausurados em um passatempo onde os grandes, em sua inexplicável natureza antitética, suspirassem com sutileza aos nossos ouvidos o que devêssemos fazer, como, e de que forma? Concretizando assim a hipocrisia do tão aclamado discurso demagogo sobre _liberdade._

Manipulação...

Uma doce e sedutora _mentira..._

Os fortes remanescem, os fracos decaem, entregando-se nas mãos do destino feito por _Eles,_ em especial, _aquele_ que murmura maledicências aos ouvidos invigilantes, incutindo com palavras ardentes e atiçantes, as mais belas e perigosas das ideias, que resultam em tragédia, e na pior das hipóteses, a _perdição eterna._

Se o que dizem for certo e todas as escolhas feitas ao longo da vida, são esse amontado complexo de fatos casuísticos que levam ao momento presente, me pergunto o quão diferente tudo teria sido se eu tivesse aceitado sem contestar o _fardo_ que me fora imposto.

Se _eles _não tivessem obrigado aquela garotinha tão ingênua e imaculada a se manchar nas imundícies das trevas abissais, erguendo uma espada com o dobro do tamanho do corpinho ferido e mirrado, fazendo a pobre criança trilhar o caminho pungente das desgraças, absorvendo para dentro de si o miasma fétido das batalhas milenares, que levariam somente a Deus sabe onde.

E enquanto eu sentia cada fibra de meu corpo retesar ao ter o mero vislumbre da Van de Tyler Crowley seguindo descontroladamente em minha direção, compreendi que meu destino seria outra vez selado pela _decisão_ a ser tomada em alguns milésimos de segundos.

Em um passado distante, minhas mãos teriam abraçado com prazer a afiada foice da morte a pender sobre o meu pescoço a se alongar em expectativa, agradecendo aos céus por enfim, me livrar daquela existência de puro tormento e ranger de dentes, onde cada dia era uma tortura sem fim, repleta de dor, golpes baixos e humilhação diferenciados... mas não.

Em um momento de fraqueza, me deixei levar pelos sussurros das trevas, e...

_Caí em tentação..._

Cometi o erro mais grave que alguém em minha situação poderia incorrer: entreguei o ouro ao bandido.

E o inflamado orgulho que tanto esbanjara, me vangloriando pelo fato de ser dona de meu próprio nariz havia sido suprimido, e substituído por uma condição degradante de escrava daquele _dom._

_Não..._

_Maldição..._

Havia me tornado uma escrava de minhas próprias escolhas impensadas, apenas por que em um efêmero momento de total desespero, deixei as emoções tomarem conta e perdi as estribeiras, permitindo que a base racional fraquejasse, fazendo com que os temores entrassem e atormentassem a mente assustada de uma jovem perdida e imatura, que negava com unhas e dentes, a _aberração_ a que estava destinada a se tornar.

"_Está no sangue; não há como negar" – _os _Antigos_ insistiam em suas vozes sussurradas, abafadas pelo terror.

Todavia, a garota ainda se atinha àquela linda mentira, mas com a passagem dos séculos, o aumento insensível dos suplícios e torturas em sua carne manchada, somado ao desalento de estar sozinha e desprotegidafizeram-na cair ante o fardo pesado depositado sobre os magros ombros débeis, e diante de todo o caos, ela buscou um meio de escapar da dor.

Infelizmente, as trevas a envolveram, e a fustigada menina fora assim capturada pelas correntes do mal, que com seus arautos da escuridão obrigaram-na a incorrer em _pecado mortal._

Por apenas _três _longos minutos, tudo pelo que eu havia lutado desaparecera, os pesadelos mais funéreos e mórbidos tornaram-se realidade ante o poder irrevogável das_ chamas _violentas a queimar minha carne delicada, borbulhando a pele e atingindo não somente ossos, mas também a alma.

A partir daquele momento minha _sentença_ fora prolatada e com ela viera a _punição..._

Morrer seria bom demais, óbvio, mas o que fora reservado a mim havia sido algo muito maior, pungente e truculento, que nem o mais decadente e pecaminoso dos imaginários humanos poderia conjurar.

Toda uma eternidade em obliterante e interminável agonia...

Não, minha sede por liberdade era mais poderosa que todas as ameaças, torturas e prelúdios de maldições eternas...

Meu corpo se negava a perecer, a alma gritava ensandecidamente pelo fogo da batalha, prometendo num rugido de fazer tremer céu e terra que alcançava os quatro ventos, lutar até que a última gota de sangue secasse em meio ao solo pútrido de almas penadas e corpos destroçados.

E como a Fênix, eu havia renascido das cinzas dos erros pretéritos, e alçado voo aos patamares mais altos e longínquos, destinada a avançar sempre, por que essa era a minha única escolha.

A derrota não era uma opção, nunca foi.

De uma coisa eu estava certa; não importa o quanto tramassem por debaixo dos panos, quantas formas tomassem, e quantas gamas de inimigos surgissem...

_Eu não iria morrer._

_Jamais._

No momento em que a decisão fora tomada, de pronto as imagens da Van me esmagando foram deletadas da mente, uma deliciosa, quase _orgásmica_ corrente de adrenalina fora lançada por cada poro de meu corpo tenso.

Sentia a substância irrigando tecidos, células, fibras, tudo potencializando meus músculos que se contraíam e tremiam em maravilhosos espasmos de prazer e desejo; veias latejavam, pupilas se dilatavam, denotando que meu controle estava perto do limite ante o _minúsculo _obstáculo à frente.

As amarras que me prendiam começavam a se afrouxar, e quando dei por mim, uma das correntes fora desatada; meu coração acelerou em um ritmo violento e errático ante a ideia de dar vazão às necessidades sobre humanas**, **as batidas descompassadas, que fariam pessoas normais passarem dessa para melhor, obrigaram o músculo vital a bombear sangue e energia a velocidades absurdas. Eu precisava manter a compostura.

Absorvendo uma quantidade desnecessária de ar, firmei a planta dos pés no chão úmido de modo a ter uma base de apoio consistente e capaz de absorver o impacto sem danificar o garoto; flexionei dedos e joelhos, ignorando o belo ruivo a me encarar intensamente do outro lado do estacionamento e foquei toda a atenção em não transformar Tyler em _sardinha enlatada._

_Literalmente..._

Permiti que minúsculas cargas de energia fluíssem para cada molécula da mão direita, de forma a parar o carro com cautela, enquanto a outra ficaria na retaguarda para o caso de alguma ferragem se deslocar no momento do impacto contra a minha palma.

Sim, o plano era perfeito, ninguém veria o que aconteceria e todos pensariam que eu era uma _filha da mãe_ sortuda, que nascera com o traseiro pálido virado para a Lua.

Ah se eles apenas tivessem noção da miséria sem fim em que eu vivia...

"_Finalmente um pouco de ação"_

"Fique quieta, não preciso de sua ajuda" – sibilei em pensamentos, obrigando as demais amarras a remanescerem firmes e bem atadas em seu devido lugar, a fim de controlar a sede insaciável _dela._

"_Mas vai precisar, tolinha" – _piscou os olhos reluzentes, as pupilas de gato se afinando a cada jato de energia liberado em minha corrente sanguínea, fazendo-a cerrar os olhos devagar e gemer de prazer, prestes a alcançar o ápice; quando de súbito, inibi as descargas de poder a circular em pequenas explosões, mantendo somente o nível necessário para dar conta da situação.

"_Quando for chegada a hora, nenhum _lacre_ irá me impedir de ser livre, nem mesmo você e essa ridícula base de moralismos e correção que carrega durante mil anos" – _gargalhou diabólica, acarinhando a região entre as pernas.

"Não permitirei ter o que tanto quer"

"_Você teme demais Isabella, deveria confiar em mim, afinal faço parte de você; sou a sua _outra metade_"_

"Pare! Não quero ouvir mais nada"

"_Sou aquilo te faz especial; somos um só, quer você queira ou não, e quanto mais lutar contra mim, maior será a dor e o sofrimento, minha querida"_

"A razão é a base de tudo, e as emoções que você controla dentro de mim apenas atrapalham; não posso cair em tentação outra vez"

"_Entregue-se a mim... e _viva_"_

"É perigoso... imprudente"

"_Liberte-se das amarras e juntas alcançaremos _tudo_"_

"Sabe que não posso me deixar levar; não quero perder o controle e fazer _aquilo_ de novo" – solucei ao vislumbrar as imagens borradas do campo de batalha, os ensanguentados cadáveres estropiados de guerreiros anônimos, minha espada banhada no líquido carmesim, incrustada no frágil coração humano, enquanto meus olhos possessos brilhavam de prazer e fúria inabaláveis.

"_Por que negar a sua verdadeira natureza? Além disso, foram _eles _quem a provocaram"_

"Foi um acidente, eu não queria"

"_Vamos Bella, só mais um pouco; sinta o _prazer_ proporcionado pelo poder fluindo dentro de você"_

"Não posso fazer isso"

"_Liberte-se"_

"Tenho medo de me perder"

"Desperte_ mais uma vez"_

"NÃO!"

Contendo a avalanche de sussurros macabros a ressoar dentro da mente, concentrei-me na Van de mais de trezentos quilos a apenas alguns centímetros de meu corpo, aparentemente indefeso.

Nesse meio tempo, notei pela visão periférica uma sombra se movendo de modo fugaz quase como um borrão de velocidade inumana, cortando o espaço caótico de crianças gritando, objetos voando e gotículas de chuva movendo-se em câmera lenta, e quando percebi, Edward estava saltando em minha direção.

No momento em que parei a Van, que comparada à minha força sobrenatural equivalia ao peso de uma pena, e virei para o lado, dei de cara com um atarantado Cullen, cujos olhos cor de âmbar esboçavam o mesmo espanto refletido em mim.

As coisas não haviam saído como planejado, pois infelizmente, graças ao pequeno conflito mental de segundos atrás, me esqueci de um detalhe crucial na questão: o ruivo gostoso e sua família de beldades não eram humanos.

Droga, outro erro imaturo!

Desde que encarei esse pirralho sedutor pela primeira vez, venho cometendo incontáveis erros amadores; como isso é possível?

Esse _bebedor_ imbecil estava me tirando do sério, e o pior de tudo, atrapalhando meu raciocínio; se as coisas seguissem dessa forma, medidas extremas teriam de ser tomadas, mas antes eu precisava sair daquela desagradável encruzilhada.

Como boa atriz que era, coloquei meus dons artísticos em ação e comecei a tremer convulsivamente como se tivesse sendo assolada por uma crise epiléptica; acelerei os batimentos cardíacos a uma velocidade preocupante, impedi a passagem a de ar rumo aos pulmões de modo a parecer que eu estava entrando em parada respiratória, e para fechar a dramatização com chave de ouro, mantive o olhar fixo nas estonteantes orbes do _vampiro, _ergui as mãos trêmulas em direção aos cabelos e gritei caindo ao chão, me contorcendo como se estivesse em dor agonizante.

Aquilo seria o suficiente para distraí-lo.

Fingi mergulhar na inconsciência, plenamente atenta a todos os ruídos e movimentos ao meu redor, em especial às sedosas mãos frias daquele predador sensual em meu corpo, abraçando-me de modo delicado e protetor; sua voz rouca, carregada de preocupação verdadeira, como se estivesse sofrendo por mim, e por um minuto de descuido, deixei ser acolhida pelo conforto seu corpo frio e rígido.

Mesmo sabendo que era contra todas as regras que jurei obedecer, me aninhei aos cuidados que aquela arrebatadora criatura oferecia, e repousei a cabeça na curvatura sedosa de seu pescoço até a ambulância chegar, ignorando os gritos e exclamações nervosas dos outros a nos cercar, bem como as sirenes irritantes a ressoar em meus ouvidos sensíveis.

Continuei com a fabulosa interpretação, digna de Oscar, ouvindo, sentindo e vibrando por dentro ao notar a intensidade dos toques e sussurros suaves de Edward, que assegurava com extrema doçura que tudo ficaria bem e que ele não deixaria nada de mal me acontecer.

Tão inocente; imagino se ele diria a mesma coisa se soubesse _o que_ eu realmente era.

O caminho até o hospital fora ligeiro e em um piscar de olhos meu corpo fora removido até a emergência junto com a maca de Tyler, que viera em outra ambulância, e a julgar pelo odor pungente de sangue a emanar de seu corpo debilitado, era evidente que a ferida aberta era mais profunda que o esperado, o que me fez franzir o cenho ante o fato de um _vampiro sanguinário_ estar tão próximo à sua refeição principal e mesmo assim manter os instintos bestiais sob total controle.

"_Ponto para o vampiro bonzinho"_

Minutos depois, cansada daquele fingimento e das perguntas feitas a um Edward que não sabia sequer a minha data de nascimento, não que alguém nesse mundo soubesse com precisão, resolvi dar um basta na dramaturgia que enganou com absurda facilidade a todos, e abri os olhos retirando, sem dificuldade, as amarras que ainda estabilizavam meu corpo sobre a maca, sendo impedida pelas mãos frias do ruivo maravilha, que se aproximara rápido demais para alguém normal.

"_Está se arriscando muito, vampirinho"_

- Estou bem – afirmei sem hesitação, fitando seus gloriosos olhos reluzentes, que me convidavam silenciosamente a mergulhar nas profundezas de seu corpo e alma joviais.

- Bella, você acabou de sofrer um acidente, por favor, seja razoável – murmurou cauteloso, acariciando minha mão direita, causando-me um leve arrepio, que nada tinha a ver com medo ou baixa temperatura.

Eram as ânsias sem limites que sua presença avassaladora despertava das profundezas de meu âmago, e podia jurar que ele sentia algo similar, quase tão intenso quanto às minhas próprias vontades, todavia ele remanescia composto em toda a sua glória imortal.

Definitivamente, não se fazem mais cavalheiros como antes...

Sorte a minha ter encontrado esse bonitão esmaga corações dando sopa na _Península de Olympic._

"_Podemos comê-lo?" – _indagou a voz faminta_ dela, _no fundo dos meus pensamentos; seu _olhar_ _felino _percorrendo o atlético corpo do Cullen com uma lascívia selvagem.

Não que eu pudesse culpá-la.

"Quieta!"

"_Ah, mas ele parece tão apetitoso, e pare de ser hipócrita, sei que você lembra bem o gosto dos lábios frios e macios do ruivo, a ereção pulsante roçando famélica contra a sua intimidade"_

"Pare" – implorei tentando não sucumbir às imagens inebriantes de sexo selvagem com o meu vampiro predileto.

"_Admita, você o quer como jamais quis alguém em toda a sua existência."_

"Verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que desfrutarei dele"

"_Vejamos"_

"Cale-se, sua _depravada_"

"_Não se esqueça com quem está falando, Isabella" – _admoestou em intimidante tom sombrio.

E com isso ela retornou ao fundo de meu subconsciente, encolhendo-se em sua câmara obscura e bem lacrada, somente aguardando o momento certo para se libertar e espalhar o caos.

- Bella? – a voz atônita do pirralho bonitão me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- O que foi Edward? Sim sim, minha mãe, vou ligar para ela – bufei chateada com tanta preocupação desnecessária.

Por ato involuntário, enfiei os dedos na cintura de seus jeans escuros e o arrastei bruscamente para perto de mim, sentindo-o enrijecer ante o comando mudo.

Eu que de Santa nada tinha, resolvi tirar uma casquinha da situação, aproveitando a oportunidade para correr audaciosamente as duas mãos por seus bolsos traseiros, sentindo a consistência de sua interessante _comissão de fundo _por cima da roupa, até alcançar o telefone celular de última geração guardado ali dentro.

- Sério que você acabou de me _apalpar?_ – sibilou com a mandíbula trincada e os punhos trepidantes cerrados em bolas, como se estivesse se esforçando para não fazer uma loucura ali mesmo.

- Por favor, quantos anos você tem? Quatro? – revirei os olhos e dei de ombros com indiferença, digitando rapidamente o número do meu contato na tela.

- Oi, _mãe?_ Eu meio que me acidentei e fui parar no hospital de Forks, beijos, me liga – avisei jogando celular para cima e pegando-o no ar com a mão direita, ciente do enigmático par de olhos a me escrutinar dos pés à cabeça.

- O que? – questionei encarando um atordoado Edward, cujas belas feições haviam endurecido de raiva, e os olhos, estreitaram-se em duas fendas ameaçadoras.

- É isso o que tem a dizer para a sua mãe? Como você é imprudente – rosnou cerrando os olhos com força e passando as mãos impacientes sobre os cabelos bagunçados.

Nossa, como ele ficava _lindo_ quando estava com raiva.

_Nota mental:_ irritar o delicioso vampiro bonzinho mais vezes.

"_Voto por levá-lo à sala de raio-X desativada e _deflorá-lo _ali mesmo" – _minha pervertida interior ergueu a mão com alegria incontida.

"Já não mandei ficar quieta?"

"_Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou" – _revirou os olhos, falsamente ofendida.

"Ótimo!"

"_Ótimo!"_

_- _Já estou bem, Edward, pode ir embora e...

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a fim de convencê-lo a cair fora, ouvi o choramingar entrecortado de Tyler próximo a nós, somente para dar de cara com seu leito sendo arrastado para o mesmo lado do meu, com apenas uma cortina fina nos separando.

- Bella, foi mal – fungou afastando o tecido verde água, para logo ser bloqueado por um impaciente Edward, que grosseiramente recolocou a cortina de volta ao lugar com um movimento rápido o suficiente para sobressaltar o humano semi histérico.

- Eu entrei em pânico, não consegui frear a tempo e...

- Relaxa, está tudo ótimo – afirmei com doçura, tentando acalmar o pobre garoto em prantos, ignorando as caras e bocas desgostosas de Edward, que soltava maldições inaudíveis sob sua respiração.

- Não está não – uma voz grossa para lá de consternada ecoou pela sala, fazendo com que nós três virássemos na direção do som; passos humanos, carregados de anormal firmeza se aproximaram com decisão e austeridade até quem em fim, a figura de um homem alto, moreno e esguio surgiu em nosso campo de visão.

- Chefe de polícia Charlie Swan – apresentou-se o homem, apontando o distintivo.

- Você e eu temos muito o que conversar, rapaz – sibilou em tom severo para o já desesperado Crowley.

- Isabella Swan, como se sente? – indagou com preocupação genuína, erguendo as espessas sobrancelhas negras, que lhe assentavam muito bem na face; o olhar bondoso e estranhamente paternal emanando daquela postura rígida me fez abrir um meio sorriso automático, que de imediato o acalmou, fazendo seu volumoso bigode se retorcer de jeito meigo.

"Meu contato vai adorar isso" – divaguei com meus botões ao imaginar as possíveis cantadas que de certeza ela utilizaria para fisgar o chefe de polícia mais charmoso que eu já tinha visto em um longo tempo.

- Sim chefe, não foi nada demais. Edward estava lá para me salvar e...

Antes que pudesse colocar para fora toda a historia inventada e alterada para a ocasião, outra vez as portas se abriram e um belíssimo homem louro com os mesmos olhos cor de âmbar do Edward adentrou a sala médica; seus movimentos rápidos e perfeitos, somado ao cheiro adocicado característico de sua _raça, _denotando quem ele realmente era.

Um _Anjo da Morte_ em indumentária humana...

- Isabella, sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen – informou esboçando uma bondosa expressão compassiva que me pegara desprevenida.

- Bella – consertei, um pouco ansiosa por sentir os macios dedos de Edward traçando pequenos círculos em minha nuca – pode me dizer por que ainda estou aqui se não aconteceu nada de mais?

- Por que a senhorita passou por uma situação altamente estressante; além do mais é sempre bom checar, não é mesmo? – informou categórico, não dando margens para contestação, o que fez o ruivo metido atrás de mim, rir baixinho e escorregar sutilmente os dedos para o interior de minha blusa.

_Safadinho..._

Não que eu estivesse reclamando, por mim ele estaria enfiando esses maravilhosos dedos longos em um _outro_ lugar, de preferência bastante apertado e _pulsante, _se é que me entende.

- Sua habilitação já era, mocinho – sibilou chefe Charlie para um amedrontado Tyler, cuja expressão cadavérica e o balbuciar ininteligível eram os primeiros indícios de um futuro desmaio.

- Levou um susto e tanto; como se sente? – retrucou o bondoso _doutor delícia, _apalpando meu couro cabeludo em busca de alguma concussão ou qualquer sinal de traumatismo craniano.

"_Continua procurando _Dr. Beleza,_ pode ser que, um dia, você encontre algo"_ – ironizei em pensamentos, e rindo comigo mesma.

- Em condições perfeitas, posso ir para casa agora? – bufei estafada daquela enrolação sem sentido, me preparando para descer da maca, não antes de ser impedida por três pares de mãos; a de Edward, Charlie e Carlisle, que me olhavam estupefatos, como se um terceiro olho houvesse nascido em minha testa ou algo do gênero.

- Sério pessoal, Tyler precisa de mais tratamento do que eu; só quero chegar em casa, tomar um banho e cair na cama, pode ser?

- Estou bem atrás de você, e a senhorita não vai a lugar algum até que os exames de rotina tenham terminado – murmurou um furioso Edward bem próximo ao meu ouvido, lutando com muito custo para manter a voz calma e relaxada; como eu adorava testar seu autocontrole, aproveitei para cutucar a fera com vara curta.

- Não fique tão bravinho _querido, _te levo para casa comigo, se é isso o que quer – pisquei diabólica, aproximando devagar o rosto do seu, assistindo os deslumbrantes olhos dourados enegrecerem lenta e sensualmente, corrompendo-se com o brilho animalesco da volúpia, convidando-me a explorá-lo de todas as formas proibidas existentes.

Sem perder tempo, acariciei sua linda mão pálida com sutileza, entrelaçando os dedos másculos nos meus, suspirando de prazer ao sentir a poderosa corrente elétrica perpassar entre nossos corpos como num passe de mágica; umedeci os lábios com proposital lentidão, adorando ver seus olhos lascivamente negros seguirem o trajeto de minha língua, ávida por saborear um pouco mais de seu perigoso gosto imortal.

Quando ele estava prestes a encostar em meus lábios trêmulos de ansiedade, e saciar de vez as necessidades gritantes por seus toques, corpo e tudo mais que ele pudesse oferecer, um alto pigarro, que mais parecia alguém tentando colocar as tripas para fora, interrompeu nosso momento _erótico,_ mostrando que infelizmente não estávamos sozinhos e livres para _brincar._

_Ainda..._

- Como estava dizendo Bella – continuou o _Dr. Delícia,_ que naquele momento havia perdido boa parte de sua _gostosura,_ por me atrapalhar num momento mais divertido – precisamos fazer alguns exames em você, nada de complicado – murmurou fazendo uma carranca nada discreta para o filho, que bufou impaciente e revirou os olhos com monotonia.

Era como se ambos estivessem travando uma incessante _conversa mental._

Suspeito...

- Muito bem, olhe aqui – pediu, apontando uma luz em meus olhos, que de imediato protestaram em desconforto, fazendo com que as pupilas contraíssem ante a perturbadora invasão.

Até aí tudo bem, o problema surgiu quando o_ Dr. Maravilha, _começou a analisar demais minha visão ao ponto de trazer o rosto imortal a milímetros do meu; pude ouvir uma sussurrada imprecação ecoar dos lábios tensos de Edward, mas estava incomodada demais com a curiosidade do loiro a me examinar, para perceber o que estava sendo 'discutido' ali.

Alguma coisa havia lhe chamado a atenção e por ter os sentidos mais aguçados comparado ao dos humanos normais, ele talvez tivesse percebido algo fora do lugar, o que não seria nada bom para a minha situação.

- Algum problema, _doutor?_ – demandei, piscando os olhos numa reação natural, tentando fazê-lo emergir do estranho _transe_ em que se encontrava desde que iluminara minhas orbes castanhas.

Essa foi por pouco...

Após menear ligeiramente a cabeça para os lados como se buscando clarear as ideias nubladas, seu sorriso amigávelretornara e agora ele me explicava sobre os outros testes de rotina a serem realizados, dentre eles, sangue...

_SANGUE?_

Essa não, em hipótese nenhuma eles deveriam analisar uma amostra de sangue minha.

E agora? Como escapar dessa sem despertar suspeitas?

Como se ouvindo meu complexo dilema interior, o destino enviara o sinal de que tanto precisava; um familiar odor se aproximou da área em que estávamos, acompanhado pelo ruído sincopado de saltos finos ressoando sobre o concreto acinzentado, e vozes de enfermeiras e auxiliares alvoroçados a exclamar em surpresa.

Sem precisar erguer os olhos, muito menos questionar sobre o motivo do recente _furdunço_ naquela ala do hospital, suspirei derrotada, contei até três e esperei a bomba estourar.

- Onde está o meu _bebê?_ – demandou a voz suave do meu contato, vulgo _mãe postiça_ para todas as situações, soando estrategicamente alarmada.

- Aqui – murmurei baixinho, levantando a mão, ainda sem erguer a cabeça para fitá-la.

- Oh querida, o que aconteceu? Quantas vezes já lhe disse para evitar hospitais? – encenou com o cenho levemente franzido, lutando para não rir de nossa malfeita interpretação.

A _miserável_ adorava isso...

- Vamos para casa agora mesmo e...

- Com licença, sou o Dr...

- Carlisle Cullen, já sei – interrompeu _'mamãe'_ sem sequer ter o trabalho de encará-lo, recolhendo minhas coisas enquanto segurava minha mão, preparando-se para ir embora.

- A senhora não pode fazer isso e...

Quando se via prestes a dar uma boa resposta a quem lhe incomodava, minha 'mãe' engolira audivelmente a contestação assim que pôs os olhos no atraente chefe de polícia, que como boa parte da gama masculina do hospital, não parava de _secá-la _desde sua entrada teatral na sala.

Não que eu pudesse repreendê-los, afinal, um metro e meio só de pernas curvilíneas, corpo moreno e esbelto muito bem assentado em um conjuntinho elegante de saia e terno justos, acompanhado por intensos olhos negros levemente amendoados, não era para ninguém colocar defeito; seus cabelos escuros aparados até a nuca, esboçando audácia e charme femininos de uma completa rebelde.

_Galatea_ era o típico mulherão de parar o trânsito...

Nos conhecíamos há anos imemoráveis, e com o passar do tempo fui me acostumando com o seu jeito despojado de viver a vida, mas uma coisa nela me incomodava: sua mania enervante de _flertar_ com todo coroa bem apessoado que estivesse dando bobeira.

- Muito _prazer_ chefe Swan, sou a mãe de Bella. Me chamo Galatea – estendeu a mão direita, sempre coberta pela luva fina.

Após meio segundo babando, o simpático policial em fim a respondeu, não antes de pigarrear desconsertado por ter sido flagrado em seu momento de 'observação'com um delicado tom avermelhado lhe coloria as bochechas proeminentes.

Não é que ele era uma _gracinha_ mesmo?

- Mãe é? – sussurrou um desconfiado Carlisle, que arregalou os olhos espantado ao ter percebido que eu o havia escutado, apesar da balbúrdia ensurdecedora dentro da sala.

- Sou _adotada _– expliquei irritada, justificando a visível diferença em nossas características físicas, a começar pela cor da pele.

- Então querida, pronta para ir? – pigarreou mamãe empertigando-se, ignorando as caretas de Edward e a apreensão do médico.

- Sinto muito, mas a senhora não pode sair assim e...

- Já cuidei da papelada com os seus chefes para que liberassem minha filha agora mesmo. Não se preocupem, Bella está em ótimas mãos – assegurou retirando uma mecha teimosa de cabelo a cair em minha testa.

Essa era a minha garota...

Apesar de todos os protestos e xingamentos sussurrados de Edward, deixamos o frustrado médico e o deslumbrado policial para trás, fazendo nosso caminho pelos corredores do hospital, não antes de uma rápida parada estratégica na lanchonete a fim de tomarmos um café quente.

- Bem na hora – pontuei mordiscando a bolacha salgada – não seria legal se eles pusessem a mão no meu sangue.

_Catástrofe _na certa...

- Tudo pela minha menininha – brincou com a mão a meio caminho de minha bochecha, porém se deteve ao encarar meu olhar nada amigável.

- Estou surpresa, você não costuma errar... _nunca_ – mencionou mexendo a bebida com a colher descartável, após um longo tempo em silêncio.

- Culpe o _ruivo delícia; _ele me tira do sério... em todos os sentidos.

- É a primeira vez que te vejo assim tão abalada por causa de alguém – exultou bebericando o café fumegante.

- Que seja, trouxe o que pedi?

- Deixei em sua casa; e então, ele beija bem? E o _material,_ é de primeira qualidade? Não sou _papa anjo, _mas o rapaz é um _pitelzinho_.

- Por favor – revirei os olhos com monotonia, me erguendo da cadeira em direção à saída, ignorando por completo as perguntas irritantes de minha amiga intrometida.

- Bella – seu tom austero me fizera estancar no lugar, uma careta azeda se formando em meu rosto ao vê-la demonstrar a posição de _superior hierárquico_ raramente utilizada entre nós – mais de quinze pessoas viram o ocorrido; o que _raios_ tinha na cabeça quando resolveu parar a Van?

- O que? Seria melhor ter deixado o carro me esmagar?

- Isso não é apenas sobre você; tem a ver com o nosso _trabalho;_ conhece bem as regras da _Irmandade _– murmurou complacente.

- Galatea – comecei incerta sobre como fazê-la entender os motivos por trás de minha decisão.

- Latea... como explicar o fato de que eu sairia caminhando normalmente da cena de destruição como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não havia outra escolha – bufei transtornada, cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito, assumindo posição defensiva, e antes que a morena pudesse retorquir, o adocicado odor de Edward me invadiu as narinas, que inflaram de expectativa.

Assim que viramos o rosto, lá estava ele, em toda a sua glória e beleza atemporais, parado no canto próximo da minúscula lanchonete, com um olhar carrancudo de quem exige explicações, já ciente de que não as teria.

- Posso falar com você um minuto? – demandou com o cenho de porcelana ainda franzido.

- Terminaremos essa conversa em casa; te espero no carro, e por favor, não demore – avisou mamãe, beijando-me a bochecha.

- O que é agora?

- Como fez aquilo?

- O que?

- Não se faça de desentendida, Bella – murmurou chegando mais perto até que minhas costas estivessem apoiadas na parede e seu corpo, quase grudado de encontro ao meu.

- Quero saber como parou aquela Van.

- Parei?

- Não banque a tola comigo, isso não vai ajudar em nada – silvou apoiando os braços na parede, formando uma pequena jaula ao meu redor.

- Só se disser como chegou até mim tão depressa, e não venha com essa de _'eu estava bem ao seu lado'_ ou _'você bateu a cabeça e não sabe do que está falando'_ – rebati, sorrindo vitoriosa ao notar sua expressão angelical se transformar em uma estonteante careta exasperada ante minha divertida imitação de seus trejeitos arrogantes.

- Sei o que vi – sibilou furioso, aproximando os lábios dos meus.

- Hummm... e o que _supostamente _você viu? – ronronei colando nossos corpos em um movimento rápido, o fazendo trincar os dentes com força e respirar com dificuldade.

Ainda insatisfeita, passei devagar as mãos por seu peitoral, traçando pequenos círculos na região definida, ora descendo em direção ao cós da calça jeans, ora subindo rumo ao pescoço até agarrar com firmeza os fios sedosos da nuca; um grunhido baixo ecoou de seus lábios entreabertos.

_Entregue-se a mim..._

- Você... parou a Van... com uma das mãos – ofegou com a mandíbula tensa, cravando os dedos de pedra em minha cintura, de modo a colar ainda mais nossos corpos pulsantes, não deixando nenhum espaço para fuga ou hesitação.

Como se eu fosse mesmo fugir da raia, ainda por cima na melhor parte; não mesmo.

- Ninguém vai acreditar em você – sussurrei de encontro aos seus lábios imóveis, e após inalar a instigante fragrância vampiresca, lambi devagar o seu beiço inferior para logo em seguida atacar aquela boca insanamente desejável, mas sem abusar da sorte, óbvio, pois antes de mais nada ele era um predador, e esse era um dos elementos mais excitantes da _brincadeira. _

- Está... t-tentando... me d-distrair – gaguejou revirando os olhos tamanho prazer sentido, roçando sua _ereção_ latejante em minha barriga, enquanto eu continuava a sugar, lamber e mordiscar seus lábios saborosos, sem jamais atrever a violar-lhe a boca em um beijo profundo, evitando assim o ansiado contato com as presas mortais.

- Como pode pensar algo tão baixo da minha ilustre pessoa? – demandei em fingida inocência, roçando o nariz de sua mandíbula bem angulada até chegar à região do pescoço; sorri triunfante ao ouvir um ruído primitivo ressoar nas profundezas de seu peito, que vibrava de ansiedade e _excitação. _

Sabia que estava arriscando muito, não somente por estar provocando o inimigo de modo a empurrá-lo ao limite, como também testando minha própria capacidade de manter o controle ante situações intensas como essa.

Imersa em estratégias, não percebi a mudança no ruivo à beira do colapso, e quando dei por mim as mãos frias como mármore haviam me erguido subitamente do chão, seu corpo se via pressionado entre minhas pernas abertas, enquanto sua mão esquerda passeava por meu busto.

A situação estava fugindo do meu controle; quanto mais rápido delimitasse o liame de nossa relação, melhor.

- Tem noção de como você me enlouquece, _mulher? _– rosnou em um rompante sensual, retirando minhas mãos de seu corpo com brutalidade e prendendo-as acima de minha cabeça, deixando-me totalmente à mercê de suas vontades.

- Esse seu cheiro – murmurou para si mesmo ao passo que enfiava o nariz em meu pescoço, inalando com desespero e um atordoante toque de loucura a essência de minha pele latejante de necessidade.

- O gosto – lambeu longamente a minha bochecha até chegar no ouvido, onde deu pequenas mordidas, me fazendo grunhir baixinho e apertar as coxas ao redor de sua cintura.

Aos poucos minhas entranhas começavam a se remexer impacientes ante as provações arrebatadoras do rapaz, cujas mãos percorriam toda a extensão do meu corpo; seus lábios e língua frias, contornando a região da clavícula e descendo rumo à perdição; temendo fazer uma besteira que estragasse o disfarce, retomei o foco e tentei manipulá-lo de acordo com o que a situação exigia.

- Edward – gemi em seu ouvido, esfregando meu centro ardente contra sua ereção, sabendo que aquilo o estimularia ainda mais.

- Lamento informar, mas ninguém irá acreditar em você – de imediato suas investidas animalescas cessaram; o imortal se retesou entre minhas pernas, retirando devagar a cabeça imersa em meu decote e por fim, me encarrou com um furor leonino.

- Acha que vou contar?

- Você é esperto demais para fazer algo tão estúpido – sorri no auge da ironia, afagando a tensa mandíbula quadrada, que parecia implorar por meus beijos.

- Quem é você, de verdade? – demandou austero, aumentando a força do agarre em minhas coxas.

- Pelo bem de nossa amizade prematura, é melhor que não procure saber – admoestei pondo as duas mãos em suas pálidas maçãs faciais para logo em seguida encará-lo fixamente, deixando que meus olhos transmitissem a onda de poder descomunal característicos, a fim de traumatizá-lo o suficiente para esquecer tudo.

Dado o recado, pisquei uma vez, quebrando o contato destruidor de meus olhos, que por pouco não alcançaram as profundezas soturnas de sua alma assassina; e movida por um sentimento indizível, rocei o nariz delicadamente no dele em uma carícia meiga, retirando-o da paralisia súbita em que mergulhara assim que o 'ataquei'; mas o que o fizera se afastar _temeroso, _foram as palavras murmuradas que escaparam de meus lábios inchados:

- Se valoriza a sua existência, mantenha distância; não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça a esse belo rosto, não é? – ironizei dando um selinho ligeiro em seus lábios estáticos, talvez por medo ou descrença.

Dando por encerrada a conversa, afastei os imóveis braços de pedra a me envolver e caminhei para fora da lanchonete vazia, não antes de dar uma piscadela marota para o vampiro aturdido a me encarar completamente sem reação.

- Mande lembranças a Jasper por mim.

* * *

A viagem de volta para casa transcorrera normalmente.

Galatea enfiava o salto de quinze centímetros no acelerador sem dar a mínima ao limite de velocidade, fazendo curvas fechadas para lá de arriscadas, enquanto tecia comentários sórdidos sobre o muito bem apessoado chefe de polícia, e como ele deveria ser maravilhoso na cama, restando-me apenas concordar languidamente, admirando a beleza da atmosfera suave que a paisagem esverdeada, salpicada de intermitentes tons marrons exibia.

Até que de súbito, a bolha de conversa amigável fora rompida pelo tom severo que sua voz, antes carregada de suavidade e bom humor, assumira naquele determinado instante.

- Descobri coisas interessantes sobre a família Cullen – murmuro apertando os dedos encobertos pela luva negra ao redor do volante da _Ferrari. _

- Eles são vampiros que se auto intitulam vegetarianos, já sei – bufei no auge do sarcasmo, aumentando o volume do som na parte em que o solo da guitarra era evidenciado.

- Como descobriu?

- Lembra daquela última ligação em que te dispensei logo depois de ter escutado um uivo ao longe? – a morena aquiesceu tirando os olhos da estrada por alguns segundos, a fim de me fitar.

- Um _lobo_ enorme apareceu, na verdade eu o vi no fundo da floresta, tremendo e arfando sem nenhum controle.

- _Lobisomens_ aqui em Forks? – bradou perdendo o controle do carro, mas recuperando-o no instante posterior – explica isso direito.

- Lobisomem não, ele era _diferente;_ sua aura era a de uma criança perdida em si mesma e extremamente amedrontada. Passei alguns minutos assegurando que não iria machucá-lo, evitando assim um possível _confronto,_ até que enfim convenci a pessoa a voltar à sua forma humana; imagine a minha surpresa quando dei de cara com um pirralho choroso? – sorri meneando a cabeça ao lembrar do rosto assustado do pequeno Seth.

- Não entendi.

- O menino estava cansado, fraco e machucado, eu como boba samaritana, dei abrigo teto e comida a ele; depois de calmo e menos apreensivo com minha presença, Seth contou que morava em _La Push_ e _voilá. _Aproveitei a chance para _rever_ a terra sagrada dos Quileutes.

- Isso foi muito imprudente, e se um dos Antigos a tivesse reconhecido? – retrucou ligeiramente contrariada.

- A maioria está morta a essa altura; uma nova geração de Anciãos assumiu a frente do Conselho da tribo, mas voltando ao assunto, todos me agradeceram por ter cuidado do garoto, papos e _muffins_ rolaram aqui e acolá e quando percebi, parecíamos grandes amigos de longa data; um pirralho chamado Jacob Black até me contou a historinha dos Cullen e então só precisei ligar os pontos.

- Ah, você não perde a chance não é Bella? Pesquisei o histórico dos _Frios _para nada – reclamou fazendo bico meigo.

- Eu não diria isso – dei de ombros ajeitando os óculos escuros no rosto, suspirando contente ao sentir a brisa gelada do campo acariciando meus cabelos esvoaçantes.

- Tem uma coisa que ainda não me desce; por que você ajudou a esse menino? Ele te lembra...

- Ninguém em especial – cortei-a com desnecessária brutalidade na voz, que saíra mais fria e ameaçadora do que o desejado.

De imediato bloqueei as imagens traumáticas do passado distante.

_Os campos verdejantes do Leste europeu, estepes úmidas e sombrias a perder de vista, cobertas por um mar pungente de mutilados cadáveres humanos, sangue seco e cheiro asfixiante de morte._

_Meu corpo debilitado sob o peso da armadura de ferro, desabando debaixo da sombra aliviante de uma frondoso Carvalho; meu estômago roncava alto, a boca rachada pela sede e a língua áspera feito lixa, mal se moviam; a dor lancinante de feridas abertas e infeccionadas me impediam de reagir, pegar a espada e desaparecer daquele local miserável._

_O manto lúgubre da sonolência se aproximava com seus braços invisíveis, mas eu não podia adormecer..._

_Apesar da dor insanamente forte a queimar e rasgar por dentro, temia encarar meu pior pesadelo no instante em que cerrasse os olhos..._

_Não durma, dizia a mim mesma._

_Feche os olhos e transcenda_ – _a _outra _sussurrava em tom doce e sedutor._

_Sua hora ainda não chegou..._

_Você não pode morrer..._

_Jamais..._

_E veio a escuridão lúgubre..._

_Não sei quanto tempo se passara desde que perdi os sentidos, mas quando recobrei a consciência reparei que meus machucados haviam sido desinfetados e cuidadosamente enfaixados, frutas frescas foram postas ao meu lado junto com uma bolsa de couro curtido repleta de água fria._

_Sem pestanejar, agarrei a comida e devorei-a com apetite leonino sem nem ao menos ter o trabalho de mastigar, ou me perguntar sobre a origem daquela oferenda; bebi a água fresca em audíveis goladas longas, e após limpar a boca com as costas da mão suja, suspirei agradecida e ao mesmo tempo alerta ante o fato de alguém ter se aproximado sem eu ter pressentido. _

_Um pequeno movimento atrás dos arbustos sombrios me chamara a atenção, e com esforço sobre-humano_ _levantei o corpo ainda pesado..._

_Gostosas risadas infantis e sussurros extasiados ecoavam por entre as folhas..._

_Um par de grandes olhos azul cerúleo no auge de toda a sua inocência pueril me encarava com curiosidade através da esburacada cortina de mato e galhos pontiagudos._

_- Tá _doeno,_ moça? – a voz fina, embargada de piedade, perguntou timidamente; as feições da criança, ainda ocultas pela densa ramagem a se estender ao longo da floresta escura._

_Tanta pureza..._

_Minha presença pecaminosa se envergonhava ante a simplicidade do pequeno ser a me encarar com curiosidade e admiração..._

_Um abraço sincero e caloroso..._

_Gritos embargados de dor e agonia..._

_Sangue..._

_Emissários do Além..._

_Morte..._

_- _BELLA! – a voz atordoada de Galatea me trouxe de volta ao tempo presente.

- Hã? – ofeguei ligeiramente pálida; as palmas das mãos suando frio ao passo que uma descarga de arrependimento e culpa esmagavam minhas veias.

- Desculpe, só perguntei por que achei estranho, não quis te fazer recordar o que passou.

- Sei disso.

- Você não é do tipo que ajuda as pessoas, por acaso o sentimento de preocupação com o semelhante finalmente renasceu dentro de seu coração?

- Semelhante?

- Você já _foi_ humana, um dia – contestou sem me encarar.

- Isso foi há muito tempo atrás – retorqui com frieza.

_- _Claro, claro – pigarreou desconfortável, plenamente ciente de haver entrado em território proibido – Então, ainda não consegui entender... se os meninos Quileutes não são lobisomens então são o que?

- _Metamorfos_ cujas habilidades despertam com a presença de Vampiros nas terras sagradas – expliquei traçando um paralelo mental entre as criaturas sobrenaturais que conhecia até então.

_- _Fiquei bastante surpresa por você não ter deduzido logo de cara que os Cullen eram vampiros, afinal os sinais estavam todos ali – mencionou rindo consigo mesma.

- Pensei que eles tivessem sido extintos após o extermínio da realeza Romena há séculos atrás, isso sem adicionar a caça incessante da Santa Inquisição aos Bebedores remanescentes na _Idade das Trevas _– elucidei relembrando vagamente sobre a batalha épica entre os caçadores da _Irmandade_ _Negra_ contra os membros milenares do clã _Báthory*._

O Patriarca adormecido...

_Vlad Tepes**, o Empalador..._

A Líder regente da _Dinastia Dracul..._

_Carmilla***, a Condessa Sanguinária..._

Seus nomes seria relembrados durante séculos após o banho de sangue que se tornara conhecido por todos, e entrara para a historia dos homens como um dos episódios mais brutais relatados na Idade Média.

O ocorrido se deu durante o reinado de Carmilla, onde um impressionante cerco composto por incontáveis guarnições de homens armados, fora realizado contra os domínios da Condessa Romena, cuja sede por sangue ultrapassara todos os limites aceitáveis pela _Irmandade_ e pelos próprios vampiros que a serviram durante anos.

Sua cupidez e audácia eram tais, que milhares de jovens virgens chegaram a ser sacrificadas para aplacar a luxúria sanguinolenta da criatura infernal, que se banhava diariamente no sangue imaculado de raparigas humanas, a fim de lhes roubar a beleza e vitalidade.

O escândalo arrasou o mundo humano da época, em que os rumores e lendas sobre vampiros atingiram seu ápice extraordinário; exércitos, padres e exorcistas foram convocados para derrubar aquela deusa demoníaca, enviada pelo próprio Satã, para punir e aterrorizar a humanidade pecadora, capturando vidas inocentes e espalhando caos pela Europa, até se afundar em trevas.

A Igreja se envolvera investindo seus maiores recursos na caçada, de modo a consolidar ainda mais seu espantoso poder ascendente, e por consequência, a _Irmandade_ fez o que lhe cabia desde que fora criada; derrubara o Império de sangue e terror da Imortal, eliminara os cadáveres dos vampiros, bem como utilizara suas fontes ultra-secretas infiltradas em cada escalão da organização religiosa, a fim de transformar todo o ocorrido em mero boato.

Suas atitudes camufladas culminaram em milhares de documentos alterados, ocultos ou 'perdidos', transferindo o acontecido para as chamadas _Páginas Negras da Historia_ e, até hoje, ainda se guardam inúmeras dúvidas sobre o que realmente acontecera naqueles três dias negros de infindáveis lutas sangrentas, e se o estarrecedor massacre de inocentes de fato se consolidara.

Ninguém sabia de nada nem jamais chegaria perto da verdade, por que aquilo era o que a _Irmandade_ desejava.

- Acontece, minha querida, que uma nova realeza vampírica se formava nos anos finais antes da queda de Carmilla; no subterrâneo da Itália, em uma cidadezinha chamada Volterra, os Volturi se preparavam para tomar o trono vazio.

- Vejo que alguém andou bisbilhotando os arquivos proibidos da _Irmandade_ – cantarolei acotovelando-lhe as costelas.

- Sempre dou um jeitinho de fuçar no _Index Librorum Prohibitorum****, _sabe disso – ergueu os óculos escuros e me deu uma piscadela sacana – A _Tríade_ de Volterra é a realeza vampira dos tempos modernos.

- Tríade hã?

- Aro, Caius e Marcus; os figurões imortais que guardam a ordem entre os bebedores de sangue por meio de regras simples, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante restritas, o que diminui e muito o nosso trabalho.

Afirmou inclinando a cabeça na direção de uma pasta grossa repleta de descrições e pinturas a retratar três belos imortais de postura altiva, e dentre uma delas, reconheci a figura elegante de Carlisle Cullen trajando roupas antigas, ao lado de um homem magro de cabelos negros que lhe caíam sobre os ombros e olhos vermelhos como rubi.

Parece que o patriarca do clã vegetariano possui um passado com a realeza...

- Não sabia que a _Irmandade Negra _mantinha os olhos neles também – bocejei desinteressada, fechando o arquivo e atirando-o no banco de trás;

- A essa altura você já deveria entender como as coisas funcionam nesse ramo – murmurou com severidade.

As feições ternas de outrora, subitamente tornadas duras e sombrias pela simples menção da entidade ultranacionalista que controlava o mundo durante séculos imemoráveis, acompanhando passo a passo a evolução da humanidade desde o início de tudo até os tempos atuais, guardando os grandes mistérios da Criação e revelações apocalípticas em seus cofres e catacumbas enfeitiçados por encantamentos que sequer foram tidos como existentes, esperando apenas o momento certo para espalhar a_ luz _da _Verdade._

Não, objetivo sempre fora proteger e manter o _Véu__..._

Mas até quando?

- A _Irmandade_ tudo sabe, e tudo vê; não há como escapar do _Grande Olho_ – finalizou a morena estacionando a _Ferrari _no fundo da garagem, próximo ao Porsche prateado.

Nem havia notado que chegáramos ao nosso destino, tamanha compenetração nos assuntos relacionados ao trabalho; meneando a cabeça para os lados, peguei as chaves e abri a casa ouvindo o assobio admirado de Galatea ao ler as inscrições de proteção feitas na soleira da porta de entrada, o sal grosso espalhado em cada fresta, bem como o _selo_ entalhado debaixo do tapete da sala de estar.

- Gosto de _pecar_ pelo excesso – afirmei empinando o nariz orgulhosa, sentindo a estranha sensação de ser observada da escuridão.

De pronto inspirei o ar em uma só golfada, cerrei os olhos e visualizei na mente a imagem nítida de todos os cômodos da casa, constatando que estava mesmo vazios, com exceção da janela da cozinha, onde uma vasta pelagem negra reluzia magicamente com o incidir tênue da luz estelar, a cada gracioso movimento furtivo executado.

Os olhos amarelo vibrantes do o_bservador_ vidraram-se em minha figura, fazendo suas pupilas se dilatarem ainda mais ante o menor sinal de reconhecimento.

O _filho pródigo _em fim retornava ao lar...

- _Caim,_ é sempre um enorme prazer revê-lo – reabri os olhos saudando o conhecido visitante, estendendo os braços para recebê-lo, vendo-o se mover para longe das sombras e caminhar com um charme _felino_ em minha direção.

- Sentiu saudades? – murmurei afagando o lustroso pelo macio do _bichano,_ que ronronou de prazer, enroscando o corpo delgado entre minhas pernas.

- Arrumem um quarto vocês dois – brincou a morena a sorrir ante nossa rara demonstração de afeto.

- Miaaauuu – protestou o _gato_ quando parei de afagá-lo.

- O que acha de tomar um banho enquanto faço uns sanduíches e separo seus _brinquedinhos_ novos? – sugeriu Galatea retirando as luvas e indo em direção à geladeira.

Agradecida pela gentileza, caminhei languidamente rumo ao chuveiro, onde aproveitando a massagem da corrente de água quente, comecei a relembrar os pitorescos fatos ocorridos, em especial, o que Edward me havia presenciado fazer com a Van.

Se as ameaças não o convencessem a esquecer o assunto, eu teria de partir para uma abordagem mais _drástica,_ tudo na tentativa de silenciá-lo, afinal, não poderia permitir que sua curiosidade _pueril_ estragasse os meus planos tão bem traçados.

Terminado o banho, vesti meu pijama confortável e retornei à cozinha, guiada pelo cheiro delicioso de comida quente a permear o ar, e sem esperar por um convite, sentei no balcão da copa e comecei a devorar os sanduíches quentes, ignorando os olhares atravessados de Galatea, que me encarava feio e meneava a cabeça num protesto mudo ante minha falta de modos.

Incrível como ela levava esse lance de _mãe postiça _a sério, mas no final até que era divertido.

- Com tantos _expectadores_ assim você deveria cobrir um pouco mais o corpo; depois não reclame caso o ruivo imortal perca o controle e te _coma_ de vez – murmurou brincalhona, arqueando a delineada sobrancelha direita, ao passo que percorria os olhos pelo pijama tido como indecente.

- Não vejo nada de errado com a minha forma de vestir – reclamei de boca cheia.

- Se você acha que um fio dental preto e um pedaço transparente de pano, que mal cobre os seios pode ser considerado vestimenta... fique à vontade, apenas não venha me reclamar da horda de jovens excitados que vai atrair – elucidou levando o prato a pia e caminhando rumo à sala de estar, indicando que eu a seguisse.

- Hora de ver meus _brinquedinhos_ – cantarolei saltitando atrás dela.

- Bem, primeiro vamos dar uma olhada nos acessórios de proteção corporal – mencionou retirando de dentro do baú metálico três peças inteiras de roupa, botas negras de cano alto, corsets bem trabalhados e munhequeiras grossas.

- Couro, de novo?

- Não é apenas _couro_ – rebateu ofendida, puxando o colã de minhas mãos – isto é uma obra-prima revestida com camada dupla de _adamantino*****, _ou seja, praticamente impossível de atravessar; quem sabe assim você não volta para casa com a peça inteira e me poupa de te ver nua?

- O que mais? – indaguei bisbilhotando as outras malas.

- Deixe-me ver... balas de prata seladas pela _Irmandade, _ramos de _Aconitum******, _balas da tentativa de assassinato ao Papa, água Benta do Rio Jordão e... meu predileto – sorriu retirando uma espécie de arma dourada de dentro da maleta de titânio.

- _Bafo._

- Como arranjou isso? – balbuciei estupefata, ainda não acreditando na raridade do item em mãos.

- Tenho lá os meus _contatos._

- Pensei que não se conseguisse mais armas desse calibre – asseverei entusiasmada, apontando o objeto alongado na direção oposta para logo em seguida apertar o botão de engate, sentindo meu sorriso se alargar sadicamente ao assistir uma alaranjada _língua de fogo_ iluminar o cômodo, antes ligeiramente sombreado.

- Sabia que você iria amar...

Um desconfortável silêncio reinou misteriosamente sobre nós...

- Então – pigarreou desconfortável, seus batimentos cardíacos aumentando o suficiente para concluir o quão nervosa e pouco à vontade estava com o assunto a ser tratado – o que houve em Los Angeles?

Ah sim, os três longos dias em que fiquei longe de Forks não passaram desapercebido somente por meu vampiro admirador nada secreto.

- Bella, sei o que aconteceu algo que te abalou e de alguma forma está relacionado com a tragédia ocorrida com a Sibila...

- Foi minha culpa – suspirei pesadamente, jogando o corpo anestesiado no sofá, sentindo as memórias frias e acinzentadas retornarem devagar.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu matei um _inocente..._

* * *

Relâmpagos ofuscantes e trovões ensurdecedores cortavam o céu, enquanto a chuva pesada caía sob o asfalto duro da avenida principal, açoitando com seus grossos pingos gélidos, os corpos fracos e encharcados dos humanos atarantados, a correr desajeitadamente manejando seus guarda-chuvas ao longo das ruas em busca de táxis ou ao menos um abrigo seguro contra a tormenta apocalíptica que parecia se abater sobre a misteriosa _Cidade dos Anjos._

Do topo de uma Catedral gótica no epicentro da cidade eu observava atentamente o movimento dos transeuntes minúsculos, centrados em seu mundinho pequeno e egoísta, totalmente inconscientes da inacreditável realidade que os dividia acima e abaixo, achatando-os como insetos com o passar de cada século, aproximando-os da perdição que um dia haveria de abater sob toda a humanidade.

Minha roupa negra tornando-se cada vez mais pesada à medida que a chuva transformava-se em um verdadeiro temporal de proporções imensuráveis, fazendo com que em poucos minutos, todas as ruas se esvaziassem por recomendação das autoridades públicas, sobrando nada menos do que o iluminar tênue dos defeituosos postes de luz acompanhado pelos letreiros desbotados dos bares a fechar suas portas metálicas.

Lentamente, o mundo noturno ia se apagando, restando ao fim de longos minutos, somente a escuridão intangível daquela noite tempestuosa como minha solitária companheira.

Erguendo a cabeça em direção ao céu, deixei a água fria refrescar minha face lívida, encharcando a roupa e os cabelos soltos, torcendo internamente para que de alguma forma, a chuva divina pudesse lavar os pecados de minha alma decadente, salvando-me do destino lamentável de mortes e extermínios a se estender perante o caminho que me fora _imposto._

Apertando os olhos, saí da posição agachada sobre o telhado de observação da Igreja sagrada, e impulsionando os joelhos rumo ao alto, saltei em pleno ar, deleitando-me ao sentir o corpo alçar as nuvens, e logo em seguida, descer em uma mortal queda livre, despencando violentamente por força da gravidade, ameaçando-me com um fim trágico de encontro ao solo, mas óbvio que aquilo não poderia acontecer.

Com um leve flexionar das pernas o impacto fora amortecido, e em um milésimo de segundo eu caminhava devagar em direção à entrada da Igreja, cujas portas se abriram sem uma batida sequer, como se prevendo minha inesperada visita.

- Irmão Leon – cumprimentei o homem grisalho a orar com fervor em frente ao altar ornamentando por diversificadas esculturas de Santos e artefatos católicos.

- Bella, minha _filha, _é sempre uma alegria revê-la – murmurou abrindo os braços; uma expressão calorosa transparecendo no rosto amadurecido pelo tempo.

- Ainda não acredito que fui chamada até aqui só para lidar com um mero caso de _Poltergeist********, _que qualquer iniciado com um mínimo de conhecimento paranormal poderia resolver – bufei com falsa indignação, ajeitando a gola do sobretudo molhado, a fim de eliminar as gotículas de água ali acumuladas.

- O Pai sempre agracia aqueles que O servem – retorquiu o padre em seu usual tom complacente.

- Ainda assim, eu poderia estar descansando em minha cama macia agora – bufei, acompanhando-o até a sala da congregação, onde sentei no sofá e pus os pés molhados em cima da mesa, ignorando por completo as regras da boa etiqueta.

- Você está diferente – observou sorrindo, enquanto me oferecia um copo de vinho – vejo que Forks está lhe fazendo muito bem.

- Por acaso a linguaruda da Galatea comentou algo? – rosnei impaciente, preparada para desmentir o que quer que houvesse sido mencionado sobre minhas aventuras 'amorosas', se é que eu podia usar mesmo essa palavra.

- Algo que queira confidenciar, filha? – inquiriu o bondoso padre.

Seus olhos azuis reluzindo com um brilho jovial, os ondulados cabelos acinzentados, cortados milimetricamente, e a batina bem composta lhe dando um ar sério; todo o conjunto de compromisso com o dever de servir, somado à sua natural elegância, me fazendo perceber o quão belo ele continuava, apesar de já ter passado dos cinquenta anos de idade.

- De forma alguma, padre; venho sendo uma criança muito bem comportada; não matei ninguém essa semana – mencionei orgulhosa de mim mesma.

- Bella eu...

- Padre... Leon, por que me chamou até aqui sob falsos pretextos? O que havia de tão importante que não poderia ser dito por telefone? – demandei, cortando a conversa fiada antes da mesma começar.

- _Eles _estão nos observando; não havia linhas seguras para contatá-la – sussurrou temeroso, enxugando as gotas de suor a escorrer por sua testa enrugada de preocupação.

- O que está acontecendo? Responda – exigi friamente, encarando-o fundo nos olhos, fazendo com que seu coração batesse aceleradamente, e o pungente cheiro do medo exalasse de seu corpo tenso, suportado pela cadeira velha de balanço.

- É o _Oráculo;_ ele vem tendo umas premonições bastante perturbadoras desde sua partida para Forks, se é que posso assim dizer – balbuciou coçando o pescoço.

O_ Oráculo, _também conhecido como _Sibila de Cumas*********..._

Uma das jovens prodígios da _Irmandade Negra,_ agraciada com o _dom_ da profecia.

Não, uma _maldição..._

Desde que começara a ter visões, sua vida fora arruinada.

Seus pais incompreensíveis a isolaram de mundo por terem-na como louca, sua casa fora devastada por humanos fanáticos e preconceituosos, fazendo com que a própria família, envergonhada pela suposta aberração nascida em seu seio, abandonasse a criança estropiada em uma lata de lixo qualquer nos becos tortuosos da Grécia.

Durante uma missão, guiada pelo som do choro faminto da infante, socorri o esquelético pedaço de gente, e cometi o infeliz erro de levá-la à _Irmandade_ para que a pusessem na lista de adoção.

Ah, que tragédia, se eu ao menos soubesse o fardo que a pequenina carregava em seus ombros raquíticos, jamais a teria entregue nas garras do Leão.

Uma vez descobertas as suas verdadeiras habilidades, a _Irmandade_ a treinou e manipulou ao seu bel prazer, de modo a atender suas pretensões doentias de poder e ambição desmedida por descobrimento.

_Eles_ apenas não contavam com o fato de que ela era uma humana superdotada, logo, sujeita aos sussurros maléficos do presente e futuro; como esperado, sua fraca mente juvenil não resistira à pressão esmagadora de enxergar o porvir, as catástrofes, os preságios apocalípticos, e não houve treinamento algum que a fizesse manter a sanidade.

A cada dia transcorrido, sentindo na alma e na mente os açoites invisíveis do lado negro, sempre tentando encontrar uma brecha, por menor que fosse, para possuir e destruir sua humanidade.

A pobre criança não suportara o fardo...

E perdera o controle sobre tudo, em especial, sobre si mesma...

Imagens da menina loura amarrada a uma camisa de força a berrar e se debater assolara-me os pensamentos, fazendo-me questionar se não teria sido melhor se eu tivesse escolhido levar a pequena Sibila a um outro lugar; uma casa de família talvez, onde ela pudesse tentar levar uma vida normal seguindo a orientação das pessoas certas, que entenderiam seu dom e a ajudariam a lidar com ele.

Todavia, as coisas seguiram um rumo totalmente diferente por causa de uma simples e aparentemente inocente _escolha..._

_Tudo _gira em torno delas...

Das _Escolhas..._

- Já decidi, quero vê-la – afirmei resoluta espalmado as duas mãos em cima da mesa, produzindo um audível barulho, que espantara Leon.

- Ela foi movida para uma clínica psiquiátrica da própria _Irmandade _sediada na zona sul de Los Angeles – murmurou com uma pontada de tristeza, e antes que pudesse deixar o recinto, seu tom consternado e temeroso me impedira.

- Ela não está nada estável, nunca a vi em um estado... _catatônico; _ela vive enclausurada em um quarto branco sem janelas, presa em seu próprio mundo interior, sem ter contato com ser humano algum.

- Nunca imaginei que as coisas fossem atingir esse patamar...

- Ela passa o dia inteiro falando sobre a chegada de uma catástrofe; invisíveis _Emissários do Além_ se espalhando pelo mundo, como sombras, em numerosas quantidades... presságios de morte.

- Todo o processo faz parte dos abalos estarrecedores sofridos por sua mente – justifiquei, negando-me a acreditar no que ele insistia em querer provar.

- A tempestade de duas semanas atrás destruiu parte da cidade, você mesma viu, e os trovões... Deus me ajude, parecia o estômago do próprio Satã roncando, como se estivesse próximo – lamuriou, agarrando o crucifixo de prata, ao passo que lágrimas salgadas rolavam de suas feições marcantes.

- Isso é impossível, as regras são claras: nada de _passe livre_ para nenhuma criatura de nenhum dos planos – relembrei-lhe do comando máximo que regia a balança de equilíbrio entre os mundos.

- É o que sempre ouvimos – deu de ombros tentando enfatizar uma falsa postura relaxada, que não enganava a ninguém – mas nós dois sabemos que há somente uma coisa que faria o Rei do Submundo emergir das profundezas.

- Isso não vai acontecer, não enquanto eu estiver _viva_ no posto de _Guardiã do Véu – _retorqui com audácia, ajeitando o casaco e pulando a janela – adeus, Leon.

Saltando inumana mente sobre os arranha-céus da cidade sombria a se calar sob o poder da tempestade, segui rumo à clínica psiquiátrica, apresentando meu cartão de identificação de _Agente de Operações Especiais_ da _Irmandade, _para no fim, ser barrada no saguão de entrada.

Óbvio que uma mera restrição não me impediria de visitar uma antiga _protegida,_ mas algo dizia que se ela me visse, seu estado poderia se agravar ainda mais, e a última coisa que eu queria era acentuar-lhe o sofrimento.

Ao fim de uma ligeira ronda, retornei ao apartamento alugado, e após aproveitar as maravilhas de um caprichado jantar e uma ducha quente, preparei-me para dormir, não antes de abrir o saquinho marrom de onde retirei uma pequena quantidade de _pó dourado,_ e após depositá-lo dentro dos olhos, deitei na cama, sentindo a areia fina arranhar gostosamente o globo ocular.

Minutos depois meus membros adquiriram uma suave entorpecência, os pensamentos se calaram e tudo desaparecera sob o denso véu da escuridão emudecida.

…**...**

O _sonho_ inusitado viera em três cores enevoadas: branco, preto e um cinza tristonho e desbotado a me evolver como uma intrincada teia de aranha.

A noite parecia esfriar impossivelmente para aquela época do ano, à medida que as horas se passavam em um lento e cadenciado tique-taque; meus pés descalços e o corpo envolvido pela fina camisola de algodão mal sentiam os efeitos que o vento gélido a assobiar em notas macabras, criava em minha pele exposta.

Apesar das trevas preencherem o ambiente, conseguia ver claramente os arredores, e de pronto identifiquei estar parada no terraço da clínica que visitara mais cedo a fim de ver Sibila.

A cada silencioso passo dado, a canção fúnebre do vento aumentava uma oitava, fazendo meus cabelos esvoaçarem selvagemente em direção ao rosto.

A alguns metros de distância, os contornos delicados de uma silhueta baixa ganhavam definição, e assim que cheguei perto, uma das luzes fluorescentes da porta de acesso ao terraço se acendeu por conta própria, revelando a figura descabelada e abatida da jovem loura, de volumosas madeixas lisas e profundos olhos cor de azeviche, agora tão opacos pela loucura e aflição.

- _Bella, senti saudades – _murmurou a imagem fantasmagórica da moça, antes tão saudável e repleta de vivacidade.

- Eu também... _Sibila –_ solucei curiosamente emocionada.

- _Serei rápida, pois não tenho muito tempo_ – murmurou olhando para os lados com a expressão repleta de pânico e apreensão.

-_ A Escuridão ameaça se estender outra vez sobre a Humanidade, mas os Filhos de Adão e Eva ainda são fracos e sucumbirão depressa; pergaminhos ocultos nas ruínas do Antigo Império de Bizâncio revelarão os primeiros sinais da Chegada... a ameaça é real, eu juro_ – choramingou entrelaçando as ossudas mãos trêmulas.

- Acredito em você, querida, agora afaste-se do parapeito – sussurrei com doçura, temendo à medida que seus pés imundos se aproximavam da beirada do edifício.

- _Mas nem tudo está perdido _– murmurou revirando os olhos para trás da cabeça até que restasse apenas o brancura do globo ocular, mergulhando em seu usual transe premunitivo.

- _Existe um _Salvador_ entre nós... alguém poderoso o bastante para nos livrar do perigo iminente, mas esse _Messias_ ainda não sabe de seu Destino._

- Entendi, agora por favor, saia da borda – urgi engolindo em seco, aproximando-me com extrema cautela.

- _Você deve encontrá-lo Bella, mas para isso precisa abrir o seu coração; esqueça o ódio, a revolta e a sede de Vingança, e deixe sua alma _ascender;_ nem tudo está perdido..._

- _A luz da Esperança, assim como a do Amor, sempre brilha para aqueles que acreditam_ – retrucou com delicadeza, abrindo um lindo sorriso meigo, que pela primeira vez em anos, conseguira lhe alcançar os olhos... e a alma.

"_Espera um pouco... a alma dela está, não pode ser"_ – pensei abismada, apresando o passo em sua direção, temendo que eu estivesse certa ao ler os primeiros indícios do que estava para acontecer.

- _Não há nada a ser feito... Isabella – _uma voz estranha, que em nada lembrava o tom carismático da loira, ecoou de seus lábios, os olhos negros brilhando com sádica crueldade, em expectativa por algo que não consegui identificar naquele momento.

_- _Quem é você? – rugi exasperada, procurando em minha roupa os utensílios de trabalho, e correndo com velocidade inumana em direção à jovem ao não encontrar nenhum objeto útil para conter a situação.

- _O _Processo_ já começou... Guardiã._

Dito isso, a pulseira de identificação médica de Sibila fora arrastada ao vento e em câmera lenta, assisti horrorizada, o seu corpo despencar de uma altura de mais de cinquenta metros do solo; seus olhos apagados não transmitindo nada durante a longa queda.

O corpo frágil da menina batera com tudo de encontro ao telhado de vidro, para logo em seguida mergulhar na piscina do edifício, e quando finalmente consegui me livrar da força sobrenatural que me impedira de sair do lugar, saltei do topo, e quando aterrissei, encarei nada menos que o cadáver flutuante da _criança profeta;_ suas pupilas dilatadas e a couraça vazia, provando que sua alma já havia sido _ceifada._

- SIBILA! – gritei despertando do _pesadelo_ com um sobressalto, agarrando os lençóis encharcados de suor.

Horrorizada com o que me fora mostrado, cerrei os olhos vasculhando a cidade em busca de sua presença perturbada; um soluço entristecido me escapuliu ao não encontrar nada, a não ser o cadáver frio da jovem profetisa armazenado em uma sacola negra, e sirenes policiais ressoando ao longe.

O Sonho havia acontecido de verdade...

Fora um aviso, um último encontro antes do fim...

_Ela_ estava mesmo morta...

Eu a havia conduzido a isso...

Se eu fosse mais poderosa poderia ter rompido aquela força que me aprisionava e salvado a Sibila...

Se eu jamais a tivesse entregado às mãos supostamente bondosas da _Irmandade_ isto não teria acontecido...

Era minha culpa...

Mais sangue inocente manchava minhas mãos calejadas pelas batalhas...

Eu a havia matado...

…**...**

- Não seja ridícula Isabella – rosnou Galatea, sacudindo-me pelos ombros, como se tentando me trazer de volta à realidade – ela se _suicidou; _você não teve nada a ver com isso!

- Tentei fazer com que Leon desse a ela um enterro católico digno mas ele se recusou – continuei, ignorando por completo suas palavras anteriores.

- Suicídio é um _pecado mortal,_ você melhor do que qualquer pessoa, sabe disso – retorquiu a morena, massageando impaciente, as têmporas.

- Ela não se matou, e não me venha com essa de 'regras' – exasperei derrubando um jarro de flores de cima da mesa num rompante violento, assustando Caim.

- Não é assim que o Bispo vê a situação.

- Latea... apesar do incessante tormento em que vivia, Sibila era uma católica devota que acreditava fervorosamente no amor de Deus; ela jamais cometeria suicídio.

- Além do que, se ela se matasse – engoli em seco, sentindo um calafrio percorrer a espinha – sua alma iria direto para o _Inferno,_ onde seria desmembrada e açoitada por toda eternidade, em brutal e obliterante agonia.

- Lamento Bells, mas não podemos mudar o que aconteceu; essa é a realidade dos fatos.

- É uma droga – suspirei sentindo os olhos queimarem e um soluço aflito me subir a garganta, enquanto o corpo quente e delgado de Caim se aninhava em meus ombros, como se tentando à sua própria maneira, me consolar.

- Se quer salvá-la desse Destino trágico, LUTE! – afirmou incisiva – enfrente as trevas da forma brava e intrépida que você vem fazendo há mais de dois milênios.

- Falar é fácil... – bufei acarinhando o pelo macio do bichano a ronronar de satisfação.

- Como ela disse antes _'há um _Salvador_ entre nós',_ encontre-o e acredite no seu poder.

- Farei o meu melhor para evitar a suposta _hecatombe_ iminente.

- Vá com calma, primeiro deixe-me investigar a natureza dos tais pergaminhos escondidos nos arredores de Istambul e assim que tiver alguma novidade, te ligo e... PUTA QUE PARIU – berrou fazendo com que Caim e eu saltássemos do sofá aconchegante.

- Tá maluca, mulher?

- Talvez seja melhor você cuidar de um outro probleminha antes de partir em uma busca por algo incerto e certamente _fictício..._

- O que quer dizer? – indaguei ainda ninando o felino em meus braços.

- Primeiro, acabo ser informada que não há nenhum registro de pergaminhos dessa natureza nos subterrâneos de Istambul, já chequei com o centro de artefatos e o acervo particular da _Irmandade_ – explicou mexendo no laptop com rapidez, sem desgrudar os olhos da máquina nem por um instante.

- Segundo, mas não menos importante, você precisa cuidar_ disso _antes de mais nada – asseverou virando a tela em minha direção.

- O que é _isso?_

- Um registro de ligações recentes feitas para uma das sucursais da _Irmandade_ em busca de informações suas, e isso aqui são dados escolares, fichas médicas, passaporte e demais passes identificatórios que foram violados por um _hacker _misterioso; todos eles contendo dados sobre quem?

- Mim?

- Garota esperta, agora vamos lá... quem em todo o mundo te viu parar uma Van de trezentos quilos com uma mão só, e teria motivos plausíveis para investigar a sua vida? – demandou em um misto de ironia e exasperação.

- Cullen... – sibilei furiosa, sentindo o sangue ferver dentro das veias só de imaginar o tamanho da audácia do pirralho em meter o bedelho onde não era chamado.

- Consegui despistar as perguntas pertinentes que o Centro Administrativo da _Irmandade_ fez sobre o vazamento de dados, mas é bom que o seu _namorado vampiro_ pare de fuçar antes que as coisas saiam do controle – admoestou categórica, fechando o laptop.

- Ele não é meu namorado...

- Que seja, pare-o antes que a _Irmandade _o faça; não podemos nos arriscar ser descobertos, muito menos num conflito direto com os Volturi.

- Sei disso – murmurei esfregando as têmporas a latejar, analisando qual seria a atitude mais sensata, mas no fundo sabia que era inútil contemplar as possibilidades, pois desde o início, o próximo passo a ser dado naquele jogo arriscado já havia sido traçado.

A _decisão_ fora tomada faz tempo...

- Então, o que _decidiu_ fazer? – indagou _mamãe,_ cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito.

- _Aquilo _que faço melhor – retorqui esticando os lábios em um sorriso diabólico.

- Irei _matar_ Edward Cullen...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

***Báthory: **família nobre de origem húngara pertencente ao Clã Gutkeled, e que exerceu grande influência na Europa Central durante o fim da Idade Média.

****Vlad Tepes:** príncipe da Valáquia lembrado em toda a região como um cavaleiro cristão que lutou contra o expansionismo Islâmico na Europa, enquanto fora da Romênia, foi conhecido pelas atrocidades cometidas contra seus inimigos. Sua crueldade fez com que recebesse o título de _O_ _Empalador_ por ser assíduo adepto dessa prática.

*****Carmilla:** romance gótico escrito por Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu, que conta a historia da vampira Carmilla, inspirado na vida da Condessa Elizabeth Báthory, que tornou-se conhecida por suas práticas de tortura, mutilação de inocentes, em especial pelo assassinato de jovens moças; relatos afirmam que a Condessa costumava banhar-se no sangue das garotas virgens a fim de se manter jovem e bela para sempre.

******Index Librorum Prohibitorum: **o "Índice dos Livros Proibidos" foi uma lista de publicações proibidas pela Igreja Católica, de obras tidas como "perniciosas" por conterem temas relacionados a assuntos como: heresia, deficiência moral, sexualidade explícita, incorreção política, dentre outros. O Índice foi abolido em 1966 pelo Papa Paulo VI.

*******Adamantino: **trata-se de um material mitológico e fictício extraído da natureza ou forjado do amálgama de metais duros, como gemas ou diamantes, adquirindo a qualidade de ser indestrutível após solidificado.

********Aconitum:** planta pertencente à família das _Ranunculaceae,_ descrita na literatura e na mitologia ora como um inibidor e repelente de lobisomens, ora como um indutor da condição de licantropia, e segundo o folclore, uma vez ingerida, vestida ou cheirada, pode matar um lobisomem, sendo ainda utilizada como ingrediente principal em poções mágicas.

*********Poltergeist: **tipo de evento sobrenatural que se manifesta com o deslocamento objetos e produzindo ruídos; neste fenômeno, um espírito perturbado usa uma pessoa (geralmente um médium de efeitos físicos) para se manisfestar, às vezes de forma agressiva, fazendo, por exemplo, objetos voarem pelos ares.

***********Sibila de Cumas: **segundo a mitologia grega, era uma jovem que possuía desde o nascimento, o dom da profecia e fazia suas previsões por meio de versos. Ficou conhecida por esse nome por ter passado grande parte de sua vida na cidade de Cumas, situada na costa da Campânia, Itália.

* * *

**N/A: Ainda estão vivos após essa avalanche de informações e segredinhos? Garanto que ninguém esperava por isso, ou esperava? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, por que no próximo teremos POV do Edward, não percam!**

**Imagens do capítulo no My Profile.**

**REVIEWS e TEORIAS são sempre muito bem-vindas!**

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

**N/Beta: Gente! Gente! A Lali é surreal cara... juro que toda vez que leio alguma coisa que ela escreve, me sinto assistindo a um filme dado o grau de precisão e detalhamento com o qual ela narra sua história...**

**Acho que o MÍNIMO que vocês podem fazer por essa autora que gasta muuuito tempo pesquisando pra poder escrever uma história maravilhosa como essa, é mandar uma review digna do capitulo que você acabou de ler, o que quer dizer, f*da pra c*ralho! ;)**

**Andem! Mexam seus traseiros e apertem o botãozinho verde aqui embaixo... Ok... nem precisam mexer os traseiros, mas acho que conseguiram entender a metáfora, não?**

**lou5858**

**O que achou do capítulo?**

**Deixem uma reviewzinha opinando**

**Adorarei saber o que pensa**

**:)**


End file.
